Going Home
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER. Meskipun ia tidak sadar bahwa sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, sebenarnya ia sudah mengacaukan waktu, dunia, dan masa depannya./Terima kasih atas perhatian yang lebih dari cukup untuk FF ini. Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

Going Home

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, their company and whatever.

Warnings: RE-PUBLISH, typo(s), misstype(s), yaoi, mpreg w/ scientific analysis, contains time travel, some OOCness, etc.

.

.

Excerpt: Jaejoong yang bandel, beringas, dan suka berkelahi, dipertemukan oleh takdir dengan seorang namja seumuran dengannya yang mengaku sebagai... anaknya?

.

.

"Jaejoong, kerjakan PR-mu!"

Teriakan menggelegar yang horor di malam hari bak gemuruh dari seorang yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul membahana, menggetarkan dan nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga namja cantik yang sedang malas-malasan di atas sofa turquoise depan televisi di kamarnya.

"Ya, Umma jangan cemas, aku sedang mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris!" teriakan Jaejoong tidak kalah sangarnya, melewati pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dan melesat cepat ke dapur di mana sang umma sedang mulai memasak sup kepiting.

Heechul berhenti mengaduk supnya dan menajamkan matanya. Ia menoleh pada namja tampan tak bersalah yang langsung menyeruput kopinya saat tatapan mematikan Heechul mengarah padanya. Terlambat. Miris.

"Gege, anakmu grr..." desis Heechul, membuat yang bertatapan dengannya mulai menciutkan nyali.

Namja bernama Hangeng itu menaruh kopinya yang masih mengepul di dalam cangkir ke atas meja tempatnya semula. Ia beranjak dan mengusap pelan punggung anaenya.

"Sabar yeobo... siapa tahu kali ini anak kita sedang benar-benar belajar, kan? Bisa saja pada akhirnya dia mendapat pencerahan entah dari siapa," terang Hangeng sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Segera saja Heechul menepis tangan yang menempel di punggungnya. "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan suara berisik dari lantai atas? Anak itu selalu mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan dengan kenyataan! Haaah... harus kutegur berapa kalikah dia?" Namja cantik itu berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menuju kamar atas. Kepalanya mulai mendidih.

Dari kejauhan Hangeng hanya mendesah pelan. Ia menghampiri sup yang ditinggalkan Heechul dan melanjutkan acara masak yang sebelum ini dilakukan sang anae. Jangan salah, seluruh keluarga ini jago dalam memasak, tidak terkecuali Jaejoong si anak semata wayang yang mungkin sebentar lagi lengkingannya akan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah... sejalan dengan lengkingan Heechul. Debat antara ibu dan anak yang sudah menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari telinga Hangeng.

Pria yang akrab dipanggil Gege (oleh istrinya) itu mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahan mentah ke dalam kaldu yang mendidih, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang mulai tidak enak.

.

.

Jaejoong hendak menyuapkan potongan terakhir nachos buatannya sendiri yang ia simpan di toples jumbo yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di kolong tempat tidurnya dari sang umma ketika namja cantik yang lebih senior itu datang sambil membanting pintu kamar anaknya, membuat si cantik Jaejoong kaget dan si potongan terakhir nachos jatuh bebas ke lantai.

"Ma..." Jaejoong merengut, berusaha menciptakan wajah imut.

"Ma, Ma, apanya!" teriak Heechul kencang sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Ini waktunya apa, Kim Jaejoong? Belajar! Dan selalu, selalu seperti ini saat kau bilang kau sedang belajar!"

Heechul menuding TV flat yang sedang menayangkan adegan-adegan kekerasan antara dua perempuan yang masing-masing dari mereka memegang samurai.

"Umma yang cantik, besok aku ada pementasan drama action dan aku sedang belajar dari film ini," jawab Jaejoong santai sambil menyingkirkan rambut legamnya yang sudah sedikit memanjang itu ke belakang telinganya.

"Jangan membohongiku, Kim Jaejoong." Heechul mendekati anaknya yang masih santai di atas sofa dan dengan keras menjewer telinga bebas sang anak yang lebar, membuatnya mengaduh sambil merintih.

"Appooo...! Ma."

Jaejoong mengerutkan wajahnya dan mengusap telinganya yang kini sudah memerah panas bercampur perih karena dipelintir kencang oleh tangan monster sang umma Heechul.

Tidak sampai di situ, Heechul langsung mematikan DVD player Jaejoong secara paksa dan mengambil kaset yang ada di dalamnya. Jaejoong yang mengetahui ada rencana jahat di balik senyum seringai Heechul segera berusaha merebut kaset itu, tetapi umma lebih gesit dari anaknya.

"Mau diapakan kasetnya?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Seringai Heechul bertambah lebar. "Menurutmu?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tampang cemas yang didatarkan. Jika seperti ini dia lebih terlihat 'lelaki'nya.

"Kaset ini akan kubuang ke tempat pembuangan akhir sampah, dengar?"

Mata Jaejoong yang memang sudah lebar makin melebar mendengar perkataan ummanya yang tentu saja menyakitkan hatinya. Itu kaset baru yang baru saja datang setelah beberapa hari lalu ia memesannya secara online. Dan akan dibuang begitu saja?

"Andwae! Itu kaset... hm, itu kasetnya Junsu!"

Kali ini Heechul yang memasang wajah datar. "Kau pikir bisa membohongi orang tua ini? Sepupumu yang innocent dan gila tertawa itu tidak mungkin punya yang seperti ini. Lain lagi jika itu Kim Jaejoong yang memiliki rekor terbesar menonjok wajah yakuza paling ditakuti sewaktu study tour SMP di Jepang."

Oke, oke, Jaejoong mengaku ibunya memang lebih pintar... dalam segala hal. Sial! Kalau tahu seperti ini sebaiknya tadi tidak perlu buru-buru menonton Kill Bill 2 yang memang dari dulu sangat diinginkannya. Tetapi Jaejoong akui perkelahian antara Beatrix Kiddo melawan Elle Driver tadi sangat keren. Sampai akhirnya pengganggu datang.

Kapan-kapan ia akan beli samurai yang sama seperti yang ada di film tadi (pertama kali melihatnya Jaejoong sudah kepingin). Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Jaejoong tak merasa aneh mengetahui dirinya seberingas ini, ia selalu beranggapan kalau ia adalah keturunannya monster, Heechul maksudnya. Selain itu darah kungfu mengalir dari sang appa Hangeng, meskipun sang appa jarang memakai keahlian kungfunya yang bisa membuat orang-orang terperangah.

Jaejoong sangat menyayangi appanya karena ia merasa lebih mirip Hangeng yang dari luar terlihat seperti seorang pengecut tetapi di dalamnya seperti singa lapar. Menurutnya itu sangat keren, meskipun Hangeng tak pernah menggunakan ilmunya untuk berkelahi.

"Ya, kenapa malah melamun?" seru Heechul sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah datar Jaejoong sehingga anak itu tersadar.

"Yak kembalikan, Umma!" Jaejoong melompat dari sofanya, menuju sang umma yang masih memegang kaset barunya, tetapi Heechul dengan secepat Road Runner membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan menutupnya kencang serta menguncinya dari luar. Anaknya shock.

"Kalau kau masih bandel lagi, uang sakumu akan dipotong 75 persen! Sekarang belajar atau kaset ini akan jadi abu, hehehe..." Heechul tertawa puas, sudah bisa menebak seperti apa muka Jaejoong sekarang. Ia melenggang santai ke bawah, berniat melanjutkan masaknya tanpa tahu Hangeng sudah mengambil alih semua.

.

.

Setelah mendapat peringatan yang cukup keras, lantas tidak begitu saja Jaejoong bertekuk lutut. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam juga dan berniat tidak mau keluar untuk makan malam. Ia sedang mogok pada umma Heechul.

Jaejoong memilih memakai headphonenya dan mulai menyetel musik rock alternative yang selalu didengarnya ketika ia sedang kesal, sambil sebentar-sebentar mengikuti lirik lagunya. Tidak semua orang tahu kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong pintar menyanyi dan memiliki suara yang indah.

Malam sebenarnya belum begitu larut, bahkan masih bisa disebut sore mungkin, tetapi Jaejoong sudah berkali-kali menguap dan pada akhirnya tidur adalah hal yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia merangkak menuju tempat tidur dan menempatkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman dengan headphone masih menempel di kepala.

Hari ini ia lelah sekali setelah memberi pelajaran pada Satan Gang, gank yang selalu memukuli adik-adik kelasnya dan memaksa mengambil uang mereka dengan ancaman. Ia heran mengapa hanya adik-adik kelasnya saja yang diincar, tidak dengan sekolah lain. Sementara itu Satan Gang juga tidak membawa-bawa nama sekolah mereka yang ingin sekali Jaejoong tahu.

Yang jelas tidak selalu Jaejoong berkelahi untuk hal yang buruk. Dalam hatinya, ia memiliki perasaan ingin melindungi. Tapi terkadang perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan ingin menyerang.

"Hoaahm..."

Setetes air mata jatuh akibat Jaejoong yang menguap terlalu lebar. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya perlahan dan kemudian menutupnya, sembari menikmati alunan rock Pia - My Bed dari headphone merahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia terlelap pulas sampai-sampai tidak mendengar teriakan Heechul dan gedoran di pintu yang menyuruhnya untuk makan malam.

.

.

Padahal Heechul sudah merasa bersalah tidak membiarkan Jaejoong ikut makan malam dan mengurung dirinya di kamar, tetapi saat namja cantik itu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar putra semata wayangnya pagi-pagi sekali dan pada akhirnya membukanya tanpa izin... kamar sudah kosong dengan jendela besar yang berada di lantai dua tersebut terbuka lebar-lebar.

"GEGE...!"

Jaejoong yang baru beberapa langkah menjauhi gerbang rumahnya terkikik pelan saat didengarnya lengkingan suara sang umma yang menembus keheningan pagi. Ck, kasihan sekali appanya mempunyai istri monster seperti itu, sama sekali ia tidak kepikiran kalau dirinya itu juga sama monsternya seperti Heechul.

Langit masih berwarna keunguan saat Jaejoong melangkah santai melalui gang sempit dengan earphone di telinganya dan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Hampir belum ada orang yang berpapasan dengannya pagi itu. Sesekali Jaejoong menutup matanya, merasakan udara sejuk yang masih kental dengan embun melegakan paru-parunya.

Semuanya terasa sangat damai, itulah mengapa Jaejoong suka sekali berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi. Meskipun ia akui sekolah itu baginya hanya membuang-buang waktu dipaksa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

Srak.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan secara bersamaan membuka kedua mata besarnya. Ia punya firasat lain saat didengarnya bunyi sesuatu menginjak daun kering dengan dentuman sepatu yang kuat.

"Oh, ada anak baru ternyata."

Sebuah suara berat dan besar datang dari arah belakang. Jaejoong tak sepenuhnya yakin suara itu ditujukan padanya, tidak sebelum suara itu mengatakan sesuatu yang memacu pada dirinya.

"Hei kau, kau anak mami yang memakai seragam sekolahan! Sedang apa kau berdiri diam saja di sana, heh? Takut mendengar suaraku ini? Hahaha!"

Mendengar kata 'takut' membuat Jaejoong berang. Ia membalikkan badannya masih dengan pose santainya (memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya) dan melihat tiga orang bertubuh besar serta bertato berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Mungkin preman daerah sini, kalau anak sekolahan pasti kebanyakan sudah mengenal Jaejoong.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang rambutnya dicat merah mulai tertawa lagi, sepertinya dalam kasus ini ia phak yang banyak bicara.

"Ternyata anak perempuan, hahaha! Tidak tahu kalau berjalan pagi-pagi buta seperti ini sendirian berbahaya, anak manis?"

Kali ini tak hanya yang berambut merah, namun kedua temannya yang masing-masing berambut orens dan hijau turut tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi datar, merasa membuang-buang waktu dengan tiga orang yang konyol tersebut.

"Maaf saja tapi aku ini namja dan karena langit sudah membiru, aku harus pergi. Membuang waktu saja mendengar tawa kalian yang tidak jelas, preman kampungan," ejek Jaejoong sebelum membalikkan badannya dan meneruskan perjalanan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah.

"Tidak secepat itu, gadis manis. Kau tahu konsekuensinya sudah mengejek kami?" Salah seorang dari mereka mengangkan kerah belakang Jaejoong sehingga namja itu dengan mudahnya terangkat dari tanah. Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, yang hanya ditertawakan oleh ketiganya.

Sepertinya harapan Jaejoong untuk sekali saja berangkat ke sekolah dengan penampilan rapi pupus sudah. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengayunkan sebelah kakinya ke daerah private orang yang sedang mencoba menyakitinya.

Duak.

"Aaarrgghh... berani kau...!"

Jaejoong jatuh ke tanah, membuat celana seragamnya kotor di bagian lutut. Ia merengut kesal, kemudian berbalik dengan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kalian membuat moodku jadi buruk," ucap Jaejoong dengan mata tajam yang hanya ditunjukkan saat ia kesal. Dan saat seperti ini menurutnya ia terlihat sangat keren. "Ingat-ingat code nameku sebelum kalian menangis kesakitan. H-E-R-O."

Ketiganya hanya memandang sinis pada anak laki-laki yang sok berani itu, tanpa sadar bahwa Jaejoong sudah mempersiapkan kekuatannya untuk melawan.

Yah, bagaimanapun juga sang ayah yang menyumbangkan 85 persen (atau lebih) ilmu untuk Jaejoong tidak dapat dipersalahkan secara personal. Karena memang seperti ini tabiat Jaejoong, berbekal prinsip Wingchun yang paling ia sukai: THE BEST DEFENSE IS ATTACK.

Now, it's time to counter-attack.

Dan satu tendangan tinggi Lihetui yang dilancarkan Jaejoong mengawali pertarungan sengit di pagi hari yang mulai memerah itu.

.

.

Saat satpam sekolah Hannyoung melihat kehadiran Jaejoong di kejauhan dengan penampilan paginya yang 'biasa' yaitu rambut acak-acakan, kemeja keluar dengan beberapa kancing baju meloncat dari lubangnya, blazer dan celana yang kotor, dasi yang terkena cipratan darah, serta wajah yang tergores-gores, ia langsung masuk ke dalam pos-nya yang dirasa aman dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Seolah-olah hidupnya akan terancam jika berhadapan dengan namja muda Kim tersebut.

"Annyeong, Ahjusshi," sapa Jaejoong sambil melemparkan tasnya tinggi melewati pagar Hannyoung yang menjulang. Ia menatap jam tangannya dan mengerutkan dahi saat mengetahui bahwa ia terlambat 49 detik.

"Maaf Nak, kau tahu aturannya," ucap sang satpam tanpa berani menatap mata lebar Jaejoong yang sekarang berubah tajam. Lagi. Ia benci pada peraturan sekolah yang menurutnya keterlaluan. Dilihatnya tas hitam yang sekarang sudah berada di area sekolah.

"Nah, tasku sudah berada di dalam," bela sang namja cantik, tapi dilihatnya dari kaca pos bahwa sang satpam sudah menggelengkan kepala tanda NO. Jaejoong sebenarnya bisa saja memaksa satpam itu dengan caranya, tetapi ia sedang malas sekarang. Padahal sudah bangun pagi dan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Wajah cantik itu merengut ketika diingatnya kembali waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk melawan tiga preman tidak bermutu yang mungkin sekarang masih terkapar di ujung gang.

Sang satpam pun menarik nafas lega saat dilihatnya Jaejoong berjalan menjauh tanpa kata-kata, tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Jaejoong sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghancurkan pos satpam dan kemudian menyerangnya? Meskipun dalam kenyataannya tentu saja Jaejoong tidak akan mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Jaejoong memasang kembali earphone di kedua telinganya, menyetel lagu milik L'Arc~en~Ciel favoritnya, Feeling Fine. Coba saja ia sedang benar-benar merasakannya...

Namja itu berjalan ke arah samping barat sekolah yang sepi. Ia menatap tembok setinggi tiga meter yang berada di hadapannya. Coba saja ia bisa melompati tangga itu, tapi rekor lompat tinggi yang selama ini dicapainya hanya melampaui tidak lebih dari dua meter. Tangannya hanya mampu sedikit menjangkau tepian atas tembok.

"Cih, sial!"

Boom!

Kalau saja Jaejoong tidak sedang mengumpat kesal, ia pasti akan terlonjak ke belakang dengan gaya berlebihan mendengar suara yang mirip ledakan bom molotov tersebut. Ia mencari-cari asal suara, yang sepertinya berasal dari balik pepohonan kaktus yang berada di samping sekolah. Entah orang gila mana yang membuat perkebunan kaktus di tempat itu. Seriously, cactus?

Kepulan asap tipis membumbung dari balik kaktus-kaktus yang tingginya sekitar 2 meter tersebut, dan jika Jaejoong tidak salah dengar, ia sempat mendengar ada suara orang terbatuk di sana. Orang gila mana lagi yang bersembunyi di balik kaktus? Apakah sudah tidak ada orang waras lagi di dunia ini?

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kali ini suaranya keras, dan Jaejoong memang anak yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Didekatinya kepulan asap yang makin menipis itu tanpa berkata-kata.

"Huh? Di mana aku? Hari apa ini? Jam berapa sekarang?" seru sebuah suara yang terdengar gugup di antara pohon kaktus. Asap tipis masih menutupi sosok misterius tersebut.

Karena penasaran, Jaejoong berteriak. "Hei! Kau yang di sana baik-baik saja?"

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Aku... ADAAAWW! AKH, DURI! AH, KAKTUS!"

Jaejoong masih berdiri di tempatnya, sweatdropped. Teriakan siapapun yang ada di sana sungguh memekakan telinganya yang masih belum sembuh benar setelah dianiaya oleh suara sang umma.

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk tinggi menyeruduk dari balik kaktus-kaktus tersebut hanya dengan mengenakan tank top hitam dan boxer bunga-bunga yang kotor. Ia berhenti di depan Jaejoong persis. Wajahnya tidak jelas, hitam coreng moreng terkena asap. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu Jaejoong balas menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh seolah-olah sedang melihat alien, itupun kalau alien bentuknya memang seperti ini.

"Kim Hero Jaejoong, neh?" tanyanya antusias dengan mata berbinar.

Jaejoong yang masih bingung melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang beberapa kali. "Nde. Apa aku mengenalmu? Atau kau... orang yang ingin macam-macam denganku?"

"Hei, aku Max! Dan mana mungkin aku akan macam-macam denganmu!" Tiba-tiba sosok aneh itu tertawa. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sekarang tanggal berapa ya?"

Dilihatnya Jaejoong menatap layar LED watch-nya dan kembali menatap ke arah orang itu. "Enam belas Mei 2012."

"Jinjja?" Entah untuk berapa kalinya sosok itu berteriak seperti kesetanan. Ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan memandang kedua matanya lekat-lekat.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari seragamku. Sekarang." Jaejoong berseru. Tapi yang dibentak tetap bergeming, seolah-olah telah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Jaejoong ini mungkin sudah hampir jadi korbannya yang ke-4 pagi ini jika saja namja itu tak lebih dulu memeluk Jaejoong dengan bear hug yang menyesakkan dan bisa meremukkan tulang.

"Apa yang kau, heegh..." Jaejoong kesulitan bernafas.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Ummaaa!"

Bisa dipastikan wajah cool Jaejoong yang tadi, sekarang sedang dalam proses berubah menjadi abstrak begitu mendengar kalimat aneh yang keluar dari bibir makhluk asing di hadapannya.

Seriously, U to the M to the M to the A? Oke, ini joke paling payah yang pernah ditujukan seseorang padanya.

"Ehem!"

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia melirik ke arah tembok di mana ada kepala seseorang yang menyembul dari dalam area sekolah, tengah memperhatikannya tajam-tajam.

Apa lagi yang lebih payah ketika seorang Master Kedisiplinan sekolah (yang terkenal dengan sifat jahatnya yang tersembunyi) memergoki salah satu murid pada jam pelajaran sedang berpelukan dengan makhluk aneh mirip suku pedalaman yang penampilannya benar-benar... wew! Dan di luar area sekolah tanpa izin?

Jawabannya... BIG TROUBLE, Kim Jaejoong!

.

.

Author's Note: Oke, ini FF re-publish. Tadinya mau nggak dipublish lagi tapi saya berubah pikiran T,T

Tinggalkan jejak ya, karena jejak kalian adalah semangat tersendiri bagi saya, huhuhu... yg review nanti malem saya doakan mimpi ketemu bang Changmin XD *siapa juga yg mau?*

Chapter 2 dipublish besok, soalnya mau ada sedikit perbaikan.

Love, love, love,

Hareth.


	2. Chapter 2

Going Home

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, their company and whoever they wants.

Warnings: RE-PUBLISH, typo(s), misstype(s), yaoi, mpreg w/ scientific analysis, contains time travel, some OOCness, etc.

.

.

Excerpt: Jaejoong yang bandel, beringas, dan suka berkelahi, dipertemukan oleh takdir dengan seorang namja seumuran dengannya yang mengaku sebagai... anaknya?

.

.

"Ehem!"

Dengan sedikit menggunakan kekuatannya, Jaejoong menekan dada orang yang sedang memeluknya itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Alhasil dekapan erat itu langsung terlepas sementara orang yang mengaku bernama Max tersebut terpental ke belakang, nyaris terjungkang jika saja tidak bisa ia menjaga keseimbangannya.

Sembari menepuk-nepuk blazer hitamnya, Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada orang yang masih ada di balik tembok sana, yang kepalanya masih saja menyembul serta kedua mata yang serasa menusuknya.

"Hei, Kim Jaejoong, sebenarnya aku sudah malas mengurusimu. Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat masalah?" tanya sang Master Kedisiplinan tersebut sambil melompat dan beberapa detik kemudian sudah duduk tepat di atas tembok, membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau merasa kagum meski enggan ditunjukkannya. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh jika harus dengan polosnya memuji tuan muda tersebut.

Ia berkelit. "Siapa suruh terus mengawasiku hah, Siwon-sshi?" kemudian mendorong sosok berwajah hangus yang hendak memeluknya lagi, mendapat sekali lagi tatapan heran sekaligus tidak suka dari Siwon. Terus terang, ia tidak suka atau lebih tepatnya... benci. Ia benci setiap kali ada namja atau yeoja lain yang menyentuh namja cantik tersebut...

Seolah-olah ia menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Dan dilihat dari keseriusan tatapan matanya, mungkin sekitar 75% persepsi tadi adalah benar.

Siwon melompat dari tembok sekali lagi dan kali ini mendarat tanpa cacat sedikitpun pada penampilannya yang sempurna. Sangat sempurna atau bahkan terlalu sempurna. Siapa yang tidak kenal Choi Siwon, anak dari salah satu orang terpenting di Korea yang orang tuanya masuk jajaran 10 orang terkaya di negeri ini. Selain itu Siwon adalah model terkenal yang wajahnya acapkali menghiasi cover majalah dari majalah anak-anak sampai majalah dewasa. Siapa coba yang tidak terpesona padanya?

Siwon yang selama ini dikenal merupakan sosok religius, ramah, dan murah hati itu mampu memikat siapa saja dalam satu kedipan matanya. Hanya saja tidak semua yang manusia inginkan bisa terwujud, bukan?

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika tuan muda Choi ini jatuh cinta pada berandalan sekolah, Kim Jaejoong sejak ia memergoki pria manis itu berkelahi di belakang sekolah tanpa luka sedikitpun. Pada dasarnya Siwon memang tidak menyukai orang yang lemah, dan saat itu juga ia memutuskan akan membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya.

Jika menjilat ujung hidung itu mudah, mungkin sekarang ini Siwon dan Jaejoong sudah menjadi pasangan paling hot seantero dunia. Sayangnya apa yang mudah di pikiran kita berbanding sebaliknya dengan kenyataan yang terpaksa dihadapi.

Padahal Siwon sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang setinggi Tokyo Tower itu di hadapan banyak orang ketika upacara mingguan selesai. Di hadapan teman-teman dan guru-gurunya itulah Choi Siwon menyatakan rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong, yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dari sang namja cantik. Dan kemudian berujung dengan penolakan, karena Jaejoong dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merasa mencintai Siwon.

Well, perasaan tidak mungkin dipaksakan, bukan? Karena itulah Siwon merubah dirinya dari dalam. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia harus mendapatkannya. Ia mengajukan dirinya menjadi Master Kedisiplinan agar bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang dikenal selalu melanggar peraturan. Siwon akan bergerak secara pelan-pelan, sampai namja cantik itu lengah dan ia akan mengambil kendali semuanya.

Yeah, semuanya...

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sinis seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan dan meraih lengan kiri Jaejoong. "Kau harus ikut aku, dihukum atas dasar membolos, berkeliaran dengan baju seragam di luar sekolah pada jam pelajaran tanpa izin dan..." Siwon menatap tajam pada sesosok lain yang ada selain dirinya dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan meremehkan. "...sudah, ikut saja!"

Tetapi sebelum Jaejoong sempat terseret, ia ditarik kembali dengan kuatnya oleh orang yang mengaku bernama 'Max' tersebut. Ia maju ke depan Jaejoong sehingga berhadapan dengan Siwon. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia seperti tidak suka dengan pria macho tersebut.

Sebelum Siwon sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, sosok paling tinggi di antara mereka tersebut sudah mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Ia tersenyum, dengan terpaksa, meskipun tak terlihat jelas karena wajahnya yang masih amburadul. Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang tak akan mengira bahwa di balik kegosongan itu ada wajah yang... sulit dideskripsikan.

"Jangan bicara dulu, Siwon-sshi. Biar kuluruskan hal ini..." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong, yang langsung membuat namja itu merinding. Sementara Siwon sudah hampir tidak tahan ingin menghajar pria di hadapannya yang sok bertingkah cute pada Jaejoongie-NYA. "Jangan salahkan Jaejoong-sshi. Dia terlambat karena aku yang kebetulan melihatnya berangkat ke sekolah, memintanya untuk mengantarkanku juga ke sekolah ini. Aku murid pindahan dadakan, annyeong. Max Changmin imnida."

Changmin tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deret gigi putih indahnya yang bersinar di tengah hitam wajahnya. Tentu saja Siwon tidak langsung percaya. Dilihat dari penampilan yang sangat tidak wajar seperti itu, sulit untuk mengetahui apakah ada wajah orang normal di sana. Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan hal yang didengarnya, ia bingung, tetapi selama anak bernama Max Changmin itu mau membantunya, sepertinya ia bisa bernafas lega sebentar.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa penampilanku seperti ini?" ucap Changmin cempreng, mengagetkan Siwon yang baru saja kepikiran dengan hal itu. "Ceritanya panjang, pesawat yang membawaku ke Seoul terkena kecelakaan dan nyaris seluruhnya terbakar tetapi aku bisa sampai di sini dengan selamat meskipun tidak semua barang-barangku berhasil diselamatkan..."

Tiba-tiba saja aura Changmin menjadi suram. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan selama beberapa kali. Siwon yang tadinya merasa ingin menonjok anak itu berbalik menjadi prihatin. Sosok religius dan penyayang masih melekat sedikit di hatinya, dan menyingkirkan setan yang selama ini telah membuat mata hatinya buta akan pesona Jaejoong.

Changmin menunduk dalam, masih menarik-menghembuskan nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Sampai akhirnya Siwon membuka mulutnya. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih baik dari yang sebelum ini.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku Changmin-sshi, Jaejoong-sshi. Lebih baik sekarang kalian masuk. Aku akan meminta satpam untuk membukakan gerbang untuk kalian," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali Siwon tunjukkan setelah bertahun-tahun. Kemudian ia pergi dengan melompati dinding lagi. Tidak heran, ia juara lompat tinggi nasional.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian, Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong, mengajaknya kembali menuju gerbang depan. Tapi Jaejoong menepisnya langsung, membuat Changmin merengut.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan hariku, tapi kau tidak perlu dekat-dekat denganku," tukas Jaejoong cuek sambil menjaga jarak dengan Changmin. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin dengan sedih. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan ummaku sendiri?"

Jaejoong terantuk batu begitu mendengar penuturan Changmin, untung saja tidak sampai jatuh... bisa malu jika dilihat orang-orang. Ia berhenti berjalan, membuat Changmin turut berhenti dan entah karena insting, keduanya bertatapan.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, apa kau ini terkena gangguan jiwa atau sebenarnya kau amnesia sehingga menganggapku sebagai ummamu? Kalau kau tersasar, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kantor polisi saja!" Jaejoong langsung berjalan kembali, mempercepat langkahnya.

Tak lama kemudian langkah Changmin terdengar di belakangnya, hingga menyamai langkahnya. "Aku tidak berbohong! Aku bukan anak hilang, amnesia, maupun orang yang terkena gangguan jiwa! Aku bisa buktikan padamu, ayo kita ke rumah sakit dan tes DNA!"

Mata lebar Jaejoong makin melebar saja mendengar penuturan yang makin ngawur dari Changmin. Biasanya jika ada orang yang mengganggu moodnya seperti ini, ia akan langsung menyerangnya. Tapi ia merasa jika ia tidak ingin melakukannya untuk saat ini. Padahal moodnya sedang baik sekali untuk berkelahi.

Greeek.

Dari pada ditarik oleh Changmin, Jaejoong memilih untuk menarik Changmin ke dalam area sekolah saat gerbang sudah dibuka oleh satpam yang makin tercengang saat yang masuk bukan hanya Jaejoong tetapi orang asing dengan warna tubuh hangus yang hanya mengenakan tank top serta boxer.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus menunggumu di sini?" teriak Jaejoong kesal dari depan ruang ganti pria. Ia sedang menunggui Changmin yang baru saja mandi dan baru mendapatkan seragamnya tersebut. Dengan terpaksa sedari tadi ia hanya duduk di kursi kayu panjang dengan pemandangan lapangan basket.

Kelasnya sedang pelajaran olahraga saat itu dan ia terpaksa izin dan kali ini merupakan izin paling normal yang pernah ia berikan pada sang guru, berhubung ia ditunjuk oleh Siwon yang kedudukannya di atas ketua OSIS, untuk menemani Changmin mengenal sekolah barunya.

Bahkan Siwon merasa jika Jaejoong sangat cocok dengan Changmin, meskipun ia nyatakan secara amat terpaksa. Dalam hati.

'Basket, ya?' batin Jaejoong sambil melihat di kejauhan teman-temannya sedang saling berebut bola untuk dimasukkan ke ring. Matanya tertuju pada sesosok namja tinggi yang sedang menguasai bola, mendribblenya dengan langkah dan gerakan tangan yang seirama. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan lajunya... sampai pada akhirnya namja tersebut melompat tinggi... tinggi sekali. Dan dalam satu sentakan, ia memasukkan bola ke ring tanpa hambatan, dan mendarat sempurna di tanah dengan senyum penuh rasa bangga mengembang di bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong turut tersenyum, meskipun tipis. Pantas saja namja tampan di sana itu selalu dibanggakan dalam urusan basket. Di sekolah ini hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan slam dunk seperti tadi, hanya satu. Dan namja itu adalah...

"Jung Yunho, kan?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong sontak menoleh ke samping, sedikit terperangah melihat sosok dengan seragam sama seperti yang dipakainya, yang tampangnya beda 180 derajat dengan orang mirip suku pedalaman yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Agaknya ekspresi Jaejoong kali ini wajar mengingat banyak orang yang melewati mereka kini telah menatap kagum pada Changmin yang telah berubah ke wujud aslinya.

Changmin hanya membalas pandangan-pandangan itu dengan ekspresi bingung. "Mwo? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong yang sedang menatap lekat wajahnya. Aigoo... tampan? Tunggu! Imut? Bukan! Keren? Tidak!

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!" sanggah Jaejoong, ia selalu merasa gengsi jika harus memuji seseorang. Apalagi seseorang yang pada kenyataan lebih tampan darinya. BIG NO!

Changmin tersenyum-senyum dan memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri, merasa nyaman dan cocok dengan seragam barunya. Tanpa izin ia duduk di samping Jaejoong yang masih kosong, memperhatikan arah pandang namja itu ke lapangan basket yang ramai.

"Kenapa memperhatikan Jung Yunho terus?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Dari mana kau tahu namanya?" Ia balik bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit banyak berisi penekanan.

Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahu, sebelum tersenyum penuh misteri. "Aku datang dari masa depan, jadi aku bisa tahu segalanya."

Lagi-lagi anak itu berbicara hal-hal nonsense. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya karena merasa agak terganggu. Ia memang tidak pernah menganggap serius omongan orang, terlebih lagi yang ini! Maaf saja, dari pada diseriusi, lebih baik ditertawakan. Right?

"Datang dari masa depan?" tanya Jaejoong balik sambil menahan tawa. "Apa doraemon sudah tidak diproduksi lagi di masa depan sehingga kau yang dikirimkan ke sini?"

"Tidak, aku yang mengirimkan diriku sendiri ke masa ini! Waktu ini!" Changmin bersikeras. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lusuh dan melebarkannya, menunjukkan dengan paksa isi surat tersebut pada Jaejoong. "Lihatlah ini baik-baik."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak tertarik dengan apapun penjelasan tidak masuk akal yang dikoar-koarkan namja jangkung di sampingnya ini, tetapi melihat wajah super memelas di hadapannya itu membuatnya sedikit... kasihan. Oke, kasihan! Mulai sekarang Jaejoong memutuskan bahwa setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya pada Changmin adalah semata-mata karena ia kasihan.

Dengan setengah hati Jaejoong pun membaca kertas lusuh yang benar-benar lusuh dan robek pada bagian bawah tersebut.

_Birth Certificate_ yang sudah dilegalisir.

Di sana tertulis Changmin dengan nama depan a.k.a marga yang dicorat-coret sehingga tidak terbaca sama sekali, lahir pada tanggal 18 Februari 2015, dari seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong?

KIM JAEJOONG?

"Mwo!" Jaejoong melemparkan surat itu begitu saja ke tanah. Changmin langsung memungutnya, takut seseorang secara tidak sengaja membacanya, bisa gawat ini.

Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang naik turun tak beraturan, masih shock atas apa yang barusan dibacanya.

"Kan, sudah kubilang aku tidak bercanda..." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. "...aku juga merupakan murid terpandai di sekolahku di masa depan. Sudah banyak alat-alat canggih yang kuciptakan dengan tanganku sendiri dan aku juga orang pertama yang mengawinsilangkan rusa dengan badak! Hebat, kan? Anak hasil perkawinannya itu kuberi nama Garos!"

Changmin terus saja bercerita dengan bangga dan bahagia tanpa menyadari dan mempedulikan tatapan bosan dari Jaejoong. Sumpah ia tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadi seorang Max Changmin, mungkin yeoja-yeoja yang sedari tadi berseliweran mencoba menarik perhatian Changmin akan sangat senang mendengarkan cerita aneh tersebut, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Terima kasih.

"...lalu saat aku menonton Minute Man, dari sanalah aku mulai tertarik dan mencari semua data tentang Time Machine buatan Charlie. Dan apa? Ternyata semua itu ada! Rumah produksi menyembunyikan data dari Time Machine tersebut tetapi aku berhasil membobolnya. Kurakit benda itu semampuku dan langsung kucoba sendirian. Semuanya benar-benar terjadi kecuali bahwa mesin itu memberi efek gosong padaku bukannya efek udara dingin seperti di film."

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat Changmin merengut mengingat masa-masa kegosongannya selama menempuh waktu ke waktu. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin.

"Hahaha, dari mana kau bisa mengarang cerita selucu itu?"

Raut wajah Changmin yang sudah mirip anak kecil tadi, berubah kembali menjadi sedih bercampur sedikit kesal dan gemas. "Kenapa Umma tidak mempercayaiku? Aku tidak mengarang, aku mengatakan kebenaran!"

Jaejoong mendesah. "Kau mengatakan terus-terusan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Ini bukan kaset film, ini kehidupan di Bumi. Kau harus bangun dari khayalanmu dan menghadapi kenyataan, Changmin. Lagi pula Birth Certificate itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa. Kebetulan mungkin kau memiliki seorang ibu yang namanya mirip denganku. Dan lagi ada apa dengan nama margamu?"

"Aaa..." Changmin menunduk, sebelum ini ia sudah mengira bahwa Jaejoong pasti akan mempertanyakan soal nama marganya yang dicoret-coret itu. "Aku..."

Dan mendongak saat Jaejoong tengah berlari ke lapangan basket, meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di sana. "Tunggu aku Um-eh, Jae-hyung!" teriak Changmin sebelum berlari menyusul Jaejoong.

Terdengar riuh suara anak-anak lain yang sedang menonton pertandingan basket persahabatan antara kelas 2 melawan kelas 3. Pinggiran lapangan basket outdoor terasa sesak karena banyaknya orang yang ingin menonton. Siapa juga yang tidak ingin melihat aksi jagoan basket Hannyoung yang berkali-kali menyumbang medali emas untuk sekolah ini?

"Yunho-oppa! Yunho-oppa!" Bahkan yeoja-yeoja kelas 2 pun menyoraki Yunho, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan kecewa para namja teman-teman mereka yang tidak dianggap.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari luar pagar, lekat-lekat. Sampai-sampai ia tidak berkedip saat memperhatikan namja itu mengambil pemanasan, berlari-lari kecil di sekeliling lapangan sembari menebar senyuman yang sepertinya tidak ingin lepas dari wajah lelahnya yang berkeringat. Jaejoong mencengkeram pagar kawat, meskipun sebenarnya yang ingin ia sentuh adalah Jung Yunho. Tapi... tidakkah itu terlalu jauh untuknya?

"Um-eh, Jae-hyung!" panggil Changmin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak begitu gatal. Ia gemas pada dirinya sendiri, terutama pada lidahnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan yang tidak mencurigakan.

Jaejoong menoleh dengan malas pada Changmin yang sudah ada di sampingnya. Kini beberapa pandangan yeoja di sana terutama yang sedari tadi melekat pada Yunho mulai beralih ke arah Changmin yang tentu saja tidak menyadari hal itu. Ya, yang ia inginkan hanya berada di samping Jaejoong. Kenapa?

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong, tatapannya melembut. Dalam sekejap ia bisa memastikan bahwa Changmin orang yang keras kepala, percuma saja mengasarinya.

"Apanya?" Changmin balik bertanya, tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. "Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" Air mukanya berubah serius, membuat Changmin bergeming. Ia hanya membalas tatapan itu tanpa menjawab. Tepatnya, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak bisakah ia berada di dekat Jaejoong tanpa harus memberikan alasan?

Jaejoong masih menunggu jawaban, sementara air muka Changmin mulai berubah. Seakan-akan... sedang merasa sedih.

"Priiit!"

Suara peluit kencang tanda dimulainya pertandingan berbunyi, segera mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari Changmin pada lapangan basket. Tidak, tepatnya pada namja yang namanya sedang dielu-elukan di udara. Seperti biasa, permainannya tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menaruh perhatian lebih pada Jung Yunho. Ia hanya merasakan perasaan yang lain padanya, mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta. Hanya mungkin, karena Jaejoong tidak pernah berharap lebih. Ia yang berandalan tidak pantas bersanding dengan namja baik-baik di sana. Terlalu jauh baginya, terlalu sulit...

"Priiit!" Jerit peluit terdengar kembali, saat Yunho mencetak lagi angka untuk timnya. Ia berhighfive dengan partner kepercayaannya, Yoochun, yang juga jagoan basket tetapi masih belum bisa melakukan slam dunk yang selama ini hanya bisa dilakukan Yunho seorang.

Sementara ini tim dari kelas 3 masih memimpin jauh di depan dengan jeda angka yang jauh antara mereka dengan sang lawan.

Changmin yang sedari tadi berada di samping Jaejoong, merasa sedikit kesal saat namja cantik itu terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat memperhatikan aksi Yunho. Terlebih acapkali Yunho melakukan slam dunk, Jaejoong akan menatapnya meskipun dengan wajah datar, namun cahaya matanya tak berbohong. Ia sangat mengagumi Yunho, dan hal itu membuat Changmin tidak suka, sangat tidak suka!

"Aduuh!"

Tiba-tiba pertandingan dihentikan sesaat ketika ada pemain yang tumbang. Jaejoong sempat menggigit jarinya sebentar, namun kemudian menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui yang cedera ternyata anak kelas dua. Beberapa petugas UKS datang membawa tandu karena anak tersebut mengalami kram di kakinya. Orang-orang yang tadinya berkerumun cemas sekarang sudah menyebar kembali ke tempat mereka semula.

Pertandingan tidak lantas dilanjutkan, mereka sedang berdiskusi hendak melanjutkan pertandingan atau tidak karena tim dari kelas dua kekurangan orang. Banyak penonton yang meminta untuk berhenti saja karena sudah ketahuan siapa yang menang. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho tersenyum bangga dan penuh dengan kemenangan mutlak.

Mengetahui pertandingan pasti akan dihentikan, Jaejoong mulai menjauh dari lapangan yang masih ramai. Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat pagi. Ia ingin menyepi sendirian, entah di halaman belakang, atap sekolah, atau kalau perlu di dalam gudang peralatan olahraga yang sangat sepi.

Tapi kemudian ia teringat Changmin.

Jaejoong berhenti melangkah, bingung harus mencari anak itu atau tidak. Aissh, sejak kapan ia peduli dengan Changmin? Namja itu hanya benalu serta parasit yang kerjanya hanya menempel dengannya.

"Mau hilang atau apa terserah lah, aku tak peduli," gumam Jaejoong sembari melanjutkan langkahnya... yang hanya beberapa langkah saja sudah harus terhenti.

"Priiit!" Saat terdengar kembali suara peluit dari arah lapangan. Ia berbalik dan matanya membesar ketika melihat Changmin berada di antara pemain-pemain tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam tim kelas 2 hanya dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang membuatnya amat mencolok. Kini perhatian yeoja-yeoja Yunho lovers mulai terbagi-bagi, karena ternyata Changmin bisa bermain menyamai kemampuan Yunho!

"Heh, boleh juga kau," ucap Yunho sambil menghalang-halangi Changmin yang hendak memberikan umpan pada temannya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum, masih mendribble bolanya, mencari celah kosong. Dengan cekatan matanya menemukan satu titik di antara orang-orang yang sedang menggunakan taktik men to men. Dengan cepat ia melemparnya.

Sedetik lebih lambat, Yunho sadar bahwa anak di hadapannya bukan lawan biasa.

"Terkejut?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah polos. "Itu kan salahmu juga."

Yunho yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Changmin hanya mengerutkan dahi. Ia kembali fokus pada permainan basketnya. Bola sekarang dibawa Yoochun. Namja itu mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk mencari tempat kosong. Yunho mengangguk dan mencari ruang tanpa pengganggu.

Setelah dirasa aman, Yoochun yang melindungi bola basket tersebut dengan mudahnya melemparkan dengan membumbung. Yunho tersenyum menunggu bola tersebut jatuh ke kedua tangannya.

Tap.

"Hap!"

Tetapi senyumnya pudar seketika saat itu juga sosok Changmin mendahuluinya dan mengambil alih bola tersebut. "Jangan santai, kau pikir cuma kau yang hebat di sini?" ujarnya sambil berlalu, mendribble bola ke arah ring. Untuk beberapa detik Yunho tertegun. Ia merasa sedikit termakan dengan ucapan Changmin.

"Yaa, Yunho! Kenapa kau diam saja di sana?" teriak Yoochun yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Yunho tersadar dan segera mengejar Changmin.

Teriakan-teriakan yang mengelu-elukan Yunho mulai ramai dengan turut sertanya elu-eluan untuk Changmin. Bahkan untuk masalah seperti ini keduanya sudah mulai bersaing.

Changmin menatap kiri kanannya yang sudah tidak ada orang. Ia memang sengaja berputar-putar untuk membuat lawannya lemas. Untung saja ia terbiasa melakukan jogging, jadi lari adalah hal yang biasa untuknya.

"Kesempatan emas," bisik Changmin pada bola basket di dekapan tangannya. Ia berhenti sepersekian detik sebelum mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, melompat dengan bertumpu kuat pada kakinya... membuat para pemain, penonton, serta guru olahraga yang ada di sana terperangah ketika tubuh itu melayang di udara.

Bahkan Yunho ikut berhenti dan memandang takjub saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri namja itu mengangkat bolanya, memasukkan dengan luwes ke dalam ring, dan bergelantungan selama beberapa detik di sana. Ia berhasil membuat semua orang terperangah dengan melakukan slam dunk. Changmin tersenyum puas... sebelum pada akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Bruk.

Pendaratan yang tidak sempurna, sepertinya.

"Appoo..." Changmin mendesis sakit saat tubuhnya jatuh dengan pantat yang mencium lantai lapangan terlebih dahulu. Seketika terdengar riuh para yeoja yang mulai sekarang akan mengabdikan diri mereka menjadi fans Max Changmin. Mereka menjerit-jerit dan mengatakan bahwa permainannya tadi sangat keren.

Yunho masih tidak bisa bergerak saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata di sekolah ini ada seseorang yang bisa menyamainya. Bahkan saat melompat tadi dalam melakukan slam dunk, ia mengakui namja bernama Changmin itu melakukannya dengan amat bagus.

Ia mendekati Changmin yang masih terjatuh dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Berdirilah."

Tanpa segan diraihnya tangan itu dan ia mulai berdiri, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Gomawo."

"Tak masalah," balas Yunho. "Ngomong-ngomong permainanmu bagus sekali."

Changmin tiba-tiba mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan raut wajah aneh. Ia punya kebiasaan berbesar kepala saat dipuji. Itu adalah kebiasaannya yang paling menyebalkan.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya pendek.

Yunho yang entah mengapa begitu tertarik dengan kemampuan Changmin sudah berniat sekali hendak menginterogasinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, termasuk bagaimana caranya Changmin bisa melakukan slam dunk dengan gerakan super smooth. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan wajah kesal dan mengomeli Changmin.

Yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bertindak seenaknya tanpa berpikir! Coba kulihat pantatmu, jatuh seperti tadi bisa membuat tulang ekormu patah!" omel Jaejoong sambil memukul kepala Changmin. Ia memutar-mutar tubuh Changmin dan memperhatikan pantat anak itu yang tentu saja tertutup celana.

"Yah, yah, yah, aku baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap Changmin sambil mengeluarkan senyuman 100 watt yang mampu membutakan setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya.

Jaejoong memukul kepalanya sekali lagi dengan lebih keras, membuat Changmin meringis kembali sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan setelah menerima jitakan maut namja cantik itu.

Yunho yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya diam sambil kemudian tersenyum. Kalau dipikir-pikir Jaejoong dan Changmin lucu juga.

"Mirip ibu dan anak," gumam Yunho tanpa sadar. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara Yunho, yang ternyata sosoknya sudah ada persis di hadapannya. "Mwo? Siapa yang ibu dan anak?"

Yunho terkekeh kembali, "Tentu saja kau dan Changmin."

Kalau Changmin adalah sebuah boneka ajaib mirip Pinokio, pasti sekarang kepalanya sudah membesar sendiri dengan sombongnya. Tangan panjangnya itu menyilang di depan dada dengan pose sok.

"You have no idea how... AAAH!" Tetapi sebelum ia sempat berbicara macam-macam, Jaejoong keburu menariknya kasar menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Yunho. Ia tidak ingin namja itu menemukan wajahnya yang mendadak semerah buah naga sekarang.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang kebingungan.

"Kalau kau bicara macam-macam, kubunuh sekarang!" ancam Jaejoong pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Changmin kewalahan menyamakan langkah Jaejoong yang secepat burung unta tersebut. Ia berusaha membela diri. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau dan aku benar-benar ibu dan anak."

"Ya, ya, ya," seru Jaejoong yang mulai bosan dengan ocehan Changmin. Sepertinya hari ini ia harus mengawasi anak itu seharian agar tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya. Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang jika Changmin berkoar-koar tentang status mereka yang (menurut Changmin) adalah ibu dan anak?

Yeah, and pigs can fly...

.

.

"Ge, apa menurutmu Joongie akan memaafkanku?" tanya Heechul yang sibuk memanggang BBQ favorit anak satu-satunya tersebut. Hangeng yang sedang menyetrika jas yang harus dipakainya ke kantor sebentar lagi itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "GEGE!"

"Aiish, lengkinganmu itu, Yeobo... err..." Hangeng bingung harus mendeskripsikan seperti apa lengkingan yang hampir setiap hari merusak gendang telinganya tersebut. Ia tidak paham bahasa puitis Korea karena sejatinya ia merupakan orang asli China. Tapi mau dibuat puitis pun... memangnya ada kata-kata puitis yang dapat menggambarkan seramnya nada tinggi milik Kim Heechul?

"Apa? Kau mau bilang lengkinganku kenapa?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan menusuk, membuat Hangeng menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menciut seketika. Namja cantik itu mematikan panggangan dan mulai menata BBQ dengan cantik di atas piring.

Meja ruang makan sudah dipenuhi makanan yang ditata dengan amat cantik hasil dari kerja Ny. Heechul yang dibantu oleh Tn. Hangeng. Tinggal menunggu Jaejoong pulang saja maka acara makan malam keluarga yang so sweet (menurut pendapat Heechul) ini pun dapat terselenggara.

Heechul menatap jam di dinding. Pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh malam. Ia dan Hangeng tidak terkejut mengetahui Jaejoong sering pulang malam, asalkan ia masih kembali hidup-hidup.

Dan mengenai perampasan kaset Kill Bill 2 kemarin yang membuat Jaejoong kesal, Heechul malah berniat untuk menghadiahi anak kesayangannya itu dua keping DVD seri terbaru South Park dan Happy Tree Friends, yang tentu saja membuat Hangeng hanya bisa terperangah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Seingat Heechul, Jaejoong sudah menonton South Park dan HTF sejak ia kecil, bahkan sejak Heechul mengandung pun... ia sering ngidam menonton dua acara psycho tersebut. Makannya jangan heran begitu mengetahui seperti apa perkembangan Jaejoong dewasa.

"Aku pulang!"

Terdengar teriakan dari depan pintu yang dikunci. Heechul yang mendengarnya segera berlari ke pintu utama dengan semangat, diikuti oleh sang suami tercinta yang sedang terheran-heran dalam hati.

'Untuk apa Jaejoong pulang lewat pintu depan selama jendela kamarnya masih ada?' Tapi sebentar kemudian namja berumur yang terlihat macho tersebut hanya tersenyum, tidak ingin berburuk sangka. Yah, siapa tahu Jaejoong sudah terbuka pintu hatinya.

Dengan dua keping DVD di tangan kirinya, Heechul langsung memutar kunci dan membuka pintunya semangat. Kedua tangannya sudah melebar hendak memeluk erat anak kesayangannya.

"Joongie baby, maafkan Um-"

Bruk.

Sebuah tubuh terhempas ke pelukan Heechul dan memeluknya erat, kemudian sebuah suara cempreng yang asing membahana di dalam rumah keluarga Kim.

"HALMONI...!"

Heechul mematung, sementara dua buah kaset digenggamannya jatuh bebas ke lantai keramik. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membelalakan matanya, kaget bukan main melihat anak yang dipeluknya adalah entah anak milik siapa. Dan... tunggu! Halmoni?

DIA BELUM SETUA ITU!

.

.

Author's Note: Next aja yaah~

Love, love, love,

Hareth.


	3. Chapter 3

Going Home

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, their company and whatever.

Warnings: RE-PUBLISH, typo(s), misstype(s), yaoi, mpreg w/ scientific analysis, contains time travel, some OOCness, etc.

.

.

Heechul hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang lazim dikeluarkan oleh orang-orang kaget plus kebingungan saat manusia yang berpelukan dengannya adalah seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak kenalnya. Pernah lihat pun tidak. Terlebih lagi...

"HALMONI...!"

ANAK KURANG AJAR MILIK SIAPA INI?

Berani sekali ia memanggil Heechul yang rutin melakukan perawatan _age miracle_ tiap bulan di salah satu salon ternama di Seoul itu dengan panggilan 'Halmoni'. Bosan bernafas saat ini juga eh, Minnie? Tak menyadari warna merah gelap a.k.a warna kemarahan yang mendominasi wajah cantik sang Umma Heechul. Hanya karena sebuah kata yang mampu menjadi dinamit yang akan menghancurkan hatinya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Changmin yang masih melekat erat pada 'halmoni'-nya tersebut langsung tertarik ke belakang, dipaksa oleh Jaejoong yang kelihatan kesal dan stres bukan main. Belum apa-apa Changmin sudah nyaris mengaktifkan Bom Canopus yang sedang hibernasi di dalam diri Heechul.

"Ma, gwaenchana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendekati ummanya yang masih membeku, sementara Changmin senyum-senyum sendiri di belakang tubuh tegap Jaejoong. Sesekali masih memanggili pelan Heechul dengan panggilan 'halmoni, halmoni'.

Melihat arah pandang sang umma masih melekat di Changmin, Jaejoong langsung menyikut perut anak itu sampai ia meringis kesakitan.

"Appo, Um..."

Mendadak terdengar teriakan mirip seperti letusan gunung berapi.

"ANAK SIAPA INI JELASKAN PADAKU KIM JAEJOONG!" tuding Heechul yang sudah sadar, menggelegar. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan hidung Changmin yang hanya bisa memundurkan sedikit wajahnya dari amukan tersebut. "BERANI SEKALI IA MEMANGGILKU HALMONI, GEGE!"

Hangeng yang sedari tadi diam menonton rangkaian tragedi tersebut, menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Bagaimana cara menenangkan Heechul? Akhir-akhir ini kekuatannya sebagai pawang mulai memudar. Apa ia sudah tidak tampan lagi? Bagaimana kalau setiap bulan ia ikut istrinya saja perawatan _age miracle_ di salon langganannya?

"GEGE!"

Hangeng melompat kaget, sembari kemudian mengelus-elus dadanya. Ia yakin kasih sayang Heechul sekarang mulai berkurang padanya. Buktinya, Heechul suka meneriakinya dengan oktaf tertinggi yang ada di dunia ini, itu bisa saja selain membuatnya tuli juga bisa membuatnya jantungan. Ia kan bisa mati mendadak karenanya!

"Chullie-ah, aku tidak tuli!" erang Hangeng. Ia kemudian menatap namja yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Jaejoong.

Changmin yang ditatap dengan intens oleh Hangeng melebarkan senyumnya seraya berkata dengan pelan, "Haraboji..."

Hangeng terhenyak sambil memegangi dadanya yang kembali bergolak kencang. Apa lagi ini? Bukti lain bahwa ia semakin kehilangan ketampanannya dan mulai terlihat seperti kakek-kakek?

"Umma, Appa, kalian bisa tenang. Dia Max Changmin, temanku. Jangan pedulikan omongannya, dia memang suka bercanda yang keterlaluan!" terang Jaejoong keras, setengah berteriak. Ia menginjak kaki Changmin dengan keras. "Kau, minta maaf dengan umma dan appaku. Sekarang!"

Padahal Changmin sudah mengeluarkan aegyo yang telah ia latih selama bertahun-tahun, seolah-olah ia ingin agar kedua orang tua Jaejoong tahu bahwa ia adalah cucu mereka. Tapi melihat penolakan keras dari Jaejoong, Changmin pun tidak berani membangkang. Padahal ia kan rindu dengan halmoni dan harabojinya.

"Ma-maaf yang setulus-tulusnya Ahjumma, Ahjusshi, aku hanya bercanda. Eheheh..." Changmin membungkukkan badannya sambil tertawa garing. Ia menundukkan wajah, menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, mencari-cari alasan. "Sebenarnya..."

Tiga pasang mata lain menatap intens ke arahnya.

"...aku hanya rindu pada keluargaku."

Entah ada angin apa, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi menyayat hati saat tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara setelahnya. Selain karena angin malam dingin yang berhembus masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka, juga karena mendadak mata Changmin berkaca-kaca sampai berhasil mengeluarkan setetes air yang mengalir turun ke pipinya.

"Ehm, gwaenchana?" tanya Hangeng, mencairkan suasana. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari mengusap pipi basahnya yang gembung dengan punggung telapak tangan.

'Pasti... mulai akting lagi?'

Yah, karena Jaejoong sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan namja itu, ia berusaha diam, membiarkan Changmin yang menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Salah siapa mengikutinya sampai ke rumah.

Bukan salah Changmin sepenuhnya, karena ia memang tidak punya rumah di sini dan tidak ada uang untuk berkelana. Jaejoong sendiri tidak paham kenapa Changmin selalu bisa membujuknya, dan kali ini untuk ikut tinggal bersamanya di rumah keluarga Kim, rumahnya sendiri. Ini tidak berarti apa-apa, bukan berarti Jaejoong sudah percaya pada Changmin bahwa ia adalah anaknya di masa depan. Mana bisa semudah itu, ini terlalu... rumit. Benang kusut ini perlu diluruskan.

Ia butuh bukti dan penjelasan meskipun Changmin sendiri sudah mengeluarkan bukti yang ia punya... Birth Certificate, dan lagi namja itu juga menyuruh mereka melakukan tes DNA. Tidak mungkin Changmin berbohong sampai-sampai menawarkan hal se-obvious itu? Tes DNA! Atau ada sesuatu lain yang direncanakan Changmin?

Aiish, namja itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Yang membuatnya makin bingung, baru sehari mereka bersama dan Changmin hampir tahu segala tentangnya. Ia tahu apa makanan kesukaan Jaejoong, pelajaran apa yang paling dibencinya, musik yang paling sering didengarnya, sampai jurus kungfu yang menjadi andalannya.

Oke, oke, tidak ada satu pun yang terjadi di dunia ini tanpa perencanaan. Tapi, tapi ini benar-benar di luar kemampuan akal manusia!

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, kemudian melirik pada Changmin yang sedang bercerita pada Hangeng dan Heechul. Kedua orang tua itu mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Changmin yang polos (sengaja dibuat-buat, mungkin). Jaejoong menebak pasti Changmin mengarang cerita bahwa keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat dan ia satu-satunya yang tersisa. Well, ia menceritakan hal itu di kelasnya tadi pagi saat memperkenalkan diri.

Yang jelas, satu yang benar-benar menggelitik pikiran Jaejoong. Jika memang benar Changmin berasal dari masa depan, untuk apa ia kembali ke masa lalu? Apa tujuannya?

"...tidak ada orang yang memberiku kasih sayang... lagi." Kalimat itu menjadi penutup cerita panjang Changmin. Ia tersenyum tipis ditengah linangan air mata yang entah asli atau sengaja dibuat-buat. Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, tidak juga dengan Jaejoong bahwa kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan itu adalah perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam. Sengaja ia pendam karena... yah, ia tidak tahu harus mengutarakannya pada siapa.

Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian, kejadian di awal tadi terulang kembali. Namun kali ini Heechul yang memeluknya terlebih dahulu, erat dan hangat.

Giliran kali ini Changmin yang tertegun.

"Maafkan Ahjumma, Changmin-ah. Pasti itu sangat berat," ucap Heechul sedikit terisak.

Hangeng yang ikut terlarut, mengusap pelan kepala Changmin, seolah memberikan kekuatan pada namja muda tersebut tanpa melalui banyak kata-kata.

Tadinya Changmin tidak mau seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin mereka tidak mencurigainya, tetapi mengetahui kedua orang tua itu terlarut dalam ceritanya, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Setiap orang pasti memiliki sisi lembut, begitu pula Heechul yang tadinya marah-marah dan sekarang malah menangis terisak mendengar cerita tentang hidup Changmin. Tanpa sadar sepenuhnya, Changmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela antara leher dan pundak Heechul. Menangis sebentar. Tangisan yang kali ini saja tidak dibuat-buat. Cukup kali ini saja.

Tetapi hanya sebentar, karena Jaejoong kembali menariknya dan menatap anak yang mengaku sebagai 'anak'-nya itu dengan datar.

"Ayo Changmin, kau pasti lelah," tukas Jaejoong sambil mencengkeram lengannya kencang.

"Jangan segan, Changmin-ah. Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri. Kami tidak keberatan kau tinggal di sini, dan jika ini bisa mengurangi kesedihanmu... kau juga boleh sekali menganggap kami sebagai orang tuamu," ucap Hangeng dengan lembut pada Changmin, seraya kembali mengusap rambut hitam yang lebat di kepalanya. Heechul tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepala. Dihapusnya sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir tanpa sadar di kedua pipinya dengan menggunakan tisu.

Dan Changmin turut tersenyum. Jujur, baru pertama kalinya namja muda itu pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Inikah yang namanya kasih sayang? Kenapa rasanya bisa sangat menyenangkan, ya?

.

.

Jam di kamar Jaejoong sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tetapi Changmin masih berkutat di meja belajar sembari mengerjakan PR-nya sekaligus PR milik Jaejoong. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali, asalkan Jaejoong bisa bersikap baik padanya dan tidak merasa terganggu lagi dengan keberadaannya, ia akan melakukan apapun yang namja cantik itu perintahkan.

APAPUN.

Changmin memainkan sebatang pensil di sela jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kirinya. Pandangannya menerawang pada kertas putih di hadapannya, pada buku yang memantulkan cahaya lampu. Ia termenung, pandangannya kosong karena pikirannya tengah ada di tempat lain.

Ia sedang berpikir...

Ah, andaikan saja Jaejoong tahu apa saja yang terjadi di masa depan sana, mungkin sikapnya pada Changmin dapat melembut dan tidak sekasar yang sekarang. Detik ini pun Changmin ingin, ingin sekali mengatakan semuanya apa-apa saja yang terjadi di masanya.

Hanya saja namja itu belum kuat, baik mental maupun fisik. Mungkin setelah ia mengatakannya nanti, bisa saja Jaejoong akan menghajarnya sampai mati, itu hal terburuk yang bisa ia bayangkan. Hal terbaik yang ia bayangkan... mungkin dengan itu Jaejoong mau memberikan sedikit kasih sayang padanya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong yang baru pergi ke kamar mandi langsung ambruk di atas kasur setelah menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, atau kamar mereka lebih tepatnya, mengingat Changmin yang memaksa-maksa terus untuk mengizinkannya tidur sekamar.

"Um..."

Tapi Jaejoong sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu selama kau masih memanggilku 'umma'. Panggil aku 'hyung'." Namja itu bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya yang terbaring tengkurap. Ia menatap jarum jam yang bergerak lambat dan mengalihkan pandangannya, bertemu dengan tatapan Changmin. Tertegun. "Wae?"

Changmin hanya diam, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menutup buku PR di hadapannya, yang baru saja ia selesaikan soal-soalnya dan tiba-tiba tak tahan ia menguap. Jam-jam segini wajar saja kan kalau merasa ngantuk.

Namun sebelum Changmin sempat beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu mematikan lampu kamar. Sontak Changmin diam di tempat dan membatu, sementara matanya melebar mencari-cari sumber cahaya lain.

"Hyung, gelap," ucap Changmin dalam kegelapan. Ia sebenarnya agak sedikit tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini, karena itulah ia tidak bergerak saat itu juga dan mempoutkan bibirnya meskipun Jaejoong juga tak akan bisa melihatnya. Dan tidak akan peduli.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin, namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum. Namun senyum yang ditunjukannya kali ini tulus. Ya, karena Changmin memanggilnya dengan 'hyung'. Ia tidak suka... bukan, ia hanya merasa aneh dengan panggilan 'umma'. Panggilan tidak wajar untuknya yang seorang namja, right?

"Umma-hyung... gelap."

Dan senyum di wajah manis itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Aiish, Changmin!

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'umma'! Aku ini namja, Changmin!" seru Jaejoong tidak sabar. Tetapi dengan cepat Changmin membalas seruan tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Halmoni juga namja?"

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya, sebelum menyalakan lampu dinding berbentuk clover yang cahayanya remang-remang. Ia menatap Changmin dan ia merasa belum pernah sesabar ini sebelumnya. Namja itu benar-benar menguji psikologisnya.

Ia menatap dalam ke arah dua iris cokelat di hadapannya. "Ummaku memang namja, tetapi ia istimewa, dan keistimewaan itu tidak berlaku bagiku. Sudah, sekarang tidur cepat atau aku akan mematikan lampunya lagi," ancam Jaejoong dengan raut wajah galak. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Changmin melompat naik ke atas kasur Jaejoong dan menempatkan posisinya di pinggir tembok, tempat favorit Jaejoong. "Yah! Kenapa kau tidur di sana?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak berada di pinggir tembok," ucap Changmin seadanya, mulai membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus menyetujui bahwa sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang dimiliki Changmin yang juga dimiliki olehnya. Hanya saja ia menganggap itu kebetulan semata, membantah perasaan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Hyung, ayo tidur." Changmin menatap Jaejoong bingung sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Ia terhenyak dari lamunannya. Changmin terlihat tidak rewel lagi, mungkin sedang merenungi apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Ah, nde..." Melupakan kekesalannya pada namja di sampingnya yang telah merebut tempat favoritnya itu dan memilih berbaring di tempat yang tersedia, berhubung hari sudah malam dan mata keduanya sudah nampak sesipit mata ikan teri. "Lampunya kumatikan, aku tidak bisa tidur jika lampu menyala."

"Eh, tapi-"

Klap.

Sepertinya protesan Changmin tidak dipedulikan karena lampu sudah lebih dulu padam.

"Selamat tidur," ucap Changmin pelan.

"..."

Mungkin Jaejoong sudah langsung tertidur.

"..."

"Huuh..." Tiba-tiba Changmin mendengus, entah kenapa.

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Atau mungkin... Jaejoong belum tidur.

"..."

"Karena lampunya kumatikan?"

"Eh, tidak Hyung. Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Changmin balik. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali memeluk Jaejoong saat ini juga, tapi takut kena hajar jika melakukannya secara sepihak. Sedari tadi ia bingung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kesal sendiri, karena ternyata kedatangannya ke masa lalu tidak mendapatkan sambutan hangat seperti yang telah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"..."

Changmin diam, mendengar tak ada jawaban. Ia memandangi keadaan yang hitam pekat di sekelilingnya sampai matanya mulai terbiasa dalam kegelapan. Beberapa kali ia mengedipkan mata saat dilihatnya sesuatu yang bersinar di tembok. Changmin memang tidak begitu bagus penglihatannya, karena itu ia tidak percaya saat dilihatnya mulai banyak benda bersinar berada di sekelilingnya.

Kunang-kunang, kah? Bintang, kah? Heh, tidak mungkin. Sampai kemudian sesuatu terbayang di pikirannya. Fluorescence?

Bisa-bisanya ia lupa bahwa ummanya itu suka dengan benda-benda yang bersinar dalam kegelapan.

Terdengar dengkuran halus di samping Changmin, menandakan bahwa orang di sebelahnya sudah terlelap. Changmin menatap langit-langit yang dihiasi fluorescence dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam karena rasa kantuknya di ambang batas, sampai pada satu bentuk yang aneh. Gugusan lima cahaya yang membentuk huruf W vertikal.

Ia menguap lebar, menyebabkan matanya berair.

'Cassiopeia?' batin namja itu, terakhir kali sebelum pada akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Hari berikutnya terasa amat berbeda bagi Jaejoong. Ia yang biasanya bangun sendiri dan mandi dengan santainya sekarang harus berbagi waktu dengan Changmin yang ternyata mandinya lama sekali, mirip yeoja saja.

Ia yang biasa sarapan dengan mengambil porsi seenaknya, hari ini kehilangan setengah porsinya karena ternyata Changmin adalah tukang makan. Dan entah kenapa, kedua orang tuanya menganggap Changmin saat makan sangat lucu sehingga mereka terus-menerus memberinya makan sampai tidak sadar mengurangi jatah Jaejoong.

Cukup merasakan perubahan yang tidak mengenakkan, Jaejoong lalu berangkat ke sekolah diam-diam, niatnya tulus akan meninggalkan Changmin. Seperti biasa ia keluar lewat jendela lantai dua dan turun menyusuri atap rumah.

Ia tidak peduli dan hanya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk seringai saat tiba-tiba mendengar high note Changmin yang membahana, memanggil-manggil namanya dari dalam rumah. Jaejoong langsung mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan berlari. Sial sekali nasibnya harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang selalu berteriak-teriak di sekelilingnya.

Memang Jaejoong bukan tipe anak manja, jadi alasan dirinya menghindari Changmin bukan karena ia cemburu pada kedua orang tuanya yang memberi perhatian lebih pada anak itu. Hanya saja ia ingin sedikit menentramkan pikirannya yang selalu dihantui oleh Changmin, serasa ada batu menghantamnya kapan saja namja itu memanggilnya 'umma'.

Masih berjalan dengan cepat, Jaejoong memasang kedua headset di telinganya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tiap pagi, sembari menikmati angin sejuk dan dengan itu bisa sedikit melupakan beban yang ia punya.

"Hei, Jaejoong!"

Sampai tidak sadar ada orang yang mendekatinya dari belakang dengan menggunakan sepeda.

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Ia sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan volume penuh dan tetap berjalan seperti biasa dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Ia juga tidak pernah mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang kebetulan melihatnya. Sudah sering ia dikira perempuan dan ia diam karena sudah terbiasa.

Jaejoong tidak begitu merasakan ketika seseorang menyelipkan tangannya untuk meraih headset di telinga kirinya dan melepaskan dari sana seraya berteriak tepat di depan lubang telinganya.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Refleks, Jaejoong menutup telinga kirinya dan meringis, meskipun sudah terlambat. Ada saja orang yang berusaha membuatnya kesal setiap hari. Dan siapa kali ini orang yang harus ia beri pelajaran?

Jung Yunho?

"JUNG YUNHO?"

Kali ini Yunho yang terpaksa menutup telinganya begitu mendengar lengkingan Jaejoong. Ia berhenti mengayuh sepedanya, menumpunya dengan kedua kaki menapak tanah.

Sementara Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya yang tentu saja gugup. Ia belum pernah berada di situasi seperti ini. Tumben, atau bahkan mungkin ini pertama kali Yunho menyapanya. Mereka memang sekelas, namun mereka tidak dekat. Mengobrol pun hampir tidak pernah, hanya tahu nama dan wajah satu sama lain.

Dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menyapa Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu menduga jika ia berhalusinasi. Memang ia akui bahwa ia menyukai Yunho, dan ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa rasa itu akan bersambut. Tapi mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau sukai, yang menurutmu sangat jauh dari jangkauanmu, lalu tiba-tiba ia ada tepat di hadapanmu... apa kau bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja?

"Ah, mianhae. Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?" tanya Yunho, merasa tidak enak. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa garing.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, masih memalingkan wajahnya yang tanpa sadar berubah menjadi merah. Ia benci situasi seperti ini. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak mau menatapku?" tanya Yunho kembali, masih tidak yakin dengan keadaan teman sekelasnya tersebut. Sebenarnya ia ingin merebut perhatian namja itu, tetapi sepertinya sulit. "Masa kan Kim Jaejoong yang preman sekolah itu takut dengan Jung Yunho yang innocent seperti ini?" Yunho menunjuk mukanya sendiri tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mendengar yang seperti itu Jaejoong hanya bisa berdecak pelan. Namja itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya jatuh, bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

"Aiish, apa maumu, Jung Yunho?" Kini Jaejoong yang belum sempurna menyembunyikan kegugupannya mulai berani mengangkat wajah, menemukan sesosok wajah lain yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin jika sedang berhalusinasi.

"Yah, kenapa kaget begitu melihatku? Apa saking tampannya aku sampai-sampai kau terperangah seperti ini? Hehe..."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, berusaha cuek meskipun Yunho sedari tadi memuji dirinya sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri, mengusap tiap inchi wajah manly yang ingin Jaejoong sentuh itu. Tapi tidak! Ia membuang muka kembali dan melanjutkan perjalan, setelah menyimpan headsetnya di kantung celana.

"Yah, yaaah... tunggu aku, Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho dari belakang sambil mengayuh sepedanya buru-buru, kemudian memelankannya setelah berhasil menyamakan laju sepedanya dengan langkah Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong mencoba mengabaikan kehadirannya, meskipun hatinya sedikit memberontak.

"Kau setiap hari jalan kaki dari rumahmu? Tidak heran sih, rumahmu tidak jauh dari sekolah." Jaejoong hanya mendesah heran pada Yunho yang bertanya padanya tetapi malah dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia masih tidak menanggapinya, berjalan menatap ke depan seolah-olah tidak ada pengganggu.

Yunho tak patah semangat. Kali ini ia benar-benar membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Kim Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong pasti sekarang sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa ia tiba-tiba mendekatinya? Yunho pun tidak tahu alasan apa yang mendorongnya mendekati Jaejoong. Kebetulan saja ia melihat Jaejoong di kejauhan dan sebagai teman sekelas yang baik, wajar kan untuk menyapa?

Sebenarnya dulu ia takut juga saat pertama kali diberitahu bahwa ia sekelas dengan Jaejoong, namja yang namanya paling ditakuti di kalangan sekolah dan juga kalangan luar. Tapi setelah melihat sendiri orangnya, rasanya tidak terlalu menakutkan. Orangnya cantik dan sedikit banyak menarik perhatiannya. Hanya saja alasan tak ingin dekat dengan Jaejoong saat itu adalah terlalu banyak bukti yang menunjukkan keberingasan sang namja cantik. Mana mau ia mati muda? Ia selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mendekati namja itu dengan dalih takut tanpa sengaja membuat si namja cantik marah dan bisa panjang urusannya. Ia dengar Jaejoong pernah menghajar murid sekolah lain sampai meninggal, meskipun itu hanya desas desus.

Namun untuk kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Terkadang ia melihat bahwa Jaejoong itu kesepian dan selalu berwajah sedih. Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, sih?" omel Jaejoong saat dilihatnya Yunho turun dari sepedanya dan malah menuntunnya, berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejoong.

Bukannya ia benci, hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman. Jalan terbaik agar tidak terlalu jauh jatuh dalam pesona seseorang yang telah mengambil hatimu adalah dengan menghindarinya. Ya, kan?

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, jangan cepat-cepat! Kenapa kau dingin sekali? Tujuan kita kan sama-sama ke sekolah, kenapa tidak pergi bersama-sama saja?" balas Yunho, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Jaejoong padanya, dianggapnya angin lalu. Lagi pula tidak ada yang ia takutkan dari diri namja cantik tersebut. Jika harus berkelahi pun ia siap, bagaimanapun ia laki-laki meskipun pengalamannya dalam berkelahi tidak banyak dan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Jaejoong.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya berhenti serempak di sebuah pertigaan.

"Jalan ke kanan dan ke kiri sama-sama menuju sekolahan, kan? Kau ambil yang kanan, aku ambil yang kiri. Jangan ikuti aku lagi, aku tidak suka!" tukas Jaejoong. Jarinya memberi isyarat agar Yunho segera beranjak ke jalan yang ia tunjuk.

Sebelum Yunho yang cemberut mulai melangkahkan kaki pergi, mendadak tangan kirinya diraih, atau digenggam erat lebih tepatnya oleh tangan kanan seseorang.

Jaejoong yang juga masih belum beranjak, tangan kanannya turut diraih oleh tangan kiri namja yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan terengah-engah dari arah belakang. Deru nafasnya cepat, sementara keringat menetes di sepanjang garis pelipisnya.

"Jangan! Ayo kita berangkat sama-sama!"

Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho yang terkejut sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara... dan menemukan Changmin yang tersenyum sembari menatap mereka dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ah, kau Changmin, kan?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum. Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Sebenarnya, dari lubuk hati Changmin yang terdalam, ia sangat membenci namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu, yang merupakan salah satu dari banyak bagian menyakitkan di masa depannya. Tetapi setelah merenung kembali, ia sadar bahwa Yunho yang sekarang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa. Changmin sedikit tahu, ia tidak boleh egois saat ini.

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kuat tangan Changmin di pergelangan tangan kanannya, tapi entah karena perasaannya saja ia rasa Changmin benar-benar tidak mau melepaskannya. Mau berulah apa lagi anak itu? Terlebih ada Yunho di sini, kalau sampai Changmin bertingkah lagi dengan memanggilnya 'umma', Jaejoong tak akan segan mengirim anak itu ke planet terjauh dari Bumi.

Tanpa disadari namja cantik dan namja tampan di sebelahnya itu, Changmin tersenyum senang dan makin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di masing-masing sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ia menarik nafas panjang, memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menatap langit azure yang cerah.

"Kalau begini kita seperti keluarga, ya?"

"MWO? KELUARGA, KATAMU?" teriak Jaejoong beringas, meski tak ayal pipinya nampak memerah. Mungkin terlihat seperti menahan amarah, tetapi yang sebenarnya Jaejoong rasakan bahwa ia hanya merasa ada yang aneh saat Changmin berkata seperti itu.

Dan Yunho hanya terkekeh, sembari mengacak-acak rambut hitam Changmin yang sudah rapi, seolah-olah senang dengan apa yang dikatakan namja itu barusan. Changmin mengerang pelan melihat rambutnya yang sudah rapi jadi berantakan kembali. Tapi toh ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Baginya, ia tetap tampan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Kajja, berangkat!" seru Changmin semangat, menarik kedua namja lain di sampingnya dengan ekspresi wajah masing-masing yang berbeda. Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa ia memang sudah luluh dengan sikap Changmin yang sepertinya juga diam-diam membantu hubungannya dengan Yunho?

Heh, pikiran macam apa itu?

Dan Yunho? Sedari tadi namja itu terlihat baik-baik saja dan terus mengumbar senyum terutama pada Jaejoong meskipun namja lain itu terus mengabaikannya. Sikap cool yang ditunjukkan olehnya justru membuat Yunho semakin penasaran. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap Jaejoong dan segala yang ada di pikirannya sekarang terasa random? Huh, perasaan apa ini?

Changmin berpura-pura bersikap seperti biasa dan seolah-olah tidak menyadari jika tatapan Yunho selalu mengarah pada Jaejoong. Diam-diam namja itu tertawa dalam hati, hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipis sebagai simbolisasi.

'Haah... orang-orang yang innocent. Sungguh,' batin Changmin. Matanya terus mengitari jalanan yang makin berujung hingga akhirnya wajah gerbang sekolah mereka tampak di depan sana.

Dengan makin riang dan bersemangat, namja jangkung yang berada di tengah itu langsung menarik dua namja yang masing-masing memperlihatkan ekspresi berlawanan itu ke arah gerbang sekolah yang tinggal beberapa meter saja.

"Sudah sampai, kan? Sekarang lepaskan aku, Max Changmin." Jaejoong meracau dengan nada suara dingin. Ditatapnya satpam sekolah mereka dengan ganas, salah korban rupanya.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Changmin dengan seenaknya menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan kasar dan mendorong mereka ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Ia merasa seperti seorang cupid yang sukses menjalankan tugas ketika dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan senyum Yunho yang terus mengembang. Yah, ia tahu jelas kok jika mereka saling memiliki 'chemistry'.

"Astaga, aku lupa jika pagi ini ada latihan basket untuk pertandingan. Issh... Yoochun pasti akan marah," gerutu Yunho, membodohi dirinya sendiri. Ia menyeret sepedanya dan menoleh ke arah Changmin yang sedang menempel pada Jaejoong. "Changmin-ah, maukah kau masuk jadi tim inti regu sekolah? Kemampuanmu luar biasa, kau pasti bisa diandalkan!"

Awalnya Changmin ingin langsung menolak, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menjawab dahulu, takut menyakiti maupun menyinggung perasaan Yunho. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang nampak tidak peduli dan sepertinya akan lebih senang jika Changmin mengikuti ajakan sang kapten basket tersebut.

Dari kecil, tepatnya umur 6 tahun, Changmin sudah menggemari olah raga basket. Tepatnya, semenjak sang appa memberikan bola basket sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tetapi kemampuan yang ia miliki dan terus ia kembangkan sampai sekarang bukanlah ajaran dari siapapun melainkan datang dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang pernah mengajarinya.

Dulu, atau nanti di masa depan, setiap sore sambil menunggu matahari terbenam ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket di sebuah lapangan basket tua yang sepertinya terlupakan yang tersembunyi di belakang ladang jagung kering. Biasanya ia bermain bersama sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Soal prestasi pun jangan ditanya, ia sudah menjadi tim inti nasional basket putra semenjak di sekolah dasar, memulai di tingkat junior. Ia sangat bangga dan bahagia, apalagi jika timnya berhasil menang. Hanya saja, selalu ada moment di mana kemenangan itu berubah menjadi kesedihannya seorang.

"Max? Max Changmin?"

Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha bangun dari ingatan masa lalunya. Matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Yunho yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana karena di sisi lain ia ingin selalu berada di samping Jaejoong.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi." Jaejoong berjalan dengan santai menuju koridor yang akan menentukan arah ke kelas mereka. Changmin menatap cemas Jaejoong yang makin menjauh.

"Err... bagaimana kalau kupikir-pikir dulu?" tawar Changmin, sambil matanya tidak lepas dari sosok 'ummanya'. Ia ingin menyusul namja itu sekarang juga.

Yunho mengangguk. "Istirahat nanti datanglah padaku dan beritahu aku tentang keputusanmu, oke?"

Changmin segera membalasnya dengan anggukan dan membiarkan Yunho melewatinya, pergi untuk memarkirkan sepedanya dan pasti setelah itu ia akan pergi ke lapangan basket. Sementara Changmin langsung melesat mencari Jaejoong yang menghilang dengan kilatnya.

Saking terburu-burunya, Changmin tak memperhatikan sisi kiri dan kanannya. Kedua kakinya yang panjang membantunya melangkah lebih jauh, sampai kecelakaan kecil pun tidak bisa dihindari.

Dua tubuh manusia terpelanting berlawanan arah sesaat setelah terjadi tabrakan di perempatan koridor. Changmin meringis begitu pantatnya menabrak lantai keramik yang dingin dan keras, lebih peduli pada dirinya sendiri ketimbang yeoja yang baru saja mengaduh sesaat setelah ditabrak, yang turut jatuh terduduk beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Sialan, kau!" desis yeoja tersebut sambil menatap Changmin tajam. Ia memegangi kakinya yang sepertinya sakit. "Apa kau tidak pernah menggunakan matamu, namja bodoh?"

Perlahan, Changmin yang tidak tertarik sama sekali pada seseorang yang ditabraknya itu, mulai mengangkat wajahnya sampai dengan jelas wajah yeoja itu tertangkap di lensa matanya. Dan tubuhnya membeku. Ia tidak ingat, tidak ingat sama sekali jika yeoja yang menjadi salah satu alasan utamanya pergi ke masa lalu ternyata juga ada di sini. Matanya memanas, sementara detak jantungnya terasa makin cepat.

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak mau melihat yeoja itu!

"Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul saat melihat sedikit keramaian di perempatan koridor, bermaksud untuk melihatnya sekilas dan menemukan Changmin tengah jatuh dalam posisi terduduk sambil menatap ke arah yeoja berwajah kesal yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Changmin tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Jaejoong karena ia terlalu fokus pada yeoja tersebut, berharap bahwa sosoknya tersebut hanyalah ilusi. Sementara Jaejoong yang merasa diabaikan, hanya menghela nafas pelan sembari mengamati kedua orang itu. Ia merasa bahwa tatapan Changmin pada si yeoja menggambarkan sebuah ketakutan? Kecemasan? Kebencian? Entahlah. Ia sendiri merasa aneh, rasanya ingin menarik Changmin saat itu dan menenangkannya.

Tunggu! Kenapa ia jadi sedih melihat namja yang kelihatan tersiksa itu?

Ada apa sebenarnya? Segala tentang Changmin dan rahasianya mulai membuat hatinya tergerak untuk mengetahui lebih jauh. Apa sebaiknya ia membuka hati untuk mendengarkan cerita sang 'aegya'?

.

.

Author's Note: Next lagi yaah~

Love, love, love,

Hareth.


	4. Chapter 4

Going Home

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, their company and whatever.

Warnings: RE-PUBLISH, typo(s), misstype(s), yaoi, mpreg, contains time travel, some OOCness, etc.

_._

_._

_"Changmin."_

_"Ne, Appa?"_

_"Appa harus menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu. Changmin dengarkan baik-baik, ya?"_

_"Nde."_

_"Sebenarnya Changmin... bukan anak kandung Ahra Umma."_

_"..."_

_"Maaf, Appa menyembunyikannya selama 12 tahun ini darimu. Appa hanya ingin Changmin tidak terluka, dan tumbuh dengan kasih sayang seperti anak-anak lainnya."_

_"..."_

_"Changmin mengerti kan? Tapi tetap sayangi Ahra Umma seperti umma Changmin sendiri, ne?"_

_"..."_

_"Min...?"_

_"..."_

_"Changmin, jawab Appa sekarang."_

_"Lalu umma Changmin ada di mana?"_

_"..."_

_"Kenapa sekarang Appa yang diam?"_

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada seongsaenim yang sibuk bertutur kata di depan, meskipun pada dasarnya memang ia selalu tidak pernah serius mengikuti pelajaran. Sedari tadi matanya tertuju ke arah buku pelajaran, meskipun pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain.

Sebenarnya sang seongsaenim juga sudah memperhatikannya, tetapi ia memilih membiarkannya dari pada berurusan dengan preman sekolah itu. Dalam pikirannya, bisa-bisa sepulang sekolah ia dihadang di depan gerbang saat suasana sepi.

"Hyung, kau terlihat gelisah."

Dengan sedikit gerakan, Jaejoong melirik ke arah Junsu, teman sebangkunya yang sedang sibuk mencatat semua ucapan sang guru, meskipun sesekali menoleh cemas pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan ujung jemarinya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Changmin?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya... entahlah. Sedikit tidak enak badan."

Tentu saja Junsu yang sudah tahu kebohongan dalam ucapan Jaejoong hanya mendesah pelan. Tadi pagi memang ada sedikit keributan karena Changmin, murid baru di kelas mereka tiba-tiba saja pingsan beberapa saat setelah secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan ketua tim cheerleader, Go Ahra, yang mungkin sekarang sedang dikerubuti dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Sialan, Go Ahra..." desis Jaejoong pelan, namun mampu membuat namja yang duduk di depannya berbalik dan menatap ke arahnya.

Deg.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatai Ahra seperti itu?"

Jaejoong membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela dengan tidak acuh. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku mengata-ngatai pacarmu? Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi?"

Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung, kemudian menatap Junsu yang mungkin lebih mudah dimintai penjelasan.

"Sebaiknya jangan mengganggunya atau ia akan mengamuk," terang Junsu. "Changmin tiba-tiba saja pingsan setelah bertabrakan dengan Ahra dan sekarang Jae-hyung sedang kesal karenanya."

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan sikap yeoja itu, lari begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun, meninggalkan seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya karena ulahnya!" sela Jaejoong, sedikit menggeram. "Kalau saja bukan yeoja sudah kugantung dia di atas pohon."

Tak mengacuhkan raut wajah Jaejoong yang sedang kesal, Junsu dan Yunho tertawa kecil tanpa suara. Baru kali ini mereka melihat classmate mereka yang satu ini mengeluarkan aura kesal yang berbeda. Jaejoong lebih mengeluarkan ekspresinya, padahal selama ini nyaris namja itu selalu berlaku dingin di sekolah.

Wajah Jaejoong sedikit memanas karena malu ditertawakan seperti itu. "Yah! Jangan tertawa!"

"Ssssttt..."

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya saat seseorang mendesis tepat ke arahnya, menyuruhnya diam. Dan ia sangat tahu desisan milik siapa itu, tak lain adalah Choi Siwon yang duduk di depan sendiri. Yah, mana ada orang yang berani menegurnya kecuali Siwon? Meskipun ia tahu namja itu menyukainya, tapi kadang-kadang ia malas juga berurusan dengan orang sok penting seperti itu.

Dengan cemberut namja berparas cantik itu membuang muka. Kalau saja Junsu tidak memaksanya untuk tetap mengikuti pelajaran, ia sudah bolos kelas dari tadi. Ia sedang tidak mood mendengar ocehan orang lain dan butuh segera ketenangan.

Namja itu mendengus sambil menyembunyikan wajah di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. "Sial, kenapa tidak dipercepat saja pulang sekolahnya? Aku-"

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti bicara saat merasakan sebuah jari yang dingin menyentuh keningnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendongak, mendapati sebuah wajah yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kalian jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tadi aku menguping pembicaraan kepala sekolah dengan salah satu guru. Mereka akan mengadakan rapat dan sepertinya kita akan dipulangkan lebih awal," jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar.

Junsu yang mendengarnya turut melebarkan senyum. "Eh, benarkah itu, Hyung? Oh senangnya, aku mau minta ditraktir Chunnie. Dia kan ulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu tapi belum menraktirku! Eu kyang kyang!"

"Berisik, Junsu! Ini bukan saatnya pamer bahasa lumba-lumba!" teriak Siwon kembali dari barisan depan. Beberapa murid terdengar cekikikan, apalagi melihat wajah chubby Junsu yang cemberut dengan mata makin menyipit, tak menghilangkan kesan imut di sana.

Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Siwon. "Dasar, mentang-mentang tim disiplin jadi sok. Aku menyesal harus satu kelas dengannya." Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho dan juga Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang menahan tawa atas teguran tadi. "Yah! Giliran kalian yang tertawa!"

Siwon sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara berisik yang amat sangat dari bagian belakang. Ia berdiri dengan tegasnya dan dengan langkah amat berwibawa mendekati meja Jaejoong dan Junsu yang menjadi sumber keributan. Dilipat segera tangannya di depan dada dan membuka mulut bersiap mengeluarkan suaranya yang tegas.

"K-"

Hanya saja keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Baru hendak mengeluarkan satu kata, bel panjang yang nyaring sudah berbunyi, sontak membuat para murid berteriak kegirangan karena tak menyangka bisa pulang lebih awal. Dari sudut matanya, Siwon dapat menangkap jika duo Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Siwon-sshi yang terhormat, berhubung sudah di luar jam pelajaran, jadi tidak ada lagi atur-mengatur. Eu, kyang kyang! Kyang kyang kyang!" dengan tawa khasnya yang aneh, Junsu segera membereskan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya yang berserakan rapi di atas meja.

Belum sempat menyelesaikan semua, Yoochun sudah muncul saja dari pintu yang terbuka, membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris saat sang cassanova memamerkan senyumannya yang berkilau. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sopan pada seongsaenim yang sedang terburu-buru keluar kelas hendak mengikuti rapat.

Yah, meskipun banyak disukai dan banyak dari yeoja di kelas itu yang terpesona, mereka sudah tahu bahwa jika Yoochun masuk ke kelas mereka maka sasarannya hanya satu: Junsu. Yunho saja yang teman satu timnya di basket hanya kadang-kadang disapanya.

"Chunnie!" teriak Junsu senang sambil menyeret tasnya di lantai seperti anak kecil. Sebelum Yoochun sempat membalas sapaannya, Junsu sudah menghampirinya dan menyeret namja itu keluar ruangan dengan riang. "Traktir aku dong. Aku mau es krim Bourbon Cornflake lima scoop ya, Chunnie?"

Yoochun yang dengan pasrahnya ditarik Junsu pun membuka mulut tanpa protesan, hanya gumam keheranan yang terdengar di sana. "Hee...?"

Dan saat bayangan couple aneh itu menghilang, murid-murid lain pun sudah mulai pergi mencari kegiatan lain di luar sekolah tentunya.

"Oh, kau masih di sini?" tanya Jaejoong cuek pada Siwon yang masih setia berdiri di samping mejanya. Ia mungkin tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Siwon dengan tenang memperhatikannya, memperhatikan hal kecil yang ia lakukan meskipun hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang muncul saat melihat tingkah Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah berlalu. Dan ia pun terus memperhatikan si cantik nan sangar Jaejoong yang sedang memberesi bukunya.

"Ehm, Jae, apa kau ada waktu sebentar?" Entah dapat ide dari mana, Siwon mengatakannya tanpa basa-basi. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong yang diam sebentar. Mungkin kaget.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan turut melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Wak...tu? Sepertinya..."

Sungguh, namja cantik itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia malas berurusan dengan Siwon, tapi ia tahu bahwa namja berbadan oke itu orang yang keras kepala dan juga sangat menyukainya.

Andai saja Tuhan Yang Baik memberinya pertolongan sekarang...

"Jae! Ayo kita tengok Changmin! Aiish, jangan lama-lama berpikir, bukannya sedari tadi kau terus memikirkan Changmin? Sebelum dia mungkin sudah pergi dari sekolah!" Jaejoong mendadak mati akal saat Yunho dengan tampang polosnya menyeret ia begitu saja dari hadapan Siwon yang kelihatan kecewa sekaligus kesal.

Tapi mungkin lebih baik begini, ya ampun Tuhan... Kau memang Maha Baik.

Sedang Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat berhasil menggandeng Jaejoong keluar dari hadapan ketua tim disiplin yang menurutnya sok, itu. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas, ia tidak suka Siwon menggoda Jaejoong, pokoknya tidak suka!

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Yunho, tetapi ternyata namja itu cukup kuat, tak peduli akan perlawanan itu dan tetap membawa sang namja cantik ke ruang kesehatan di mana Changmin berada.

.

.

_"Changmin, maafkan Appa..."_

_"Ani, Appa. Appa tidak salah. Changmin tahu Appa melakukan semua ini untuk Changmin. Gomawo, tapi Changmin ingin pergi."_

_"Pergi ke mana? Jangan membuat Appa cemas."_

_"Changmin ingin bersama umma Changmin."_

_"Kau bicara apa? Ummamu ada di sini."_

_"Appa boleh membenci Changmin atas apa yang akan Changmin katakan, tapi Changmin hanya ingin jujur bahwa pandangan Ahra Umma dari awal memang berbeda pada Changmin. Changmin berusaha sayang padanya, tetapi umma tidak. Dan perlakuannya pada Changmin berbeda."_

_"Min..."_

_"Changmin ingin Appa terus hidup bahagia bersama Ahra Umma dan juga Hara. Jangan pedulikan Changmin lagi Appa, karena Changmin juga pasti akan hidup dengan bahagia."_

_"CHANGMIN...!"_

.

.

"Di sini tidak ada orang sama sekali. Apa guru yang bertugas juga mengikuti rapat?" tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia melihat Changmin yang tertidur pulas di salah satu ranjang putih di sudut. Ia mendekatinya, sementara Jaejoong masih di belakang menutup pintu.

Sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali mengajak Changmin berbincang-bincang agar ia merasa lebih baik, tetapi melihat tidur namja yang tenang itu membuat sang namja tampan tidak tega membangunkannya. Tanpa sadar diperhatikannya namja itu dari atas sampai bawah, dan ia mengerutkan dahinya.

'Kenapa sepertinya Changmin sedikit mirip dengan Jaejoong, ya? Apa mereka saudara?' batin Yunho. Ia tidak sadar Jaejoong sudah berada di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sontak Yunho bangun dari pikirannya yang ia rasa melantur ke mana-mana dan berusaha bersikap biasa saja. "Ah, aniyo. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin ia demam atau sesuatu," jawab Yunho asal.

Ia pura-pura memeriksa Changmin dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Changmin yang berkeringat, mengabaikan tatapan Jaejoong yang makin aneh ke arahnya.

Dan ekspresi Yunho mendadak menjadi cemas dan serius. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya berkali-kali bergantian ke dahi Changmin, mencoba memastikan dengan benar. "Astaga Jae, coba kau sentuh dahi Changmin!"

Tanpa bertanya, Jaejoong menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahi Changmin yang basah oleh keringat dingin. Matanya yang lebar semakin terbelalak.

"Pa-panas sekali! Apa ada obat turun panas di sini?" Dengan kelabakan Jaejoong memeriksa kotak P3K yang tertempel di tembok, mengacak-acaknya dengan gugup. Tidak ditemukan apapun, kemudian ia beralih ke laci kecil di sudut ruangan yang ternyata berisi obat-obatan. Dibacanya semua label yang ada pada obat-obat tersebut.

Sementara itu Yunho langsung melesat keluar. Jaejoong agak heran, tetapi tidak begitu mengacuhkannya. Baru beberapa saat kemudian namja itu datang kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin dan handuk kecil.

"Biar ku kompres dulu Jae, kau lanjutkan cari obatnya."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya. Baru kali ini ia kelabakan seperti ini dan benar-benar peduli pada orang lain. Ia tak tahu mengapa, yang jelas jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan seolah-olah ia sedang berpacu melawan waktu.

"Paracetamol," gumam Jaejoong pelan saat memeriksa sebotol obat yang berada di tangannya. Ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri Changmin yang masih terkulai di tempat tidur. Di dahinya terpasang kompres dari handuk basah yang dibawa Yunho tadi.

"Sudah ketemu obatnya?" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat saat Yunho bertanya padanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara gugup, cemas, takut, dan masih banyak lagi tersirat di sana. Apa ia juga menghawatirkan Changmin? Tapi kenapa?

Yunho mengambil obat tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong dan membaca sekilas labelnya. "Apa kita bangunkan dia saja?" usul Jaejoong dengan pasrah. Ia pernah merasa lemah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa lemah kecuali dalam satu keadaan. Ia lemah saat melihat orang yang disayanginya sedang merasa kesakitan. Ia pernah tumbang melawan preman sekolah tetangga yang sebenarnya mudah dikalahkan, seandainya saja waktu itu pikirannya tidak berada pada sang appa yang saat itu berada di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Selain itu selama lima belas hari ia tidak punya tenaga bahkan untuk penilaian lari saat mengetahui ummanya, Heechul, sedang berada di ambang kematian karena komplikasi di perutnya.

Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Ia masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh sekarang dan ia bahagia.

Tetapi ada apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali saat melihat Changmin yang demam tinggi dan terkulai lemah di hadapannya? Ini perasaan yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Umma... Umma..." Changmin memanggil lirih dalam tidurnya. Ia bergerak pelan sementara kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat. Semakin banyak keringat dingin yang keluar, membuat Jaejoong menggigit-gigiti jarinya dengan gugup, hal yang belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sekilas, kemudian dirasakannya bahwa namja cantik itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namja tampan itu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sekhawatir ini.

"Cha-Changmin-ah..." Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan pundak anak itu pelan, yang hanya dibalas erangan dari kesakitan dari Changmin. Jaejoong makin keras menggigiti jemarinya sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Pikirannya blank!

Akhirnya ia turut berjongkok di samping Changmin sambil menyentuh wajah sang namja yang panas, menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan sabar dan lembut. "Changmin-ah, bangun..."

Perlahan namun nampak tak sadar, Changmin membuka sedikit matanya. Pandangannya mengabur, tak jelas mengetahui siapa yang ada tepat di hadapannya, tak ingat suara siapa yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

Nyuut.

Changmin menekan-nekan pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Ia buru-buru duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya sambil meringis, kemudian memperlebar bukaan kelopak matanya yang semakin berat saja. Barulah saat itu ia menatap dua orang yang tidak asing dalam memorinya. Tetapi Changmin tidak ingat apakah ia masih bermimpi sekarang atau sudah kembali ke kenyataan.

Bahkan ia tidak merasakan air matanya jatuh saat manik tersebut menangkap Jaejoong dan Yunho serta raut kecemasan mereka.

"Um-ma... Ap-pa..."

"Changmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong, mengabaikan kata yang baru saja diucapkan anak itu, yang seharusnya dapat memicu amarahnya. Hanya saja untuk saat ini emosi yang dimilikinya hanya kekhawatiran.

Yunho hanya diam, masih berusaha mencerna kata yang Changmin ucapkan. Ia tahu jelas kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk orang tuanya, tetapi kenapa saat mengatakannya, Changmin menatap dengan sendu ke arahnya dan juga ke arah Jaejoong? Atau apakah itu sekadar perasaannya?

Melihat aura Yunho yang terasa canggung, Changmin perlahan mulai kembali ke kesadarannya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tersenyum. Dilap segera air mata yang bercampur keringat di pipinya dengan lengan tangannya. "H-Hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf aku berbicara melantur, hehe."

Nyuut.

Changmin menyipitkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit di kepala bagian samping. Melihat perubahan di wajah namja itu, Yunho langsung memberikan obat yang Jaejoong temukan.

"Suhu badanmu tinggi, coba minum obat ini dulu," usul Yunho sambil membuka tutup botol obat tersebut, menuangkan secukupnya di sendok takar. Sementara Jaejoong dengan sigap sudah menyiapkan air hangat di gelas. "Nah, buka mulutmu. Aaaa..."

Yunho membuka mulutnya, mencontohkan Changmin untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk beberapa detik, namja yang sedang menderita batin itu tertegun melihat Yunho. Ada perasaan yang ingin ia keluarkan, yang ia sendiri takut untuk menunjukkannya.

"Eh, kenapa diam saja, Changmin-ah? Ayo buka mulut, aaaa..."

Dan namja itu tertawa dengan tulus, meskipun masih berada dalam rasa sakitnya. Ia melihat Jaejoong menyikut Yunho kasar dan berkata pada namja tampan itu bahwa perbuatannya pada Changmin sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

Yunho tak menyerah, ia masih mencoba membuka mulut Changmin dengan gaya ala anak kecil. Semakin lama ia mencoba, semakin tulus pula tawa yang dikeluarkan oleh Changmin, seolah-olah ia tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia pernah tertawa dengan ikhlas. Dan seolah-olah tidak ada lagi beban di dunia ini.

"Changmin-ah, kalau kau tidak mau minum obatnya, aku bisa menjamin sebentar lagi kau pasti mati."

Ucapan frontal Jaejoong lantas membuat kedua namja lain di sana membelalakkan pasangan mata mereka. Astaga, apa pemuda cantik itu tidak tahu situasi atau memang suka bicara seenaknya kapan saja dan di mana saja dalam keadaan apa saja?

"Yah, Jaejoong-ah! Ucapanmu kejam..."

Tetapi Changmin memotong. "Berikan padaku obatnya, Hyung."

Yunho terkesiap, kemudian tersenyum. Well, mungkin ucapan pedas nan frontal itu ada sisi baiknya. Yah, walaupun ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Changmin tahu meskipun dingin dan ketus tetapi mulai muncul rasa sayang dalam diri Jaejoong padanya. Itu sudah lebih untuknya.

Tadinya Changmin ingin meminum obat itu sendiri, tetapi Yunho memaksa-maksa dan pada akhirnya berhasil menyuapkan obat cair penurun panas itu ke mulutnya. Jaejoong menyuapinya air beberapa detik kemudian.

"Terima kasih," ucap Changmin sambil berbaring kembali di ranjang. Ia merasa sedikit menggigil, kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai ke dada. "Kalian mungkin tidak tahu jika hal kecil ini sangat berarti bagiku."

Yunho tersenyum, seraya menggumamkan kata balasan terima kasih pada Changmin.

Jaejoong menarik nafas lega dari tempat di mana ia duduk sekarang, sebuah ranjang kosong di samping ranjang Changmin. Sungguh, ia bisa merasa lega sekarang, meskipun masih belum bisa memastikan apakah kecemasannya itu benar-benar karena keadaan Changmin.

Satu hal kini tengah berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak sempat merespon panggilan Changmin tadi karena saking gugupnya, namun sekarang hal itu menggelitiki otaknya. Ia ingin mengulang waktu ketika Changmin menatap ia dan Yunho dengan tatapan sayunya kemudian memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'umma' dan 'appa'.

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya terbakar hanya dengan memikirkannya. Selama ini Changmin selalu menganggapnya 'umma' dan baru kali ini Changmin memanggil 'appa' dan jika ia tidak salah kata itu ditujukan untuk Yunho. Jaejoong tidak berharap sedikit pun bisa dekat dengan Yunho dan membayangkan yang indah-indah tentangnya.

Tetapi tadi Changmin memanggilnya 'appa'. Apakah itu berarti di masa depan... ia akan menikah dengan Yunho? Apakah ini ilusi Jaejoong semata? Atau hal terbaik serta termustahil yang bisa terjadi, adalah bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho saling mencintai.

Bolehkah ia membuat pipinya lebih merah lagi dengan segala khayalannya?

Ish... Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Changmin!

Puk! Puk!

Jaejoong memejamkan mata sambil menggelengkan wajahnya yang makin memerah, tidak sadar jika perilakunya menepuk-nepuk pipi sendiri telah menarik perhatian Changmin dan Yunho.

Baru setelah sepasang mata hazel lebar seindah bola kaca tersebut terbuka, ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Yah! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" bentak Jaejoong, menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Hyung. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Changmin. Keadaannya saat ini jauh terlihat lebih baik.

"Ti-tidak ada! Kalau sudah merasa lebih baik, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kau harus istirahat lebih banyak di rumah!" tukas Jaejoong galak, tidak mengacuhkan tatapan memelas Changmin yang ingin berada di tempat ini lebih lama. Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika dirinya menyukai bau obat-obatan.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak perlu ribut," Yunho menengahi. Ia menoleh ke arah Changmin sambil bergurau. Diliriknya Jaejoong sekilas. "Ummamu yang galak ini benar, sebaiknya istirahat di rumah saja, Changmin-ah."

Detik berikutnya Yunho menyesal telah membuat candaan tentang Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu kemudian menendangnya sampai terpental di lantai yang dingin. Kepalanya menabrak kaki ranjang.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, kau serius sekali," gerutu Yunho sambil meringis mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berambut jabrik.

"Cih, memangnya aku peduli." Jaejoong melangkahi ruangan dan keluar melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka, meninggalkan duo Yunho dan Changmin yang mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya ke mana ia hendak pergi.

Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu hendak menuju ke mana. Alasan utama, ia hanya ingin melarikan diri dari situasi yang kurang membuatnya nyaman. Seriously, ini hari yang terlalu aneh baginya. Changmin... Yunho... ada apa dengan mereka?

"Aaarrrggghhh...!"

Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan ganas, menghentakkan sepatu ketsnya keras ke lantai, menghasilkan bunyi berdebum yang tentu saja mengganggu konsentrasi para guru yang sedang rapat di ruangan yang baru saja dilewati namja cantik tersebut.

Ia mendengus, sampai langkah kakinya berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Huh, ia sungguh ingin pulang tetapi bagaimana dengan Changmin?

Nah kan, lagi-lagi pikirannya tertuju pada namja tampan itu... eh, apa tadi baru saja ia secara tak langsung mengakui bahwa pemuda bernama lengkap Max Changmin itu tampan? Aigoo... Jaejoong sudah mengklaim bahwa 'ketampanan' itu hanya dimilikinya seorang dan sekarang ia membaginya dengan Changmin?

Sudah mengakui bahwa kemiripanmu dengan Changmin rasanya makin banyak saja eh, Kim Jaejoong?

"Hm..."

"Yeoboseyo? Appa!"

Mendadak Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yeoja yang dibilang familiar sih tidak, tetapi cukup mengundang rasa penasarannya. Menggelitik keingintahuannya. Ia melihat bahwa di pos satpam nampak kosong dan di samping kanan sana terlihat surai panjang seorang yeoja yang sedang menempelkan sebuah handphone di telinga kirinya.

Tidak terlihat sama sekali wajah yeoja tersebut. Jaejoong menoleh ke segala arah, memastikan tak ada yang sedang melihatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati pos dan membuka pintu yang tak pernah dikunci oleh si empunya. Namja cantik itu menahan dari yang namanya 'menghasilkan suara' dan berkonsentrasi dalam misinya yang disebut 'menguping'.

"Appa, aku sangat menyukai Yunho-oppa! Ta-tapi saat aku menyatakannya tadi, Yunho-oppa bilang ia hanya menyukaiku sebagai yeodongsaengnya! Hiks, Appa..."

Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturan itu, melebarkan kembali telinganya. Ia mengintip melalui kaca dan melihat di sana seorang yeoja yang sangat menyebalkan (baginya), mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedang beberapa tetes air mata membasahi kulit pipinya.

Dan... WHAT?

Berita heboh apa siang-siang begini. Go Ahra menyatakan cintanya kepada Jung Yunho, tetapi Jung Yunho menolaknya dan sekarang Go Ahra sedang menangis dan mengadu pada ayahnya.

Namja cantik itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, bahagia atas ketidakbahagiaan yeoja tersebut.

"Appa bisa lakukan sesuatu untukku, kan? Appa bisa kirimkan anak buah Appa sekarang juga, kan? Hiks, aku mau sekarang, Appa... Aku ingin mereka menculik Yunho-oppa untukku. Bisa kan, Appaaaa?" rengek Ahra sambil terus mengelap air mata yang mengucur deras tanpa henti, tidak menyadari sepasang mata indah yang memelototinya dari dalam pos satpam. "Hiks, nde. Kutunggu, Appa. Yeoboseyo."

Klik.

"Hiks, tunggu saja Oppa, kau pasti akan jatuh ke tanganku!"

Sembari menarik nafas lega karena keberadaannya sama sekali tidak disadari oleh yeoja bernama Ahra itu, Jaejoong duduk di lantai ruangan sempit tersebut sambil menyeringai tipis, menertawakan kepolosan (/kebodohan?) seorang Go Ahra yang terlalu yakin dengan rencananya.

Hei Ahra, tidak tahukah kau jika menyangkut kekerasan, Jaejoong adalah masternya? Dan lagi kali ini Yunho pun dibawa-bawa, ck ck. Mungkin Jaejoong memang tidak mau mengakui jika ia ingin melindungi Yunho, tetapi jika kau berani macam-macam dengan namja bermarga Jung yang dikaguminya, Viper Jaejoong yang terlihat pasif akan menancapkan taring beracunnya tepat di pembuluh darahmu.

Dan membuatmu lumpuh seumur hidup!

.

.

"Ng..." Changmin melirik pada Yunho yang sedang memberesi obat-obatan yang tadi diacak-acak Jaejoong saat mencari obat turun panas, kembali ke lacinya. Ia tak ingin mengganggu namja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu, tetapi entah mengapa perasaannya jadi agak tidak enak.

Bunyi laci lemari yang didorong menutup menyadarkan Changmin dari lamunannya sesaat. Ia sedang memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja sudah, sedang, atau akan terjadi di luar sana.

"Hyung, kenapa Jae-hyung belum kembali?" tanya Changmin cemas. Giliran ia yang merasakan kekhawatiran saat ini. Agaknya namja itu sedikit merasakan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan saat mengetahui wajah cemas Jaejoong yang terlihat beberapa waktu lalu.

Changmin senang, bukankah itu berarti bahwa Jaejoong nyatanya mengkhawatirkannya, meskipun mati-matian putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu menentangnya?

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sedang mencari angin. Kau mau pulang sekarang, Changmin-ah? Mau kuantar?" tawar Yunho, tak menyadari bahwa hari ini ia membawa sepeda ke sekolah, tidak membawa mobil kesayangannya. Ia berdiri mendekati Changmin, tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah oleh keringat. Kemudian diambilnya kompres di dahi Changmin yang sudah sedikit normal suhunya.

Changmin menggeleng, kemudian merapikan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan akibat ulah Yunho. "Jangan sekarang, Hyung. Tunggu Jae-hyung saja, lagi pula tasnya masih berada di sini," ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk tas yang teronggok di dekat pintu.

Yunho mengambil tempat duduk kayu yang terlupakan di sudut ruangan. Ia menempatkannya di sisi ranjang Changmin dan merasa bahwa di wajah namja yang masih sedikit pucat itu tersirat rasa takut dan kecemasan.

"Ada apa, Min?"

Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia berusaha membentuk senyum di wajahnya, memaksa Yunho untuk menganggapnya baik-baik saja.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku membencimu."

Eh? Kedua mata bulat Yunho bertransformasi lebih bulat lagi seperti kelereng, mendapati sebuah kalimat menyakitkan yang ditujukan langsung, tanpa basa-basi kepadanya. Dan itu didapatkannya dari seorang namja yang belum lama dikenalnya.

Tawa kecil yang dipaksakan, keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ya ampun, dia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang begitu tega padanya yang tampan ini.

Changmin tertawa kecil, tawa ikhlas yang dikeluarkannya tidak seperti Yunho. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, tetapi malaikat tak terlihat di sampingnya membisikkan bahwa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Mau seberapa pun menyakitkannya, inilah yang ia pilih.

"Mianhae Hyung atas kalimatku tadi. Tetapi untuk saat ini aku tidak benar-benar membencimu," ujar Changmin lirih. Kali ini tatapannya meneduh, menyembunyikan sedikit mendung.

Wajahnya masih sedikit merah karena obat turun panasnya mungkin belum bekerja secara keseluruhan. Tetapi ia memaksa tetap tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di selimut yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya ke bawah, sementara punggungnya bersandar di tembok. Tatapannya lurus.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku membagi sebuah rahasia padamu?"

Kali ini suara itu terdengar seperti ratapan di telinga Yunho. Namja itu merasa situasi berubah menjadi serius sekarang. Ia berdehem sebentar, kemudian meraih kerah kemeja seragamnya untuk melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar sempurna di sana. Ia merasa seakan-akan sedang berada di situasi yang sangat amat penting dan darurat!

"Santai saja, Hyung. Aku tidak memaksamu." Changmin geli juga menyaksikan seorang Jung Yunho muda yang terlihat nervous.

"Nah, aku siap mendengarkan!" seru Yunho ceria. Ia mungkin tidak banyak membantu, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah melakukan apa yang menurutnya bisa mengurangi beban orang yang sedang sakit. Menghiburnya, dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Di saat Yunho mendeklamasikan kalimat kesiapannya, Changmin malah menundukkan kepala dalam, memicingkan matanya selama beberapa detik, kemudian membukanya kembali. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, akhirnya namja muda itu mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

"Tapi Hyung harus berjanji jangan kaget... Dan ingatkan aku supaya jangan menangis, ya? Kadang-kadang aku cengeng sekali."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, memantapkan hati dan bersiap mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin akan merubah segalanya...

. . .

_Evergreen, evergreen, like an inexperienced fool._

_I lived without seeing the love you were giving me...*_

. . .

*(Engtrans) Evergreen by DBSK

Author's Note: BORONGAN 3 CHAPTER, wkwk... Fuuuh... masih ada yang peduli sama FF ini ternyata :sobs: Terima kasih, thank you, sankyuu, gamsahamnida semuanya. Chapter 5 diupdate paling lambat 3 hari mendatang (beneran deh aku kehilangan jalan cerita selanjutnya gegara ni FF waktu itu dihapus *blank*).

Special thanks: **ChaaChulie247 **(yg nagih melulu, wkwk)**, ucie cassiopeia, Hikari, dandless males login **(yg suka neror, kkk)**, Priss Uchun, Bloody Evil From Heaven **(makasih udah follow ^^)**, skandar ANBERLIN, Rosanaru, minna, SparkSomnia, Shania9ranger, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, LawRuuLiet, L.I.M15, NaMinra, Tha626, puzZy cat, Booboopipi**

See ya next chapter ^^,

Love, love, love,

Hareth.


	5. Chapter 5

Going Home

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, their company and whoever they wants.

Warnings: nonsense, typos, misstypes, yaoi, mpreg, contains time travel, some OOCness, etc

Mood: fresh from the oven x)

.

.

Yunho menanti dengan sabar sambil sesekali berdeham, mencoba membuat sedikit suara di tengah sunyinya kecanggungan yang sedari tadi melanda dua anak manusia tersebut. Beberapa kali diliriknya Changmin, yang seperti sedang melamun di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sudah 30 menit... tidak, mungkin 45 menit lamanya mereka berdiam diri. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali menanyakan perihal suatu rahasia yang ingin disampaikan Changmin, karena sudah selama ini namja itu masih bungkam, padahal kan ia sendiri yang menawarkannya tadi. Apa sekarang anak itu berubah pikiran?

Padahal dalam jeda waktu yang tidak pendek itu Yunho sudah bersiap menghadapi segala kemungkinan. Ia membayangkan kalau tiba-tiba saja Changmin berkata bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah mata-mata yang ditugasi sekolah terdahulunya untuk mencuri trik permainan basketnya yang memang terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah di Seoul. Um, sedikit mengerikan, tapi bisa saja kan?

Atau mungkin Changmin itu sebenarnya tahu dengan perasaan anehnya pada Jaejoong dan berniat akan mengancamnya supaya tidak membocorkan hal itu pada Jaejoong dan kemudian meminta uang tutup mulut? Andwae, pikiranmu buruk-buruk sekali sih, Jung Yunho!

"Ehem." Sekali lagi Yunho berdeham, berharap Changmin akan menangkap sinyal-sinyal kegelisahannya. Dan sepertinya sukses karena namja tersebut langsung bangun dari acara melamunnya dan kini arah pandangnya kembali pada Yunho.

Namja yang kelihatan leih muda dari Yunho tersebut terlihat gugup, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal. Sepertinya Yunho mampu menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Ya, ia sedang ragu-ragu apakah keputusannya memberitahu Yunho itu tepat atau tidak.

"Hyung, apakah kau percaya dengan mesin waktu? Atau... orang yang bisa kembali ke masa lalu?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Oh, hanya itu. Pertanyaan aneh. Jawabannya... ya tentu saja ia tidak percaya! Mungkin dahulu sewaktu kecil ia percaya dan sering sekali menonton film-film aneh dengan orang yang kembali ke masa lalu hanya untuk menghindari kesalahan atau memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah diperbuatnya. Kalau ada yang seperti itu sih dirinya juga mau membeli alat tersebut. Ia akan kembali ke awal mula bertemu Jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya dari awal.

Jung Yunho, kenapa pikiranmu melantur terus pada Kim Jaejoong?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, tentu saja tidak," jawab Yunho mantap, sediki tertawa aneh mendengar pertanyaan nonsense tersebut. Tapi... kenapa Changmin terlihat tidak senang dengan jawabannya? Hidungnya mengempis dan kemudian mendengus pelan. "Ada apa, Changmin-ah?"

Tidak habis pikir, tentu saja Yunho dibuat cengo dengan kelakuan Changmin yang mirip anak kecil. Beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda berambut gelap tersebut sudah membuatnya takut plus gugup dengan keseriusannya, dan sekarang ini ia malah kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Oh my... apa Changmin itu sebenarnya anak kecil yang terperangkap ke dalam tubuh orang dewasa?

"Ada masalah apa, Changmin-ah? Kau bisa mempercayaiku, aku bukan orang yang mudah membocorkan rahasia pada orang lain," ucap Yunho mencoba meyakinkan. Diangkat tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Changmin yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Tapi namja itu menepisnya cepat. Air mukanya mendingin, mirip seperti Jaejoong saat sedang marah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, aku sudah bilang kalau aku membencimu!" tukas Changmin, sekali lagi membuat namja di hadapannya itu mematung tak mengerti.

Apa Changmin jadi error otaknya semenjak bertabrakan dengan Ahra? Yunho tak menyangka wanita itu membawa pengaruh yang amat mengerikan bagi orang lain. Beruntung, tadi ia menolak ajakan yeoja tersebut untuk menjadi namjachingunya.

"Yah, kau kenapa Changmin-ah?"

Tidak tahukah Yunho kalau Changmin sedang bergumul dalam pikirannya? Ia sedang sulit mengambil keputusan. Padahal niatannya sudah bulat tadi untuk memberitahu Yunho tapi kini kembali terjadi pro dan kontra di lubuk hatinya. Ia sudah menyusun rencana ini matang-matang sejak awal.

Kepergiannya ke masa depan merupakan suatu misi, dan ini juga merupakan bagian dari misinya. Ya, memberitahu Jung Yunho merupakan bagian dari rencananya dan ia harus melakukannya, jika diubah sedikit saja ia takut misinya tak berjalan sesuai dengan perhitungan.

"Jung Yunho, dengarkan aku."

Yunho menelan ludah susah payah mendapati tatapan dingin tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada gelas bekas minum Changmin di meja dan ditenggaknya air tersebut sampai habis. Kenapa suasana malah seperti berada di ruang sidang dengan ia sebagai terdakwa?

"Kau boleh percaya boleh tidak, toh aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku ini datang dari masa depan."

Untuk sementara yaah... otak Yunho masih sibuk mencerna kata demi kata yang dikoarkan namja jangkung tersebut. Ingin mencoba bercanda, tapi raut wajah Changmin seperti tidak enak untuk diajak bercanda. Jadi, apa ia harus mempercayai ucapannya yang...

TIDAK MASUK AKAL!

Apa yang harus Yunho lakukan sekarang? Tertawa garing? Tidak bisa! Tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak enak mengalir di tengkuknya. Takut saja bila yang ia lakukan serba salah di mata Changmin karena serius deh, namja itu sekarang malah terlihat lebih seram dari Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia kenapa, sih?

"O-oh..."

Dan hanya itulah yang bisa Yunho ucapkan sekarang. Sebutir keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya saat tatapan Changmin makin meruncing.

"Dan kau adalah orang yang MERUSAK kehidupanku dan hidup ummaku, KIM JAEJOONG!"

Hah?

Astaga, Changmin tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Yunho lebih lama. Namja itu terlihat sangat, sangat menggelikan begitu mendengar kata-kata yang dierangkannya penuh dengan penekanan.

Matanya semakin melebar seperti Tarsius yang sedang menakut-nakuti orang, lubang hidungnya melebar super lebar seperti sedang mencari pasokan oksigen karena paru-parunya nyaris meledak, mulutnya terbuka lebar sehingga mungkin dia tidak akan sadar jika dimasukkan petasan ke dalamnya. Dan ia membatu, kelihatan sekali seperti orang idiot yang minta ditampar.

"Hei, sadarlah! Hentikan muka idiotmu, bodoh!" teriak Changmin galak. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak tahan dengan muka itu, bisa saja kan tiba-tiba tertawa padahal ia sedang mencoba untuk bersikap dingin.

Yunho memegang pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Apa ini mimpi? Tolong bangunkan dia!

"Kau mendadak membuatku pusing dengan kalimat-kalimat anehmu," ucap Yunho sambil matanya mencari obat yang sebelum ini diberikannya pada Changmin.

"Jadi kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Lagi-lagi namja tinggi itu harus dibuat kecewa dengan ketidakpercayaan orang-orang padanya. Memang sih, jaman sekarang mana ada orang dewasa yang percaya dengan hal-hal berbau fantasi macam itu? Bisa-bisa ia malah yang dianggap gila.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," elak Yunho.

"Tapi aku tahu jelas kau menyukai ummaku, Kim Jaejoong," tukas Changmin datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya.

Kali ini Yunho tak menyangkal. Benar, mungkin ia menyukai Jaejoong. Sulit mengakuinya tapi ada perasaan aneh yang menamparnya saat melihat namja cantik tersebut, saat bertatapan dengannya, saat berdekatan dengannya.

Tapi kenapa harus Kim Jaejoong, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Selama ini ia tidak pernah dekat dengannya. Namun acapkali melihat tubuh itu selalu membuatnya ingin sekali melindunginya, biarpun tidak mungkin karena semua orang tahu siapa itu Kim Jaejoong. Ia tidak butuh perlindungan.

Yunho semakin menekan-nekan pelipisnya yang berdenyut seperti hendak meledak. Apa perasaannya bisa dibaca semudah itu? Haah, ia sendiri saja belum benar-benar menyadari apakah ia menyukai namja cantik itu... Kim Jaejoong... Ummanya Changmin.

Hm, rasanya ada yang mengganjal ya...

Plik.

Changmin tak peduli saat Yunho memendelikinya dengan horor.

"AAPAA? KIM JAEJOONG ITU UMMAMU?"

.

.

Namja cantik itu tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya saat samar didengarnya suara orang-orang di luar sana bersama dengan suara sok imut yang sangat dibencinya.

"Hoaahm..."

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dan mengusap matanya sebentar, sebelum menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa ia masih berada di dalam pos security dan ternyata ketiduran di sana. Well, salahkan saja Go Ahra yang membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

Sembari membersihkan debu yang menempel di blazer hitamnya, pemuda berparas manis tersebut mengintip melalui kaca pos. Matanya memicing saat melihat sekitar lima orang berbadan kekar yang sedang berbicara dengan Ahra yang menggelayut manja pada seorang namja paruh baya, ayahnya. Ditempelkan kupingnya ke kaca, berusaha menyerap sedikit pembicaraan di sana.

"Appa, hiks... Yunho-oppa ada di dalam, cepat bawakan dia untukku..."

'Cih, manja,' batin Jaejoong sambil setengah memicingkan matanya.

Namja berpakaian militer yang tengah dipeluk Go Ahra tersebut mengusap kepala si anak pelan sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada kelima anak buahnya dengan amat pelan, sembari sesekali membuat isyarat dengan jarinya.

Dilihatnya kelima orang yang juga berpakaian militer tersebut seperti mengangguk, memahami tugas apa yang harus mereka selesaikan. Sang namja tua berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang mulai bercucuran air mata lagi, semntara kelima pria kekar tersebut melangkahkan kaki mereka keras-keras ke kawasan sekolah yang mulai sepi.

Jaejoong tak ambil diam, mumpung juga ia ingin memanaskan diri dan MENENANGKAN DIRI dari hal-hal rumit yang akhir-akhir ini menggerogoti otaknya, memaksanya untuk berpikir keras.

"Appa..."

"Tenang saja Ahra-ah, mereka pasti akan membawa Yunho kepadamu."

Tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh maskulin namun juga feminine (androgini?) berjalan dengan angkuhnya di depan lima pria kekar anak buah dari ayah Ahra. Di tangannya terdapat tongkat security yang dicomotnya begitu saja dari dalam pos. Yah, siapa tahu berguna.

Ahra yang mengetahui sosok sang 'preman' tersebut langsung menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya. Sudah lama ia tidak suka dengan Jaejoong, namun selalu saja dipendamnya. Tentu saja, mau cari mati?

Kecuali saat ini, karena ia merasa aman ada ayah dan anak buah ayahnya.

"Heh, lelaki jejadian! Kau mau apa? Mengganggu saja, kalau tidak mau mati sebaiknya minggir!" gertak Ahra. Sang ayah juga memandang tidak suka pada Jaejoong.

Tapi namja cantik itu hanya menyeringai pelan, mengarahkan tongkat yang ia bawa pada dada kelima namja kekar di hadapannya satu per satu, seolah-olah mengabsen.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa rencana kalian? Tidak menyangka kalau sedari tadi aku bersembunyi di tempat itu, hm?" Jaejoong menunjuk pos security yang berada di dekat Ahra dan ayahnya. "Dan kalian ingin membuat keributan di sekolahku yang tercinta ini?"

Kelima pria yang mendapat tantangan secara tidak langsung melalui tatapan mata Jaejoong masih tidak bereaksi, meskipun mereka sudah ingin saja rasanya menghajar namja lemah yang banyak omong tersebut. Yeah, mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu karena belum tahu seperti apa sisi gelap Jaejoong yang sepertinya sebentar lagi bakalan beraksi.

Melihat reaksi orang-orang di hadapannya, Jaejoong makin menyeringai. Ia senang membuat musuhnya kesal, senang sekali.

Jemari indah namja tersebut meraih dasi seragamnya, mengencangkannya dengan kuat. Berkelahi dengan penampilan rapi adalah hal yang disukai Jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli biarpun pada akhirnya selalu berganti penampilan menjadi berantakan dan lebam-lebam.

"Jaejoong sialan, jangan coba-coba ikut campur!" Ahra kembali berkoar-koar sementara Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mengorek-ngorek kuping kirinya menggunakan jari kelingking. "APPA?"

Ayah Ahra yang juga tidak tahan sangat dengan tingkah sok Jaejoong memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk maju saat itu juga menghajar Jaejoong. Tetapi namja itu juga tidak kalah cepat, ia melempar tongkatnya sampai menghantam salah satu dari kelima pria tersebut sampai berdarah di bagian yang terkena. Ia meringis sembari mengumpat.

"Yang begini mau mencoba menculik Yunho? Langkahi dulu mayat kalian sendiri," ucap Jaejoong santai. Ia menggulung lengan blazer dan kemejanya sampai ke siku. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang bergoyang terkena angin.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati, bocah?" Salah satu dari mereka menyerang Jaejoong, namun segera ditepis serangan itu dengan cepat. Tak ada yang menyerah, saling menyerang balik, menendang dan memukul tanpa henti.

Jaejoong tidak ingat ayahnya mengajarkan begitu banyak hal padanya tentang cara menyerang dan bertahan dengan baik. Ia hanya belajar kungfu dasar dengan seenaknya bahkan, tak pernah menyeriusinya. Ia hanya suka menonton film action yang penuh perkelahian, karena menurutnya adegan di sana lebih keren dari yang diajarkan ayahnya. Terima kasih pada itu semua, karena sekarang ia bisa menyombong pada orang-orang yang berpenampilan sok kuat.

Duak.

Bruk.

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, kemudian mengelap sedikit cairan merah ebony yang mengintip di sudut bibirnya. Tidak heran agak susah dikalahkan mengingat mereka adalah orang-orang militer yang terlatih.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian melindungi negara, bukannya malah mengurusi anak kecil sepertiku?"

Senyum angkuh kembali mengembang di wajah Jaejoong setelah berhasil menumbangkan tiga di antara lima pria kekar tersebut, yang sekarang sedang merintih kesakitan di tanah. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Go Ahra dan mengetahui gadis itu bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya sambil ketakutan. Sementara pak tua tersebut terlihat sibuk dengan handphone di telinganya.

Memanggil bala bantuan, kah?

"Kau lupa masih ada kami heh, bocah?"

Dua yang tersisa, dengan tampang sangar seperti orang militer kebanyakan, menatap satu sama lain sebelum melayangkan tatapan tajam mereka ke arah Jaejoong yang menanggapinya tanpa gentar sama sekali. Bahkan dengan santainya, ditendangnya batu kecil di hadapannya sampai mengenai salah satu dahi mereka.

Tuk.

"Aku sengaja kok."

Dan kembali, saat dua pria kekar tersebut menyerang Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan majikannya, terdengar bunyi tulang yang saling beradu, hantaman di sana dan di sini. Lebam di sana dan di sini. Luka di sana dan di sini. Darah di sana dan di sini.

Entah, Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa emosinya tidak stabil dan perasaannya tidak enak. Selama beberapa detik pikirannya melayang pada Changmin. Lagi-lagi! Ia tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi ia ingin menyelesaikan cepat perkelahian ini dan memastikan bahwa namja aneh yang selalu mengekorinya itu sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Lamunanmu berbahaya, Jaejoong. Kau lengah sepersekian detik.

Duk.

"Uh-oh..."

Bruk.

Namja cantik itu kehilangan keseimbangan karena tulang keringnya ditendang oleh salah satu dari mereka saat pikirannya tidak fokus. Kedua lututnya menghantam tanah dan nyaris saja ia jatuh menelungkup kalau saja salah satu dari pria itu tidak mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

Mati saja, ini posisi berbahaya yang paling tidak ia suka. Ia meronta, namun kuncian ini terlalu sulit ditaklukan.

"Lepaskan aku dasar idiot, badan besar tidak tahu diri, heh..."

Tapi Jaejoong tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat salah satu pukulan yang lumayan melayang ke wajah cantiknya yang mulai luka-luka. Darah segar kemerahan yang tadinya hanya mengintip pun meluncur mulus dari sudut mulutnya, terus mengalir ke dagu dan menetes pada kerah putih kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

Sudah biasa, Jaejoong tak pernah menangis karena ini. Sakit fisik biasa ditahannya.

"Tuan, mau diapakan anak ini?" tanya seorang yang memukul Jaejoong tadi pada Tuan Go. Orang yang ditanya segera menutup handphonenya, menghentikan percakapan dengan entah siapa di seberang sana, sebelum menatap puas pada Jaejoong yang babak belur.

"Mau diapakan dia, Chagi?" tanya Tuan Go pada sang aegya yang masih takut-takut di belakangnya tetapi menyeringai senang juga melihat Jaejoong yang tak berdaya.

"Buang saja Appa, ke jurang atau ke mana saja, tempat yang tak seorang pun akan menemukannya. Semua teman-temanku pun muak melihat mukanya," cerocos Ahra tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan lagi, sang ayah pun memberikan isyarat tangan pada si anak buah yang sedang mengunci Jaejoong untuk segera membawa anak itu pergi. Sementara dua dari empat yang masih tersisa (yang mana tiga di antaranya baru saja sadar setelah dibuat pingsan oleh Jaejoong) diperintahkannya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Jaejoong meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi tarikan namja kekar itu begitu kuat. Ia menendang-nendang tanah saat dirinya diseret menjauhi wilayah sekolah.

"Lepaskan aku, badan besar! Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa mati olehmu! Dan kau Ahra sialan, dengar baik-baik aku akan kembali dan akan memburumu jadi persiapkan lubang kuburanmu sekarang juga!" teriak Jaejoong, membuat Ahra menangis takut dengan ancamannya. Jaejoong merasa dunianya berputar-putar. Tidak, ia belum kalah. Ia hanya sedang tersendat.

Oh ayolah Kim Jaejoong, berpikir... rasanya tubuhnya lemas sekali sampai-sampai otaknya juga tidak ingin diajak bekerjasama. Orang-orang militer bertampang preman itu akan mengobrak-abrik sekolahnya untuk mencari Yunho? Lucunya.

Meskipun ada dorongan kuat untuk segera bangkit begitu mengingat keadaan Yunho dalam bahaya, Jaejoong masih tak dapat bangkit. "Changmin..."

Dan Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan Changmin bersama Yunho. Aiish, bodohnya ia! Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua terluka? Seharusnya tadi ia berada di sana saja sehingga bisa menjaga kedua namja bodoh itu, tapi apa daya. Lagi pula jika tiba-tiba saja mereka diserang apakah ia memiliki persiapan?

Pandangan Jaejoong berkunang-kunang, membuatnya tidak fokus. Sekali lagi ia meronta, tetapi masih tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jaejoong merasa sangat membutuhkan appanya, Hangeng. Apakah appanya yang sedang bekerja di kantor akan tergugah batinnya dengan keadaan aegya tersayangnya yang sedang menderita ini?

.

.

"Yah, bodoh, jangan berteriak-teriak!" umpat Changmin kesal plus cemas yang saat ini tengah membekap mulut Yunho yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata luar biasa binasa. Kalau saja Jaejoong mendengarnya, sudah pasti Changmin akan ditelan bulat-bulat seperti kapsul obat.

Yunho menyipitkan matanya, serta mengernyitkan dahinya seolah-olah ia sedang meminta maaf pada Changmin. Mana ia tahu kalau mulutnya akan refleks melengkingkan kalimat seperti tadi.

"Hanya kalau kau tidak berteriak seperti tadi aku akan melepaskanmu," ucap Changmin lebih tenang. Ia melongok ke depan, siapa tahu ada Jaejoong di sana yang sedang mengintip ke arah mereka dengan mata setajam elang.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Changmin bergidik.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Selain karena dadanya sudah mulai sesak butuh oksigen, ia juga sangat menuntut penjelasan pada namja jangkung itu tentang hal ini. Seenaknya saja bicara begitu tentang Jaejoong.

"Hooaaah...!" Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam begitu Changmin melepaskannya. Namja itu berkeringat hebat karena gugup dan kepanasan. "Aku butuh penjelasan!"

"Penjelasan apa?" tanya Changmin balik, berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia kembali ke ranjang dan duduk bersila di atasnya, kemudian mengambil buku tentang obat-obatan yang ada di rak dekatnya, membuka-buka halaman lembar demi lembar dengan rasa tidak tertarik. Sekedar menghindari tatapan penuh tuntutan dari Yunho saja.

Namja tampan yang sekarang otaknya dipenuh berbagai macam pertanyaan tersebut memutar-mutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja penjelasan tentang semuanya. Siapa kau? Dari mana kau berasal? Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi anak dari Jaejoong? Mustahil."

Ingin rasanya Yunho menjambak rambutnya sendiri sekarang. Rasanya agak aneh karena ia belum pernah merasa sehisteris ini sebelumnya. Seseorang tolong jelaskan keadaan ini padanya!

Klap.

Changmin menutup buku yang ternyata tidak menarik tersebut, kemudian melemparnya sembarangan ke sudut ruangan. Ia mendengus kemudian dengan malas merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan benda kumal yang pernah ditunjukannya pada Jaejoong. Kali ini menyodorkannya di depan wajah Yunho.

Dengan cepat Yunho menggerakkan bola matanya saat dibacanya kata demi kata yang menempel pada kertas kecoklatan tersebut. Butuh perjuangan, karena selain kumal dan kotor, banyak sekali coretan tangan yang ada di dalamnya sehingga tidak begitu jelas ditangkap oleh otak si namja tampan. Meski begitu, pupil gelapnya melebar saat ditemukannya kata-kata janggal di sana.

"Apa-apaan ini? 'Max' Kim Changmin? Putra dari Kim Jaejoong dan XXX? Lahir tanggal 18 Februari 2015? Yaah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini dokumen sakralmu kenapa kau coret-coret seperti ini? Dan lagi, 'Max'? Kim? Itu pasti tulisanmu sendiri, lihat di sini margamu yang asli sudah tidak terbaca! Jangan-jangan kau berbohong dan mengada-ada?" tanya Yunho tajam.

"Max itu codenameku, kalau kau pernah mendengar 'Hero' mungkin kau akan tahu apa fungsinya. Sedangkan aku tetap anak dari Kim Jaejoong, jadi sesukaku saja mau memakai marga apa, toh dia UMMAKU!" balas Changmin. Rasanya makin kesal saja menghadapi Yunho yang tidak tahu apa-apa tetapi bersikeras.

Sabar, Max Changmin... Yunho kan memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tapi, tapi..." Yunho bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati Changmin yang masih duduk di atas kasur dengan santainya. "Bagaimana bisa kau punya umma seorang... namja?"

Plik.

Changmin mendelik. Jadi maksud Yunho, ia meledek dirinya, begitu?

"Tu-tunggu, jangan memandangku seolah-olah aku ini menganggap namja hamil itu satu-satunya hal aneh di dunia. Aku tahu beberapa kasus di antaranya tapi tetap saja..." Pada akhirnya Yunho yang bersikeras hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Halmoniku namja dan aku oke saja, ummaku namja dan aku senang saja. Hanya saja kau, Jung Yunho, di masa depan kau merusak kebahagiaanku! Kebahagiaan ummaku juga! Aku yang tahu segalanya, bukan kau!" sentak Changmin sambil turut berdiri. Ia tiba-tiba merasa suasana di sana semakin memanas. Emosi sedang menguasainya, mungkin karena ia sedang sakit jadi perasaannya gampang berubah-ubah.

Merasa tidak terima atas tuduhan tidak berdasar tersebut, Yunho menangkap bahu Changmin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Apa yang menurutmu telah kuperbuat sampai-sampai kau memarahiku atas perbuatan yang menurutku belum pernah kuperbuat?"

Changmin terdiam. Nah, moodnya berubah lagi tiba-tiba. Ia menepis pelan tangan Yunho yang bertengger kencang di bahunya yang pegal.

Kalau ditanya kesalahan yang telah diperbuat Yunho, itu sangat banyak sampai ia tidak tahu harus menjabarkannya dari mana. Saking banyak dan panjangnya ia sampai tidak tahu dari mana kesalahan itu berasal. Tapi ia sedang mencari tahu, dan setelah itu ia akan menyelesaikan semua.

Dan sekarang mungkin ia sudah melihat setitik jalan terang.

"Tolong jangan dekati ummaku. Kau tahu, perasaanmu menyiksanya," ucap Changmin, kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih pelan dan tidak seketus sebelumnya. Ada sedikit ratapan di kedua mata beningnya. "Ia orang yang seharusnya tidak mendapatkan takdir itu."

Dahi Yunho mengernyit. Takdir? Takdir apa?

"Tolong jangan berbelit-belit, Changmin-ah," rajuk Yunho dengan hati-hati. Meskipun membingungkan tetapi apa yang diungkapkan anak itu sungguh membuatnya penasaran.

Changmin sudah kesal lagi, ia mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho tiba-tiba. "Kau mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa depan? Kau menikah dengan Go Ahra dan mempunyai seorang anak bernama Hara! Nah, silakan rangkai sendiri benang kusutmu itu, aku mau pergi." Dilepaskannya cengkeraman itu seraya Changmin pergi menjauh, mengambil tasnya yang terlupakan dan segera keluar dari UKS. "Dan jangan lupa untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kim Jaejoong!" Itu pesan terakhir Changmin sebelum namja yang masih kelihatan pucat itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Perasaannya tidak enak, apa ini menyangkut ummanya? Yang jelas ia harus menemukan namja cantik itu sekarang juga!

Di dalam UKS Yunho masih terdiam sambil memegangi lehernya. Changmin lumayan kuat juga, ada benarnya mungkin bahwa ia keturunan Jaejoong. Tapi sungguh keadaan ini membuatnya ingin berteriak seperti orang gila.

Oke, tenang Jung Yunho... tenang. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, menarik nafas super dalam beberapa kali dan menghembuskannya dengan amat pelan.

Sekarang, mari luruskan ini. Jadi, Changmin itu berasal dari masa depan dan di masa depan itu ia memiliki seorang UMMA bernama Kim Jaejoong dan appa bernama... XXX?

"Siaaal, aku lupa menanyakan siapa appa dari Changmin! Aduh, siapa ya kira-kira? Apa itu Siwon? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Lalu siapa? Mungkinkah itu... aku?" Pipi Yunho sedikit memanas saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu sendiri, entah kenapa. Lagi pula Changmin lumayan mirip dengannya kok. Iya, kan? Anggap saja begitu.

Tetapi kalimat Changmin sebelum pergi tadi menghantam kepalanya keras-keras.

"Changmin bilang di masa depan aku menikah dengan Ahra dan memiliki anak bernama Hara? Andwae! Aku tidak menyukai yeoja itu demi apapun, memikirkan menjadi namjachingunya saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala, terlebih sampai mempunyai anak dengannya? Hh... cobaan macam apa ini?"

Dan sekali lagi kesimpulan dari semua ini menghantamnya bagai palu besi yang memukul paku.

"Kalau menikah dengan Ahra itu berarti bukan aku appa dari Changmin...?"

Seumur hidupnya Yunho jarang sekali melamun. Namun kali itu ia pun terdiam dalam pikirannya. Semua hal yang terjadi sebelum ini membuat pikirannya kacau. Entah, entah mengapa mendengar semua kata-kata dari Changmin membuat hatinya sedih.

Cinta itu seperti apa, ya? Yunho tidak mengerti. Jika ketertarikannya pada Jaejoong bisa disebut cinta, ia tidak keberatan. Apa kekhawatiran yang tidak berdasar pada seseorang itu bisa disebut cinta?

Jika iya, mungkin sekarang ia sedang jatuh cinta karena pada saat ini juga ia ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ya, sekarang juga. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kuat, seakan-akan memberinya peringatan bahwa ada hal buruk yang akan atau sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa pikiranku tertuju pada Jaejoong terus?" omel Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia tersadar sesuatu, yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah, hendak menuju ke luar. "Bukankah Changmin bercerita tentang apa yang ada di masa depan? Sedangkan untuk masa kini sama sekali belum terjadi."

Yunho berpikir keras sembari mengambil tasnya, berjalan ke luar ruangan dan dilihatnya dari kejauhan bahwa Changmin tengah bermain basket di lapangan sendirian. Ia melakukan segala-galanya dengan sangat baik, seolah-olah tidak ingat lagi bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu sempat pingsan. Gerakannya profesional dan sempurna.

Mirip sepertimu kan, Jung Yunho?

Pada akhirnya namja itu mampu tersenyum, setelah pergumulan-pergumulan kecil yang ada baik dengan Changmin maupun pergumulan dalam batinnya sendiri. Yang terjadi pada Changmin belum tentu akan terjadi pada dirinya, kan? Lagi pula Yunho tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada namja tampan satunya itu, siapa tahu Changmin hanya mengarang cerita untuk menghalanginya mendekati preman cantik sekolahnya.

Mungkinkah Changmin juga menyukai Jaejoong?

Yang jelas, jika Changmin menantangnya maka paling tidak ia akan turut menghunus pedang. Tidak ada kata menyerah! Atau mengalah, okelah sama saja!

Changmin tidak sadar saat Yunho mendekatinya karena ia masih asyik dengan bolanya, memasukkannya tak terhitung lagi ke dalam ring, memutar-mutar benda itu dijarinya, membentur-benturkannya pada lantai lapangan basket yang keras hingga suaranya memantul. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih baik.

"Changmin-ah, aku sudah memutuskan," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Changmin menghentikan pivot yang hendak dilakukannya dan berbalik ke belakang.

"Apa?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Bahwa aku... tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu! Kau tidak berhak ikut campur atas urusan cinta orang lain."

Changmin tak merespon, hanya membentur-benturkan bolanya beberapa kali ke lantai. Semakin lama semakin keras. Raut wajahnya biasa saja, cenderung datar. Tak terbaca sama sekali apakah ia benci mendengarnya atau malah senang?

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau mencintai ummaku?" tanya Changmin, masih tanpa ekspresi.

Senyum di wajah Yunho makin melebar. "Ya, dan aku tidak keberatan sama sekali jika harus menjadi appamu."

Duk.

Changmin menjatuhkan bola basketnya begitu saja, membiarkannya menggelinding sampai berhenti karena menabrak kaki Yunho. Oke, ia hanya sedikit kaget. Sial, kalau ambisi Yunho begini akan sulit membuat rencananya berjalan dengan mulus.

Entah apa yang dibayangkan Changmin waktu itu sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran dua orang bertubuh kekar dari arah belakang Yunho dan tanpa basa basi sedikitpun langsung menyeret namja tampan itu dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hei, aku mau dibawa ke mana?" Yunho meronta, dan teriakan itu tentu saja menyadarkan Changmin. Untuk sementara ia diam saja, tidak tahu apakah harus membantu atau apa. Tapi melihat wajah Yunho... sedikit tidak tega juga.

Ia berlari kecil menghampiri mereka dan menonjok salah satu penyeret Yunho tersebut sampai terpental.

Brak.

Dan menabrak tembok tepi lapangan.

"Siapa kalian? Penculik? Hadapi aku dulu kalau berani!" tukas Changmin, menarik Yunho ke belakangnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Lagi-lagi pengganggu," dumel pria-pria yang ternyata adalah anak buah ayah Go Ahra tersebut. Mereka saling berpandangan.

Yunho menenggak salivanya dengan kesulitan. Ia menatap wajah serius Changmin, tertegun sebentar karena sekilas dilihatnya siluet wajah penuh tekad milik Jaejoong di sana.

"Min, jangan berkelahi," ucap Yunho sedikit takut melihat orang-orang berbadan besar itu.

"Kau tidak mau kutolong? Ya sudah!"

"Ani, bukan itu!" seru Yunho cepat. "Aku hanya cemas. Kau baru saja sakit tadi, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa lagi denganmu?"

Tanpa Yunho sadari Changmin menarik sudut bibirnya, mengeluarkan senyuman tipis saat mendengar nada kecemasan keluar bersama dengan kata-kata itu. Tapi yang jelas, ia tidak akan mundur.

"Terima kasih, tapi Max Changmin ini anak kesayangan Hero Jaejoong yang tidak terkalahkan. Kau nonton saja di pinggir lapangan, 'calon appa'..."

Hee? Apa Yunho tidak salah dengar tadi Changmin bicara apa? Kenapa rasanya senang sekali mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kau mendukungku sebagai calon appamu?" tanya Yunho tak percaya, tidak mengacuhkan dua orang yang sepertinya bosan menanti kapan pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Ya," jawab Changmin mantap. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya, menanti serangan yang akan datang. "DALAM MIMPIMU!"

Yunho yang sudah nyaris bersorak hanya bisa menunda keinginannya dan mematung jadi batu, sementara Changmin sibuk melayani dua orang berbadan kekar yang sepertinya sedikit merepotkan untuk dikalahkan. Tapi yah, lihat saja nanti.

.

.

Yoochun begitu terengah-engah saat setengah mati mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mengayuh sepedanya di tanjakan, terlebih lagi di belakangnya bertengger beban yang amat berat, Kim Junsu yang sedang asyik melahap popcornnya.

"Kenapa pelan sekali, Chunnie? Kalau kau ingin berotot dan kekar, kau harus lebih kuat dari ini," ucap Junsu tidak peduli lagi pada namjachingunya yang tengah bermandikan keringat dan urat-uratnya yang nyaris meloncat keluar. Tapi Yoochun memang namja yang tak banyak bicara dan tidak suka menyangkal. Ia mencoba lebih kuat tetapi apa daya... tanjakan dengan kemiringan sekitar 68 derajat tersebut memang susah ditaklukan.

"Menyeraaah... hah... hah..." Yoochun mengerem mendadak, kemudian memilih menuntun sepedanya saja melewati tanjakan tersebut. Siapa orang sinting yang membuat tanjakan aspal semiring ini? Padahal dulu rasanya tidak ada yang seperti ini di dekat-dekat wilayah sini. "Su-ie, kau turun dong. Berat nih."

Dengan berat hati Junsu melompat turun dan setelah itu rasanya sepeda Yoochun terasa 1000 kali lipat lebih enteng dari sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak akan bilang ke Junsu, takut si imut itu ngambek. Bisa-bisa ia diadukan ke sepupunya, si Jaejoong itu yang yah... siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Masih beruntung juga Jaejoong merestui hubungannya dengan Junsu setelah ia menyetujui syarat-syarat yang sekarang sudah dilupakannya.

Fufufu, Yoochun... sudah tampan, pintar merayu pula. Paling tidak itu yang ada di pikiran si namja berjidat lebar itu sekarang.

"Chunnie, aku lelah..." Junsu langsung terduduk di aspal yang sepi saat mereka selesai mendaki. Sementara itu Yoochun sudah duduk manis kembali di sadel sepedanya. "Su, jangan duduk di sana nanti pantatmu yang montok terpanggang bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kalau pantatmu kempes, kan tidak menyenangkan lagi."

Candaan itu hendak direspon Junsu dengan omelan saat didengarnya suara yang tidak asing lagi. Seseorang yang meronta-ronta. Buku kuduk namja bersuara bak lumba-lumba tersebut berdiri tegak. Ia menatap sekeliling.

"Chun, kau tidak dengar suara orang meronta-ronta?" tanya Junsu cemas. Yoochun menggeleng, tetapi kemudian air mukanya berubah saat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Junsu barusan.

"Lepaskan aku brengseekk!"

Namja imut itu mencengkeram lengan Yoochun sambil menatap sekeliling kembali, tapi masih tidak dilihatnya siapa-siapa. Sampai mata Yoochun yang jeli menangkap sosok Jaejoong sedang diseret orang tidak dikenal berbadan kekar ke balik pepohonan.

"S-Su... bukannya itu Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk namja yang beringas, diseret oleh seorang pria tidak dikenal.

Junsu yang melihatnya langsung panik. Ia menarik-narik lengan baju Yoochun. "Chunnie, Jae-hyung mau diapakan? Omo... pasti ia berkelahi lagi dan dilihat dari keadaannya ia pasti kalah. Aduh Yoochunnie, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Junsu menceracau histeris tidak jelas. Jarang sekali ia mengetahui sepupunya itu kalah dalam berkelahi dan hal tersebut selalu membuatnya gundah.

Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong mati? Siapa yang akan melindunginya lagi? Siapa yang bisa menjadi ancaman untuk Yoochun saat namja itu menyakitinya? Siapa yang akan menghajar orang iseng yang suka menggoda-goda pantatnya? Tak ada lagi!

"Andwaeyo! Chunnie, kita harus ke sana!"

"Ke sana? Menyusul mereka?" teriak Yoochun seperti orang gila. Dalam hidupnya yang tenang, ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan satu hal pun yang berbau kekerasan. "Maaf Su-ie, tapi kurasa Jae-hyung pasti bisa mengatasi semua itu sendiri. Kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa beringasnya dia? Kau mau berakhir menjadi pisang go...reng?"

Yoochun celingukan karena yang diajak bicara malah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan alangkah syoknya dia saat mengetahui bahwa namjachingunya yang imut dan lincah itu malah berlari mendekati Jaejoong yang kini berteriak-teriak meminta bantuan Junsu.

"KEMBALI, SU-IE!"

Segera Yoochun melempar sepedanya begitu saja dan berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Tak apa, anggap saja ini juga latihan untuk memperbesar otot-ototnya. Ia semakin histeris saat melihat Junsu yang sedang tarik-menarik Jaejoong dengan si pria kekar.

Oh God, berilah Junsu kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi. Yoochun rela berkelahi sekali saja demi menyelamatkannya. Seperti seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putra mahkota.

Bukan saatnya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak! Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi... Yoochun merasa begitu lama sampai di tujuan, padahal dengan kilatnya Junsu melesat ke sana. Matanya melebar begitu melihat tangan si pria kekar mengepal dan mengarahkannya pada namja yang sudah melengking-lengking tersebut.

"SU-IE, ANDWAEE...!"

BAM!

Di detik berikutnya Yoochun membeku, berharap kejadian barusan itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Matanya menatap horor ke arah Junsu.

.

.

Current Music: Stay Gold! (_-like a bird passing through the sky, like the wind shaking the flowers; that's what a person loving another person is like-_)

Author's Note: Huaah, chapter ni panjang sekali dan makin aneh *readers tidur*. Sebenarnya nggak mau sepanjang ini tapi terlanjur kalau udah dapet ide jadi asyik sendiri. Ini banyak nggak seriusnya ya, mengingat kayaknya enakan dibuat serius di chapter-chapter akhir aja (yang entah kapan).

Special thanks:

chidorasen, domo arigatou ^^, kayaknya alasan Yunho sama Ahra nanti aku kasih tahu secara tersirat aja ya, simpulkan sendiri nyehe... atau kalo mau sabar ya tunggu part terakhir2 XD

shim shia, domo arigatou ^^, ini udah update secepat yg Hareth bisa x3

Hikari, domo arigatou ^^, wew ini emang dh pernah kehapus, tadinya gk mau aku publish lagi, hehehe. Rencananya... tak terencana, ini mengalir begitu saja ==a hwaiting too~

Rosanaru, domo arigatou ^^, wah pembaca setia... aku jadi terharu u,u ini updateannya, chingu

Jung Happy' Familly, domo arigatou ^^, annyeong juga, Hareth imnida, Linz-sshi. Di masa depan kan ummanya Min si Ahra, hehe... dan Min sedang meyakinkan JJ klo dia beneran ummanya. Biar gak penuh pertanyaan, ikuti terus lanjutan FF super gak jelas ini xD oh ya dong, kita sama-sama pendukung DBSK!

Ryu, domo arigatou ^^, isi reviewmu kok author's noteku ya == *geje* tapi tak apalah, kalau penasaran terus ikuti lanjutan FF ini heheh #plak

Priss Uchun, domo arigatu ^^, yaya aku juga suka banget JaeMin *soulfighter yaay* ibu - anak banget deh pokoknya, makasih udah comment panjang lebar, huhu *terharu* emang kotak review kadang2 alay tapi jangan terpengaruh ya, fufufu. Semangat too, Uchun-sshi~

LawRuuLiet, domo arigatou ^^, ya ampun air mata maknae, wkwk. Tenang, kali ini nggak ada sedihnya (? gtw juga ding). Makasih udah ditunggu, fighting too~

Tha626, domo arigatou ^^, jangan nangis *Min nyodorin tisu* Yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi juga, sayang? #dibakar# Apa ya? Chapter ini sedikit bisa menjelaskan? Makin ending makin jelas kok, nyehehe~

Han Neul Ra, domo arigatou ^^, annyeong juga, NeulRa-sshi. Yups, ini family-drama-humor (ga tau ini lucu apa enggak xD), iya tebakanmu ada benarnya kok, tapi Min gk akan buka kartu secepat itu *evil!* tenang, author akan tetap brjuang! *joget Survivor*

puzZy cat, domo arigatou ^^, oow... jangan sedih Zy *Min ngasih tisu*, iya peluk aja Min gk keberatan kok, hwehe... YunJae emang ya sesuatu banget. Aduh, ga usah dijilat, digigit dong *apasih* ini udah update xD

WidiwMin, domo arigatou ^^, kenapa eaa? Tunggu saja Going Home season XXX untuk tahu rahasianya #dikubur hidup2# flashback, ya? Sedang menunggu waktu yg tepat. Ini dah ASAP belum? Udah kebakaran nih (?) xD

ChaaChulie247, domo arigatou ^^, *peluk Cha balik* ya tuh Ahra emang kawat berduri *apa coba?* ini udah update secepat yang aku bisa, azazafighting too~ XD

ikkimassu, domo arigatou ^^, ini kelanjutannya ikki-sshi. Udah nggak penasaran lagi, kan? XD

Beakren, domo arigatou ^^, hwaiting too! Ini sudah lanjutannya, nggak penasaran lagi dong? Udah pinjam kilatnya Neptunus ini XD

Ririn, domo arigatou ^^, yoha, sama-sama dek. Ini chapter limanya sudah datang X) Horeee... Duren! (?)

Momo casshipper, domo arigatou ^^, sama-sama Momo-chan. Awawa, aku nggak suci lagi udah dikecup basah sama reader~ *tepar* xD

minna, domo arigatou ^^, aww teriakan Heechul umma itu bisa ngerobohin monas lho *dirajam batu* u,u jangan nangis *Min ngelapin air mata reader* Min nggak akan tersiksa-siksa amat kok, kekeke~ Ini chapter 5nya, semangat too~

Choi Kyo Joon, domo arigatou ^^, apakah ini kilat? XD

Dan domo arigatou juga buat silent readers (moga2 ga ada). Aku nggak mendewakan review sih, tapi kalau kita bisa ngobrol dari review kan hubungan antar author - reader bisa lebih dekat X)

Maaf untuk salah-salah kata, salah nyebutin yg review, lupa nyebutin yg review, typos, cerita yang membosankan dan bikin ngantuk *deep bow* sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

Love, love, love,

Hareth.


	6. Chapter 6

Going Home

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, their company and whoever they wants.

Warnings: Nonsense, typos, misstypes, yaoi, mpreg, contains time travel, some OOCness, etc.

Mood: A little bit melancholy.

.

.

BAM!

Yoochun mematung, tak mampu berkata apa-apa, bahkan tak terpikirkan mencari ekspresi seperti apa yang harus terpampang di wajah tampannya saat Junsu, namja imutnya yang innocent tersebut dengan kecepatan yang tak terbaca spidometer sekalipun, menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke arah pria kekar yang sekarang sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

Benarkan Yoochun tak salah lihat? Itu Junsunya, bukan? SU-IE MILIKNYA YANG MANJA ITU? MENONJOK ORANG BERBADAN BESAR SAMPAI PINGSAN?

"Jae-hyung, gwaenchana?" Junsu serta merta memeluk tubuh sepupunya yang ikut ambruk di tanah karena lemas. Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah dari mulutnya, sementara Junsu memukul-mukul pelan punggung namja cantik tersebut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hyung... daijobuka?"

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab, mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata dari bibirnya rasanya sulit sekali. Ia memejamkan matanya sekilas, merasa panas dan sesak di dadanya. Tak apa, ia pasti bisa bertahan. Ia kan pernah melewati yang lebih dari ini.

"Jae-hyuuung... kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Kali ini Junsu berteriak dengan suara khasnya yang melengking, sementara beberapa tetes air mata sudah jatuh ke pipinya yang tembam.

Segera setelah itu Jaejoong membuka matanya dan terkekeh pelan mendengar lengkingan super familiar tersebut. Ia berusaha dengan keras untuk mendudukkan diri di atas rumput, dibantu oleh Junsu yang rasanya sudah mau pingsan saja melihat penampilan Jaejoong dengan darah di mana-mana. Junsu sama sekali tidak suka berkelahi karena ia terlalu ngeri untuk melihat darah, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa berkelahi. Sewaktu kecil, ia sering ikut Jaejoong berlatih kungfu dengan ayahnya, Kim Hangeng. Dan dengan senang hati pula Hangeng turut mengajari keponakannya tersebut, meskipun pada awalnya Junsu tidak mau.

Tapi saat itu ia terpesona ketika ahjusshinya tersebut berkata pada dua anak kecil di sana bahwa dalam hidup pasti akan ada saat di mana manusia akan terdesak dan hanya memiliki diri sendiri untuk bertahan. Maka Junsu mau belajar dan terbuktilah sekarang, ia bahkan bisa menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu kan, kau itu sangat berisik," ucap Jaejoong, masih terkekeh sambil menahan sakit. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Junsu lemah, namun di matanya tersirat sebuah kebanggaan. "Tidak menyesal sekarang kan, sudah berlatih kungfu dengan appaku? Sepertinya darah yang mengalir di keluarga kita memang darah petarung sejati, hahaha."

"Yaa Hyung, jangan tertawa sambil memegangi dadamu seperti itu! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" paksa Junsu sambil mengelap air matanya dengan lengan kaus yang ia pakai. Namun Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan penuh paksaan dari Junsu, Jaejoong melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan tatapan Yoochun yang seperti orang melihat hantu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Chun, kau sedang apa di sana?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Ia menduga-duga mungkin saja Yoochun kaget melihatnya yang babak belur dengan darah di seragamnya, di mana-mana. Yoochun memang termasuk namja golongan elit yang lebih suka tebar pesona dari pada berkelahi, ia bahkan sepertinya sangat menghindari kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting tersebut. Wajar mungkin sekarang melihat pemandangan tidak enak di hadapannya.

Masih tak bereaksi. Pada akhirnya Junsu berdiri dan menepuk pundak Yoochun sekilas, membangunkannya dari pikiran alam bawah sadarnya. "Chunnie, ada apa? Kau kaget melihat Jae-hyung?"

Sekonyong-konyong Yoochun melompat mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah saat merasakan tepukan Junsu di pundaknya, seakan-akan itu tepukan maut yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Chunnie, kau kenapa sih?" Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya, karena Yoochun menjauh sambil terlihat ketakutan saat ia menyentuhnya sedikit saja. Dengan kesal namja imut berpipi gemuk itu menghampiri Jaejoong kembali dan duduk di sampingnya. "Yah, Chunnie menyebalkan!"

Mendengar rajukan itu membuat Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tentu saja bukan itu maksudnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tapi tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suara. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan dengan kata-kata bagaimana syoknya dia begitu mengetahui kekasihnya menghajar pria kekar tadi...

Hal itu membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Meskipun sakit, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Begitu melihat raut wajah Yoochun yang kaget seperti orang idiot, Jaejoong sadar bahwa mungkin saja namja itu kaget melihat aksi Junsu tadi. Orang awam memang tidak menduga kalau Junsu pintar berkelahi juga... hm, membela diri lebih tepatnya. Junsu tidak suka menyebut kekerasan yang dilakukannya sebagai perkelahian. Ia menyebutnya 'pembelaan diri'.

"Hahaha, Su..." Jaejoong tertawa sambil melirik ke arah Junsu yang masih cemberut, merasa Yoochun menjauhinya tiba-tiba tanpa alasan. "Jangan cemberut, ia hanya kaget melihat kau menyelamatkanku tadi. Iya kan, Chun?"

Yoochun mengangguk-angguk cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. Thanks to Jaejoong, ia peka sekali ternyata.

Junsu menatap ke arah Jaejoong, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang namjachingu yang sedang meremas-remas bajunya. Yoochun sedang berpikir, kenapa tiap kali dirinya membuat kesalahan (meskipun itu sangat kecil) Junsu selalu mengancamnya dengan membawa-bawa nama Jaejoong kalau dirinya sendiri ternyata berbahaya juga? Mulai sekarang jangan pernah membuat kesalahan pada Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun.

Beberapa detik kemudian Junsu menghentikan aksi cemberutnya. Ia baru sadar, ini kali pertama Yoochun melihatnya melakukan aksi 'pembelaan diri', wajar saja air muka namjachingunya yang tampan itu jadi kelihatan takut-takut. Haah... Junsu jadi merasa bersalah sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Chunnie... kau membenciku ya?" tanya Junsu dengan sedih. Yoochun menggeleng cepat dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang kini tengah mengaduk-aduk tanah di bawahnya. Merasa sedih.

"Ti-tidak, tidak," respon Yoochun, sedikit gugup saat telah menemukan suaranya kembali. Ia mendekap kedua pipi Junsu dan mengarahkan wajah itu lurus ke arahnya. "Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya kaget, ternyata kau cukup err..."

"Mengerikan?" sambung Jaejoong tanpa diminta, terkekeh kembali dengan pelan melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih yang aneh tersebut.

"Yah, bukan itu!" protes Yoochun cepat. Tapi ia cepat memeluk Junsu, mengalihkan rasa penasaran namja berpantat montok tersebut karena sesungguhnya Yoochun memang tidak bisa menemukan kata pengganti yang pas untuk menggambarkan Junsu yang seperti kata Jaejoong tadi. Mengerikan. "Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, Su-ie."

"Aku juga, Chunnie-hyung." Junsu membalas pelukan tersebut lebih erat, membuat Yoochun sedikit kesesakan. Tapi apa daya, ia biarkan. Dari pada berakhir seperti namja kekar yang sudah tak berdaya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada.

Awalnya Jaejoong biasa saja, tetapi sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian ia mulai terganggu dengan pemandangan sepasang manusia yang masih saja berpelukan dari tadi. Apa mereka tidak bosan dan tidak lelah? Huh, mau dibiarkan tetap saja tertangkap mata dan mengganggu pandangannya. Bukannya iri, Jaejoong hanya merasa terganggu. Itu saja.

Putra tunggal dari Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul tersebut dengan perlahan merebahkan punggungnya yang pegal karena diseret kasar oleh orang sinting utusan orang gila tersebut di atas rumput hijau yang sedikit basah, tidak memedulikan seragamnya yang mungkin akan kotor kena tanah.

Sepasang mata bulat yang selalu membuat yeoja mana saja ingin memilikinya tersebut menatap lurus, sedikit menyipit akibat terangnya langit siang itu. Jaejoong hanya terdiam, membiarkan pikirannya bebas dan melayang-layang kemanapun ingin pergi.

Dengusan pelan meluncur pelan dari bibirnya, saat sapuan angin yang sedikit kencang menerpa wajahnya, merasakan sensasi dingin saat udara yang berlarian tersebut menyentuh luka-luka di wajahnya. Membantu meringankan dan mengeringkannya.

Tenang sekali, bahkan suara cempreng Junsu dan suara berat Yoochun tak terdengar, entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. Jaejoong tak peduli, ia merasakan kelopak matanya berat sekali, terlebih ia sudah terbuai rayuan angin yang perlahan membawa rasa sakitnya terbang ke langit.

Ia sudah menutup kedua matanya rapat saat sekelebat bayangan Changmin terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Namja itu terlihat bahagia dan sedih menjadi satu, tersirat di wajahnya. Serta merta Jaejoong membuka kembali matanya lebar-lebar dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Sedikit erangan terdengar mengingat namja cantik itu terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Hyung, jangan bergerak tiba-tiba," raung Junsu yang cemas melihat Jaejoong. Ia menghampiri sepupunya itu segera dan membantu namja itu berdiri. "Kau mau ke mana, Hyung? Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Hanya gelengan kepala yang diterima Junsu, memberikan kekecewaan. "Tidak sekarang Su, kau bisa temani aku ke sekolah?"

"Untuk apa, Hyung?" tanya Junsu penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Tapi tetap dibantunya Jaejoong berdiri dan memapahnya. Yoochun menghampiri mereka dengan cepat dan secara tanggap membantu memapah Jaejoong di bagian yang tidak terjamah Junsu.

"Changmin masih di ada di sana, bersama Yunho. Aku harus menjemputnya dan memastikan semua baik-baik saja," jawab Jaejoong sambil susah payah menggerakkan kakinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Yoochun. "Ia akan baik-baik saja bersama Yunho-hyung."

Jaejoong mendengus pelan, kemudian menatap Junsu dengan pandangan yang tentu saja sudah diketahui sepupunya itu apa maksudnya. Perasaan Jaejoong pasti sedang tidak baik, kacau mungkin. Ia memang tidak berkata apapun tentang Changmin pada Junsu, tapi sepertinya namja yang lebih muda darinya itu tahu bahwa Changmin adalah orang yang berpengaruh pada Jaejoong.

"Kajja Chunnie, kita antar Jaejoong-hyung."

.

.

Keadaan di lapangan basket tak ubahnya keadaan di halaman depan sekolah Hannyoung beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya saja kini lain subjek yang sedang melakukan perkelahian tersebut.

Changmin. Yah, namja itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan dua pria yang hendak menculik Yunho tadi.

Yunho tertegun melihat Changmin. Ia merasa jika namja yang lebih muda darinya itu nyaris sempurna dalam melakukan segala sesuatunya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana gerakan lincahnya saat menghindari serangan, bagaimana serius dan kerasnya hantaman yang ia hadiahkan bertubi-tubi pada dua lawannya. Dan sepanjang pertarungan itu, Changmin sama sekali belum terkena pukulan maupun tendangan dari mereka.

Takjub, dan... gengsi. Melihat Changmin yang masih kelihatan pucat rela membuang-buang tenaganya demi melindungi dirinya, Yunho merasa lebih rendah lagi. Ia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, apakah ia benar-benar seorang namja sejati. Bahkan untuk berkelahi saja ia masih berpikir berulang-ulang kali.

Sekali lagi Yunho tegaskan, ia bukannya tidak bisa berkelahi. Hanya saja, ia tidak menyukainya. Melihat orang terluka karena melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting, sama saja makin mendekatkan diri pada kematian dengan cara yang konyol.

Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar malu, pada Changmin terutama. Mereka belum begitu kenal dekat, dan ia sudah membebani Changmin seperti ini. Di sana Changmin berjuang sendiri, meskipun ia terlihat menikmatinya tapi tetap saja, seharusnya Yunho juga ada di sana kan, bukannya malah berdiam diri di belakang namja tinggi tersebut.

Changmin menggeretakkan kepalan tangannya, menghantamkannya terakhir kali pada wajah salah satu lawannya sampai tersungkur. Ia menyeringai pelan, sementara peluh sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya lelah sekali, tetapi masih ada satu yang belum selesai.

"Ayo maju," tantang Changmin enteng. Seringainya makin melebar melihat lawannya yang tinggal satu tersebut menatapnya dengan was-was karena melihat teman seperjuangannya telah tergeletak di lantai lapangan yang keras, terus bergeming akibat tinjuan Changmin yang jangan ditanya seperti apa rasanya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Changmin menyerang duluan. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan mengarahkan tepat pada perut lawannya, membuatnya mental beberapa meter dan tak ubahnya nasib sang kawan. Keduanya lemas tak berdaya.

"Hehehe." Terdengar tawa kecil dari bibir Changmin. Tak sengaja ditelannya keringat yang meluncur begitu saja ke mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, yang sedang mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dada namja itu naik turun tidak beraturan. Ia belum pernah merasa cepat lelah seperti ini.

Bruk.

Changmin menjatuhkan diri, merasakan kepalanya sakit. Kedua telapak tangannya digunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja lemas. Ia mendengar derap kaki mendekatinya dari arah belakang.

"Changmin-ah, gwaenchana?"

Suara Yunho terdengar sedikit lemah di telinga Changmin. Namja itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat Yunho memegangi lengannya yang penuh dengan keringat dingin, menariknya hingga ia berada dalam posisi duduk sekarang. Changmin melebarkan matanya, berusaha menangkap sosok Yunho yang semakin kabur dalam pandangannya.

"Astaga, kau terlihat pucat sekali. Sudah kubilang jangan berkelahi ya jangan!" omel Yunho sambil mengambil handuk kecil dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Changmin. "Pakai itu, keringatmu banyak sekali."

Tidak menjawab, dengan malas diambilnya handuk tersebut dan Changmin mulai mengusap-usapkan ke sekujur tubuhnya yang lemas dan makin berkeringat saja, ditambah efek dari matahari yang sedang dalam titik terpanasnya.

"Uhuk..." Changmin terbatuk pelan, mungkin karena debu yang memasuki rongga pernafasannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya yang makin menjadi. Sementara Yunho kembali mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan menarik sebotol air minum yang nyaris dilupakannya.

"Minum ini." Yunho menyodorkan air minum tersebut pada Changmin yang wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan butiran salju. Anak itu menggeleng, kemudian terbatuk sekali lagi. "Aiiish, buka mulutmu!"

Kali ini anak itu malah menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan dan menghalang-halangi sodoran air minum tersebut dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Jangan harap dengan bersikap baik padaku, aku akan mendukungmu untuk mendekati ummaku. Tidak akan!" terang Changmin sambil menjauhi Yunho.

Namja tampan paling digilai di sekolah itu hanya cengo mendengar penuturan terang-terangan Changmin. Apa namja tampan nan jangkung tersebut tidak bisa merasakan kalau pada saat ini Yunho benar-benar sedang mengkhawatirkannya? Masih sempat saja bersikap ketus, dingin, dan terus mencurigainya. Ia bahkan tidak kepikiran sama sekali hendak mengambil keuntungan dari ini semua.

"Ternyata kau menyebalkan juga, aku hanya menolongmu, bocah!" Yunho mendengus pelan, menyodorkan kembali air minumnya pada Changmin yang memendelikinya intens. "Tidak kutaruh racun di minuman ini sama sekali. Ayolah, minum."

Melihat Yunho yang memohon padanya secara tidak langsung seperti itu, dalam waktu sepersekian detik, tatapan Changmin yang tajam perlahan melunak. Raut kesungguhan dalam kecemasan Yunho yang saat ini, membuatnya menyesal. Kenapa Yunho tak pernah menunjukkan raut wajah itu padanya selama tujuh belas tahun mereka hidup bersama di masa depan?

Seandainya, seandainya sekali sekali saja Yunho yang ada di masa depannya begitu perhatian seperti ini mungkin ia tidak akan susah-susah mengorbankan waktu-waktu berharganya untuk menciptakan mesin waktu melalui eksperimen rahasianya, dan berniat kembali ke masa lalu, meskipun tujuan utamanya datang ke sini bukan karena itu.

"Uhuk..." Changmin terbatuk lagi dan tanpa tertangkap olehnya, Yunho sudah menempelkan mulut botol dalam genggamannya ke mulut Changmin yang agak terbuka, membuat namja tersebut harus menyesuaikan dengan cairan yang memasuki paksa tenggorokannya. "Uhuk, uhuk, aahh!"

Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin yang tersedak akibat ulahnya. Ia menutup botol minum tersebut dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas. Dilihatnya anak itu tengah membersihkan air yang tumpah ke bajunya dengan menggunakan handuk Yunho, kemudian melayangkan tatapan tajam sekali lagi.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya? Seenaknya saja, dasar sok tua!"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar racauan tersebut. "Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada appamu."

Pluk.

Changmin melemparkan kasar handuk yang habis dipakainya ke wajah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tak sudi punya appa sepertimu lebih baik aku punya appa seperti Siwon!"

Mendengar ia dibanding-bandingkan dengan Siwon membuat perasaan Yunho sedikit kesal. Memang sih ia tidak bisa memastikan jika Changmin adalah anaknya, mengingat sifat anak itu dan sifatnya sepertinya jauh berbeda. Tapi hey, ia masih boleh berharap, kan?

"Terus terang saja aku ingin tahu siapa appamu di masa depan," ucap Yunho jujur dan pelan, tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan yang diluncurkannya.

Changmin hanya merespon dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas, seperti tak tertarik untuk menjawabnya. "Aku tidak mau memberitahukan padamu, dasar perusak kebahagiaan hidup orang lain."

Oke, cukup.

Kata-kata Changmin cukup membuatnya emosi, dan ia terus bilang bahwa Yunho adalah perusak kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan apa yang dimaksud tentu saja ia tidak mengerti, lalu kenapa namja itu terus saja memarahinya? Tidak tahu apa kalau Yunho lebih bingung lagi dengan situasi ini!

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang siapakah aku untukmu di masa depan, dan kesalahan fatal apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga kau menjulukiku seperti tadi, mana bisa aku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kejadian itu tidak terjadi di masa depan?" cerocos Yunho sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, persis seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

Mengedikkan bahunya, hanya itulah yang Changmin lakukan sambil berusaha berdiri... mencoba melarikan diri. Ia berjalan dengan terhuyung, sementara sengatan matahari tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Pandangannya kembali mengabur, sehingga ia harus menutup matanya beberapa saat.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melarikan diri? Menghindari pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kau jawab? Atau tidak bisa kau jawab? Kalau kau ingin aku mempercayaimu, maka kau harus mempercayai bahwa aku bisa merubah masa depan," tukas Yunho kembali. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Changmin dengan perasaan kesal yang masih coba ditahannya.

Changmin tak menangkap kata-kata itu dengan baik. Ia masih bisa melihat Yunho yang semakin mendekatinya, tetapi tidak begitu jelas raut wajah namja itu kepadanya. Sampai ia merasakan kerah bajunya dicengkeram kuat-kuat.

Seharusnya ia bisa melawan dengan mudah.

.

.

"Jung Yunho!"

Duak.

Namja tampan itu tak menyadari Jaejoong yang sudah mendekatinya dengan aura kesal dan kemudian memukulnya sampai tersungkur. Changmin terlepas dari cengkeramannya, berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke belakang, menabrak tembok. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit mendadak.

Yunho meringis memegangi pipinya yang kena tonjok. Dan berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya. Saat ia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Jae, kenapa dengan-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Changmin?" seru Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi. Yunho tidak langsung menjawab, ia terlalu fokus pada penampilan Jaejoong yang mengenaskan. Memar di wajahnya memang tidak menyembunyikan kecantikan namja tersebut, tapi tetap saja.

Rasanya sedikit sakit melihatnya seperti ini.

Junsu yang sedari tadi mengikuti Jaejoong di belakang bersama dengan Yoochun, menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho sebelum ada perkelahian lagi. Siapa sih yang tidak pusing melihat kekerasan dan kekerasan lagi?

"Hyung, sudahlah..." bujuk Junsu. Ia memberikan isyarat mata pada Yoochun agar menghampiri Yunho, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dengan sigap Yoochun berjalan mendekati Yunho yang kini pikirannya entah berada di mana. "Hyung, apa yang terjadi?"

Yoochun menyadarkannya kembali ke alam nyata. Yunho terdiam lama. Ia tidak tahu, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu ia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, yang berada di luar akal sehatnya. Masa iya ia akan memberitahukannya pada Yoochun sementara dirinya sendiri tidak yakin pada itu semua.

Apa ia harus bilang bahwa ia hendak menghajar Changmin karena anak itu menolak mengakui dirinya sebagai ayahnya? Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak sanggup membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi serta jawaban yang didapatnya dari Yoochun nanti.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang," ucap Changmin tiba-tiba. Semua yang mendengar langsung menatap ke arahnya, tak terkecuali Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah telah bersikap sedikit kasar pada namja itu tadi.

Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari Junsu yang masih memeganginya dan menghampiri Changmin yang wajahnya sudah lebih pucat dari sewaktu ia tinggalkan tadi. Ia tidak segan-segan akan menghajar Yunho jika semua ini diakibatkan namja sok tersebut.

"Min, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong pelan sambil mengelap keringat di dahi Changmin dengan telapak tangannya. Sepasang mata namja itu sayu, lelah seperti ingin terpejam.

Di dalam kesamaran tersebut, Changmin menangkap rasa sakit di dalam iris Jaejoong, mungkin ia juga sedang menahan rasa sakit yang sama dengannya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong justru sedang menahan rasa sakit yang datang saat menatap wajah Changmin yang lemas. Changmin pun tahu, meski tidak jelas, tetapi banyak luka di wajah ummanya tersebut.

Ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Jaejoong.

"Ish, jangan disentuh. Sakit, ppabo."

Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya, apa yang Jung Yunho itu lakukan padamu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Jaejoong penuh penekanan. Untuk saat itu Changmin merasa bahagia, karena seolah-olah ia sedang disayang oleh Jaejoong.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pelan. "Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, meski tadi aku sempat berkelahi sebentar, tapi bukan dengannya." Anak itu menunjuk dua orang asing yang pingsan di sisi lain lapangan. Jaejoong menatap Changmin tidak percaya begitu mengetahui bahwa makhluk yang tak berdaya itu adalah orang-orang yang membuatnya babak belur sebelum ini. Sedangkan Changmin terlihat tanpa luka luar sedikit pun.

"Kau melakukannya... sendiri?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini anakmu dan mewarisi darahmu. Jadi kalau kau bisa melakukannya kenapa aku tidak?" jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa ia selalu ingin menampilkan wajah ceria di depan Jaejoong. Ia ingin selalu bahagia di samping Jaejoong. Segala-galanya memang lebih baik di masa lalu ternyata.

Namja cantik tersebut menghela nafas panjang, kemudian merendahkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, tetapi tidak ingin Changmin mengetahuinya.

Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambut 'putranya' dengan kasih sayang yang tersirat dari dua iris teduhnya, kemudian merangkul namja tersebut.

"Ayo pulang, sebelum kau pingsan lagi, terlebih di tempat yang tidak elit ini." Mereka berjalan menjauhi lapangan, membiarkan tiga namja lain yang termenung dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Junsu benci keheningan, ia ingin mengajak Yoochun mengobrol tetapi tidak enak dengan Yunho. Serius, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini sama sekali. Dan ia takut menyulut kembali api emosi Yunho jika ia mengatakan hal yang salah.

Ia menatap sekeliling, kemudian terhenyak melihat dua tubuh yang diam tak bergerak di pinggir lapangan.

"Chunnie, ada mayat!" teriak Junsu sambil mendekati Yoochun, bersembunyi di belakangnya. Yoochun yang kaget dengan teriakan sekaligus apa yang diteriakan oleh Junsu segera mundur dan menatap dari jauh benda yang ditunjuk namja cempreng itu.

Benar saja, di tempat yang ditunjuk Junsu terdapat dua manusia dengan kondisi tubuh yang babak belur.

"Mereka tidak mati, cuma pingsan," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. "Changmin yang menghajar mereka tadi."

"Eh, Changmin?" tanya Junsu balik. Yunho mengangguk meyakinkan. Ia menghampiri dua tubuh yang tergeletak tersebut, memastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar masih hidup tetapi sudah tidak mampu lagi melawan.

Yoochun dan Junsu mengikuti Yunho di belakangnya sambil saling berpandangan diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sini saja mereka sudah dibuat terkejut dengan cerita yang disampaikan Jaejoong tentang rencana Ahra yang hendak menculik Yunho dengan menggunakan anak buah ayahnya.

Tak terbayangkan seperti apa pengorbanan Jaejoong, meski Junsu tahu sebenarnya Jaejoong lebih suka berkelahi demi kebaikan. Tetapi menolong Yunho sampai seperti ini? Seolah-olah Yunho adalah orang paling penting sedunia. Apa sebenarnya perasaannya selama ini benar tentang Jaejoong yang selalu memandang Yunho dengan pandangan yang lain? Apakah itu pandangan... cinta?

Junsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri. Kemudian pikirannya melayang pada adegan beberapa saat yang lalu, antara Jaejoong dan Changmin. Mereka terlihat lebih dekat dari perkiraannya, apa Jaejoong punya hubungan dekat dengan Changmin? Aaahhh, ia jadi penasaran seperti ini. Sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong, ia jadi ingin mengobrol banyak dengan sepupunya itu.

"Su, jangan melamun. Kau hampir menginjak orang di depanmu."

Suara Yoochun menyadarkan Junsu yang tanpa sadar terus berjalan sampai nyaris menginjak kepala seseorang. Ia tersentak dan segera berlari ke belakang Yoochun.

"Ayo pulang, Chun. Orang-orang ini mengerikan," ucap Junsu ketakutan.

Yoochun menatapnya datar. "Orang yang kau pukul sampai pingsan tadi juga sama mengerikannya dengan mereka." Junsu hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Yunho berdiri, setelah puas berjongkok mengamati keadaan mayat hidup itu satu per satu. Sedikit takut sih, siapa tahu mereka akan bangun lagi. Tapi dilihat dari keadaannya sih sepertinya tidak.

Ia masih merasa tidak enak. Ia berhutang nyawa pada Changmin, dan tadi malah ia hampir saja hilang kendali. Hah, sungguh namja tidak tahu diri sekali dirinya. Hal yang ada di kepalanya untuk saat ini adalah meminta maaf pada Changmin dan Jaejoong, sekaligus mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di masa depan sana.

Apa benar di masa depan nanti ia hanya akan menjadi pengganggu bagi Jaejoong dan Changmin? Tapi kenapa? Ia butuh penjelasan dan Changmin tidak mau memberitahunya. Kalau begitu untuk apa sebenarnya namja itu membuatnya kesal seperti tadi? Agar ia mengikuti kemauan anak itu? Menjauhi Jaejoong? Setelah bertahun-tahun ini bisa sedikit mendekatinya? Yang benar saja!

Tuk.

Yunho menunduk merasakan ada sesuatu benda yang tidak sengaja ditendangnya. Ia melihat sebuah botol obat yang terbuat dari kaca kecil berwarna cokelat dengan label di luar. Segera diambil botol tersebut dan langsung membaca apa yang bisa dibaca di sana.

_Thiamine._

Tiamin? Milik siapa? Apa milik kedua penjahat itu?

Namun Yunho tak lagi bertanya-tanya saat diputarnya botol tersebut dan menemukan label lagi di sisi lainnya. Dahinya mengernyit.

_Changmin._

Mungkin terlempar ke luar dari kantung atau entah dari mana saat ia berkelahi tadi. Tetapi Changmin menyimpan tiamin? Untuk apa?

"Hyung, kajja pulang. Nanti juga orang-orang itu ada yang menjemputnya!" teriak Yoochun dari kejauhan. Ia rupanya sudah ditarik-tarik Junsu untuk cepat pulang.

"Ya, aku menyusul sebentar lagi!" balas Yunho sambil mengantungi botol tiamin yang ditemukannya. Harinya benar-benar ajaib. Ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan lapangan basket, mempercepat langkahnya begitu menyadari tidak ada lagi Yoochun dan Junsu di sekitar sana.

Saat melewati depan ruang rapat, Yunho hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Guru-guru sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa tadi sempat ada keributan, buktinya saat Yunho mengintip, mereka terlihat tenang dan masih serius menjalankan rapat.

Yunho terus berjalan dengan santainya, sampai ia mendengar suara derap kaki yang berat dan terburu-buru semakin mendekat padanya. Ia kaget, kemudian bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang loker yang tumben sekali belum dikunci saat pulang sekolah. Dapat ia lihat melalui celah bawah pintu beberapa pasang kaki yang lewat, kaki-kaki yang menggunakan sepatu macam tentara.

Namja tampan itu bergidik, kemudian secepat kilat keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah suara derap sepatu itu menghilang. Ia berlari dengan cepat sampai ke parkiran dan mengambil sepedanya dengan buru-buru.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali dasar bodoh, menculik Yunho-oppa saja seberapa sulitnya sih?" dengus Ahra kesal sambil menendangi kerikil-kerikil kecil di depannya. Ia sedang sendiri, dan tidak menyadari Yunho yang sudah berada di belakangnya dan mendengar semua itu.

Tidak sengaja.

"Jadi kau yang ada di balik semua ini?" seru Yunho kesal. Bisa dilihat Ahra yang kaget setengah mati, membalikkan badannya dengan takut-takut dan memasang wajah memelas saat berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Tapi Yunho mana bisa tertipu.

"O-Oppa, i-itu..." Ahra tergagap, sudah ingin menangis saja rasanya tertangkap basah mengatakan sesuatu yang melibatkan namja yang jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya, dan mendengar kalimat terkutuk tadi!

"Sudahlah Ahra, aku tidak menyukaimu. Percuma hidup denganku kau tidak akan bahagia, dan lagi kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat! Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu," omel Yunho. Ia kesal setengah mati, jadi gara-gara yeoja ini Changmin harus berkelahi untuknya padahal ia baru saja sakit (yang juga disebabkan oleh yeoja ini, lagi-lagi). Mungkin kalau Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong juga berkelahi dan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya, sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana nasib yeoja itu di tangan Yunho.

Ahra mulai menangis, tapi tak diacuhkan oleh Yunho. Ia menjalankan sepedanya pelan, berpura-pura tuli dengan Ahra yang terus memanggilnya.

.

.

"Minnie, jangan lupa minum susunya. Umma mau patroli dulu ke perusahaan appamu mengingat ia sedang di Jepang sampai besok. Cepat sembuh, ne." Heechul mengecup dahi Changmin dengan gemas, yang dibalas dengan anggukan saja oleh Changmin yang mulutnya sedang penuh dengan bubur. Ia melambaikan tangan pada 'umma' atau lebih tepatnya sih 'halmoni' yang dengan kilat menghilang di balik pintu.

Changmin menyuapkan kembali sendokan besar bubur ke mulutnya, tak peduli sakit atau tidak nafsu makannya tidak pernah berkurang. Terlebih bubur buatan ummanya itu sangat enak. Eh tunggu dulu, umma yang mana?

Kim Jaejoong maksudnya. Ia masih berkutat di dapur, sedang mencacah-cacah daging. Terdengar berkali-kali hantaman pisau daging sampai ke dalam kamar di mana Changmin sedang berbaring. Namja itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sudah tiga hari ini Changmin dan Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah. Semenjak berkelahi waktu itu, keadaan Changmin memburuk, karena kepalanya makin terasa sakit, penglihatannya makin memburuk, bahkan sempat mengalami sesak nafas. Keluarga Kim sudah panik saja dan berniat membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit, tetapi anak itu menolaknya keras-keras.

Jadilah Changmin dirawat di rumah saja. Bahkan ia tidak mau diperiksa oleh Dokter Hwang, dokter kepercayaan keluarga Kim. Heechul dan Hankyung sangat menghawatirkannya, terlebih malam itu Hankyung harus berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang baru, jadilah tiga hari ini selalu ada saja telepon dari Hankyung yang ingin mengetahui perkembangan kesehatan Changmin. Pasangan seumur hidup tersebut tidak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang saat itu tampangnya babak belur. Toh ia biasa pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Selama tiga hari ini pula Jaejoong tidak berangkat sekolah dan memilih merawat Changmin. Padahal ia sudah dipaksa-paksa Heechul saja untuk bersekolah, tetapi ia bersikeras ingin merawat Changmin.

Untung saja di hari yang ketiga ini keadaan Changmin cukup membaik, tidak seperti kemarin. Malam kemarin Jaejoong nyaris tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena demam Changmin yang tinggi. Anak itu terus muntah-muntah dan beberapa kali mengeluh sesak nafas.

Yang lebih anehnya lagi, Changmin tidak mau makan obat apapun kecuali Vitamin B1. Heechul dan Jaejoong sempat hendak membawa paksa Changmin ke rumah sakit meskipun namja itu memberontak, tetapi melihat keadaannya yang membaik, akhirnya mereka tetap merawat Changmin di rumah.

Changmin tersenyum-senyum lagi, sendiri, sambil menatap gorden jendela di kamar milik Jaejoong ini yang sekaligus sudah menjadi miliknya, yang mengembang pelan ditiup angin. Ia menyuapkan suapan terakhir bubur pada mulutnya. Pipinya sedikit menggembung akibat bubur overdosis yang dimasukkannya. Ia sedang berpikir, sungguh beruntung ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan bertemu dengan keluarga ini. Keluarganya.

Hanya saja, mengingat tidak bisa merasakan yang seperti ini lagi di masa depan membuatnya sedih. Mungkinkah nanti ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dan perhatian halmoni serta harabojinya? Apakah saat ia jatuh dan tumbang seperti ini, sang umma akan ada di sampingnya, terus memberinya kekuatan seperti tiga hari terakhir yang terasa sangat berkesan ini?

Cklek.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk ke kamar dan mengambil mangkuk kosong bekas bubur di meja. Changmin tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. "Appa menanyakan keadaanmu LAGI. Sudah ke-19 kalinya ia menelepon sejak pergi dua malam yang lalu. Tak habis pikir, sebenarnya yang anaknya itu aku atau kau?"

Jaejoong menatap segelas susu yang belum disentuh Changmin. Namja cantik itu menggerakkan jarinya, menunjuk gelas tersebut, menyuruh Changmin segera menghabiskannya.

Changmin membentuk tanda 'oke' dari jari tangannya dan segera meraih gelas tersebut, menenggak isinya. Jarang sekali seumur hidupnya ia bersikap manis dan manja. Belum pernah, malah. Tapi ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan momen ini. Hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup ia mendapatkannya.

Sebuah senyum tercetak di wajah cantik Jaejoong, yang meski sekarang dihiasi beberapa plester untuk membantu menyembuhkan luka-luka kecilnya. Beberapa hari ini ia merasa keadaan Changmin sangat berpengaruh baginya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tapi... ia akan mencoba menyayanginya. Belum sepenuhnya, tetapi ia akan mencoba.

"Terima kasih," ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan gelas kosongnya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu?" ujar Jaejoong datar. Tapi hanya sebentar, setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengusap pipi anaknya yang masih terasa hangat itu. Ia keluar dari kamar untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor, dan Changmin memutuskan untuk tidur lagi setelah menenggak vitaminnya pagi itu.

Sebelum Changmin benar-benar terlelap, terdengar suara bel rumah yang menggema. Sontak ia membuka matanya dan memutuskan mengintip dari jendela siapa yang datang. Bisa ia dengar suara langkah kaki Jaejoong menuruni tangga, menuju ke pintu utama di lantai bawah.

Changmin berjalan dengan hati-hati sembari memperhatikan langkahnya. Ia menyibak gorden jendela dan menyipitkan mata saat bertemu dengan cahaya matahari. Ia melihat tiga orang namja yang wajahnya tidak begitu jelas kelihatan dari tempatnya, atau mungkin karena pandangannya yang mengabur lagi. Ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, tidak peduli siapa pun tamu yang datang.

Tapi Changmin yang malang, saat ia hendak menutup kembali matanya, pintu kamar sudah dibuka oleh namja imut yang suaranya langsung membuat gaduh suasana. Di belakangnya Yoochun mengekor, dan yang paling membuat Changmin melebarkan matanya adalah kehadiran Yunho di sana. Namja tampan itu mendekati tempat tidur Changmin dan memandang anak itu dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Changmin-ah, mianhaeyo..."

Changmin terdiam, selama beberapa saat bibirnya kaku. Ia mencari-cari sosok Jaejoong yang tak kunjung masuk ke sana juga. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak sanggup menghadapi namja di hadapannya itu sendirian.

.

.

Current Music: Remioromen - Konayuki (Powdered Snow/Butiran Salju) T~T

Author's Note: UAPAA INII? NI FF JELEK BENER! Berasa JaeMin sama HoMin nggak, sih? Wkk. Maafkan Hareth yg lagi galau plus sedih entah kenapa *orang gila*, tetap beri kesempatan buat FF gagal ini tetap eksis paling nggak sampe tamat ya *entah ngomong sama siapa* Hareth nggak bakal re-publish soalnya kalo FF ini dihapus (lagi), karena hanya ini satu-satunya FF di FSPI yang Hareth punya *nyerot ingus*

Special thanks:

Tha626, domo arigatou! Udah bisa kejawab kan pertanyaannya? Belum kepikiran sih mau sad ato happy, semoga yang terbaik ^^!

WidiwMin, domo arigatou! YooSu juga dieksis-in nih, udah terjawab kan pertanyaannya? Yosh, udah update ^^

VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, domo arigatou! Tenang kawan, parasitnya udah musnah. Sudah terjawab kan pertanyaannya ^^?

ecca augest, domo arigatou! Iya say (?) #plak! _Going Home: Farewell_ itu bagian dari ending Going Home, tapi udah tak hapus karena bikin ga surprise lagi endingnya u,u

hyunhyun, domo arigatou! Yg terjadi di masa depan adalah... jeng, jeng, jeng... dunia akan kiamat! #ditonjok#. Ini dah update. Iya, ga papa kok ^^

mikaka, domo arigatou! Ah, Ahra itu kn bisa melakukan apa saja xD sudah terjawab kan pertanyaannya?

all45, domo arigatou! Sudah nggak penasaran kan setelah membaca chapter ini? *.*

umi elf teukie, domo arigatou! Hee, mau tahu? Baca terus FF ini dong xD *dijambak* Ini udah update, cepet kan? Hwaiting too ^^

bw, domo arigatou! yo juga mbaksis(?) iya gpp... oh, nanggung apanya mbak? Kalau ada yg bikin gk enak sampaikanlah, nanti saya perbaiki. Sayang papih Gege ga bisa dateng, u,u fight too~!

Beakren, domo arigatou! Ya bersambung dong, masa mau tamat begitu? Haha, ini udah kilat, ne :D hwaiting too!

minna, domo arigatou! Tonjok aja chingu, gk ada yg marah :D sudah terjawab kah pertanyaannya? Semangat too~!

Han Neul Ra, domo arigatou! Syukurlah kalo lucu... wahaha, tenang aja chingu, Min kan sudah mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya dan memperhitungkannya secara akurat menggunakan sempoa #duak! Yo, fighting too ^^

Priss Uchun, domo arigatou! Sudah terjawabkah pertanyaannya? Misinya Min itu buat YunJae nggak bersatu di masa depan. Wow, tukeran boleh tuh xD *plak* Yoyoy, semangat too~!

Ririn, domo arigatou! Sudah terjawab dong pertanyaannya? Iya, aku juga nggak rela kalau Yunho harus bersama dengan Ahra ^^v Ini dah kilat, kan?

Jung Happy' Familly, domo arigatou! Iya, sama2 Linz :) huhu, maaf... kalo aku jawabnya blak-blakan sama aja bocorin endingnya dong, nggak seru ntar XD Ini udah sekilat-kilatnya, chingu~

Miyuk, domo arigatou! Wah, kamu satu2nya yg penasaran klo Yunho Ahra nikah xD oh nggak tiap hari update dong, bisa tepar daku u,u

rinda, domo arigatou! Annyeong juga, wah Han appa gak bisa nolong, lagi kondangan #ditabok# cepatkah updatenya, chingu? ^^

Hikari, domo arigatou! Sepertinya itu obsesi, chingu~ He-eh, Min emang rencananya mau mencegah YunJae bersatu, tapi ada alasan lain di sana :) Sudah terjawab semua kan, pertanyaannya?

dinda D, domo arigatou! Misi Changmin itu singkatnya mau bikin YunJae gak bersatu, chingu~ tenang aja, belum kepikiran kok mau happy atau sad ^^ *dicemplungin ke kawah panas*

dan yg udah dibales via PM: mikihyo, Bloody Evil From Heaven, yoyojiji, chidorasen, ChaaChulie247, Qhia503, Choi Kyo Joon, puzZy cat, dandelion dreamless, NaMinra, Henry Park, EvilmagnaeMin, Rosanaru, LawRuuLiet, kucing liar, gdtop, Jung Mingsoo.

Part of silent readers?

Thanks, too. Keep reading yoo, but I'll always wait for your speech ^^,

Maaf untuk salah-salah kata, salah nyebutin yg review, lupa nyebutin yg review, typos, cerita yang membosankan dan ngantukin. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

Love, love, love,

Hareth.


	7. Chapter 7

Going Home

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, their company(?), and whoever they wants.

Warnings: Nonsense, typos, misstypes, yaoi, mpreg, contains time travel, some OOCness, etc.

Mood: Confused + Hungry T.T

Current Music: Babo [Unforgettable] - DBSK

.

.

"Changmin-ah, mianhaeyo..."

Yunho kini telah sukses menampilkan sorot matanya yang penuh penyesalan. Ia berlutut di samping tempat tidur Changmin untuk kemudian meraih tangan sang namja yang hangat, menggenggamnya erat. Tatapannya penuh pengharapan, tulus (atau setidaknya ia mencoba untuk terlihat tulus), walaupun Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan takut-takut.

Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu hanya memandang semua itu dengan tidak mengerti, banyak hal yang mereka pikirkan, mulai dari Yunho yang tadi pagi memaksa-maksa mereka untuk mengantar ke tempat Changmin dan Jaejoong, apa kesalahan yang diperbuat Yunho sampai meminta maaf seperti itu, sampai mereka mengira bahwa Jaejoong - Changmin - Yunho terlibat cinta segitiga.

Anak yang sedang lemas di atas tempat tidur itu hanya memandang Yunho datar, sedikit terkejut dan merasa aneh karena seolah-olah Yunho sedang memaksanya melalui suatu hal yang sangat manis. Maksudnya, apa menggenggam tangan seseorang dengan lembut, kemudian memberinya failed puppy eyes...?

"Jebal Min, maafkan Ap-"

BRAK.

Jaejoong menendangkan kakinya ke pintu sampai terbuka lebar, mengagetkan keempat insan yang masih dalam mode bingung tersebut.

"Siapa bilang Yunho boleh mendekati Changmin?" Serta merta Jaejoong menyeruduk masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa nampan berisi air minum dan diletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menghampiri Yunho dengan wajah kesal dan mendorong tubuhnya, menjauhkannya dari Changmin. "Lihat gara-gara perbuatanmu ia jadi sakit seperti itu!"

Yunho menunduk, tidak berani menatap Jaejoong langsung. Sebenarnya enak saja sih menatap Jaejoong saat itu, ia pasti manis sekali. Tapi tunggu, tak ada waktu untuk yang seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia malah dilempar ke luar jendela dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"Aku kan sudah berusaha minta maaf," bela Yunho. Jaejoong kelihatan tidak acuh, hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil bermuka dingin. Ia tahu bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Yunho, tetapi tetap saja masih tidak diterima perlakuan namja tersebut pada Changmin.

Well, ibu mana yang akan tega melihat anaknya dihajar orang?

"Lagi pula kau salah paham, Jaejoong-ah. Aku sama sekali belum apa-apa waktu itu, tanya saja sendiri pada Changmin," tambah Yunho. Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas pada Changmin yang sedang menahan kantuk, kemudian kembali menatap Yunho yang sekarang memasang tampang super memelas.

Di sisi lain sepertinya pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu tidak tertarik dengan pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong yang malah membuat mereka semakin bingung. Mata Yoochun berbinar-binar bahagia begitu menemukan grand piano berwarna putih susu yang bertengger manis di dekat jendela balkon.

"Su-ie, ayo kita menyanyi saja. Dari pada mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas mereka, nanti malah kita pusing sendiri," ajak Yoochun dengan antusias yang langsung direspon Junsu dengan tawa anehnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian jemari lentik Yoochun sudah menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan lincah. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba menghayati.

Ia mulai menyanyikan baris awal lagu gombalan andalannya.

"Su, let me prove that my love is real..."

Junsu yang mendengar suara seksi tersebut langsung tersipu malu sambil mendekap kedua pipinya sendiri yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya (Xiah aegyo).

"...I'll give all my love to you, please trust me."

Di sudut lain Jaejoong hanya merutuki apa yang dilakukan pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu dalam hati. Ya ampun, apa mereka tidak tahu situasi? Di suasana 'panas' seperti ini malah menyebarkan aura keromantisan.

Belum kaget dengan yang seperti itu, tahu-tahu sekarang Yunho malah jatuh di depan Jaejoong dengan gaya berlutut seolah sedang meminta ampun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong kaget sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

Yunho kembali mengangkat wajahnya, meletakkan ekspresi memelas di wajah dengan sebaik-baiknya, ditambah mendekap kedua telapak tangannya di depan muka. Sambil berkaca-kaca, mengabaikan raut wajah abstrak Jaejoong yang seolah berkata, 'Aku bukan sesembahan!'

"Jae, maafkan aku, kumohon..." ratap Yunho.

Selama beberapa detik jiwa Jaejoong serasa keluar dari raganya. Oke, berlebihan.

"Miduhyo..." Junsu yang tidak tahu diri (tidak tahu situasi lebih tepatnya) tak ambil pusing dengan suasana yang makin memanas sekarang dan melanjutkan aksi menyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu. Hey, ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa suasana sedang panas?

Mendengar suara Junsu mengembalikan Jaejoong ke kenyataan, ditatapnya Yunho yang makin mendekat ke arahnya dengan takut-takut, bukannya malah empati.

"...chonnune banhandanun marur miduhyo, gudaeyegen anirago marhaejiman..."

Ampun deh, Jaejoong rasanya ingin melempar saja Junsu dari lantai dua kamarnya ini. Bersama dengan Yoochun. Mainkan musik yang paling tidak seram deh, yang horor... jangan malah mendayu-dayu seperti ini!

"Jae, kau mendengarku kan?"

"Hah?" Buku kuduk namja cantik itu berdiri seketika saat tangan besar nan lebar Yunho meraih telapak tangannya dan menggenggam dengan kuat agar tidak ditarik balik oleh Jaejoong.

Entahlah, otak Jaejoong sedang blank. Mungkin karena mendengar lagu yang dimainkan duo YooSu atau mungkin karena terlalu banyak berpikir makannya jadi seperti ini.

"...narur gyongsorhage baraburggabwa, gamchwowassur bbunijyo." Junsu menyelesaikan bait pertama lagunya dengan bangga. Yoochun memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, menghadiahkan kiss bye jarak dekat pada Junsu sambil terus menekan-nekan tuts piano Jaejoong agak lebih keras.

"Jae, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau dan Changmin mau memaafkanku. Aku memang bukan kepala keluarga yang baik." Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan Jaejoong yang masih digenggamnya paksa.

Kepala Jaejoong berputar lagi. Bicara ngawur apa Yunho padanya? Apa dia juga sakit? Kejiwaan?

"Yunho-hyung gila, eoh..." komentar Yoochun agak pedas sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho menyimpan perasaan pada Jaejoong, dilihat dari matanya. Tolong jangan remehkan Yoochun, dia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal semacam ini. "Kajja Su-ie, nyanyikan lagi!"

Tahu-tahu Junsu malah pergi dan duduk di tempat tidur, di samping Changmin. "Aku sudah bosan ah, Hyung," ucapnya, seenak bokong montoknya.

Changmin yang sebenarnya sudah tertidur sejak beberapa menit lalu mendadak bangun karena mendengar suara cempreng Junsu tepat di depan lubang telinganya. "Ugh, kau tak punya toleransi pada orang sakit, Hyung?" keluh Changmin sambil memukuli Junsu dengan bantal.

"Hehe, maaf Minnie. Refleks," bela Junsu. Changmin hanya menghela nafas pelan, menguap lebar dan meregangkan badannya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang... sedang apa sih, mereka?

"Hyung, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Changmin syok. Huah, Yunho tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Jaejoong dan lagi apa itu pegang-pegangan tangan segala? Ingat rencana utamamu, Changmin, yaitu menjauhkan Yunho dari Jaejoong!

Junsu hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia bahkan belum benar-benar tahu mengapa Changmin bisa tinggal bersama Jaejoong. Sepupunya tak pernah benar-benar sebaik itu sampai membiarkan orang asing yang tak berkepentingan menghuni 'istananya'.

Sementara Junsu sibuk sendiri dengan rasa herannya, mengingat tidak mungkin menanyai Jaejoong dalam keadaan sekacau ini, Changmin yang belum sembuh benar nekat melompat dari kasurnya dan menghampiri Yunho serta Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal. Diraihnya tangan Yunho dan segera ditepiskannya kasar sampai genggamannya yang kuat terlepas dengan mudahnya dari tangan Jaejoong.

Kedua namja yang tadinya sedang melankolis sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Changmin yang terlihat marah.

"Jung Yunho," ucap Changmin dingin. Matanya yang merah tak meninggalkan sepasang manik tenang yang membalasnya dalam diam. "Apakah kau tidak bisa untuk sekali saja, membiarkan kami hidup dengan tenang? Hei, kau pikir kau segalanya? Kau pikir kami tak bisa hidup tanpamu?" Jari telunjuk Changmin menekan-nekan dada Yunho, kasar.

Sesungguhnya keadaan ini hanya mampu dipegang serta dikendalikan oleh Yunho dan Changmin yang saling mengerti duduk permasalahannya, kecuali bahwa Yunho masih belum menemukan titik terang mengapa Changmin begitu ketus padanya. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan tanpa berkedip, saling meminta penjelasan satu sama lain tanpa melalui kata-kata.

Yoochun jalan berjingkat menghampiri namjachingunya yang masih berkutat dengan imajinasinya, begitu mengetahui suasana di dalam kamar itu semakin panas. Ia duduk bersila di atas kasur dan memutuskan menjadi pendengar yang baik saja, takut kalau-kalau terkena dampak berbahaya yang akan muncul.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke arah Changmin dan Yunho secara bergantian dengan bingung. "Apa yang kalian ributkan?"

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan tidak sabaran. Ia merasa ada suatu hal yang dibicarakan secara diam-diam oleh dua namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"DIA YANG MULAI DULUAN!"

Dua namja tampan itu saling menunjuk, berteriak, dan melemparkan kesalahan.

"Kau duluan! Kau yang jatuh cinta pada ummaku, merayu dan menggodanya agar mau menikah denganmu, dan kemudian kau mencampakkannya begitu saja untuk kemudian menikah dengan orang lain! Akar permasalahannya ada padamu tentu saja, Jung Yunho!" Changmin melempar keluar argumennya, membuat Jaejoong terhenyak kaget dengan tiap kata yang diucapkan anaknya. Pikirannya kalut. Apa hubungannya Yunho dengan semua ini?

Ia sudah hendak bertanya tetapi suara lain menginterupsi.

"Itu kan di masa depanmu! Aku bukan tipe namja yang seperti itu, aku orang yang setia dan akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu serta melindungi ummamu. Dan jika kau masih bersikeras menganggapku sebagai perusak kehidupan kalian, kau kan bisa katakan apa kesalahanku pada kalian, sulit? Kau tahu segalanya tetapi seperti tidak berniat mengatakannya padaku! Jadi ini semua salahmu!" Yunho melakukan pembelaan tak kalah sengit.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanyalah seorang penonton yang tidak memiliki clue ke arah mana konflik ini akan bergulir.

"Kali ini kau memang berkata begitu, tetapi kau belum melihat kenyataannya di masa depan sana. Harusnya tidak kukatakan hal itu padamu, karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk mencernanya," tukas Changmin, masih angkuh.

"Pada siapa kau membicarakan kebodohan? Aku yang selama ini menjadi peringkat satu paralel? Konyol sekali," ejek Yunho balik, kemudian menyeringai sedikit. "Coba kau pikir kalau bukan dariku, dari mana kau mendapatkan kejeniusanmu, hm?"

Wajah Changmin memerah, gengsi untuk mengiyakan, meskipun ia tidak memungkiri jika itu memang terjadi. Semburat merah di pipinya yang lucu terasa sangat kontras dengan mimiknya yang masih menunjukkan khas wajah orang yang sedang emosi. Ia mengaku untuk urusan silat lidah, ia memang tidak jago. Ini sih harusnya jadi urusan sepupunya, Kyuhyun, saja.

"I-itu... tentu saja tidak begitu!" sela Changmin, masih tidak terima. "Kau kan sibuk sendiri dengan duniamu! Aku menemukan dan mengasah kejeniusanku sendiri, kau tidak pernah andil di dalamnya!"

Kini giliran Changmin yang tersenyum tajam melihat wajah kebingungan Yunho.

"Urusi saja Ahra istrimu sana, dan juga Hara. Kau pantasnya bersanding dengan mereka, jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan kami bahkan biarpun hanya berjarak satu jengkal. Atau kau ingin merasakan amukanku?"

Entah Changmin saat mengatakan semua itu dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, pengaruh dari kesehatannya mungkin. Saat itu di matanya hanya ada Yunho yang seolah-olah adalah musuh terbesarnya. Ia tidak sadar ada Jaejoong yang mengawasinya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dan jangan lupakan lagi ada dua orang lain yang menonton 'drama' ini dalam diam, meskipun jika ditulis mungkin sudah ada satu kilometer panjang pertanyaan yang sudah ingin mereka tanyakan dari tadi.

Bayangkanlah menonton sebuah drama tanpa tahu duduk perkaranya. Membingungkan dan membuat penasaran, bukan?

"A-aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Ahra. Dan lagi aku tak kenal dengan Hara," protes Yunho sekenanya. Sekarang raut wajahnya jadi semakin terlihat bingung.

Lagi-lagi Changmin terlihat tidak peduli, seolah benar-benar tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan pada namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Hara itu anakmu, dengan Ahra."

"Apa? Mana mungkin... aku tidak mencintai Ahra."

"Tapi aku yang hidup di masa depan, aku tahu segalanya!"

"Hei jenius, harusnya kau berpikir bahwa yang akan menjalani kehidupanku adalah aku sendiri, dan jika aku tidak menginginkannya, maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Pembohong. Mulut besar."

"Rekam saja kata-kataku tadi kalau kau mau!"

"Tidak mau."

"Jadi apa yang kau mau?"

"Tolong jauhi saja aku dan ummaku mulai sekarang, detik ini."

"Hah? Tanpa memberikanku alasan yang jelas?"

"Sudah jelas!"

"Belum!"

"Jelas sekali!"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Jelas!"

"Tid-"

Dua buah tangan tanpa mereka sadari tengah melayang ke arah mereka.

DUAKK!

"Aduh, aduh!" Changmin langsung berjongkok sambil memegangi kepala, tak tahan merasakan sakit yang menghujam tulang parietalnya. Sementara Yunho yang mendapatkan perilaku serupa hanya mendesis sakit, mengusap-usap lembut ubun-ubunnya sendiri.

Di depan mereka, sekarang, seorang Kim Jaejoong beserta aura panasnya menatap tajam dua namja tampan itu bergantian selama beberapa detik dengan perasaan dan ekspresi yang campur aduk, absurd, dan abstrak!

Namja cantik itu mengacak-acak rambut legamnya yang lurus, menjadikannya seperti sarang burung yang sudah ditinggal pergi penghuninya selama bertahun-tahun. Sebentar ia diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya, sebentar kemudian ia mondar-mandir tidak jelas sambil menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Kalut, kalut sekali. Rasanya ia seperti sedang berlarian kehilangan arah di dalam labirin raksasa dengan pintu keluar yang tersembunyi. Mendengar pembicaraan tadi membuatnya sedikit menangkap bahwa sepertinya Yunho mengetahui tentang hubungannya yang sebenarnya dengan Changmin, hubungan yang sangat aneh dan tidak biasa!

Tapi tunggu dulu! Ia masih mengingat beberapa patah kata yang diucapkan namja tampan itu, kata-kata yang menyiratkan bahwa seolah-olah... Yunho adalah appa dari Changmin.

_'...kalau bukan dariku, dari mana kau mendapatkan kejeniusanmu...'_

Dia, Changmin, Yunho. Keluarga, begitu?

Jaejoong mematung. Setetes keringat mengalir di samping pipinya yang sukses memerah dengan manisnya, membuat Yunho yang melihatnya tiba-tiba ikut merasa gugup saat kehangatan yang diradiasikan namja cantik tersebut menghilangkan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

Keluarga...?

Tapi bagaimana dengan Ahra dan siapa tadi?

"Changmin, tolong jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi! Kau memberitahukan pada Yunho bahwa kau berasal dari masa depan?" tanya Jaejoong menginterogasi. Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, takut menatap Jaejoong yang sedang marah. Seram.

Di sisi lain kamar tersebut, dua namja lain yang tak sengaja mendengar itu semua, saling berpandangan gusar, merasa ada kerusakan di gendang telinga mereka.

"Chunnie, aku rasa telingaku bermasalah. Aku tadi mendengar Jae-hyung berkata bahwa Changmin berasal dari masa depan," ucap Junsu yang segera diiyakan Yoochun.

"Kupikir telingaku juga begitu, Su. Kenapa kita bisa mengalami hal yang sama? Ah, sepertinya aku tahu. Ini artinya bahwa kita benar-benar berjodoh," timpal Yoochun tidak nyambung sambil tersenyum-senyum melihat wajah datar Junsu.

BRUK!

Sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Yoochun.

"Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?" teriak Jaejoong, makin stres dengan adanya dua outsiders pengganggu.

"Memangnya tadi kau mengusir kami keluar ya, Hyung?" balas Junsu dengan polosnya. Jaejoong hanya menarik nafas panjang sambil duduk di sofa kamarnya, lemas.

"Min, kenapa kau masih diam? Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskannya, aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini," ancam Jaejoong dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar amat serius.

Changmin menelan salivanya susah payah, kembali menjadi anak kecil yang haus akan kasih sayang, hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menjelaskan dengan takut-takut apa-apa saja yang ia katakan pada Yunho sebelum ini.

Ia tidak berani mendongak menyaksikan seperti apa ekspresi ajaib orang-orang di hadapannya nanti.

.

.

Jarum jam yang berjalan lambat terdengar sangat keras menusuk ke gendang telinga para namja yang masih berdiam diri dengan pikiran masing-masing di lantai kamar Changmin dan Jaejoong.

Sesaat setelah Changmin selesai menceritakan hal tersebut, amosfernya mendadak jadi aneh. Pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu yang amat takjub dengan segala hal yang diceritakan Changmin mulai berfantasi sendiri, mengira-ngira seperti apa mereka di masa depan, terlebih saat anak itu mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah calon mertuanya.

Tentu saja Yoochun dan Junsu kaget, namun perasaan mereka berubah menjadi senang dan bersyukur masih bisa bersama dengan satu sama lain. Awalnya mereka mengira jika di masa depan nanti mengadopsi seorang anak yang cantik atau tampan pasalnya bagaimana bisa seorang namja hamil? Junsu itu namja normal, tidak seperti Heechul.

Namun Changmin langsung nyengir melihat ekspresi kedua calon mertuanya begitu ia mengatakan bahwa di masa depan sana Junsu benar-benar hamil dan melahirkan seorang namja tampan nan manis yang juga merupakan saudara sepupunya. Duo YooSu terlihat antusias menyambut ceritanya, dan ia dengan berbaik hati tak menyampaikan ada bagian di mana Junsu nyaris kehilangan nyawa karenanya.*

Dunia penuh dengan teknologi yang tak terbatas fungsinya, seolah kemustahilan itu hampir tidak berlaku seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Ya, kan?

Meninggalkan pasangan imut-imut tersebut yang terlihat sangat bahagia, berbeda jauh dengan Yunho serta Jaejoong yang sampai saat ini, nyaris pukul 6 sore masih berdiam diri tanpa berani menatap satu sama lain. Canggung memang, tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada satu sama lain, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Astaga, sudah sesore ini? Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Jaejoong bangkit dari lamunannya dan setengah berlari menuju dapur di lantai bawah. Apa yang terjadi hari ini sebenarnya, bahkan ia tidak ingat telah melewati siang. Jadi tadi ia tidak menyiapkan makan siang? Aduh, kasihan sekali mereka pasti kelaparan terutama Changmin.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoochun sambil duduk di samping Yunho yang sedang melamun di atas sofa. Sementara Junsu sedang sibuk menanyai Changmin tentang apa-apa saja yang terjadi dengannya di masa depan, seperti apakah ia masih seksi dan montok, atau apakah ia menjadi pemain sepak bola handal di masa mendatang. Sepertinya ia tipe orang yang mudah percaya dengan ucapan orang lain.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menatap Yoochun dengan sedikit sendu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti anak kucing yang kelaparan begitu," sanggah Yoochun, merasa risih dengan wajah memelas Yunho.

"Aku bingung," ucap Yunho pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk. "Maksudku, apa aku harus senang karena Changmin mengatakan sendiri bahwa aku adalah appanya, dan Jaejoong adalah ummanya. Itu berarti kami-"

"Ya, kalian telah melakukan 'hal itu', begitu maksudmu, kan?" ujar Yoochun dengan senyuman manis mesumnya. Yunho memelototinya dengan wajah yang panas.

"Park Yoochun, hentikan wajah mesummu, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Haah... lalu melanjutkan yang tadi, apakah aku harus merasa sedih karena mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka berdua?"

"Aku tak pernah percaya padamu!" potong Changmin dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Menikah dengan Ahra dan meninggalkan keluargaku yang bahagia? Yang benar saja..." lanjut Yunho, tidak mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan penuh protes dari Changmin. "Aku merasa bersalah. Sampai anakku sendiri membenciku yang masih belum melakukan apa-apa di masa depan ini."

Yoochun mengusap-usap pundak Yunho, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang terlihat kacau. "Sudahlah, toh masa depan yang dikatakan Changmin masih lama sekali. Kau bisa merenungkan apa yang harus kau lakukan dan yang tidak perlu kau lakukan. Dan lagi apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai Jaejoong?"

"A-aku..." Yunho menunduk. Rasanya ia senang sekali jika dipasangkan dengan Jaejoong, dan sampai sekarang jantungnya enggan berhenti berdebar semenjak Changmin membuat pengakuan hebat tadi. Ia tertarik pada Jaejoong, sudah sejak lama. Sepertinya wajar kalau itu sudah bisa dibilang awal dari cinta. "Ne, aku menyukai Jaejoong."

BRAK!

Keempat namja yang ada di dalam tersentak kaget ketika tahu-tahu pintu dibuka dengan hentakan keras.

"Kajja turun, makan malam sudah siap," ucap Jaejoong singkat kemudian turun ke ruang makan mendahului yang lain, ia masih tidak menatap Yunho sampai sekarang.

"Yeess, makan!" Changmin dan Junsu menyeruduk ke pintu secara bersamaan, tak sabar menyantap masakan Jaejoong yang lezat. Seperti halnya Changmin, Junsu juga sangat menyukai masakan Jaejoong. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia memakannya. Yoochun dan Yunho mengikuti mereka di belakang dengan tenang.

.

.

"Huah, kenyang! Terima kasih Hyung, sudah lama aku tidak makan masakanmu," ucap Junsu. Jaejoong yang baru menaruh piring-piring kotor di belakang hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Su-ie pulang dulu Hyung, sampaikan salam untuk orangtuamu dari kami," pamit Yoochun. Ia sedang buru-buru karena tiba-tiba ditelepon ummanya agar cepat pulang. "Oh ya kalau kau mencari baby-mu, ia ada di kamarnya." Yoochun terkekeh.

"Ya! Pulanglah sana, menyesal aku membiarkanmu mendengar semua ini. Ingat, jangan katakan apapun tentang hal ini pada orang lain, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Changmin. Arasseo?" desak Jaejoong.

"Jae-hyung sangat keibuan," gumam Junsu, kagum. "Jangan cemas, Hyung. Kami akan menjaga rahasia ini baik-baik. Kami pulang dulu Hyung, annyeong."

Jaejoong mengantarkan mereka sampai di depan gerbang, memperhatikan laju mobil hitam metalik milik Yoochun menghilang di kejauhan. Namja cantik yang terlihat lelah itu heran melihat masih ada satu mobil lagi yang terparkir di halamannya.

Ia ingat seseorang.

"Sedang apa, Jae?"

Refleks Jaejoong menutup pintu dengan kasar mendengar suara yang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan mencoba bersikap normal.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya mengantar Yoochun dan Junsu sampai depan," jawab Jaejoong. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa masih saja merasa gugup berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Namja tampan di sana menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tak kalah gugup. Seseorang, siapa saja tolonglah kedua anak manusia malang itu!

"Ka-kalau begitu aku juga harus pulang. Bolehkah aku menemui Changmin sebentar?" tanya Yunho, diikuti anggukan Jaejoong. Mereka naik kembali ke kamar atas, dan menemukan Changmin sudah terlelap di dalam selimut, menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di balik guling yang dipeluknya.

Wajah tidurnya terlihat sangat damai.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

Jaejoong heran mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu, tetapi hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban. Memangnya Changmin itu apa sampai-sampai butuh izin untuk menyentuhnya? Padahal maksud Yunho hanyalah ia takut jika tiba-tiba ia menyakiti Changmin lagi.

Naluri seorang appa menuntunnya. Yunho menyentuh rambut legam Changmin yang lebat, mengusapnya sekilas, dan tak disangka-sangka ia biarkan bibirnya mengecup dahi Changmin yang asin karena keringat. Semenjak sakit anak itu memang mudah sekali berkeringat.

"Jaejoong-ah, mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin meminta maaf atas semuanya yang kulakukan di masa depan. Aku tak tahu jika aku memang... ehem, menelantarkanmu..."

Blushing.

Tanpa mereka sadari semburat kemerahan sukses tercipta di pipi mereka secara bersamaan, menimbulkan sensasi yang menggelitik. Yunho memilih menggosok-gosokkan tangannya untuk menutupi kegugupan, sementara Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan keramik lantai kamarnya, yang memantulkan samar wajah cantiknya yang sedang bersemu.

Pembicaraan ini seperti pembicaraan suami - istri yang mana sang suami sedang meminta rujuk pada istrinya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku pun tidak tahu begini jadinya," ucap Jaejoong pelan, sedikit kesedihan tersembunyi di dalam suaranya. Entah mengapa ia jadi sedikit pendiam dan tidak seberingas yang sebelumnya. Serius, ia menyukai Yunho, tetapi mendengar penuturan Changmin...

...ia tidak ingin banyak berharap. Apa artinya hidup bersama orang yang dicintai namun tidak pernah bahagia?

"Oh ya, ini milik Changmin? Aku menemukannya di lapangan waktu itu." Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari saku celana dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya ia sakit apa?"

"Entahlah," jawa Jaejoong sambil menaikkan bahunya. Ia menatap sendu pada sosok Changmin yang tengah terlelap tenang. "Ia hanya bilang sakit kepala tapi aku tahu, yang dideritanya jauh lebih parah dari itu."

Yunho turut memandang Changmin dengan tatapan sama sendunya dengan Jaejoong. Jangan-jangan ia yang di masa depan memang tidak pernah memperhatikan Changmin sedikit pun? Ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Jae," pamit Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Kapan-kapan kita bicarakan hal ini, tetapi untuk sementara... kita akan tetap berteman seperti biasa? Menjauhimu bukan berarti tidak boleh berteman denganmu, kan?"

Yunho mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menusuk dadanya saat mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Ne."

Dan Jaejoong tak menyadari bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan kata pendek itu. Saat itu dalam pikiran keduanya hanya ada Changmin. Perasaan mereka berdua ada pada perasaan anak itu.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki berjingkat, keluar dari kamar dan kemudian disusul dengan pintu yang ditutup hati-hati.

.

.

Changmin memeluk selimutnya erat dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang berair setelah memastikan mereka tak lagi berada di dalam kamar. Hatinya sakit mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho dan Jaejoong tadi.

Jahatkah, ia?

"Umma, Appa, jebal... maafkan kebohongan ini..."

Ia hanya ingin agar masing-masing dari mereka dapat hidup dengan bahagia. Itu saja.

.

.

* bagian Su-ie yg hampir meninggal ada di Going Home side story (mumpung gak jadi tak hapus *takut diamuk*)

Author's Note: Maaf update lama, sodara-sodara *dilempar bakiak*. Membingungkan ceritanya, yah? Aku aja yg bikin bingungnya gak ketulungan. Jadi ringkasnya, Changmin bilang klo di masa depan Yunho itu nelantarin hidupnya & hidup Jaemma (ini nih bohongnya Min, buat misahin YunJae). Jadi begitulah YunJae galau, pdhal mereka suka satu sama lain nd di sini mereka blm nyadar klo misal mreka gk bareng, Min jelas gk ada di dunia ini. Kekeke~ (katanya Yunppa pinter? #plak)

Oh ya, buat yg tanya fb, yg di profil emang jangan dipercaya, udah ganti jadi nama asli: Ainun Mubarikha (yaah, buka kartu...)

Special thanks:

Han Neul Ra, domo arigatou! tiamin itu banyak fungsi, itu salah 1-nya tp Min bukan kena itu xD (udh baca side story-nya, kn?), makin ending makin jelas kok, iya nanti klo ini dihapus aku kasih tahu blognya (tapi males posting di blog, repot =,=)

CassieCiel, domo arigatou! Iya dong, Min gak bakalan ada kalau UmPa-nya tidak bersatu :( ini udah update ^^

rinda, domo arigatou! Huhu, maaf tapi yang ini termasuk update ngaret xD sudah dinikmati kan update-annya?

WidiwMin, domo arigatou! tiamin itu sama aja Vit b1, hehe *author alay*. Udah bc side story-nya? Ada jawabannya kok di sana. Maaf gk bisa asap :(

Miyuk, domo arigatou! Jangan smpe deh YunRa! *hajar author* Aku juga maunya apdet tiap hari, tapi gimana y, ide gk dateng tiap hari sih, wkwk... Ok, ini next-nya :)

Jung' Happy Familly, domo arigatou! Itu tiamin a.k.a vit b1 (udh bc side story-nya?). Iya, author juga berharap semoga ini happy end *dilempar readers*. Sama-sama Linz, maaf kali ini update-nya luaaama xD

Tha626, domo arigatou! Ini udh ada YJ moment-nya, kan? *.* (Readers: dikit amat!) *ngusap-usap pantat yg ditabok* Doakan saja happyend. Eh itu kalimat akhir oke banget deh. Wkw, mereka main benang & jarum, y? =='

no name, domo arigatou! Salam kenal juga, kawan ^^, ini udah update tapi lama update-nya emang ==a *author dibumihanguskan*

dinda D, domo arigatou! Chap 7-nya lama beud =,= ya, saeng(?) udah dapet alasannya? Semoga udah *dilemparin batu bara* Nama aku? Ada tu di atas *tunjuk efbe* baru lulus SMA, nih~ eh, wookie mau dibw ke mana? *ngejar naik jet*

Youleeta, domo arigatou! Aamiin, doamu mulia sekali, Nak(?) kalo bisa doakan sy lulus snmptn juga ya, sekalian doain biar murah rezeki #duakk! Maaf yaa chapter 7 ngaret xD

VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, domo arigatou! Wah, ada lagi orang baik yang mendoakan saya :D sekalian doakan sy lulus snmptn juga, terus semoga dapet jodoh yg ganteng *dilempari granat* Maaf chapter 7-nya lama ^^v

hyunhyun, domo arigatou! Ah nggak, authornya abal-abal banget. Huhu, Min... *ikut sedih* *Min ngamuk* Ini chapter 7-nya =D

dandelion dreamless, domo arigatou! Udah baca kan side story-nya? :D agagagaga... ya gak tau ya, katanya udah bisa nebak :p *diinjek-injek dandless* Maaf update lamaa!

Beakren, domo arigatou! Udah baca side story-nya, kan? Ada penggalan(?) masa depan di sana =D Ok, sama-sama... ini udah dilanjut ^^

Priss Uchun, domo arigatou! Yoi, masama :) Min udah mikirin sebaik-baiknya kok, udh bc side story-nya? Di sana ada maksud tersembunyi Min klo km bisa menganalisis *dilempar ke kandang singa* Ok, semangat!

ecca augest, domo arigatou! Itu emang bagian dari akhir, tapi belum final endingnya kok, ending masih dipikirkan XD

orangecassie, domo arigatou! Yap, gpp kok chingu ^^ ohoho... happyend ya? Nanti saya usahakan *kabuurrr*

Momo Casshipper, domo arigatou! Haha, gpp Mo-chan =D maaf update chapter 7-nya lama. Eh, JaeMin mau dibw ke mana? *ngejar naik pegasus* Kalo gada JaeMin, main cast-nya mau diganti YunRa? *idih, amit-amit* ^^v

kiinekii, domo arigatou! Hee, gpp kawan, santai aja ^^ sesuatu banget ini cerita gk geje-geje amat. Ok, ni udah lanjut!

rara, domo arigatou! Pendatang baru (?), ya? Silakan dinikmati FF super aneh yang gak bagus amat ini. JJ ada kok, di surga *author pura-pura pingsan* =D

kim nana, domo arigatou! Aduh maaf update-nya lama, stuck ide nih *alesan* xD

Myu, domo arigatou! Haha, begitulah Kim family yang gila adanya :3 Monggo dibaca chapter lainnya~

reaRelf, domo arigatou! Iya donk keren, abangkuu~ (Min: kenal? *skeptis*) Udah terjawab pertanyaannya? Kilat, apdetnya? xD *lari keburu disiram pke aspal*

Guest (Anonim 1), domo arigatou! Hiks, iya mengharukan, author juga paling sebel sama si Pergi (dan jgn pernah kembali) Ahra. Ini udh update x3

Guest (Anonim 2), domo arigatou! Ini update-annya x3 *kabuuurrr*

yg udah dibales via pm: NaMinra, min neul rin, DYNAmite's, yunoyuno, chidorasen, gdtop, Bloody Evil From Heaven, Chiyo hikari, Reeiini, Henry Park, ChaaChulie247, Choi Kyo Joon, kucing liar, savory pancake, Rosanaru, GaemGyea, Jung Mingsoo, js-ie, mikihyo, LawRuuLiet, lipminnie.

Dan yang ini special thanks buat yg udah review side story, "Going Home: Droplets Time In Your Hand": Royalblue5, epthy. , Guest (Anonim 1), Han Neul Ra, Guest (Anonim 2), RuCho D'Evil, ChaaChulie247, Henry Park, NaMinra, chidorasen, Guest (Anonim 3/ellie?), Guest (Anonim 4), puzZy cat, lipminnie, Guest (Anonim 5), R407, Rosanaru, meirah.1111, Momo, Guest (Anonim 6) Akita Fisayu, Guest (Anonim 7), Guest (Anonim 8), OrangeCassie, Priss Uchun, kucing liar, yooshi704, Qhia503, dandelion dreamless, Ririn, Dinda D., LawRuuLiet. Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu.

PS: buat yg tanya Sindroma Leigh, itu adalah kelainan neurometabolisme yang berdampak gangguan kronis pada otak (sistem saraf pusat), biasanya menyerang balita namun dalam beberapa kasus ditemukan pada orang dewasa. Penderita SL akan mengalami degenerasi fungsi otak secara bertahap dan pada akhirnya meninggal, biasanya penderita ini diberi asupan tiamin / vitamin b1 atau minyak kedelai. Sampai sekarang blm ada penyembuhan untuk sindrom ini. Sekian. *berasa sekilas info*

Maaf untuk salah-salah kata, salah nyebutin yg review, lupa nyebutin yg review, lupa balas review, typos, cerita yang membosankan dan ngantukin. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

Love, love, love,

Hareth.

*tepar ngetik*


	8. Chapter 8

Going Home

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, their company(?), and whoever they wants.

Warnings: Nonsense, typos, misstypes, shonen-ai, mpreg, contains time travel, some OOCness, boring, alay, etc.

Mood: Peaceful

Current Music: Closer – Ne Yo

.

.

Udara Hannyoung pagi itu terasa berbeda bagi dua anak manusia yang menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kali setelah satu minggu tidak berkutat dengan yang namanya pelajaran mematikan di sana. Keduanya—Jaejoong dan Changmin—memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam lingkungan paling membosankan sepanjang sejarah kehidupan manusia, yaitu sekolah.

Agaknya kehadiran satu sosok berandalan sekolah beserta satu anak yang masih baru di tempat itu sedikit banyak menarik perhatian siswa dan siswi yang kebetulan berpapasan. Ada yang terlihat takut-takut karena ketenangan sekolah mereka sudah berakhir karena Jaejoong telah 'kembali', ada yang cuek saja namun penasaran karena Jaejoong bisa sangat dekat dengan anak baru bernama Changmin tersebut, ada juga yang terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan fresh pagi itu—kebanyakan dari kalangan yeoja. Merasa bahwa wajah Changmin yang berbinar-binar mampu menularkan aura positif bagi siapapun yang menatapnya.

Tidak heran mengapa namja bertubuh lebih dari semampai tersebut enggan memudarkan senyumnya barang sedetik. Ia baru saja mengulang kembali memori-memori menyenangkan yang didapatnya selama 'libur' seminggu di rumah keluarga Kim, rumahnya, bersama seseorang yang tak lain adalah umma biologisnya—meskipun terdengar tidak masuk akal—Kim Jaejoong yang notabene adalah seorang namja. Apa sih yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu semua?

Mungkin untuk yang pertama kali, Changmin merasa harus berterimakasih banyak pada penyakit mematikannya, meskipun Jaejoong tidak mengetahui hal itu sama sekali, tetapi kesabarannya menghadapi itu semua mampu membuahkan hasil yang tak ternilai harganya. Siapa sangka hal yang mampu mengikat hatinya dengan hati Jaejoong adalah sebuah penyakit mematikan yang mampu merenggut nyawanya kapan saja? Ia bahkan selalu khawatir setiap kali hendak pergi tidur. Ia takut setelah matanya terpejam, ia takkan bisa membukanya lagi. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan bisa tenang meskipun dokter telah menjamin hidupnya selama tiga tahun ke depan. Dokter hanyalah manusia, bukan Tuhan.

"Kenapa tersenyum-senyum terus?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah diduga sebelumnya oleh Changmin dari Jaejoong hanya dibalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama. Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab, tetap mengiringi langkah Jaejoong menuju kelas mereka yang memang lokasinya agak jauh dan terpencil. Sementara sang namja cantik hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. Beberapa hari ini ia sangat menikmati perannya menjadi 'umma Changmin'.

"Terima kasih."

Jaejoong menolehkan lagi kepalanya pada sosok tinggi di sampingnya, yang kini malah semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Mirip seperti orang idiot. Ia sulit percaya, Changmin yang dibilang dan mengaku jenius itu bisa bertingkah seperti ini?

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Tanpa menghentikan langkah-langkah kaki mereka sama sekali, pasangan yang tidak biasa itu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka seolah-olah tak ada orang lain di sekeliling.

"Terima kasih karena..." Changmin berhenti melangkah sejenak, memotong kalimatnya dan memandang lurus ke horizon, memperhatikan langit azure pagi yang bersih. "...karena kau telah menjadi ummaku."

Kim Jaejoong baru sekali ini tersipu mendengar ucapan yang amat sederhana dari seseorang yang tak pernah diduga olehnya. Ia menepis sensasi panas yang menjalar di kedua buah pipinya dan memilih menjitak kepala bagian belakang Changmin untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

Duakk.

"Aduh, kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku? Aku tidak mau jadi bodoh gara-gara ini," keluh Changmin sambil melanjutkan lajunya karena setelah memukul tadi Jaejoong langsung melesat mendahului Changmin.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Jaga mulutmu, Changmin. Kau tahu kalau ini lingkungan sekolah, bukan? Suaramu tadi cukup membuat orang dalam radius sepuluh kilometer mendengarmu samar-samar. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku kalau mereka mendengarmu memanggilku 'umma', eh?" ucap Jaejoong, kembali galak. Sebentar Changmin cemberut karena dimarahi, tetapi kemudian ia kembali memasang senyuman cerianya. Dan ia tahu Jaejoong pun sebenarnya tak keberatan dengan itu semua. Namja itu hanya belum begitu terbiasa, ia yakin.

Dengan ramahnya Changmin melempar senyum dan sapa sembarangan pada setiap orang yang dilewatinya, tak peduli apakah ia kenal dengan orang itu atau tidak, siswa atau bukan, tak peduli guru atau penjaga sekolah. Tadi pagi bahkan ia menyapa satpam sekolah yang begitu takut pada Jaejoong, sampai sang satpam hanya mampu membalas sapa hangat Changmin dari balik tembok pos jaganya dengan berteriak.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di hari-hari sebelum ini hanyalah hari-hari yang sama sekali normal untuk pasangan ibu dan anak. Hanya saja karena Changmin belum pernah merasakan hal-hal itu sebelumnya dan Jaejoong pun masih sangat canggung dengan perannya, itulah yang membuat apapun kegiatan yang mereka lakukan terasa amat istimewa. Pada akhirnya Changmin bisa merasa aman saat rasa sakitnya kambuh, karena saat ia berhasil membuka matanya lagi sosok Jaejoong ada di sana. Mengkhawatirkannya. Ia merasa istimewa saat Jaejoong dengan kikuknya menyuapi ia bubur, dan ia merasa sangat diperhatikan saat Jaejoong memaksanya minum tiamin, obat yang hanya mampu membantunya memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuk tetap bisa berdiri pada kedua kakinya.

Selama tinggal dengan Jaejoong, banyak hal yang disadarinya yang menunjukkan bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar sosok umma sejati—paling tidak, untuknya. Ia suka memperhatikan ummanya itu membersihkan seluruh penjuru rumah dengan rasa bahagia—sekaligus sambil marah-marah saat ada salah satu anggota keluarga yang membuat kotor kembali walaupun hanya setitik kotoran di sudut rumah yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata orang biasa. Changmin suka memperhatikan Jaejoong memasak, ia terlihat seperti seorang chef profesional di matanya, apalagi Changmin pada dasarnya suka makan. Terkadang ia dengan sengaja menyuil-nyuil masakan Jaejoong yang belum tertata di piring, menimbulkan emosi dari sang 'koki'. Dan Changmin akan dengan senang hati melihat wajah cemberut itu lagi sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Sepanjang sisa hidupnya? Memangnya tinggal berapa lama lagi ia hidup?

"Minnie! Kau sudah sembuh?"

Changmin nyaris terjungkal ke belakang saat tubuhnya yang tegap namun masih sedikit ringkih itu ditubruk oleh namja montok nan imut yang suaranya bisa membangunkan beruang kutub yang sedang berhibernasi sekalipun. Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata hanya Junsu.

"Kau, Hyung. Jangan mengagetkanku seperti ini, tentu saja aku sudah sembuh. Kau lihat sendirikan aku sudah segar dan makin tampan?" tanya Changmin narsis sambil mengusap-usap dagunya, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Junsu erat. Bagaimanapun juga di masa depan peran Junsu juga sangat penting untuknya. Junsu sudah seperti... umma keduanya. Namun moment itu agaknya sedikit terganggu ketika suara dehaman di belakang Junsu menginterupsi, membuat Changmin nyengir sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yoochun yang terlihat risih dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Heh, ternyata kau evil juga, ya?" tukas Yoochun karena Junsu tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin dan Changmin juga makin mempererat pelukannya sambil terus menjulurkan lidah ke arah 'pamannya'.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil," cibir Jaejoong sambil masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kelas dan menaruh tasnya sembarangan di atas meja. Changmin yang memang selalu ingin berada dekat dengan Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukan Junsu secara paksa dan kembali mengekor induknya, menyerobot kursi sebelah yang biasanya dipakai duduk Junsu. Tadi itu alasan pertama, alasan kedua baginya untuk duduk di samping Jaejoong adalah karena ia tidak ingin jika Jaejoong digoda oleh Yunho.

Ya, Yunho. Appa yang sangat dibencinya. Orang yang umurnya mungkin panjang karena baru saja terpikirkan, orangnya sendiri sudah datang dan langsung duduk di depan meja Jaejoong setelah terlebih dahulu memberikan sapaan dengan senyum. Changmin cemberut karena gayanya pagi ini telah ditiru. Hm... sebenarnya siapa yang meniru siapa? Yang jelas, tujuan Changmin hanya satu sekarang, menghalangi usaha Yunho mendekati sang umma.

Jika tujuan anak itu terbaca oleh penghuni planet ini, pasti semua orang sudah menyalahkannya sekarang. Tentu saja, jika Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak bersatu maka ia tidak akan ada di dunia ini. Tapi jangan buru-buru, jika ada seseorang yang memikirkan dengan matang sampai dampak ke masa depan yang mungkin akan terjadi, orang itu sudah pasti adalah Changmin. Ia tidak ingin hidup di dunia ini jika ia tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan sama sekali, toh pada akhirnya sama saja kan? Lebih baik mana, mati dalam kesedihan atau tak pernah hidup sama sekali? Karena jika ia tidak ada, maka ia pun bisa menyelamatkan sang umma di masa depan. Itu masuk sebagai salah satu harapannya yang tersembunyi.

Tiba-tiba anak itu terbangun mendadak dari lamunannya saat Yunho berbalik dan menatap dirinya. Changmin pikir namja itu hendak menggoda atau mengapa-apakan Jaejoong, tapi justru ia yang dijadikan sasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin sekenanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka sekali padaku? Aku berjanji akan menuruti keinginanmu," ucap Yunho sambil merendahkan suaranya, takut yang lain dengar. Changmin menghela nafas pelan. Baguslah kalau begini Yunho tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan jaejoong. Anak itu melirik Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya, entah menyimak omongan Yunho tadi atau tidak.

"Ya sudah," balas Changmin. "Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Senyum di wajah Yunho melebar.

"Kau ingat aku pernah menawarimu menjadi tim inti basket? Tiga hari lagi akan ada pertandingan persahabatan antara sekolah kita dengan sekolah tetangga, yang tentu saja adalah musuh bebuyutan bagi sekolah kita. Aku sangat menyukai permainanmu dan kuharap kau mau bermain bersama kami. Sebagai ketua tim basket, aku tak pernah merekrut apalagi sampai memohon seperti ini pada siswa lain, biasanya mereka yang datang sendiri padaku dan itu pun haru melalui tes yang sulit," jelas namja berpenampilan maskulin tersebut, panjang lebar. "Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu, bahkan kau bisa lebih baik dariku."

Changmin terdiam, menghayati kata demi kata yang dilayangkankan oleh Yunho padanya. Sedikit sedih, mengapa ia harus merasa bahwa kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yunho barusan seolah-olah menyiratkan kebanggaan yang sangat. Kebanggaan seorang ayah yang bisa melihat bahwa anaknya bisa lebih hebat dari dirinya sendiri. Terlebih raut wajah Yunho saat ini benar-benar penuh kesungguhan.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan taktik atau strategi yang kulakukan untuk mengambil hatimu," ucap Yunho sambil tertawa kecil. Tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin, saat itu tatapan Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak sengaja bertemu, meski tak lama. Mungkin jika Changmin melihatnya, ia akan tahu bahwa keputusannya untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong harus ditinjau ulang.

Changmin tidak tahu jika Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah mengambil keputusan yang mungkin akan semakin memberatkan kehidupan mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Mungkin ia akan merasa bersalah jika tahu umma dan appanya mengorbankan perasaan masing-masing demi menjaga perasaannya. Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong telah sepakat mengikuti kemauan Changmin karena mereka beranggapan... jika Changmin benar-benar anak mereka dan ia ingin berbahagia di masa depan sana bersama mereka, ia tidak akan tega benar-benar memisahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Tanpa Changmin sadari, mereka tahu. Mereka hanya berbicara sebentar pada malam itu, saat Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho ke mobilnya.

Changmin tidak tahu jika Yunho dan Jaejoong memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, rasa ingin melindungi dan terus menyayanginya. Dan mungkin jalan terbaik untuk menyampaikan itu semua adalah dengan menuruti keinginannya. Mungkin dengan itu hatinya akan luluh.

"Jadi, kau mau kan?" tanya Yunho untuk yang kedua kalinya. Permintaan itu tulus dari hatinya, Changmin tahu. Hanya saja tidak mudah baginya untuk membiasakan diri berdekatan dengan Yunho. Mereka terbiasa berjauh-jauhan, meski pada awalnya mereka adalah pasangan ayah dan anak yang berbahagia. Dulu. "Aku yakin sekali kau bisa bermain dengan baik, dan ingatlah siapa orang paling bangga saat melihatmu beraksi nanti."

Ucapan Yunho tanpa kendala merasuk ke benak Changmin, begitu saja. Seingatnya, ia memang memiliki bakat bermain basket sendiri tanpa dilatih oleh Yunho. Tetapi sepertinya ia menemukan hal yang menarik terselip di antara sekat memorinya. Ia ingat, sewaktu kecil Yunho pernah mengajaknya bermain basket di lapangan basket tua di pinggir sungai. Ah ya, saat-saat seperti itu memang pernah ada di hidupnya. Entah karena saat itu ia masih terlalu kecil atau karena kebenciannya yang sudah menumpuk membuatnya buta akan hal-hal kecil penuh makna yang pernah mereka bagi.

Changmin menjambak rambut lebatnya tiba-tiba dan meringis, tidak ingin mengingat kembali waktu-waktunya yang 'menyakitkan' bersama Jung Yunho.

"Changmin-ah, gwaen—"

"Baiklah, aku terima!"

Seruan kencang Changmin tak ayal menghentikan kegiatan teman-teman lain di kelasnya. Mereka menyempatkan berhenti dan menatap ke arah Changmin dengan penuh tanda tanya, mengira-ngira apa yang sedang terjadi sehingga anak itu bisa berteriak seperti tadi. Jaejoong pun kaget, ia memang sedang bekutat dengn handphonenya, namun telinganya yang tajam tentu saja mampu mendengar obrolan mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar semangat aegyanya. Terlebih saat itu Yunho juga terlihat senang.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mau melakukan ini semua untukmu, jangan salah paham," sambung Changmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan sikap angkuh. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yunho, yang hanya dibalas kekehan pelan oleh sang namja tampan berpipi chubby tersebut.

"Kalau kau mau sepulang sekolah datanglah ke lapangan basket. Kami akan mengadakan latihan rutin sampai pertandingan nanti tiba. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidak masalah, lagi pula kau baru saja sembuh kan? Jangan memaksakan diri, ne?" ucap Yunho seolah-olah sedang menasehati. Ia berbalik tepat saat seongsaenim datang.

"Siapa juga yang memaksakan diri?" gumam Changmin agak kesal begitu mendengar Yunho yang sok menasehatinya. Namja itu menarik buku matematika dari dalam tasnya dan menaruh benda itu di atas meja. Mungkin karena sedikit melamun, Changmin kembali menangkap wajah Yunho yang tersenyum ke arah teman sebangkunya dan hal itu membuat Changmin tiba-tiba sedih.

Tanpa Yunho ia tidak mungkin bisa tumbuh sampai sekarang, sampai dewasa. Tanpa Yunho mungkin ia sudah menderita semenjak kecil, karena memang hanya Yunho sendiri lah yang merawatnya sejak bayi sampai umur lima tahun padahal ia memiliki 'umma' yang paling tidak seharusnya cukup bisa untuk membuatkannya sebotol susu. Lima tahun... waktu yang tidak lama, sampai pada akhirnya Go Ahra merebut semua perhatian Yunho darinya. Semuanya.

Issh, lupakan, Changmin! Memikirkannya hanya akan membuatmu semakin jatuh!

Dan Changmin pun mulai fokus pada mata pelajaran serta guru yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia membuka-buka lembaran buku matematikanya dengan berisik, membuat Jaejoong risih dibuatnya. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah bereksperimen dengan rumus-rumus yang berbelit-belit, yang kali ini mendapat decakan tak mengerti dari namja cantik di sebelahnya.

.

.

Duk.

Duk.

Duk.

Suara bola yang memantul ke lantai menggema berbenturan dengan dinding serta langit-langit lapangan indoor Hannyoung. Derap berpasang-pasang kaki turut mengiringi seorang namja tinggi yang masih memantul-mantulkan bola di antara lantai dan tangan kirinya. Sepasang matanya yang tajam mengarah fokus pada satu titik di depannya, agak ke atas.

Keringat mengucur deras dari leher namja tersebut, sungguh pemandangan yang mampu menggetarkan bulu roma siapa saja yang ada di sana, terutama para yeoja yang dengan baik hati dan tulus menemaninya di tribun penonton. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka hanya untuk memberikan senyum sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas kehadiran mereka yang setia menyemangatinya.

Kaki jenjang yang tadinya diam, perlahan mulai bergerak ke depan seirama dengan dribble smoothnya, pada awal saja. Semakin jauh ia melangkah, gerakannya semakin lincah, melangkah zigzag dengan gerakkan tangan yang makin cepat. Rambut namja yang jabrik itu bergerak liar, melemparkan bulir-bulir keringat yang dihasilkannya ke segala arah. Raut wajahnya semakin serius saat jarak antara kakinya dengan dasar ring tak kurang dari lima meter. Ia menangkap bolanya dengan erat, melompat dengan lebih kuat dan mengangkat beban tubuhnya saat mencoba menghilangkan cela di antara dirinya dan ring.

Semua terdiam. Siswa dan siswi yang hanya menonton proses latihan itu menatap kagum, beberapa menutup mulutnya tidak kuat menghadapi pesona namja tersebut. Anggota lain yang sedang berlari mengitari lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan menghentikan gerakan mereka serempak, memandang pemimpin mereka dengan kagum.

"Level 1 complete..."

Sraakk.

Bola pun terdorong dengan mulusnya keluar dari jaring yang melingkari bagian bawah ring, sementara namja yang telah melakukan kerjanya dengan baik, masih bergelantungan di pinggiran ring, menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangannya pada semua orang.

Jung Yunho, satu-satunya bagian dari tim inti basket sekolahnya yang bisa melakukan slam dunk super sempurna.

"Changmin, lagi-lagi hanya memakai seragam sekolah biasa?"

Senyum di bibir Yunho menyusut. Masih bergelantungan, ia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat siapa yang datang melalui pintu masuk lapangan. Changmin dan... Jaejoong. Entah mengapa melihat kehadiran namja itu bisa membuat Yunho ingin tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia melompat turun dari gelantungannya, yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan yeoja penggemarnya. Namun lagi-lagi teriakan itu harus terbagi karena Changmin yang sudah berada di sana. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah, namja itu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Changmin yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Tunggu dulu, berarti Yunho harus meralat ucapannya tadi. Yang bisa melakukan slam dunk super sempurna di sekolah ini ada dua...

"Kau hebat, Hyung."

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya lebih dari itu."

...ya, cuma ada dua, mereka sedang berhadapan sekarang.

Jung Yunho dan Jung... Changmin?

Sementara itu Jaejoong terlihat gugup sehingga sedari tadi matanya merajalela ke mana-mana. Ke mana saja, asalkan tidak bertemu dengan Yunho. Sebelum ini ia suka diam-diam memperhatikan Yunho saat sedang berlatih basket, namja itu terlihat sangat keren saat melakukannya. Dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya, ia akan melihat Yunho bermain basket tanpa harus diam-diam atau sembunyi-sembunyi.

Hanya saja... melihat Yunho yang jaraknya mungkin tidak ada tiga meter di hadapannya, Yunho yang sekujur badannya basah oleh keringat, rambut jabriknya yang acak-acakan, senyum lebarnya yang manis saat dadanya naik turun akibat nafas yang terengah-engah, dan belum lagi ototnya yang tercetak jelas akibat baju basket yang transparan akibat peluh...

Jung Yunho, kenapa kau begitu...

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, masih menyibukkan diri mengamati tribun penonton, seolah-olah sedang mencari seseorang. Padahal ia berbicara dan memuji Yunho dalam hati saja, namun tetap saja susah untuk mengatakannya.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu," ucap Changmin tiba-tiba sambil memutar-mutar bola basket di atas jari telunjuk tangan kanannya sebentar. Ia menarik dasi seragam Jaejoong yang sekarang pandangannya entah tertuju pada siapa. Mengarah pada Changmin akhirnya.

"Ada apa?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum misterius. Ia kali ini menarik lengan kemeja seragam Jaejoong agak keras sehingga namja itu mendekat padanya. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jaejoong.

"Saranghae, Umma..."

Memeluk Jaejoong erat dari samping, kemudian melesat cepat menghindari jitakan yang mungkin akan dilayangkan secara sepihak oleh Jaejoong, berlari ke tengah lapangan sambil mendribble bolanya. Tak lupa kekehan manis menghiasi bibirnya.

Yunho yang melihat itu semua sebentar merasa agak iri juga, tetapi apa daya, ini semua salah dirinya di masa depan jadilah ia seperti ini nasibnya sekarang. Coba saja ia bisa bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain di masa depan, pasti ia sudah menghajarnya sampai tak berkutik lagi.

"Hei Hyung, ayo kita bertanding!" teriak Changmin dari tengah lapangan. Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan Jaejoong pun tersadar kembali ke kenyataan. Ia berbalik ke arah Changmin, menangkap keseriusan di wajah anak itu. Yunho tahu, Changmin hanya berusaha terlihat baik-baik dengannya di hadapan orang lain. Ya tentu saja, tidak ada yang boleh tahu akan konflik di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, yang menang boleh meminta satu permintaan yang harus dikabulkan oleh yang kalah, bagaimana?" balas Yunho setengah berteriak. Senyum evil Changmin tiba-tiba keluar.

"Arasseo, kau yang minta lho, Hyung."

Yunho memandang aneh pada raut wajah Changmin yang terlihat senang. Yah, kali ini ia tidak boleh kalah. Namja itu berbalik sekilas, mempertemukan kembali tatapannya dengan tatapan teduh Jaejoong.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho pelan sambil menggaruki bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia tahu tidak mungkin punya waktu banyak melakukan kontak mata dengan Jaejoong selama Changmin ada di dekat mereka.

"Nde?"

Jaejoong berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Bekas-bekas kemerahan di pipinya masih tersisa saat Changmin menggodanya tadi dan ia tidak ingin Yunho kembali menambah pompaan darah yang menuju ke pipinya.

Wink.

Tanpa disangka-sangka namja itu malah memberikan kedipan sebelah mata pada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong harus menunduk dan ber-sweatdrop dalam diam. Ia mendengar langkah kaki bersepatu milik Yunho yang menjauh. Dan sebuah kalimat yang didengarnya samar membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. Entah mengapa ia lebih ingin mendukung Yunho untuk saat ini.

"...doakan aku, ya."

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang jauh dari hingar bingar, seorang pemuda berparas tampan tengah mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran sebuah sungai kecil. Semilir angin siang yang hangat terhempas ke arahnya, memberikan sensasi aneh yang baru pernah ia rasakan.

Namja asing itu meletakkan tangannya di belakang untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang lemas, masih terdengar di sana detak jantung yang seolah-olah sedang saling mendahului menuju garis finish. Sembari menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, ia sesekali menoleh ke balik tubuhnya, siap mengambil ancang-ancang jika makhluk mengerikan yang tadi mengejar-ngejarnya menampakkan batang lidahnya kembali.

"Haah... haah..."

Deru kencang nafas pemuda itu masih terdengar. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian membukanya lagi sambil memandangi permukaan air sungai yang berkilau. Kemudian teringat sesuatu, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Kebodohan? Dalam arti apa?

"Guk!"

Kedua matanya melotot. Makhluk itu datang lagi.

Glek.

Ia berbalik.

Dan makhluk—yang menurut sang namja tadi—jelek itu sudah ada tak kurang dari tiga meter di belakangnya. Bulu putih itu... tinggi yang pas-pasan itu... lidah yang menjulur-julur itu... ekor yang bergoyang-goyang itu...

"Ya! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" bentak pemuda berambut agak berantakan itu pada seekor puppy yang masih duduk di sana dengan innocentnya. Sungguh tak masuk akal hewan imut seperti itu malah dibenci. Tetapi bukannya pergi, si puppy malah semakin mendekat ke arah sang namja. Pemuda itu mundur dua langkah tiap kali si puppy mendekat empat langkah. Sampai tidak sadar ada sungai di belakangnya.

"Guk!"

"Aish, kau—"

Cebuurrr.

Tubuh tegap itu pun terhuyung ke belakang dan kemudian mendarat sukses pada sungai yang lebarnya tidak kurang dari tiga meter tersebut.

"Huaah, kurang ajar kau!" umpatnya pada anjing kecil yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu merengut mengetahui bajunya basah kuyup. Ia kan hanya punya satu, tidak membawa yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang anak kecil di kejauhan, memanggil-manggil seseorang bernama "Chocho". Sampai pada akhirnya anak itu terlihat dan saat memanggil kembali, puppy yang tadinya masih mengamati pemuda di sungai tersebut pun pergi menghampiri anak kecil itu yang sepertinya adalah majikannya.

Orang yang berada di tengah sungai tersebut hanya mengumpat pelan. Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini. Ia merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya dengan gugup, kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas—ah bukan, tapi selembar foto yang basah kena air. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan sambil mengusap wajah manis yang sedang tertawa di sana, berusaha menghilangkan air.

"Tunggulah Changmin, aku akan membawamu pulang. Sekaligus... maaf, kali ini aku harus bekerjasama dengan appamu."

Ia pun memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam saku bajunya sambil berdoa semoga pencariannya berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

"Waaah, mereka berdua bermain dengan sangat bagus, Hyung!" seru Junsu yang duduk berdua saja dengan Jaejoong di tribun paling atas. Sengaja memang, tidak mau terlihat mencolok. Walaupun malah rasa-rasanya justru di sana lebih mencolok karena tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka? Jalan pikiran Jaejoong dan Junsu memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Jaejoong memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, terlihat bosan. Bukannya bosan karena harus melihat wajah dua namja tampan yang sedang bertanding di bawah sana, bukan itu. Ia bosan karena pertandingannya berjalan tidak menarik sama sekali. Dari tadi, 14 menit yang lalu, belum ada dari Yunho maupun Changmin yang berhasil menjebol ring. Jadi nampaknya ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat Junsu serta pendapat seluruh penonton di dalam lapangan jika permainan Yunho dan Changmin sangat hebat.

"Hoaahm..."

Saking bosannya, Jaejoong sampai mengantuk dan tidak tahan untuk tidak menguap lebar. Ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa sebenarnya, tetapi sepertinya dua orang yang berada di bawah sana langsung menangkap sinyal tersebut sebagai tanda-tanda yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Omo, umma terlihat bosan. Berarti permainanku tidak bagus sama sekali," gerutu Changmin sambil menatap tajam bola yang sedang dikuasainya seolah-olah itu barang jelek.

Kau memandanginya terlalu lama, Changmin.

"Hah!"

Yunho menyambar bola dari tangan Changmin dan membawanya pergi, mendribble dengan kuat. Changmin terhenyak dan segera mengejarnya. Semua yeoja berteriak-teriak histeris menggemakan nama idola masing-masing. Suasana makin memanas sekarang.

"Sial, kau tadi mengguna-gunaiku ya?" seru Changmin asal sambil berusaha merebut bola dari kaitan tangan Yunho. Namja bermarga Jung tersebut hanya menyeringai sedikit.

"Dasar anak umma, sedikit saja lengah," ejeknya balik, membuat kuping pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu panas.

"Aku bukan anak umma!"

Teriakan dengan nada tinggi tersebut menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut dengan keras, sampai terdengar suara riuh yang sekarang berisi cekikikan para penggemar Changmin yang menganggap hal itu sangat lucu. Tapi tidak bagi Changmin sendiri, ia langsung mendongak ke arah tempat Jaejoong dan Junsu duduk dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dapat dilihatnya Junsu ikut terkikik sementara Jaejoong malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangan yang terlipat di atas lutut. Pose seperti orang yang menangis sembunyi-sembunyi.

Changmin pikir ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Aaaah, kau membuatku kesal lagi!" amuk Changmin, mengejar Yunho yang sedang terkekeh penuh kemenangan dengan beringas dan mereka kembali berebut bola yang selalu berpindah tangan dalam jeda waktu yang sangat sebentar.

"Hyung, pertandingannya semakin seru!" seru Junsu sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu tegap Jaejoong. Yang digoyang-goyang hanya menggeliat sebentar. "Ayolah Hyung, Changmin dan Yunho-hyung benar-benar pasangan appa dan aegya sejati. Kau tidak lihat gaya mereka saat melompat untuk melempar bola itu sama?"

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan meregangkan tangannya yang pegal. Mata besarnya memerah, tetapi bukan karena menangis seperti dikira oleh Changmin, untuk apa ia melakukannya? Ia hanya tidur sebentar tadi, dan diganggu oleh Junsu. Ia kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke bawah. Masih menonton permainan membosankan yang sama.

"Kapan ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menarik?" gumam Jaejoong pelan. Namun sedetik kemudian, rasa ngantuk sedikit menguap dari wajahnya saat ia melihat sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya kagum.

Slam dunk ala Yunho.

Pendukung Yunho berteriak histeris, membahana, menyakitkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Mudah kan, Changmin-ah?" tanya Yunho, berusaha memanas-manasi anaknya itu. Changmin hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan sedikit cemberut. Ia akan membalasnya nanti, pembalasan yang akan lebih menyakitkan. Lihat saja.

Sepertinya Yunho memang berniat menggoda Changmin. Setelah menyindirnya dengan kata-kata menyebalkan, sekarang ia malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong. Lagi. Molla, ia sedang senang sekali mengedipkan mata akhir-akhir ini, terlebih pada Jaejoong. Iritasi akibat pesonanya, huh?

"Jangan kedip-kedip!" omel Changmin sambil menyeret Yunho kembali untuk melanjutkan pertandingan mereka.

Junsu berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang kembali membenamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya. Ia pun sedikit kaget atas tingkah kecil Yunho barusan. Apakah di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta yang saling memihak? Apakah mereka sudah mulai saling menyukai sekarang?

Priiittt!

Mendengar riuh di bawah sana menghentikan kegiatan Junsu yang sedikit membebaninya, yaitu berpikir. Ia melongok ke bawah dan melihat Changmin tengah melakukan selebrasi dengan memantil-mantulkan bolanya tinggi ke lingkaran ring. Di wajahnya terpasang senyum penuh kepuasan.

"Oh, Changmin sudah membalasnya, Hyung. Semakin seru saja pertandingan ini. Coba Chunnie juga ikut bermain, huuh..."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan terkekeh.

"Chunnie-mu itu tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang dua 'jagoanku', Su-ie," ucap Jaejoong asal. Ia tak menyadari sepupunya itu kini telah menyeringai mendengar hal tersebut. Oh, andaikata ia membawa alat perekam tadi pasti sudah direkamnya kata-kata itu tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Lumayan kan bisa digunakannya untuk mengancam, hehe. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong itu orang yang terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Namja montok yang biasa dipanggil Su-ie tersebut masih tersenyum-senyum saat Jaejoong menangkap kilau lensa matanya yang berbinar.

"Apa?" balas Jaejoong, menatap Junsu risih.

"Fufufu, tidak ada apa-apa, Hyung."

"Tidak ada apa-apa apanya? Kau mau kubuat merasakan tinjuan baruku?"

Kini Jaejoong balas menyeringai pada namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut, yang hanya memasang wajah takut-takut saat Jaejoong mengancamnya dengan tidak serius. Oh ayolah, Jaejoong tidak pernah menyakiti Junsu. Maksudnya, menyakiti dalam artian yang 'benar-benar sakit'.

Priiitttt!

Keduanya sama-sama melihat ke arah lapangan.

"Yunho-hyung memasukan bola lagi. Benar-benar pertandingan yang tidak biasa"

Agaknya kali ini Jaejoong mulai tertarik. Ia membenarkan duduknya dan berusaha fokus memperhatikan apapun yang kedua namja tinggi nan tampan itu lakukan di bawah sana. Bibirnya tiba-tiba melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini bisa jadi bahan pertimbangan siapa yang harus lebih kupercayai," gumam sang namja cantik, sambil memangku wajahnya pada sebelah tangan. Masih tersenyum lebar.

Serang-menyerang antara ayah dan anak tersebut tak dapat dihentikan. Menjelang menit-menit akhir keduanya memiliki perolehan skor yang sama. Jaejoong yang tadinya bosan pun semakin lama semakin terlarut dalam permainan mereka, namun ia cukup kuat untuk menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak norak seperti yeoja-yeoja di tribun depan. Berkali-kali ia menengok jam tangannya, menghitung berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Kyaaa... Yunho oppa keren sekali!"

"Changmin oppa saranghae... berjuanglah!"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Berisik sekali yeoja-yeoja centil itu."

Junsu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Jaejoong... cemburu? Hahaha lucu sekali!

"Yunho oppa jeongmal saranghae! Mianhae atas kesalahanku yang waktu itu, kau mau memaafkanku kan? Aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Oppaaa...!" Semua orang mendadak terdiam, kecuali Yunho dan Changmin yang memang tidak fokus ke arah manapun kecuali pada pertandingan yang sedang mereka jalani.

Teriakan aneh itu berasal dari pinggir lapangan. Seorang yeoja yang membuat kebanyakan orang mengumpat kesal itu sedang berdiri dengan cueknya sambil terus meminta maaf pada Yunho dan menyerukan 'saranghae' berkali-kali. Ia tidak akan peduli jika orang-orang terganggu dengan ulahnya.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Go Ahra?

"Hyung, sainganmu," bisik Junsu sambil menyikut pinggang Jaejoong. Namja itu hanya mencibir.

"Kau tahu, Su-ie? Setiap kali melihatnya aku ingin sekali menggunduli kepalanya. Itu mungkin cara yang baik, ketimbang aku harus menyakiti seorang yeoja," tuturnya sambil membayangkan dirinya menggenggam gunting lalu memotong rambut yeoja centil tersebut sekarang juga dengan ganasnya.

Pada akhirnya si pengganggu pun lenyap karena keburu dipaksa pulang oleh ayahnya. Semua orang yang ada di tempat tersebut pun mampu menarik nafas lega. Jangan dikira Ahra tidak takut dengan ayahnya sendiri, meskipun ia sangat dimanja. Nyatanya hanya dengan sedikit bentakan, yeoja tersebut pasti sudah menangis dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar selama berhari-hari.

Duk.

Duk.

Duk.

Suhu di dalam lapangan indoor tersebut sepertinya mulai naik secara drastis, sedrastis aura panas yang dikeluarkan melalui pori-pori kulit Yunho dan Changmin. Keduanya tak mempedulikan sekitar dan mulai menunjukkan keganasan mereka. Sementara waktu terus bergulir mendekati ending.

Deru nafas yang hebat, keringat kelelahan, tenaga yang mulai berhamburan keluar, langkah-langkah kaki yang tak melemah... seolah-olah kedua-duanya benar sangat menginginkan kemenangan di pertandingan yang bukan apa-apa ini.

Hm... sebenarnya apa yang ada di benak kedua anak itu?

"Menyingkirlah, Appa-ku 'tersayang'," halau Changmin sambil menyeringai 'lembut' saat Yunho menghalang-halangi arah pandangnya dengan ring yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa kaki saja. Tangan kiri Changmin masih digunakannya untuk mendribble, namun matanya tetap fokus mencari celah. Tubuh Yunho yang tinggi tentu saja mengganggu, meskipun sebenarnya Changmin lebih tinggi lagi beberapa senti darinya.

Seolah-olah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Changmin, Yunho terus saja berhasil menggagalkan usaha Changmin melempar bolanya, membuat anak itu menggeretakan giginya dengan kesal. Inilah Changmin kalau keinginannya tak juga terwujud.

Duk.

Changmin memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, sementara waktu berjalan mundur menyisakan sisa pertandingan yang kurang dari satu menit. Semua penonton tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian. Semuanya turut tegang, padahal sekali lagi ini bukan pertandingan apa-apa.

Semua orang terheran-heran dengan kelakuan Changmin yang hanya diam di tempatnya, memejamkan mata, sambil masih membenturkan bola ke lantai.

"Celah!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba seraya membuka mata. Ia melemparkan bolanya ke samping kanan Yunho, sempat nyaris mengenai telinga kiri pemuda tersebut yang langsung membuatnya kaget. Begitulah Changmin, ia juga senang membuat orang kaget. Dengan cepat disambarnya bola yang sempat lepas tadi sebelum keduluan Yunho dan berlari dengan arah zig zag. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebentar lagi Yunho akan menangkapnya pasti, sementara jarak dirinya dengan ring belum cukup dekat untuk melakukan dunk.

Mau tidak mau ia harus melemparkan bolanya sekarang atau kehilangan kesempatan emas di jarak tembakan three point.

Semua orang termasuk Yunho yang menjadi rival menahan nafas saat Changmin melompat tinggi dan melempar bolanya. Waktunya tak banyak lagi. Akankah bola itu bisa... masuk?

Glek.

Keduanya menelan ludah bersamaan saat benda bulat yang memantul-mantul itu mendekati bibir ring.

Brak!

Hanya menabrak bibir ring dan memantul. Kali ini Yunho lebih cepat bertindak. Ia mengejar bola tersebut dengan langkah dadakan, membuat Changmin terhenyak karena shock tembakannya meleset. Giliran ia yang mengejar Yunho, meskipun ia tak khawatir karena sebentar lagi—dalam beberapa detik lagi pertandingan akan segera berakhir.

Tapi jangan panggil ia Jung Yunho sang ketua basket Hannyoung jika memanfaatkan waktu lima detik saja tidak bisa.

Serius, waktu yang ia punya hanya lima detik!

'Astaga, ringnya jauh sekali,' batin Yunho sembari berlari lebih cepat menghindari Changmin. Ia menangkap flash timer yang memberitahukannya bahwa waktu yang tersisa sekarang tinggal tiga detik.

"Mwo?"

Yunho pun agaknya pasrah tak bisa mengakhiri pertandingan ini dengan dunk indahnya. Ia memilih menumpuk kekuatan pada kaki dan tangannya saja dan berusaha memasukkan bola seperti usaha yang dilakukan Changmin sebelum ini meskipun anak itu gagal. Tembakan jarak jauh tak begitu diandalkan olehnya.

Yunho menutup matanya, sedikit gugup melakukannya. Tapi tak apa untuk sekali ini, demi Jaejoong.

Demi... siapa?

Sraak!

Yunho tak berani membuka matanya. Sampai sesuatu terdengar nyaring dan jelas di telinganya...

Priiiitttt!

"Jung Yunho menang dengan keunggulan tiga angka di atas Changmin."

Entah siapa yang bicara seperti itu, Yunho tak peduli. Ia langsung membuka mata saat teriakan menggema di penjuru lapangan. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah, terlebih saat Changmin menghampirinya dengan lesu.

"Selamat," ucapnya pendek sambil mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya. Yunho menyambut tangan tersebut dengan hangat. "Dan untuk permintaanmu, tolong jangan minta yang aneh-aneh."

Nada yang dingin dan penuh penekanan itu hanya dibalas Yunho dengan tawa kecil.

"Hm... aku tak minta yang aneh-aneh," bela Yunho. Ia menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang baru saja turun dari tribun, berlari menghampirinya, dan menyeret namja itu ke hadapan Changmin yang tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksudnya. Terlebih lagi Jaejoong. "Dengar, di akhir pekan ini ada pesta kembang api. Aku ingin kita bertiga datang ke sana bersama-sama. Anggap saja... sebagai keluarga."

Jaejoong dan Changmin melotot.

"MWO?"

"Yah! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong sambil melepaskan genggaman Yunho di pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit penyesalan muncul setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Apalagi aku!" seru Changmin, meskipun diam-diam ia merasa jika itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia tidak pernah melihat kembang api dengan siapa-siapa, kecuali dengan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya.

Yunho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Wae? Hanya semalam saja dan aku tak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Lagi pula kau menerima kekalahanmu dengan besar hati kan, Minnie? Kau juga orang yang menepati janji, kan?" tanya Yunho seraya tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang beracun.

Ugh, Changmin tidak suka diremehkan, apalagi diragukan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hanya semalam. Sekali seumur hidupmu," ucapnya dengan nada terpaksa.

"Lalu mengapa aku dibawa-bawa?" sergah Jaejoong, menuding dirinya sendiri.

Yunho membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan jawaban, tetapi yang keluar bukan suaranya melainkan suara lirih Changmin.

"Karena dalam keluarga itu harus ada appa, umma, dan aegya." Changmin mengucapkannya sambil membelakangi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini tengah bungkam atas jawaban Changmin yang terdengar polos. Ia tidak mau kepalang sedih saat mengatakannya. Ia tahu pasti ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang merasuki kedua orangtuanya. "Ah, itu guru TK-ku yang bilang, jangan salah paham ya!"

Jaejoong menunduk. Entah mengapa dadanya sedikit sesak mendengar itu semua. Ah... ke mana dirinya yang selalu kuat?

Changmin hendak berbalik, sudah siap menghadapi seperti apa ekspresi keduanya, tetapi saat berbalik seseorang malah menubruk dan memeluknya erat, membuat beberapa yeoja yang masih belum membubarkan diri terdengar jeritannya.

"U-Umma, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Changmin gugup saat Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat. Namja yang lebih tua itu melepasnya kemudian, tanpa menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lembut.

Belum lepas kekagetan yang barusan, tahu-tahu giliran Yunho yang maju dan memeluk Changmin erat. Ia hanya membeku. Kali ini egonya terkunci saat merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ayah dan ibu yang sangat diinginkannya semenjak dahulu. Setelah pelukan beberapa detik tersebut, Yunho menepuk pelan pundak namja yang masih kaget di hadapannya.

"Latihannya sudahi saja, aku benar-benar lelah," ujar Yunho sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya ke samping. Matanya menangkap Jaejoong di hadapannya yang seperti sedang melamun dan Changmin yang masih mematung. Dan ia menjentikkan jarinya pelan. Seolah-olah mendapatkan ide bagus.

Ditariknya badan tinggi Changmin menghadap tribun penonton yang mana masih banyak yeoja genit di sana, menanti Yunho maupun Changmin menghampiri mereka. Para yeoja tersebut menjerit histeris begitu Changmin yang kebingungan menoleh ke arah mereka.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan pendek tersebut, dengan cepat Yunho memosisikan dirinya di balik Changmin dan segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat, menekankan pundaknya pada bibir seksi tersebut sebelum sempat mengeluarkan suara. Yunho tidak ingin Changmin melihat hal itu karena ia sudah bisa mengira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jaejoong hanya diam, tak mengerti harus melakukan apa atas perlakuan Yunho yang mendadak. Otaknya tiba-tiba kacau saat wangi maskulin namja tampan tersebut merasuk ke indra penciumannya. Membuatnya tenang sekaligus merasa ingin tidur. Mirip seperti... anestesi.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Yunho melepaskan pelukannya sepersekian detik lebih cepat dari Changmin yang langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jaejoong seperti sedang berada di dunianya sendiri. Yunho sudah menjauh dari mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ada apa, Umma?" tanya Changmin saat memperhatikan tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berkeringat. Tak berapa lama wajahnya pun memerah, antara malu dan marah jadi satu. Kenapa ia bertingkah sangat aneh tadi? Masa dipeluk Yunho ia tak bisa melawan? Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang 'Hero'?

"Aaaarrrggghhh... sudah kita pulang saja, Changmin-ah," gerutu Jaejoong. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa malam akhir pekan yang direncanakan Yunho." Changmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saat tangannya digandeng menjauhi kompleks lapangan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu apa rencana Yunho yang sebenarnya dengan meminta menonton kembang api bersama sebagai... keluarga? Apa maksudnya, coba?

.

.

Author's Note: Maaf banget updatenya lama, Hareth kan biasa ngetik FF di hape biar praktis, tapi keypad hp Hareth lagi error jadi terpaksalah pakai lappy jadinya nggak biasa, mana separagraf jadi panjang-panjang banget, lagi =,=. Oh ya numpang cerita dikit ya *dihajar readers* dua hari yang lalu Hareth nemu review film Jepang lama judulnya 'Ima Ai Ni Yukimasu/Be With You' (ada yang udah pernah nonton?) dan ngerasa inget sesuatu pas baca ringkasannya. Akhirnya Hareth download lah filmnya (ada versi doramanya juga) daaaaannn... Hareth baru sadar kalau film ini mengingatkan Hareth sama FF ini (lebih tepatnya ni film seolah-olah menggambarkan masa depannya Changmin kalau di FF). Banyak jalan ceritanya yang mirip sampai Hareth terperangah sendiri *plak*, sayangnya di sana yang penyakitan itu ayahnya bukan anaknya *ga bisa bayangin Yunho penyakitan*. Hareth nangis semalaman bener liat film ini, apalagi pas Yuji (di FF ini anggap aja Changmin) kecil manggil "Mama!" ke ibunya yang hidup lagi & hilang ingatan... aduh, 'jleb' banget di dada T_T Readers harus nonton film ini! *dicelupin readers ke kawah panas*. Akhirnya setelah selese acara nangis-nangisnya, Hareth langsung ngetik ni FF dengan menggebu-gebu, wk. Udah ah ceritanya, sekarang waktunya balas review XD

Oh ya, buat 'Guests' tanpa nama maaf banget reviewnya nggak hareth bales karena Hareth bingung menujukannya sama siapa, tapi terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya dan Hareth benar-benar minta maaf. Tanpa review kalian FF ini hanyalah sampah.

Special thanks:

Choi Sung Mi, domo arigatou! Iya? Gak ngerti ya? Jadi Changmin boongin YunJae biar mereka bener-bener nggak bersatu di masa depan, menurut Changmin lebih baik nggak terlahir dari pada harus hidup menderita, gimana? Kalau masih bingung silakan tanya lagi, Chingu ^^

CassieCiel, domo arigatou! Ini sudah update, Chingu... mian lama ^^a

meirah.1111, domo arigatou! *cupcupcup* Oh, sedih ya? :o #duakk! Ehehe tenang aja Hareth juga dukung YunJae! maaf updatenya lama XD

min neul rin, domo arigatou! Ini udah update ^^, tapi lama =,=

savory pancake, domo arigatou! Iya Chingu, menurut Min lebih baik nggak lahir sama sekali dari pada hidup nggak bahagia, toh pada akhirnya dia mati juga ^^ *ya ampun aku tega banget*

Han Neul Ra, domo arigatou! Iya betul Chingu ^^, oh ini rencananya nggak nyampe 15 chapter kok, bentar lagi tamat =)

SparkSomnia, domo arigatou! Aww, aku jadi malu #jdak! Ini udah lanjut ^^

Henry Park, domo arigatou! Ahaha, bunuh aja dah, gratis :D Wah, maaf aku nggak bisa menjamin kesembuhan Min ==a Dan maaf ya karena updatenya lama ^^a

Priss Uchun, domo arigatou! Hu-um... Min emang lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kebahagiaan kedua orangtuanya :') Yap, semangat!

epthy. , domo arigatou! Ya, Changmin milih buat nggak lahir sama sekali biar orang tuanya tetap bahagia di masa depan nanti :') maaf updatenya lama DX

ChaaChulie247, domo arigatou! Alasannya Min adalah... dia itu pengen kedua orangtuanya bisa bahagia di masa depan sana. Karena kalau Changmin lahir, mereka nggak bisa bahagia *nah lo makin bingung, deh?* haha... fighting! ^^9

reaRelf, domo arigatou! Haha, begitulah YooSu, lumayan jadi moodmaker X9 cupcupcup, Chingu *Min ngelapin air mata Chingu* XD

Jean, domo arigatou! Annyeong Jean-ssi, nggak papa kok ^^ iya kok tebakan Chingu ada benernya (?) Maaf nggak bisa update kilat u,u

rara, domo arigatou! Bagian mana yang gak ngerti, Chingu? Iya, Changmin bohong, dalam kenyataan di masa depan sana Yunho ga nelantarin mreka seperti apa yang dibilang Changmin. Soal penyakit di chapter sebelumnya ada penjelasannya di bawah. Masih bingung? ^^

Julie YunJae, domo arigatou! Cupcupcup, Chingu... dengan senang hati saya akan membuat dua Go itu bener-bener Go dari muka bumi *kabur* Maaf ne gak bisa update kilat xp

LawRuuLiet, domo arigatou! Haha, di sini YooSu perannya jadi moodmaker =D Ooh... mengubah-ubah perasaan emang spesialisasi saya #ditinju# tebar confetti deh kalo bener-bener ni tokoh ga ada yg OOC =,= Nyaha... kebohongan bahwa Yunho gak bener2 nelantarin JaeMin di masa depan, Min ngomong gitu biar Jae benci ma Yun & Changmin gak bakalan ada deh =D

Momo Casshipper, domo arigatou! Yeaay, YooSu dibutuhkan untuk membuat ceria suasana xD Iya Min anak yang berbakti, kan? *plak* Yunppa gitu loh, makin dihalang-halangi makin beringas dia (?)

Tha626, domo arigatou! Tunggu saja waktunya, Min pasti luluh *entah kapan xD* haha, Su-ie moodmaker sejati, kan? Ini udah lanjut ^^

puzZy cat, domo arigatou! Haha, ga papa kok, Zy, Min itu kena Sindroma Leigh (ada penjelasannya di chap 6 kn?) iya dong, ini kan FF family aww... semangat! *dilempar ke bikini bottom*

izanami kayo, domo arigatou! Ehehehe... kasih tau nggak, ya? xD Haha iih, kamu kok pinter sih? :o *seriusan* Ini udah update, tapi maaf banget telat ^^a

, domo arigatou! Ini udah lanjut kan, Chingu~ mian lama ^^

Chiyo hikari, domo arigatou! Min boong kalo Yun nelantarin JaeMin di masa depan, padahal nggak bener-bener itu. Wohoo, anggaplah si YooSu itu selingan biar nggak makin ruwet xD *digantung* haha, semua yang hidup pasti akan mati *ceramah ala pak ustaz* Ok, lanjut! ^^

Rosanaru, domo arigatou! Bohong itu loh, kalo Yunppa nelantarin dia & ummanya di masa depan. Ini udah dilanjut ;)

OrangeCassie, domo arigatou! Hayoo... Jaemma-nya kemana/kenapa, coba? Kalo bisa nebak aku kasih hadiah *author dilempar ke Niagara*

shimshia63, domo arigatou! Cupcupcup Chingu, don't cry... *DBSK ikutan nangis #duakk* haha, saya juga menunggu untuk ending yang pas =D

Finda joongielovers, domo arigatou! Ini udah dilanjut, Chingu~^^

mrs. Kim, domo arigatou! Hehe baca borongan ya Chingu? Ga pegel? ^^ *author dilempar bom* Min mau misahin YJ biar YJ hidupnya bahagia di masa depan. Kenapa kalo Min lahir hidup YJ gak bahagia? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya untuk lebih jelasnya ^^

MeyMey8495, domo arigatou! Oh tenang aja Chingu, mereka baru mau 'nyambung' kok ^^v hehe nih udah update tapi maaf banget nih updatenya lama ^^"

KimShippo, domo arigatou! It's okay Chingu~ Iya kok Min anaknya YunJae. Motif-nya agar YJ bisa bahagia di masa depan kalo Min nggak ada, kenapa YJ bisa bahagia kalo Min ga ada? Tunggu jawabannya d chap depan ya~^^

gdtop, domo arigatou! Hhe.. selingan aja itu, Chingu ^^ yups, semangaaaattt!

hayuYJS, domo arigatou! Emang membingungkan ini cerita, Chingu ==a authornya aja kebingungan, wk... *dibanting*

lipminnie, domo arigatou! Yaa, itu sebelum Changmin memutuskan untuk ke masa lalu, Chingu~^^ ohoho untung deh ga salah pilih genre xD

noviuknow, domo arigatou! Yups, bener banget, Chingu. Karena Min penyakitan dy ngerasa lebih baik nggak ada sama sekali dari pada harus hidup tapi menderita, terlebih ga dapet kasih sayang dari ortunya di masa depan

Dinda D, domo arigatou! Hahaha, panas suhunya, ya? xD Aku lagi kehilangan ide, Sayang *dimasukin kandang singa* Kamu reviewer terakhir berarti kita jumpa lagi paling cepet *?*

Okeee, makasih juga buat Silent Readers yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF gagal ini ^^

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

Love, love, love,

Hareth.


	9. Chapter 9

Going Home

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, and whoever they wants.

Warnings: Nonsense, typos, misstypes, shonen-ai, mpreg, contains time travel, some OOCness, boring, alay, etc.

Mood: Complicated

Current Music: Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men – One Sweet Day (acapella), DBSK - Hug

.

.

Bagi Yunho, menunggu akhir pekan rasanya sama saja menunggu tahun baru 2020. Entah karena ia yang terlalu antusias, waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Sembari menunggu hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang, selama itu pula Yunho tidak mendekati Changmin dan Jaejoong sama sekali. Ia bahkan memilih duduk berjauhan dengan kedua partner sekelasnya tersebut serta menganggap mereka tidak ada di dalam kelas bersamanya.

Untuk Jaejoong, hal yang seperti ini mungkin menguntungkan karena dengan begitu ia bisa berusaha menjauhi dan tidak terjatuh lebih dalam pada pesona seorang Jung Yunho. Jika ia tidak bisa bahagia bersama Yunho di masa depan seperti apa yang dikatakan Changmin, lebih baik ia mencegahnya dari sekarang. Ya, Jaejoong memang banyak berubah semenjak kedatangan Changmin. Ia yang dulu senang memperhatikan Yunho diam-diam, mulai berusaha menghentikan kebiasaannya yang aneh itu. Ia juga jadi jarang berkelahi lagi akhir-akhir ini, kecuali kalau dalam keadaan super terdesak. Dan yang lebih parah, ia jadi pendiam—menurut orang-orang terdekatnya. Tetapi Jaejoong menyangkalnya dalam hati, ia hanya sering diam karena merenung memikirkan nasibnya dan Changmin di masa depan, itu saja.

Sedangkan Changmin? Well, ia memang seharusnya bersukacita karena rencananya untuk menjauhkan Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai berjalan dengan baik. Ia melihat dan merasakan frekuensi perhatian Jaejoong pada namja tampan yang diklaim sebagai appanya tersebut berkurang drastis. Saat mereka berada di sekolah, Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menjauhi satu sama lain. Saat mereka kebetulan ditempatkan dalam satu kelompok dalam tugas sekolah, keduanya pasti langsung memprotes dan meminta ditempatkan di kelompok yang terpisah. Hampir tak pernah ada waktu bagi mereka untuk dapat melakukan kontak mata sekalipun.

Melihat kondisi yang seperti itu, sudah dapat ditebak pastinya perasaan Changmin seperti apa. Ia memang senang sekaligus terkejut karena reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka terlalu cepat, ia pikir harus menunggu lama mengingat bahwa appanya itu orang yang keras kepala.

Tetapi... semudah ini?

Sekarang Changmin yang dibuat bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Insomnia, sesuatu yang jarang sekali menimpa 'anggota baru' keluarga Kim tersebut. Setelah memastikan berkali-kali kalau Jaejoong sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam tidurnya, dengan hati-hati sekali Changmin melewatinya dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu. Jam berapa sekarang, ia tidak peduli. Terus dilangkahkan kakinya membuka pintu demi pintu sampai berakhir di halaman belakang.

Angin malam yang dingin menyambut Changmin begitu ia melangkahkan kakiknya ke luar. Bulu romanya berdiri tegak, salah sendiri ia hanya memakai piyama saja sekarang. Tapi sungguh, ia butuh angin segar secepat mungkin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ya, pikirannya terlampau keruh untuk saat ini.

Langit Seoul malam ini benar-benar bersih. Ratusan—ribuan cahaya kecil menempel di sana, berkedip sesekali. Changmin memandangnya sebentar, kemudian mendekap badannya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya saat angin dingin untuk yang kedua kali berhembus menerjangnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju ayunan kayu yang terlihat sudah tua. Halmoninya—Heechul—bilang dulu itu ayunan milik Jaejoong sewaktu kecil, Hangeng yang membuatkannya.

Meski sedikit tidak yakin, Changmin mendudukkan pantatnya di alas kayu yang kecil tersebut. Ia sudah takut saja kalau-kalau ayunan itu remuk didudukinya atau talinya patah saking tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, namun beberapa menit setelah ia melakukannya tak terjadi apapun. Namja itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

Terkadang, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Bayang-bayang Jaejoong dan Yunho terus menghantui pikirannya. Pada akhirnya ia menjadi satu-satunya yang terus terbebani dengan hal ini. Jika Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan mudahnya saling menjauhi diri satu sama lain tanpa memberontak untuk bisa terus bersama dan memperjuangkan cinta mereka, ia sangsi apakah ia benar-benar terlahir dengan adanya cinta? Satu pertanyaan baru yang semakin menambah benang kusut di otaknya.

Namja berambut gelap tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, mencegah air yang sedikit demi sedikit berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Cukup, ia tak akan menangis lagi. Mempermalukan diri sendiri saja.

Tap.

Changmin tertegun. Rasa-rasanya barusan ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Ia tidak bergerak, lebih tepatnya tidak berani bergerak dan dengan refleks menahan nafasnya. Malam hari dan kegelapan kadang-kadang membuatnya paranoid, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Bulu romanya makin berdiri saat suara langkah tersebut makin mendekat ke arahnya. Selama ini Changmin menganggap hantu hanyalah bualan, tetapi saat tenggorokannya tercekat seperti ini sesuatu membuatnya ingin mengubah kepercayaannya. Jika itu langkah kaki dari orang yang ia kenal, mengapa tidak memanggil saja?

Plek.

Sebuah telapak tangan besar yang hangat menempel di kening changmin, terjulur dari belakang.

Wajah anak itu pucat pasi.

"Changmin-ah?"

Bahkan saat suara yang familiar terdengar, tubuh itu malah semakin kaku. Telapak tangan itu terlepas dari kening Changmin dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian pemilik tangan tersebut mempelihatkan sosoknya pada namja yang masih pucat tersebut.

"Changmin-ah, gwaenchana? Sedang apa di luar tengah malam seperti ini? Lihat, wajahmu pucat!" seru Hangeng yang memang juga tidak bisa tidur, menatap wajah Changmin dengan cemas. Perlahan namun pasti Changmin terbangun dari khayalan 'hantu'nya. Ia tertawa singkat sembari menetralkan jantungnya yang berdentum keras.

"Ha-hara—eh, Appa mengagetkanku," tutur Changmin nyaris keceplosan—entah untuk yang keberapakalinya—memanggil Hangeng dengan panggilan 'haraboji'. Ia tersenyum kikuk "A-aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit tidak bisa tidur dan sepertinya angin malam sedikit membuatku kedinginan. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang, Appa."

Hangeng mengambil tempat duduk di ayunan lain yang berada di samping Changmin. Ada dua ayunan tua di sana. Yang pertama sering diduduki Jaejoong dan yang satunya untuk Heechul. Hankyung tersenyum tipis mengingat kedua ayunan tersebut masih awet saja sampai sekarang. Banyak kenangan indah yang terjadi di atas kedua ayunan tersebut.

"Ah, ayunan ini masih awet sampai sekarang. Apa rahasianya?" tanya Changmin asal sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ayunannya. Ia hanya ingin membuat suasana lebih lunak.

Hangeng turut menggoyangkan ayunannya pelan. Udara dingin mengelilingi mereka namun baik Changmin maupun Hangeng agaknya enggan beranjak dari sana. "Appa sendiri tidak tahu. Padahal ini hanya ayunan kayu yang tua. Sudah berapa lama Jaejoong tidak bermain di sini? Sembilan tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Rasanya baru kemarin anak itu lahir, dan sekarang ia sudah sedewasa dan seberingas itu..."

Melihat Hangeng menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan heran, tanpa sadar Changmin turut tersenyum mendengar penuturan harabojinya. Betapa beruntungnya ia jika terlahir dalam keluarga Kim—maksudnya menjadi salah satu anak dari pasangan Heechul dan Hangeng. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar cerita tentang keharmonisan keluarga mereka membuat dadanya berdesir hangat. Terlalu banyak cinta di sini, terlalu banyak kasih sayang.

"Apa Jae-hyung anak yang hiperaktif sewaktu masih bayi? Atau umma mengidam yang aneh-aneh saat hamil? Dia hebat sekali dalam berkelahi, aku mengaguminya!" seru Changmin dengan nada kebanggaan yang tersembunyi. Beberapa kali dilihatnya Jaejoong berkelahi tanpa ikut campur dan saat itu ummanya benar-benar terlihat keren.

Namja paruh baya di sampingnya yang masih saja terlihat tampan tersebut tertawa kecil, kemudian menoleh ke samping. Iris sewarna milik mereka bertemu.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" tanya Hangeng meyakinkan. Changmin langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu-ragu, raut wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil yang sangat ingin tahu. "Haha, kadang-kadang kau terlihat sangat mirip Jaejoong. Ia selalu mengeluarkan wajah seperti itu saat sedang memaksaku untuk mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatnya sangat penasaran."

'Seandainya saja haraboji tahu kalau aku memang aegya dari Kim Jaejoong...' Changmin berangan-angan sekilas sebelum dilihatnya Hangeng menghirup udara malam yang dingin dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk menceritakan sepenggal kisah dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, Min? Kehamilan Heechul serta kehadiran Jaejoong adalah seperti sebuah kemustahilan bagi Appa. Bahkan sampai saat ini Appa masih bertanya-tanya sendiri dan sibuk berandai-andai bagaimana jadinya kalau Jaejoong tidak pernah ada." Hangeng membuka ceritanya dengan pernyataan yang sedikit membuka mata Changmin lebih lebar. Namun ia berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi aneh apapun dan tetap tersenyum. "Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, pernikahan sesama jenis belum menjadi hal yang wajar meskipun kecaman banyak berkurang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menyalahkan siapa?"

Changmin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Di masa depannya sana, pernikahan sesama jenis dan namja pregnant pun sudah menjadi suatu hal yang nyaris mendekati umum. Dunia telah disulap menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Hampir untuk semua orang, terkecuali dirinya.

"Kami pun menikah, meskipun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan pesta yang sangat sederhana, tetapi kami bahagia. Dan untuk saat itu tidak terbersit sama sekali keinginan untuk memiliki buah hati—dengan jalan mengadopsi. Asalkan bisa hidup berdua dan bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup," lanjut Hangeng. Ia menghentikan ceritanya sebentar dan menoleh pada Changmin, takut namja itu akan bosan dengan ceritanya. Tetapi yang ia lihat malah sebaliknya. Ia pun tersenyum. "Begitulah, sampai suatu hari dokter kenalan Appa menawarkan program kehamilan bagi namja dengan resiko yang... yah, saat itu dokter bilang cukup berbahaya, namun Heechul tanpa ragu menerimanya. Ia bilang bahwa ia ingin membahagiakan Appa bagaimanapun caranya. Mungkin selama itu ia senang memperhatikan Appa yang suka bermain-main dengan anak kecil."

"Appa suka dengan anak kecil?" tanya Changmin di sela cerita tersebut.

Hangeng mengangguk tegas. Dari wajahnya yang ramah dan menyenangkan, tidak mungkin ada anak kecil yang bisa menolak pesona ke-appa-an Kim Hangeng.

"Setelah berunding, akhirnya kami pun mengikuti program tersebut dengan prosedur yang sangat rumit dan panjang—ah, kurasa Appa tidak perlu menjelaskannya karena begitu banyak istilah kedokteran di sana." Hangeng tertawa agak tersendat, kemudian meremas kedua tangannya yang mulai kedinginan. "Sampai akhirnya dokter mengabarkan sesuatu yang membuat Appa serta Umma merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia. Kami berhasil melakukannya."

"Heechul sangat bahagia dengan kehamilannya dan sangat rutin memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter. Untungnya saja ia sudah mirip yeoja dari asalnya, sehingga waktu kami pergi ke rumah sakit, orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tidak akan curiga."

Changmin masih setia mendengarkan dengan takjub. Ia bisa membayangkan pasti halmoninya yang cantik saat hamil seperti apa rupanya. Tapi ia juga sedang membayangkan reaksi orang-orang yang ada di rumah sakit jika mengetahui bahwa Heechul adalah seorang namja. Mau segempar apa rumah sakit tersebut?

"Selama hamil pun Heechul berperilaku layaknya yeoja hamil. Moodnya gampang sekali berubah dan sedikit-sedikit minta hal yang aneh-aneh. Semua keinginannya kukabulkan kecuali saat ia minta naik rollercoaster."

Changmin melongo mendengar penuturan Hangeng yang diucapkannya dengan santai.

"Kau bisa bayangkan perasaan Appa saat itu, Min-ah? Rasanya Appa ingin mengunci umma di dalam kamar sampai ia mengurungkan keinginannya. Appa benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga bagi Appa. Karena sekarang ada kau di sini, jadi Appa sudah mempunyai tiga orang yang sangat berharga."

Langit yang tadinya bersih tanpa mereka sadari perlahan tertutupi awan tipis yang memudarkan cahaya bintang ke bumi. Kedua namja tersebut masih larut dalam cerita masa lalu yang penuh dengan dramatisasi.

"Sayangnya kebahagiaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama." Pandangan Hangeng menerawang ke kejauhan, mengingat kembali masa-masa pahit yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Heechul, dan juga Jaejoong. "Menginjak bulan ketujuh, Heechul sering mengeluh sakit pada perutnya. Awalnya kami pikir itu hanya sakit biasa seperti saat seorang bayi menendang dinding rahim ummanya. Tetapi Appa baru sadar jika Heechul tidak mungkin memiliki rahim. Dokter menerapkan program kehamilan eksternal padanya."

"Semenjak itu Appa selalu mengantarkan umma ke dokter saat ia merasa sakit. Appa tidak tahu seberapa sakit yang ia rasakan, tetapi perasaan Appa mengatakan bahwa apa yang dirasakan Heechul jauh lebih berat ketimbang apa yang bisa Appa lihat dari ekspresinya. Ia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya demi kebahagiaan Appa dan aegya kami."

Setetes air mata jatuh ke tanah saat Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun dalam hidup selalu ada yang namanya pahit dan manis—cobaan dan kebahagiaan. Dan ia adalah tipe namja yang tak pernah menyia-nyiakan kejadian sekecil apapun hal yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Terkadang ia merenung sendiri mengingat waktu-waktu yang telah berlalu dan ia akan menangis sendiri. Namun baru kali ini ada yang menemaninya saat ia sedang mencoba melakukannya. Ada Changmin di sampingnya.

"Ketakutan yang sebenarnya baru muncul ketika Heechul mengeluh sakit sampai menangis histeris di tengah malam. Hari itu adalah hari kesepuluh sebelum jadwal operasinya untuk mengeluarkan aegya kami. Saat itu Appa benar-benar seperti hilang kendali—yah bisa kau bayangkan seorang suami muda yang gugup saat istrinya hendak melahirkan anak pertama mereka, Appa tidak tahu sekacau apa tampang Appa saat itu, haha..."

Melihat Hangeng seperti memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, membuat Changmin ikut memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, entah mengapa. Ia terlalu terlarut dalam ceritanya. Ia pernah mendengar yang seperti ini juga sebelumnya, di masa depan. Dan hal ini membuat hatinya teriris-iris sakit.

"Mungkin bagi suami-suami baru yang normal, mereka masih bisa menunggui istri mereka untuk melahirkan sambil terus berdoa. Tapi keadaan Appa waktu itu benar-benar kacau bahkan untuk mencoba bernafas saja sulit, semenjak dokter mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan namja hamil yang melahirkan untuk hidup setelah tiga jam sesudah persalinan berada di bawah angka lima puluh persen. Karena setelah bayi diangkat, organ-organ di dalam perutnya akan turut terluka diakibatkan seperti apa yang Appa bilang tadi, tak ada rahim di sana. Heechul sudah tahu hal itu sebelum kami berniat menjalankan program tersebut, tetapi ia tidak memberitahukannya pada Appa. Besar sekali pengorbanannya, ne?"

Untung saja pekarangan belakang cukup remang-remang, ditambah gelapnya suasana karena awan yang tipis mulai menebal di langit, dengan sukses menutup jalan cahaya yang hendak disalurkan oleh bintang-bintang nun jauh di sana. Changmin menunduk, sengaja membiarkan poninya jatuh dan menghalangi wajahnya dari Hangeng. Tanngannya yang semenjak tadi diam mulai mencengkeram celananya dan ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, memblokir suara yang bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Bahkan saat tangisan pertama Jaejoong terdengar, Appa masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi sambil menangis. Antara terharu, bahagia, sedih, cemas, dan takut kehilangan..." Air mata Hangeng terjatuh lagi, lebih deras dan kali ini lebih lepas. Sejalan dengan air mata Changmin yang dikeluarkan anak itu diam-diam. "Selama tiga jam, Appa terus berdoa dan menunggui umma yang belum sadar karena pengaruh obat bius sambil berusaha tak luput memperhatikan pergerakan kurva di monitor IV. Selama tiga jam itu pula Jaejoong terus menangis di gendongan Appa, kasihan sekali anak itu."

Hangeng mengelap air yang tersisa di wajahnya sembari menahan yang masih berada di matanya. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia menangis lepas seperti ini. Namja tampan kepala keluarga Kim tersebut memejamkan matanya sebentar, menarik nafas panjang, menahannya selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, merasakan sebuah aliran ketenangan merasuk ke dadanya yang sekarang lebih lapang.

"Dan pada akhirnya... happy ending. Jaejoong sudah dewasa sekarang, dan Heechul beserta sikap diktatornya masih berada bersama kita sampai sekarang." Tawa Hangeng pecah, menyingkirkan sisa-sisa kesedihan yang sempat bertengger lagi di hatinya.

Namun namja tersebut terdiam seketika saat menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Changmin yang sedang menunduk dalam. Bahunya terlihat bergetar, dan meskipun dalam keadaan remang-remang, penglihatan Hangeng yang jeli menangkap bebrapa tetes air berjatuhan dari wajahnya.

"Changmin-ah... ada apa?" tanya Hangeng sambil meraih bahu Changmin. Kali ini ia bisa menyimpulkan dengan jelas bahwa Changmin memang menangis, terasa dari getaran yang semakin menjadi di sana. "Apa kau menangis gara-gara cerita Appa? Atau ada masalah lain? Ceritakanlah pada Appa. Atau... cerita tadi terlalu membosankan?" Oke, yang ini Hangeng hanya bercanda.

"A-aniyo..." jawab Changmin serak. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit sampai Hangeng bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas air mata yang tercetak di pipi chubby namja tersebut. Belum lagi dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Jangan dipendam, kalau kau memang memiliki masalah. Appa bukan seorang yang dengan mudah membocorkan rahasia orang lain, kau bisa berbagi dengan Appa. Semakin lama kau memendamnya, semakin sakit rasanya di sini." Hangeng menyentuh dada kiri Changmin, merasakan debaran jantung yang keras di dalam sana.

'Ottokhae?'

Changmin termangu. Cerita singkat dari sang haraboji menyadarkannya akan banyak hal. Tentang arti sebuah cinta, arti sebuah keluarga, tentang penderitaan, kesabaran, dan pengorbanan. Kenapa hal-hal yang baik selalu sejalan dengan hal-hal yang berkebalikan dengan itu semua?

Penderitaan Heechul ketika hamil, apa dirasakan juga oleh ummanya? Penderitaan yang berkepanjangan hanya untuk bisa mengenalkannya pada dunia, memperlihatkannya pada dunia yang indah ini. Sudahkah ia berterimakasih pada Jaejoong atas pengorbanannya? Ia tak pernah membayangkan sekeras apa perjuangan seorang namja hamil. Dan sekarang ia malah berusaha membuat hal itu tidak terjadi.

Jahat, ya? Ia sungguh jahat.

"Appa..." panggil Changmin pelan, masih dengan suaranya yang gemetar. Air mata sudah berkumpul lagi di bawah korneanya. "Maafkan aku."

Hangeng mengedipkan matanya sambil menatap Changmin bingung. "Appa tidak tahu kau meminta maaf untuk apa, tetapi apapun salahmu sudah Appa maafkan," ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap rambut Changmin. Namja yang lebih muda di sana tak bisa membendung kesedihannya lebih lama lagi.

"Se-sebenarnya aku..." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku berbohong soal kedua orangtuaku."

Sebuah reaksi terkejut terpasang di wajah Hangeng. Tetapi ia adalah orang yang pikirannya jauh ke depan. Changmin anak yang baik di matanya, dan anak itu pasti memiliki alasan khusus untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan dari orang lain, kenyataan yang mungkin sulit diterima oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Appa tidak marah, Changmin-ah. Appa justru senang kalau kau mau menunjukkan lukamu pada Appa."

Langit telah sepenuhnya tertutupi awan hitam, sementara suara daun yang bergesekan terdengar semakin keras. Tak ada lagi suara serangga malam yang bising, seolah-olah memberikan ruang ketenangan bagi dua namja tersebut.

"Ummaku seorang namja juga," ucap Changmin pelan. "Tadinya aku sempat kesal padanya karena telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia di sini. Aku tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Dan aku selalu berharap tidak pernah terlahir saja"

Hangeng terdiam, menatap Changmin dengan sedih.

"Tetapi mendengar ceritamu tadi, Appa... aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku tak tahu begitu besar pengorbanan yang dilakukan umma untuk mengandung dan melahirkanku. Aku terlalu egois, berusaha menutup telingaku dari ucapan orang lain. Aku benar-benar ingin berterimakasih dan meminta maaf pada ummaku," lanjutnya, makin terisak. Hangeng berdiri, kemudian menarik Changmin agar ikut berdiri sebelum kemudian memeluknya.

"Uljima, Min-ah..."

Changmin mengeratkan tangannya yang berada di punggung Hangeng dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik pundak harabojinya.

"Um...ma..."

Ia tercekat, tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan pelukan dari Hangeng seperti tidak dapat dirasakan lagi. Kedua lutut Changmin lemas. Namja itu memejamkan matanya saat setetes air dari langit membasahi dahinya.

.

.

Kejadian malam itu benar-benar tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Changmin. Semenjak itu ia terlihat selalu mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih pada Jaejoong, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan bingung.

Tak terasa hari-hari telah berlalu, sampai malam akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu—oleh Yunho, bukan oleh Jaejoong maupun Changmin—pun pada akhirnya datang.

Saat itu Heechul tengah memasak di dapur, Hangeng sedang lembur di kantornya. Sementara pintu depan diketuk berkali-kali dengan keras, padahal jelas-jelas ada bel yang terpasang di tembok samping pintu.

"Joongie, buka pintunya!" teriak Heechul yang sedang sibuk menggoreng ikan. Minyak panas bercipratan ke mana-mana.

Pintu depan kembali diketuk dengan lantang.

"Joongie! Minnie! Siapa saja tolong bukakan pintu depan, Umma sedang sibuk!"

Sama sekali tak terdengar jawaban dari Jaejoong maupun Changmin, membuat Heechul mendengus kesal sambil buru-buru mematikan kompor. Awas saja kalau nanti ia bertemu dua anak bandel itu, akan ia goreng bersama ikan yang masih setengah matang di wajan tersebut. Tanpa melepas apron merah terangnya, Heechul dengan bergegas segera menuju ke pintu. Kalau di balik pintu itu orang yang ia kenal, ia berjanji akan menyemprot orang tersebut dengan omelan karena telah mengganggu kegiatannya.

Cklek.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma... Jaejoong dan Changmin ada?"

Heechul tertegun. Berdiri di depannya seorang namja tinggi yang bewajah sangat tampan dan berpenampilan sangat rapi meskipun hanya mengenakan kemeja casual berwarna putih dengan garis vertikal tipis berwarna pastel serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Tak lupa sebuah sepatu kets terpasang di kakinya. Rambut lebat dan hitam milik sang namja terlihat agak berantakan, namun menampakkan kesan macho da manly bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya. Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum lebar, membuat Heechul menjadi salah tingkah karena memperhatikan namja tersebut dengan terlalu intens.

"Ah, teman Jaejoong dan Changmin? Tunggu sebentar, biar Ahjumma panggilkan mereka," ucap Heechul sambil balas tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar kedua aegyanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran sekaligus takjub, dari mana Jaejoong bisa mempunyai kenalan namja setampan itu? Andai saja ia masih muda pun pasti akan tertarik dengan namja tadi.

Cklek.

"Kalian berdua ditung—"

Kata-kata Heechul terpotong saat melihat kedua aegyanya sedang serius di depan televisi flat sambil menatap film animasi yang mana banyak adegan perkelahian di sana. Keduanya mengamati film tersebut dengan amat serius, dan mimik wajah serius mereka kadang berganti setiap adegan yang terjadi ikut juga berganti. Mereka tanpa sadar akan meringis saat jagoan mereka dalam film _Tekken: Blood Vengeance_ tersebut terkena hantaman atau perlakuan menyakitkan lainnya dan akan berubah tegang saat perkelahian mendekati puncak.

Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari Heechul yang sudah berkacak pinggang di samping televisi. Namja cantik tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas prihatin. Semakin lama kedua anak itu semakin mirip saja tingkahnya—ya, sama seperti pemikiran suaminya sebelum ini.

Changmin sudah menggigit bibirnya saat mengetahui jagoannya sedang terdesak, sementara Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat saat dua tokoh dalam film tersebut mulai memasuki puncak klimaks.

Blep!

"ANDWAE!" teriak Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan saat tiba-tiba televisi di hadapan mereka berubah menjadi layar hitam yang blank. Keduanya dengan wajah kecewa menatap Heechul yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana sembari memegang remote televisi.

"Jadi karena ini kalian sampai hilang kesadaran? Ckckck." Decakan bernada sindiran tersebut sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin saling pandang, berusaha saling menuduh tentang siapa yang memulai semua ini. "Sudah, jangan saling menyalahkan. Kalian ditunggu seorang namja tampan di bawah."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. "Namja tampan? Nuguya?"

Sudah ketahuan sekali bahwa si cantik itu melupakan acara jalan-jalannya dengan Yunho.

"Umma tidak tahu, sekarang kau temui sana, dan berpakaianlah yang rapi sedikit," nasihat Heechul sambil melihat kaus hitam kusut yang dipakai Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama namja cantik paruh baya tersebut keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan Changmin sembari kembali menutup pintu.

Mengabaikan perintah sang umma, Jaejoong memilih berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Umma, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang penting hari ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apa itu. Jaejoong berguling agar bisa melihat angka di kalender duduk miliknya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Tanggal 23."

Jaejoong mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya seperti semula, berbaring telentang. Sekarang baru sekitar jam tujuh malam, tetapi rasanya ia sudah mengantuk sekali. Sekali menguap, kedua matanya sudah dipenuhi air. Pandangannya mulai remang-remang...

"UMMA!" teriak Changmin, membuat Jaejoong sontak terbangun dan memukul kepala aegyanya dengan bantal. Tapi anak itu tak mempedulikannya. Ia malah menatap kembali mata lebar ummanya dengan mimik yang sulit didefinisikan. "Itu... akhir minggu bukannya... appa!—ah, Jung Yunho!"

Racauan Changmin tak mampu dicernanya dengan baik. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sampai kata 'Yunho' berhasil menyusup ke otaknya.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" seru Jaejoong sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Changmin pun sepertinya sama lupa dengannya. Keduanya bertatapan sebentar... kemudian tersenyum. "Sudah sana ganti baju dulu."

Changmin mengangguk sementara Jaejoong pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sudah nyaris tiga puluh menit Yunho duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Kim sambil gelisah, terus memandangi bergantian jam dinding serta jam tangannya. Untungnya ada Heechul yang menemaninya mengobrol sembari menunggu 'istri' dan 'anaknya' muncul.

Ketukan sepatu di tangga mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Ia tertegun selama beberapa saat ketika melihat penampilan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sangat manis, kemudian tersenyum lebar begitu mengetahui apa yang dipakai Jaejoong nyaris sama persis dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, hanya saja lengan kemeja Jaejoong yang panjang dilipatnya sampai ke siku. Seperti couple, ne? Sementara Changmin mengenakan kemeja putih polos lengan pendek yang tertutup dengan rompi hoodie hitam dan celana putih. Manis sekali, bahkan mereka mengenakan outfit yang klop satu sama lain.

"Aigo... aku baru sadar ternyata baju yang kukenakan norak sekali. Tunggu aku—"

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat pergi, Heechul menahan kerah kemeja anak itu sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat pergi ke mana-mana.

"Yunho sudah menunggumu lama dan kau mau kabur ke mana lagi setelah ini?" kecam Heechul. Jaejoong mendengus sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Diliriknya Yunho sebentar yang sedang memberi senyum lebar padanya, tetapi tak dibalas oleh Jaejoong berhubung moodnya sedikit buruk sekarang.

"Tidak usah berpamitan, Yunho sudah bilang kalau kalian akan pergi menonton kembang api. Bersenang-senanglah, anak-anak!" Heechul mendorong tiga namja muda tersebut keluar. Kok malah jadi ia yang kelihatan bersemangat? "Yunho, tolong jaga dua aegya Ahjumma baik-baik."

Yunho tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya Heechul menutup pintu rumah dengan bunyi berdentum.

"Mungkin maksud ummamu, aku harus menjaga istri dan anakku," ucap Yunho, membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah karena lagi-lagi Yunho mengatakannya sambil mengedipkan mata kearahnya. Ia merasa bahwa Yunho adalah orang dengan kepribadian super ganda. Baru kemarin-kemarin pemuda itu bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya, sekarang malah namja itu sok dekat dengannya.

Sepertinya kemauan Jung Yunho memang agak sulit dimengerti.

"Sampai kapan kalian di sana? Ayo kita pergi sekarang," ucap Changmin antusias, sudah berada di samping mobil berwarna silver milik Yunho. Jaejoong makin bingung dengan yang satu ini, anak yang tadinya selalu menginginkan hari ini tak akan pernah terjadi malah terlihat tidak sabar untuk memulainya. Atau sebenarnya ia tidak sabar ingin mengakhirinya?

Jalan pikiran appa-aegya yang susah dimengerti.

"Kajja, My Little Prince."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Jaejoong, Yunho segera menggenggam erat telapak tangan namja cantik tersebut dan membimbingnya pelan menuju mobil. Jaejoong yang mukanya sudah merah tersebut hanya menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat saat mendudukan diri di kursi samping kemudi. Changmin duduk di belakang dengan senang hati, terlebih karena di sana banyak snack yang berserakan.

"Ini..." Changmin menelan ludahnya dan menggosok-gosok matanya yang berbinar begitu berbagai macam 'harta karun' memenuhi tempat kosong di kiri dan kanannya. "Gomawo, Appa!"

"Ne," jawab Yunho singkat, berbalik ke belakang dan menarik hidung mancung Changmin dengan sayang. Berbalik lagi, dan kemudian menyalakan mesin.

Di sampingnya, Jaejoong tak habis pikir. Bahkan untuk bereaksi dengan menggunakan wajahnya pun tak bisa, terlalu sulit. Kedua ayah dan anak itu—Yunho serta Changmin benar-benar aktor yang hebat. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin yang selama ini sangat membenci Yunho, pada kenyataannya malam ini malah terlihat sangat senang dan seakan-akan sangat menikmati keadaan ini?

Mereka hanya berpura-pura, kan? Sama sepertinya. Ia harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang 'istri', hal terkonyol yang harus ia lakukan semasa hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Untuk mampu menatap Yunho langsung fokus ke matanya saja sulit minta ampun, apalagi jika harus berakting seperti pasangan kekasih? Ia bukan Yunho atau Changmin—Drama Kings—yang dilihatnya mampu melakukan peran mereka dengan sangat baik.

Terlampau sempurna, seolah-olah apa yang mereka lakukan kepada satu sama lain memang berasal dari hati mereka. Bukan sekedar kepura-puraan.

Mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan halaman depan rumah keluarga Kim, menyisakan rasa heran Jaejoong yang tertuju pada dua orang penting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut hazel bergelombang, nampak fokus memperhatikan layar jam digital di pergelangan tangannya. Ia keluar dari kerumunan orang dan mencari tempat kosong di pinggir stand permen kapas. Dilihatnya kembali layar jam tangannya, memencet tombol aneh di samping layar dan dalam sekejap layar yang tadinya berisi angka kini bertransformasi menjadi sebuah radar.

Namja manis itu tersenyum tipis saat objek yang berada di radarnya terlihat mendekati posisinya sekarang. Ternyata feelingnya bekerja dengan sangat baik. Seoul Fireworks Festival ini sudah jelas akan menarik semua warga di sini untuk mendekat. Tak terkecuali dengan Changmin. Lagi pula namja itu tahu pasti bahwa Changmin menyukai hal-hal yang seperti ini. Hal-hal yang berbau keluarga.

Lazuardinya belum begitu gelap, tetapi warga yang datang sudah nyaris memenuhi tempat ini. Stand-stand di dalamnya nyaris semua penuh dan mungkin bisa saja roboh karena banyak yang berantusias dengan segala macam barang serta permainan yang tersedia.

Sang namja bersurai hazel tersebut menghentakkan nafasnya keluar berberapa kali. Dimasukannya tangannya yang dingin ke saku jaket cokelatnya. Malam ini dingin, tetapi mungkin sebentar lagi akan hangat... menunggu kembang api yang saling meledakkan diri di angkasa.

"Su-ie, dengarkan aku dulu, aku dan Jim—"

"Aku dan Jimin-noona tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," ucap Junsu sambil menirukan gaya bicara Yoochun. "Aku sudah hapal dengan kalimatmu, Chunnie."

"Ugh, tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kami hanya berbincang-bincang sebentar, tak ada yang lain. Lagi pula kau lama sekali jadi—"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" teriak Junsu tidak terima, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka termasuk Kyuhyun yang hanya dipisahkan beberapa meter menoleh ke arah mereka dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Yoochun sibuk menenangkan Junsu sementara Junsunya sendiri terlihat tidak begitu peduli. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang terlihat sedang memperhatikannya. Tanpa blah blah blah lagi ditinggalkannya Yoochun begitu saja, mengundang tawa di sekitar mereka.

"Annyeong..."

Pemuda yang disapa Junsu tiba-tiba itu tak membalas sapaannya begitu saja. Ia malah sibuk memperhatikan namja montok itu dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki dengan kedua bola matanya yang melebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Junsu merasa jika penampilannya malam ini mungkin terlihat aneh? Belum pernah ia diperhatikan sedemikian detailnya.

Saat kedua pasang iris senada itu bertemu, sesuatu yang hangat berdesir di dada Junsu. Ia bingung menjelaskan pada dirinya sendiri kenapa. Perasaan itu datang begitu saja. Sama seperti Junsu, pemuda bersurai hazel juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun ia tahu dengan pasti apa alasannya.

Alasannya?

Ada di depannya. Kim Junsu, atau Park Junsu, atau yang lebih tepat...

...ummanya.

"Annyeong?"

"A-annyeong," jawab namja asing itu dengan sedikit gugup, mengalihkan objek pandangannya pada rumput-rumput kecil di bawah kakinya. Ia tak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Benarkah yang berada di hadapannya itu versi muda dari orangtuanya? Benarkah? Seseorang tolong tampar dia sekarang agar ia bisa percaya bahwa ini benar-benar ada di dunia masa lalu!

"Kim Junsu imnida," ucap Junsu ceria sambil mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kyu imnida," balas pemuda tersebut sambil membalas uluran tangan Junsu yang hangat. Seperti sengatan listrik, kontak fisik kecil tersebut membuat sekujur badan Kyuhyun merasa hangat di malam yang dingin ini. Ia tersenyum, ternyata memang benar. Ini rasa yang sama seperti tiap kali ummanya menyentuhnya. Ia rindu sentuhan ini.

Tiba-tiba tautan tangan mereka terlepas secara paksa oleh Yoochun. Ia tidak suka melihat Junsu dekat-dekat dengan namja lain, apalagi namja yang asing, ia sangat tidak menyukainya! Namja tampan yang dahi lebarnya ditutupi poni tersebut menatap Junsu dengan wajah cemberutnya yang khas.

"Su... kau tidak mempercayai namjachingu-mu sendiri?" ratap Yoochun memelas sambil sedikit menekankan pada kata 'namjachingu', mungkin maksudnya agar Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Junsu sudah dimiliki. Namja jenius itu hanya tertawa kecil, tanpa diberi ketegasan seperti itu ia juga sudah tahu kok siapa yang milik siapa. Appanya sewaktu muda ternyata orang yang konyol dan payah dilihat dari caranya merajuk pada Junsu, norak.

Junsu mendorong bahu Yoochun masih agak kesal. "Aku sudah punya teman, kau pergi saja dengan Jimin-noona-mu! Ayo, Kyu." Junsu menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menggandengnya pergi, tak mengacuhkan Yoochun yang tertinggal di belakang. Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya menghadap sang 'appa' dan entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia malah memberikan seringai kejam kepadanya.

"Ya, makhluk evil! Kembalikan Su-ie padaku!"

.

.

"Silakan, My Prince." Yunho tersenyum manis saat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong, tetapi namja cantik itu agaknya merasa risih dan enggan mengeluarkan barang satu jari kakinya dari sana. Ia masih merasa sedikit canggung dan aneh dengan kelakuan Yunho.

"Waah... rasanya memang beda jika pergi dengan orangtua sendiri," gumam Changmin sambil menutup pintu mobil. Ia melihat ke arah kerumunan orang ramai di tengah-tengah tempat itu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kompak menatap ke arah anak itu dan perasaan bersalah menyelimuti mereka, membuat keduanya sesak. Apakah di masa depan sana mereka benar-benar tidak bisa hidup dengan harmonis?

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya berniat menghampiri Changmin—hendak menanyakan suatu hal tetapi sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh lagi dengan cepat Yunho menghalangi jalannya. "Untuk kali ini saja, Jae... bekerjasamalah denganku. Kau juga tidak tega melihat Changmin terus seperti itu, bukan?" Namja tampan itu memohon. Untuk pertama kalinya manik namja cantik tersebut menangkap raut wajah Yunho yang berbeda.

Dibilang tega, tentu saja Jaejoong tidak seperti itu. Ia yang tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya di masa depan sana saja bisa mengerti beratnya penderitaan Changmin, seakan-akan rasa sakit yang diderita Changmin adalah rasa sakit yang juga harus diderita olehnya. Orang-orang menyebutnya ikatan batin.

"Oke?"

Jaejoong menyeringai tipis. "Baiklah, tak usah kau bilang juga aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Ia menepis tangan Yunho yang entah kapan sudah berada di atas bahunya. "Jangan lupa, aku ummanya."

"Dan aku appanya," lanjut Yunho. Ia senang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai 'appa', kemudian berlari menuju Jaejoong yang terlebih dulu menghampiri Changmin yang masih tenggelam bersama dunianya, seakan-akan ia sedang menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di kejauhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Changmin menoleh dan menemukan Jaejoong sudah berada di samping kanannya. Ia terlihat bingung sendiri sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lihat tadi. Sepertinya ia melamun.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Changmin sambil nyengir. "Ah... ayo Umma, kita pergi ke sana!"

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyetujui ajakan Changmin, ia merasakan tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari tubuh sang aegya ditarik kuat menuju kumpulan stand yang melingkari tempat lapang di mana diadakannya festival kembang api tahunan di Seoul. Nampak pengunjung beramai-ramai mengantri, tak sabar ingin merasakan berbagai macam permainan yang ada.

Pasangan umma dan aegya tersebut masuk dari satu stand ke stand yang lain hanya untuk melihat orang lain mengambil alih permainan. Keduanya sebenarnya mau saja kalau harus bermain-main tetapi melihat antrian yang super panjang mengharuskan mereka puas hanya dengan menonton dan membuat seakan-akan orang lain bermain untuk mereka. Keduanya baru saja keluar dari stand _dart _ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencengkeram pundak mereka.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Luput dari perhatianku sebentar saja sudah menghilang tanpa jejak," omelan protektif mencuat dari pemilik tangan besar dan hangat tersebut, Jung Yunho. Jaejoong dan Changmin segera berbalik sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kami baru jalan-jalan," jawab Changmin sambil menggelayuti lengan Jaejoong.

Masih banyak sekali stand yang ada di festival kembang api ini, dan mereka baru melihat sekitar 10 persen yang ada dari ratusan stand yang berdiri. Untuk kembang apinya sendiri yang merupakan acara puncak baru akan dinyalakan pukul sebelas malam sampai pukul satu dini hari. Sekarang masih banyak waktu luang sebelum kembang api pertama diledakkan.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. "Mulai sekarang, ke manapun kita harus selalu bertiga, arraseo?" tanyanya sambil berpindah ke sisi kiri Changmin, di kanannya sudah ada Jaejoong.

"Ke toilet juga bertiga?" tanya Jaejoong dengan muka datar. Ia tak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Yunho hanya nyengir.

"Sudahlah Appa, Umma, jangan terus menggoda satu sama lain. Ini mungkin kesempatan pertama dan terakhir kita bisa merasakan hal seperti ini bersama-sama," ucap Changmin pelan. Wajah cemberutnya yang terpantul cahaya lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. "Aku tahu stand yang bagus!"

Wajah cemberut itu langsung berubah cerah. Dengan semangat ditariknya Yunho serta Jaejoong menuju sebuah stand yang lumayan ramai dengan antrian super panjang. Namja tertinggi di antara ketiga namja tersebut masuk ke dalam stand dan terlihat berbincang santai dengan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya adalah penjaga stand itu. Tak lama kemudian terlihat keduanya tertawa dan Changmin segera kembali pada kedua orangtuanya yang menunggu dalam tanda tanya.

"Kajja Umma, Appa...!"

"Kau merayu yeoja tadi, ya?" tanya Jaejoong pelan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam stand tersebut. Stand photo box. Changmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, membuat Jaejoong berdecak heran.

Sementara Yunho sedang melihat-lihat hasil foto beberapa pengunjung yang ditempel di papan samping salah satu box foto. Ia tertawa kecil karena melihat gambar yang lucu-lucu di sana. Salah satu foto di ujung papan menariknya, foto orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Di dalam selembar foto tersebut nampak Junsu dengan senyum cerianya sedang merangkul pundak seorang namja manis yang tidak ia kenal, sedangkan Yoochun berada di samping lain namja tidak dikenal tadi—terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah Junsu sambil memasang wajah kusut.

"Mwo, siapa namja itu? Junsu tidak mungkin selingkuh terang-terangan di depan Yoochun, kan? Mereka baru saja dari sini?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba, sudah berada di belakang Yunho. Namja tampan itu menoleh dan sontak wajahnya memerah begitu melihat wajah Jaejoong begitu dekat dengannya—namja cantik itu tidak sadar karena ia masih mengamati foto-foto lain di sana.

Suasana begitu sempurna, paling tidak itu menurut pendapat Yunho. Ia terus memperhatikan Jaejoong dalam diam. Batinnya memuji sosok namja yang begitu indah di hadapannya. Sepasang mata bulat yang besar itu... yang memantulkan dengan sempurna wajahnya saat mereka bertatapan. Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, senyuman yang kadang terlihat sedih... namun selalu menawan, terlebih dengan bibir merah yang selalu Yunho bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Eww...

Salahkah jika ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada seorang Kim Jaejoong? Beberapa hari terakhir ini benar-benar hari yang menyiksa untuknya. Sebenarnya alasan personal untuk menjauhi Jaejoong dan Changmin hanyalah agar ia sendiri tahu seberapa kuat perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Dan ia tidak pernah menyangka hasilnya akan seperti ini.

Tidak, bukan karena Changmin yang datang dari masa depan yang membuatnya merasakan cinta akan Jaejoong. Ia sudah merasakan hal itu sejak lama, hanya saja Changmin banyak membantu. Ia membantu membukakan mata hati sang appa, dan tanpa sadari namja itu juga memberikannya keberanian secara tidak langsung.

Jaejoong... Changmin... tidakkah kalian tahu kalau Yunho benar-benar menganggap kalian sangat berharga baginya?

"Yun—"

Yunho tak sadar jika ia benar-benar telah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"—ho?"

Pletak.

"Huh?"

Baru ketika Jaejoong men-_ttakbam_ dahinya, namja itu terperanjat, dengan refleks memajukan wajahnya sampai bola mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna—

—saat tak sengaja hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Wajah keduanya memanas dan kemudian saling menjauhi satu sama lain, mencoba memberi jarak dan waktu untuk menenangkan dada mereka yang bergemuruh. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, masih belum bisa menetralkan warna pipinya yang menyala.

"Hah... sedang apa kau tadi? Melamun?"

Hanya geleng kegugupan yang ditunjukkan Yunho. Ia tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang telah memerah. Semoga saja tidak membiru setelah ini, soalnya _ttakbam_ Jaejoong tadi benar-benar dahsyat. Untuk aksi kecil saja ia bisa merasakan efek sekuat ini, ckck.

"Apa kau menyentilmu dengan keras?" tanya Jaejoong cemas saat Yunho masih saja mengusap-usap dahinya. Namja yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi ringis kesakitan jelas tergambar di sana. Namja cantik itu maju beberapa langkah lebih dekat ke arah Yunho dan memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat dengan jelas efek yang diterima Yunho atas sentilan mautnya tadi.

Yunho menelan salivanya dengan gugup saat dihirupnya aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang lembut. Bukan wangi parfum, ini benar-benar aroma asli Jaejoong, wangi yang terlalu manis jika harus disebut maskulin. Wangi yang selalu Changmin anggap sebagai wangi seorang ibu, dan wangi yang terlalu menenangkan bagi Yunho.

Ah, sadarlah Jung Yunho! Jangan tenggelam lagi dalam fantasimu!

"Mian, ne?"

Sebuah usapan lembut dirasakan oleh Yunho pada dahinya. Ia terperangah, pipinya memerah lagi dan lagi bersamaan dengan makin meronanya pipi lain namja manis di hadapannya. Sentuhan lembut tangan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Seperti sihir.

"Yayaya, aku diabaikan," rengek Changmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang mereka. Namja termuda di antara mereka itu menggembungkan pipinya seperti seorang bayi.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencubit pipi kiri Changmin dengan gemas, membuatnya mengaduh keras. "Appo, Umma... jangan gunakan kekuatanmu padaku. Kau tidak sayang padaku, ya?"

"Siapa bilang? Itu tanda sayangku padamu."

Belum juga sakit yang dihasilkan Jaejoong hilang, kali ini Yunho yang berulah mencubit pipi chubby Changmin di bagian satunya. Namja tinggi itu kembali mengaduh keras. Untung saja tidak banyak orang yang berada di sekitar mereka, kalau banyak pasti mereka akan sangat terganggu karena ulah keluarga kecil ini.

"Yaa! Kalian memang tidak menyayangiku."

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya namja yang dilihat dari wajahnya paling feminin, Jaejoong. Changmin segera menjentikkan jarinya dan dengan kilat melupakan rasa sakit di kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja! Apa yang akan kita lakukan di dalam sini kalau tidak untuk berfoto?" Dengan bersemangat Changmin langsung masuk ke dalam box yang kosong. Diikuti di belakangnya Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum kecil. Masing-masing dari mereka membatin.

'_Inikah rasanya menjadi orang tua?'_

'_Menyenangkan juga.'_

.

.

"—hana, dul, set!"

Ckrek.

"Hana, dul, set!"

Ckrek.

"Hana, dul, set!"

Ckrek.

Ketiga 'Jung' tersebut keluar dari box sambil memegangi perut masing-masing ketika jatah foto mereka telah habis. Kenapa memegangi perut? Masuk angin? Tentu saja bukan, mereka memegangi perut karena perut mereka sakit, namun bukan karena penyakit melainkan karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Bagaimana tidak? Di sepuluh lembar foto yang mereka dapat, tak ada kesan manly dan keren sama sekali yang tercetak di sana—tidak seperti anak muda lainnya, bahkan jika hanya satu lembar foto saja. Terlalu banyak pose aneh di sana, seperti pose 'idiot' dengan memasang muka bodoh—mata disayu-sayukan, lubang hidung dilebar-lebarkan, dan sebagainya; atau bergaya norak dengan menghadap ke belakang, atau foto dengan menjulur-julurkan lidah mereka keluar seperti anjing yang tidak diberi minum selama seminggu.

Sungguh, keluarga yang super aneh!

"Aku suka yang satu ini." Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan selembar foto sambil mencoba menahan tawa. Yunho segera merebutnya dan melihat bersama dengan Changmin. Wajah anak itu memerah.

Di foto tersebut nampak wajah Changmin yang close up dari hidung ke atas tepat di depan kamera, matanya terlihat amat berbinar-binar dan sengaja dilebar-lebarkan semaksimal yang ia bisa. Sementara itu Jaejoong dan Yunho yang terlihat kecil di belakang Changmin hanya memasang wajah datar mereka dengan kompak seakan-akan berpikir, _'Bayi kita sangat imut, ya kan?'_

Yunho tertawa, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Changmin yang sudah mengkilap karena keringat.

"Tapi kurasa yang ini akan menjadi favoritku."

Kali ini Changmin yang berhasil merebut duluan foto di tangan Jaejoong dan memandanginya sendiri, tidak membaginya dengan Yunho yang sudah merengek ingin melihatnya. Ia tidak mau ditertawakan lagi seperti tadi.

"Ini..." Changmin tertegun melihatnya. Kenapa ia tertegun dan tidak tertawa? Ya... tentu saja karena tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan.

Foto itu membuat bibirnya melengkung. Terlihat di sana Changmin sedang tersenyum lebar dengan Jaejoong yang melingkarkan tangannya erat dari belakang ke leher Changmin. Di belakangnya lagi Yunho dengan tangannya yang panjang melingkarkannya pada leher Changmin dan Jaejoong. Tergambar dengan jelas kehangatan sebuah keluarga di sana.

"Bagus," komentar Yunho pendek. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak menyukainya, melainkan karena ia terlalu menyukainya sehingga ia tidak tahu lagi kata apa saja yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanya yang meluap-luap.

Duaarr!

Cahaya berwarna merah memenuhi udara saat kembang api pertama dinyalakan. Semua orang bergegas meninggalkan stand dan keluar untuk menikmati kembang-kembang api kecil yang diluncurkan membuka festival kembang api malam ini. Meski baru kembang api berukuran kecil yang dinyalakan, tetapi sepertinya semua orang sudah menahan nafas menikmati keindahannya.

Yunho menatap jam tangannya, masih pukul 10 malam kurang, tetapi kembang api sudah dinyalakan? Apa ada perubahan jadwal?

"Indah sekali..." gumam Changmin takjub saat beberapa _starmine_ meledak di langit. Manik matanya tak lepas pada cahaya warna-warni yang menggores pekatnya malam. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan mereka pergi. Sudah lama semenjak ia memiliki impian dapat melihat kembang api dengan kedua orangtuanya seperti ini. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sama-sama mengerti, turut mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada aegya mereka satu-satunya tersebut.

Mereka menikmatinya dalam diam, membiarkan kata-kata yang tak sanggup diucapkan terbang melawan angin.

Yang banyak orang tunggu-tunggu, _warimono firework_, masih akan diluncurkan beberapa puluh menit lagi sepertinya, menunggu waktu yang tepat di perbatasan pergantian hari dari kini ke esok.

Angin malam yang saat itu terasa hangat berhembus pelan melewati Changmin, Yunho, dan juga Jaejoong. Ketiganya masih tidak bosan menengadahkan wajah mereka ke langit, menikmati perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke dada masing-masing.

Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang baru berlangsung selama beberapa saat.

"Yunho-hyung, Jae-hyung, Changmin-ah!"

Saat mereka menghadap belakang, Junsu sudah menghambur menghampiri mereka dengan raut bahagia. Kelihatan sekali ia puas dengan kegiatannya malam ini.

"Bahagia sekali wajahmu, Su," ujar Jaejoong.

"Malam ini sangat menyenangkan!" serunya. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja, lebih menyenangkan dari yang bisa kau bayangkan," tambah Yunho sembari melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jaejoong, mendapat sedikit tatapan kaget dari Junsu. "Kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

Wajah Junsu terlihat semakin cerah. Ia sedikit berlari ke arah belakang dan kembali dengan dua namja yang mengekornya. Salah satunya Yoochun, dan yang satunya lagi...

"Kyu...?"

Mata Changmin melebar mengetahui sosok Kyuhyun ada di sini, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat menarik nafas lega begitu melihatnya.

"K-kau bilang kau tidak akan ke sini? Lalu kenapa—"

"Pulanglah bersamaku, Min..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan, sedikit tidak tega mengatakannya. Terlebih saat ini Changmin sedang bersama dengan dua orang yang bisa Kyuhyun jamin bahwa mereka adalah Yunho serta Jaejoong, orangtua anak itu.

Seandainya bukan Yunho yang memintanya dengan sangat untuk membawa Changmin kembali, ia juga tidak akan mau pergi ke masa lalu dengan menggunakan mesin buatan Changmin yang sedikit diragukannya—meskipun sekarang tidak lagi karena terbukti mesin itu bekerja dengan baik. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit banyak bersalah pada Changmin. Ia sudah berjanji akan merahasiakan kepergiannya pada siapapun, tetapi karena suatu desakan pada akhirnya ia membeberkan semuanya pada Yunho bahwa Changmin memutuskan pergi ke masa lalu untuk menggagalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong bersatu.

Kyuhyun tak ingat lagi seperti apa ekspresi Yunho saat ia mengatakannya. Namja itu terlihat frustrasi.

Changmin mengangkat sudut bibirnya, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mau kembali."

"Appamu yang memintaku mengembalikanmu!" seru Kyuhyun, tak berani menatap langsung ke arah sepupunya tersebut. Ia mengeratkan tinjunya, menahan perasaan bersalah yang semakin meluap saat mengetahui bahwa Changmin pasti akan semakin sakit dengan hal ini.

"Kau bilang... appaku?" tanya Changmin sambil mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah janji padaku tak akan membeberkan hal ini pada siapapun." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa, tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menghianatinya seperti ini. Jadi kepercayaannya selama ini sia-sia, kah?

"Min—"

Bugh!

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Changmin memukulnya sampai tersungkur di tanah. Sedikit aliran darah mengintip di sudut bibirnya.

"Selama ini aku mempercayaimu..." ucap Changmin dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Ia mengepalkan erat tinjunya dan berbalik, berlari dengan cepat sampai menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

Meskipun bingung dengan keadaan ini namun tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jaejoong berlari mengejar Changmin. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak seperti ini. Yunho mengikuti di belakangnya. Apa yang ia rasakan sama saja, terlebih mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun—yang ia yakin sekali bahwa anak itu juga berasal dari masa depan—barusan tadi. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin ia tidak akan segan-segan melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" tanya Junsu cemas sambil membantunya untuk berdiri. Anak itu meringis saat menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek di dalam terbentur giginya sendiri.

Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menjaga jarak dengan Junsu dan Kyuhyun, perlahan mendekat ke arah dua namja tersebut. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menekan sedikit pelipisnya yang berdenyut lirih.

"Seharusnya aku sadar lebih awal," ucapnya pelan. "Park Kyuhyun."

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar, masih merasa bersalah. Ia sedih telah membuat Changmin semakin terluka. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mau apa yang ada di masa depan ikut berubah drastis jika Changmin berhasil melaksanakan niatnya. Salah satunya demi namja itu sendiri, ia tidak mau Changmin menghilang.

Junsu mematung tak berkedip memandangi Kyuhyun. Pantas saja, pantas saja ia merasa nyaman begitu saja saat bersama dengan namja ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Junsu lembut. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara ini, dan itu membuatnya rindu.

Yoochun menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Diangkatnya wajah yang terlihat sedih tersebut, memaksakan iris mereka untuk bertemu.

"Tatap mata Appa, dan katakanlah pada kami apa yang terjadi. Bukankah kami adalah kedua orangtuamu?"

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Emosinya benar-benar campur aduk sekarang, membuat perasaannya rentan dan labil. Bisakah ia mengatakan semua ini pada orangtua di masa lalunya? Apa mereka akan percaya? Tetapi mereka memang kelihatannya sudah lebih dahulu percaya dan tidak begitu kaget saat tahu bahwa ia adalah aegya mereka. Changmin pasti sudah memberitahukan pada mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Changmin ingin memisahkan Yunho-ahjussi dan Jaejoong-ahjumma," terang Kyuhyun. "Dan aku kemari untuk menggagalkan niatnya."

"Apa kau tahu alasan Changmin ingin memisahkan mereka? Ia hanya mengatakan pada kami bahwa hidupnya tidak bahagia di masa depan sana, benarkah?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Ia pun merasa sedih dengan semua kerumitan ini.

Ditanya seperti itu Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, berusaha menghindari tatapan dari Yoochun dan Junsu yang intens padanya.

"Itu..."

Kyuhyun menunduk lagi.

"...karena Changmin merasa bersalah..."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terisak.

"...di-dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri..."

Junsu mengusap rambut Kyuhyun, masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"...ia selalu berpikir gara-gara dirinyalah, ummanya meninggal dunia..."

Mata Junsu dan Yoochun melebar.

"...ka-karena Jae...joong-ahjumma merelakan nyawanya demi... melahirkan Changmin..."

Masih tak dapat berkata-kata, tangan Junsu terulur begitu saja memeluk Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja itu menangis di sana. Ia masih bingung dengan keadaan ini, tetapi bisa ia rasakan jika kepalanya sakit sekali sekarang.

Yoochun memegangi pelipisnya yang makin keras berdenyut. Ia berbalik dan tersentak kaget begitu melihat sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri diam tak jauh darinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat saat sepasang mata lebar itu menghujam tepat ke arahnya.

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian ledakan kembang api seolah tak lagi terdengar. Warna-warni terang yang memenuhi udara seakan telah lenyap bagai kabut yang terkena sinar matahari.

Ya Tuhan, apa... apa Jaejoong... jangan sampai ia...

"Benarkah yang ia katakan barusan?"

Tak ada yang sadar entah sejak kapan pelupuk mata bulat itu sudah dipenuhi dengan air yang beberapa detik kemudian meluncur bebas ke pipinya.

.

.

Author's Note: Tadinya nggak mau sepanjang ini dan ceritanya nggak kayak gini loh, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir begini lebih baik, lagipula aku nggak mau ceritanya makin bertele-tele xp. Yah, bisa kalian lihat sendiri rahasia besar telah terungkap, kekeke *bangun benteng* dan well... yah... chapter depan possibility jadi chapter terakhir FF ini :') *terharu* Soal ending sudah Hareth pikirkan matang-matang dan yaah... tunggu aja deh chapter depan xp.

Special thanks:

Kim Ji Hee, domo arigatou! Wah ketinggalan yah, gapapa deh... baca terus ya ini udah mau tamat kok XD

Maxie & Jak Yunjae, domo arigatou! Makasih udah ingatin kalau chapter 8 belum muncul, kalo nggak aku nggak akan tahu tuh chapter belum apdet xp

Julie YunJae, domo arigatou! *hug back* Ahaha, saya juga suka bagian itu *ngoceh ala Dora* Ini sudah update, gimana udah nggak penasaran kan? Kan? XD Yosh, hwaiting!

aku suka ff, domo arigatou! Sudah lanjut, Chingu

Guest, domo arigatou! Ini udah Hareth update secepat yang Hareth bisa ^^

Snacky, domo arigatou! Haha, umma mah diapain aja sama appa pasti mau X9 *kabur* Sudah dilanjut~

dewi90, domo arigatou! Yang mau bawa Min pulang? Udah tau, kan? :D

min neul rin, domo arigatou! Ne... ini sudah secepat yang Hareth bisa X3

Xylionite, domo arigatou! Yup, Kyu udah dateng nih... gimana? Kilatkah updatenya? *dipukul kemoceng*

Priss Uchun, domo arigatou! Sama-sama Chingu. Iya, begitulah kira-kira yg dipikirkan Min ... hoe? Emang sedih ya? Soalnya aku kalo bikin ni FF selalu ngerasa gak dapet feelingnya, ok, masama. Semangat!

Icha-chan, domo arigatou! Halo juga, pembaca baru ^^ ooh, Hareth sangat tersanjung atas apresiasi yg diberikan *tapi ngomong2 itu kamu udah dibilang 'review' loh xD* Ne, salam kenal juga~

Dinda D, domo arigatou! Haha, iay donk masa cerita gada konflik bagai sayur tanpa sayur (?) Iya saeng, bagus kok mengharukan... *ngelap ingus* Jiah, satu aja ini belum kelar... wkw

Marcia Rena, domo arigatou! Betul, karena itu DBSK harus berlima lagi *ga nyambung* Mercy dah nonton tah? Hiks, setuju... sedih banget pake beud :'(

kimshippo, domo arigatou! Iaay, mereka kan emang satu keluarga, ditambah dengan YooSu maka lengkap, wkk *plak* Terserah mau panggil aku apa, unni, soalnya aku 94 line

Momo Casshipper, domo arigatou! Haha, lebay deh Mo-chan *dibanting* Yup, udah jelas kan kalau itu Kyu? Lol, rencana sama maksudnya Yunppa belum ketahuan ya? Hahaha *ketawa mak lampir* Udah update kaan... chayoo! ^^9

reaRelf, domo arigatou! Begitulah Chingu, dalam hidup selalu ada pengorbanan *ga da yg dengerin* Netral aja deh kalau bingung xp. Kyu ketemu YooSu bentar aja, haha...

Dongdonghae, domo arigatou! Uhuuk *bersihin tenggorokkan* *tarik nafas dalam-dalam* Kenapa Yun bisa nikah sama Ahra? Tunggu chapter depan. Dimanakah Jaejoong? Yang ini sudah terjawab, kan =) Heechul 'n Hangeng? Lagi di rumah tuh *plak* maksudnya mereka di masa depan? Tunggu chapter depan oke? Yup Kyuhyun, dateng sendirian ke sini tapi disuruh Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho nggak kejam kok, cuma kurang perhatian aja sama Min. Haha, nggak ppa kok, Hareth senang jawabnya x3 Tunggu aja chapter final, otthe?

Sunny, domo arigatou! Siip, Chingu... udah dilanjut nih ;)

Chuby Chuby, domo arigatou! Ini sudah diupdate, Chingu~ nggak lama kan? xD

Lil'cute Bear, domo arigatou! Jleb? Wkaka~ oh ada yaa... jadi pengen liat deh haduh tapi endingnya sedih bener... haha otthe... ini sudah lanjut =)

umi elf teukie, domo arigatou! Sudah update ini Chingu, hwaiting too! ^^9

Yui, domo arigatou! Iya nih udah author semangat2in dah, haha jangan penasaran2 nanti ayam tetangga mati *korban iklan* Yosh, ini udah update

Bloody Evil From Heaven, domo arigatou! Iay nih sempet ngerror == Masa depan Jae? Sudah tahu, kan? *melarikan diri* Haha, jangan... saya masih sekolah *duagh* Ini sudah update chapter 9-nya!

Chiyo hikari, domo arigatou! Wkk, masa sih? Ohhoo... sengaja YooSu buat moodmaker, tapi kayaknya di sini mereka sedih juga *plakk* gada puppy, adanya robot *digigit* Oke dah lanjut neh :3

mrs. Kim, domo arigatou! Benar, Chingu :3 Udah tau gimana di masa depan? Hoho... ne, udah dilanjut ini~

ena'wonkyu, domo arigatou! Yup, kamu betul Chingu... udah ndak penasaran lagi kaan ^^

Tha626, domo arigatou! Maaf melenceng dari jadwal eon, updatenya XD tapi lebih panjang lagi khaaan. Waa... aku dicium, udah nggak perawan neh? *dzigh* Haha, silakan deh eon siksa Min sampe sekarat *ditodong pistol sama YunJae*

Rosanaru, domo arigatou! Fufufu, dah nggak penasaran lagi kan Chingu...? aduh, aku nggak pantes dipanggil 'senpai' *terjun ke jurang* Ne, udah lanjut!

puzZy cat, domo arigatou! Wew, masa sih? *ngusap-usap pipi yg mulur* Iya donk, ngga ada yg bisa mengalahkan keluarga YunJaeMin, fufufu... ChangKyu nyempil dikit doang, mana nggak enak banget pula... *dihajar reader* ok, Zy... tunggu kelanjutannya ^^

Guest(1), domo arigatou! Yang bikin YunJae pisah udah ketahuan, kan? :D

QuSyaKa, domo arigatou! Eww... sungguh? *pasang muka bling2 spongebob* Sip, udah lanjut nih Chingu~

meirah . 1111, domo arigatou! Haha, ya ampun lumutan... kenapa nggak sekalian jadi fosil, Chingu? ^^v *diblender* Hohoho... menyenangkankah chapter ini, Chingu? *dasar author nggak ngaca!* Wah, Hareth nggak mempan tuh sama puppy eyesnya Min *dibakar* Sip, dan kilatz nieh~

OrangeCassie, domo arigatou! Wahaha... yang penting udah lanjut neh, Chingu~^^

Evil Thieves, domo arigatou! Cupcupcup, jangan nagis dong Chingu ;( Iya, iya, ini udah secepat yg Hareth bisa XD

SparkSomnia, domo arigatou! Yup, yup, yup, ini update-annya... sudah puas, kah? ^^

Akiracils, domo arigatou! Saya terharu :') Ya ampun, silakan Chingu *nyodorin pipi* *ditampar* Iya begitulah kira-kira, sadly... Otthe, otthe, sudah dinikmati kan updatenya?

amai, domo arigatou! Iay Chingu, Yunppa yang suruh dia. Haha, mari kita lihat nanti, oke? *digergaji*

KishiZhera, domo arigatou! Uwaa... nggak tahu deh Chingu xp, tenang aja... ini genrenya bukan angst kok... dalam hidup memang nggak ada kebahagiaan yang mudah didapatkan begitu saja *mulai membeo* Hiks, AKTF too!

Jung JiYool, domo arigatou! Ah, masa sih? *melayang* *ketabrak jet* Sip, ini udah update ^^

kim nana, domo arigatou! Haha, tenang Chingu... ini update-annyaa... aduh jangan loncat-loncat nanti celananya melorot(?) Yup, dah update nih~^^

Jirania, domo arigatou! It's okay, Chingu~^^ Yoo, yg dikejar anjing emang Kyu, dan Jae? Yap, tebakan Chingu tepat 100% *dipenggal*

NaMinra, domo arigatou! Wah, aku juga suka bagian itu ^o^ *ngoceh bareng Boots* Penyakitnya Changmin itu gara-gara kelainan genetik tapi efeknya lambat jadi baru keliatan pas dia udah remaja *digantung Min*

lipminnie, domo arigatou! Ne, FF ini emang gajelas banget *ngorek2 idung(?) #plakk!* Yupz, itu Kyu yg disuruh Yunho masa depan buat jemput Min. Yaa itu Kyu harusnya nggak boleh ngasih tahu Yun klo Min pergi ke masa depan... tapi Yun tetep di masa depan kok ^^

MeyMey8495, domo arigatou! Haha, iay tuh keluarga YooSu udah reunian :D Wk, niatnya Yunppa terhalang dengan kehadiran Kyu. Ok, fight! ^o^9

rara, domo arigatou! Iyoo, masamaaa... yaa YunJae doang yg diboongin karena yg menentukan masa depannya Min kan emang YJ doang =D Yup, betuuul, wah soal penyakit Min saya angkat tangan *author ga bertanggungjawab!* Inih apdetannyaa~

Beakren, domo arigatou! Haha, oke—ga janji xp Hwaiting for you, too~

Henry Park, domo arigatou! Haha, ya ampun malang sekali nasibmu... sini ikut Hareth aja naik mesin waktunya Min yg Hareth colong barusan *duagh* Hehe, nih udah update. Tunggu next chapter ya~^^ Hwaiting too!

ChaaChulie247, domo arigatou! Ya ampun Cha-unni... wkwk, ini FF ngasal banget kok, tapi masih dipedulikan *terharu* Yah, beginilah adanya chapter 9, aku ga pinter bikin fluff T_T... yosh, always keep fighting!

Han Neul Ra, domo arigatou! Iya dong, appaku! *dikubur Min* Jaemma? Udah tahu kan dia di mana, Chingu? Kenapa Yun mau nikah sama Ahra? Itu cerita lain, tunggu next chapter *plakkss* Yap, itu Kyu yg pke mesin Min, haha... kayaknya sih Kyu lebih beruntung dari Min jadi nggak gosong dianya xD

noviuknow, domo arigatou! Iyaa, begitulah kira-kira, Chingu... haha, yjm emang keluarga terindah di dunia(?) enggak kok Chingu, berjalan sesuai dengan waktu masing-masing X)

Qhia503, domo arigatou! Ohoho, nggak papa kok Chingu, hape Hareth juga rusak *ikutan curhat* Tunggu aja nanti tepat pada waktunya~^^

hyunhyun, domo arigatou! Huhu... aku terharu *ngelap ingus pake kolor Max* Syukurlah udah ngerti, yap itu Kyu yg mau ngajak Min balik (ke masa depan loh, bukan balik yg lain xD) Wedew, udah kilat nih, ngalahin kilatnya siput loh (?) ==

CassieCiel, domo arigatou! *hug back Chingu* Bener banget, HoMin adalah appa-aegya paling keren segalaksi XD Yupz, itu Kyu. Haha, aku emang cute kok *disiram oli* Siip, ini udah update.

Terima kasih banyak juga buat silent readers yang sudah menyempatkan baca. Semoga cerita ini nggak makin aneh dan bisa menghibur semuanya, yah...

Akhir kata Hareth mau mengucapkan maaf yang setulus-tulusnya atas semua kesalahan... baik typos, misstypes, kata yg rancu, EYD, salah nyebutin yg review, lupa nyebutin yg review, pokoknya semua-muanya deh, hehe...

See ya next chapter~

Love, love, love,

Hareth.


	10. Chapter 10

Halo, Hareth di sini =) *pasang tampang polos*

Akhirnya kita berjumpa di penghujung Going Home the series yaaay! Rasanya agak sedih, entah kenapa =( *orang aneh*. Maaf banget updatenya lama, yah... banyak halangan gitu deh *mencoba ngeles tapi gagal*

Hareth nggak tahu ini ending sesuai yang diharapkan atau enggak, jadi maafin Hareth kalau nggak memuaskan u,u (tenang, ini bukan genre angst ya!)

Untuk chapter terakhir balasan review di depan ya (nggak nyangka loh yg review banyak, tapi Hareth senang kok membalasnya satu-satu =D)

Dan ini chapter panjangnya 14k+, siap-siap ngantuk aja deh =,=

**Henry Park**, domo arigatou! Iyaa, ini chapter terakhirnya silakan dinikmati... haha, masih saja dilupakan sama keluarga Jung, eoh? XD

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**, domo arigatou! Hm, ini chapter trakhirnya, Chingu~ tunggu saja pertanyaan Chingu bakal terjawab di chapter ini =)

**kyuaniee fiee**, domo arigatou! Haha, ampun Chingu :D Oh ya, Hareth juga keinget ibu Hareth, hiks~ Untungnya(?) Min waktu itu nggak liat fotonya, haha... oke, hwaiting!

**Reysa J**, domo arigatou! Cup cup, Chingu... ini chapter finalnya silakan dinikmati =) Waah, makasih udah difave *kiss* *ditampar*

**CassieCiel**, domo arigatou! Hahayampun... berasa aku pembunuh berdarah dingin ==a iyap, sama-sama lhaa kok ngancem sih TT *ngumpet di celana Yunppa*

**min neul rin**, domo arigatou! Ini udah lanjut, Chingu, gomen ne lama~^^

**Julie YunJae**, domo arigatou! Chingu, jangan nangis *nyuruh Min ngasih tisu* appa sayang kok sama Min... ok, silakan dinikmati updatenya ^^

**puzZy cat**, domo arigatou! Aww... *peluk Zy* Ahahaha, iya dong ada awal harus ada akhir. Yap, terus semangat! (^o^)9 maaf lama updatenya *dzigh*

**Neu**, domo arigatou! Ini update-annya Chinguuu, selamat membaca ;)

**Chuby chuby**, domo arigatou! Hayo tebak hayoo, haha... baca saja di final chapter ini, Ching ^.* oh ya maaf updatenya luamaa~ *nyemirin sepatunya Chingu sampe mengkilat*

**Gaemgyu**, domo arigatou! Cuup, cup, Chingu~ *Kyu(?) ngelapin air mata Chingu* Siip, ini udah lanjut =)

**Hikari tsuky**, domo arigatou! Akhirnyaaa... ending juga, haha. Silakan dibaca ;)

**zumkyu28**, domo arigatou! Salam kenal juga Chingu~ ooh, itu ciri-cri penyakit... *plaak!* Oh yang itu ada di side story-nya Going Home, Su-ie nggak mati kok cuman koma, haha *dibunuh* Aduh, jempolmu imut, nggak? X) Silakan dibaca...

**Akiracils**, domo arigatou! Jangan galau2 donk Chingu ;) Oh, Kyu mah bisa nunggu di mana aja, sambil jalan-jalan berkelana dan tidur di alam terbuka *kayak lagi survival aja* Yahh... beginilah hidup *lari sebelum digigit* Saya nggak janji lho, say... u,u God bless you, too~

**Tha626**, domo arigatou! Lol, saya nggak kejam eon X) hihi... maap updatenya seabad :o

**Snacky**, domo arigatou! Yah... begitulah masa depannya huhu... kenapa bisa sama Ahra? Well, cari tahu sendiri ya di chapter ini XD

**Rosanaru**, domo arigatou! Iya, haha lihat saja nanti, otthe ;) *ngrebut foto Min*

**Evil Thieves**, domo arigatou! Kyu tuh iya, disiksa aja Chingu *dipanggang sparkyu* insya Allah deh tetep nulis, toh tulisan saya nggak ada yadong2nya ;) *dikubur hidup-hidup*

**izanami kayo**, domo arigatou! Ow, mintanya nggak gitu toh? *pura-pura gak tau* *plak* Ew, mungkin nggak ya? Segala kemungkinan pasti ada kok ;) tapi yang seperti sudah Hareth bilang, jangan berharap banyak sama Hareth, muahaha~ *dilempari sendal*

**kim nana**, domo arigatou! Eeew, Chingu so sweet deh (?) haha, nggak perlu tissue Chingu... cukup siapin batu bata buat dilemparin ke author xp

**Dongdonghae**, domo arigatou! Hi, welcome back~^^ Astaga, sepertinya membunuhmu bukan ide yang jelek juga *kabuur naik unicorn*

**Booboopipi**, domo arigatou! Yap, nggak papa kok Chingu~ Hhee... aku sendiri nggak kepikiran sampe kayak gini, huhu *air mata buaya* Selamat membaca =)

**Mrs. Kim**, domo arigatou! Iya begitulah kira-kira, haha... siip udah dilanjut nih, biarpun leled =D

**icha-chan**, domo arigatou! Yaah, umma appa yang mana nih XD oke, ini udah lumayan cepet kan? hoho ^o^ *ditampar bolak balik*

**Guest**, domo arigatou! Sama lah Chingu, aku aja bingung konflik ini mau dibawa kemana... lol, selamat membaca ya~^^

**Guest**(1), domo arigatou! Haha, pilih yang mana hayoo... hah jangan ngomong gitu, nanti pulangnya(?) kamu ditodong Yunppa loch~ XD ne, AKTF!

**NamaNggakPenting**, domo arigatou! Hoho, really? Siip, ini finalnya, maaf harus menunggu begitu lama ^^

**MinKi Lie**, domo arigatou! Yup, gak papa kok Chingu, santai aja ;) Ohoho, baca dulu final chapter ini, ne~ semoga pertanyaan2ny bisa terjawab

**De**, domo arigatou! Mian-nya untuk apa, Chingu? Tenang aja, semua orang punya kebahagiaannya masing-masing ^^ FB ada di profilku, Chingu

**Js-ie males login**, domo arigatou! Hm, emang harus ada konsekuensinya, Chingu. Cerita yg mana ya? Papih Yun cerita kok, waktu Min masih muda *umur berapa authornya lupa sendiri malah ==a*

**OrangeCassie**, domo arigatou! Iya Chingu, ini episode *halah* terakhirnya! Maaf lama! *bow*

**Imcherlonntan**, domo arigatou! Huwaa, jangan nangis Chingu, ayo tertawalah *nyuruh Su-ie nari ballet* Yo oke sip, ini lanjutannya ^^

**reaRelf**, domo arigatou! Ya begitulah kenyataan(?)nya Chingu u,u Ini lanjutannya silakan~

**rara**, domo arigatou! Hu-um... bisa nggak, ya? *plakk!* Yah, JJ kurang sedikit keberuntungan =')

**Momo Casshipper**, domo arigatou! Iyah, semuanya alat... peristiwa gini beneran ada loh, di website male pregnancy *hoh, opo iki?* haha iya, semua itu Yunppa yg suruh. Ya silakan lah tebak-tebak sendiri, lol *dilempar ke laut* maaf lama updatenya u,u

**Priss Uchun**, domo arigatou! Yupsi, sama-sama... aww, iya begitulah. Siip. Ini update-annya~^^

**purpleBooJae**, domo arigatou! Iya benaaar, klo yg selingkuh sama Ahra hm... temukan di chapter ini Chingu XD Oke, hwaiting!

**ecca augest**, domo arigatou! Wah, gak tau tuh *duagh!* jangan nangis dong, Hareth jadi sedih u,u haha gimana hayoo hayoo

**meirah . 1111**, domo arigatou! Cup, cup, Chingu~ *nyuruh Chunnie ngepel air mata Chingu* Iyaa, sama-sama juga Chingu, udah mau baca ff aneh ini =) *hugs*

**Wookienach**, domo arigatou! Aww~ Hareth tersanjung ^^, ini udah update, maaf atas keterlambatannya!

**ChaaChulie247**, domo arigatou! Iya iya gitu deh eon xD *duakk* oke, ini final chapternya, maaf harus menunggu lama!

**Hk**, domo arigatou! Siip, ini udah lanjut ^^

**redKrystal**, domo arigatou! *peluk balik* ini udah update silakan rasakan sendiri endingnya, haha... *ngumpet*

**hyunhyun**, domo arigatou! Huhu.. jangan nangis dong *peluk* Nyaha... ini udah chapter ending, selamat menikmati ^^

**MeyMey8495**, domo arigatou! Em... gitu ya *tampar authornya!* Ok, ok, fighting! Silakan lanjutannya =)

**kimmymi**, domo arigatou! Iyo Chingu, ini sudah update kok~^^ mian ne lama

**Beakren**, domo arigatou! Sip, ini chapter terakhirnya tapi nggak menjamin sekali sesuai dengan selera Chingu xp

**FleePen**, domo arigatou! Aww... sankyu~ *terbang* *nabrak monas* Hehe iya, ini chapter endingnya, selamat membaca ^^

**dandelion dreamless**, domo arigatou! Haha jahat, pasti ff ini dilupakan u,u kan aku nggak janji endingnya sesuai yg kau inginkan *ditendang* selamat membaca aja deh xD

**lipminnie**, domo arigatou! Jangan ditahan Chingu, nanti kelopak matanya jadi gembung x) ohoho... yakin banget, Chingu~ ;)

**mikihyo**, domo arigatou! Yup, dari kalimat-kalimat terakhir ketahuan kan? xD Oke, ini chapter endingnya, maaf lama!

**Kim_Aizh**, domo arigatou! Sip, gak papa Chingu, haha ^^ iya ini udah ending. Selamat membaca~

**noviuknow**, domo arigatou! Kata-kata yg manakah, Chingu? Hueee, jangan mewek T_T *ngelapin air mata Chingu*

**shine**, domo arigatou! Hai juga, saeng(?) oh udah baca ya, makasih lagi deh XD Lho aku pernah ngomong bikin sekuel YooSu ya? Kapan? Di mana? ==a *maklumi orang pikun ini* tapi kalo beneran tagih aku aja XD Yup, sama-sama~

**NaMinra**, domo arigatou! Iyaa Chingu, ini chapter final, selamat menikmati yaa~^^

**Han Neul Ra**, domo arigatou! Huee, jangan nangis Chingu, karena ini semua akan indah pada waktunya *ngomongopo?*. Semoga pertanyaannya bisa terjawab di chapter akhir ini ;)

**KimShippo**, domo arigatou! Yes, YunJaeMin family FTW! XD Yup, ini endingnya semoga nggak begitu mengecewakan yah, dan maaf updatenya lama ^.^'a

**MoodMaker**, domo arigatou! Suatu saat nanti pasti mereka akan bisa bersatu Chingu, just keep the faith *minjem semboyannya 5 mas2 ganteng*. Siip, ini udah lanjut ^^

**kucing liar**, domo arigatou! Sudah dilanjut ini Chingu, semoga endingnya gak bikin kecewa-kecewa amat ya xp dan maaf updatenya lama, haghaghag~ *terbang naik sapu*

**riska0122**, domo arigatou! New reader? Welcoomeee~ ohoho, semoga pertanyaannya bisa terjawab di chapter akhir ini yaa =)

**Echy scuiter**, domo arigatou! Annyeong, salam kenal juga =) Oke, ini sudah dilanjut meskipun lama kali updatenya, haha. Selamat membaca ya ^^

**Yuki hikari-chan**, domo arigatou! Hai juga... wah mau kasih aku apa kalo ini tak bikin happyend? *duagh!* Selamat menikmati ending cerita ini, semoga gak bikin kesel ya XD *melarikan diri*

**Nara-chan**, domo arigatou! Semoga matanya baik-baik aja baca FF ini sampe ngebut XD thanks for those compliments, selamat menikmati chapter ending ini ya ;)

**rivisofayy**, domo arigatou! Haha, ga papa Ching, santai aja =D ajib ternyata banyak yg baca ngebut sampe chapter 9 ==a Ohoho, gak batal kok asal gak diminum aja tuh air mata, hehe~ ini endingnya, semoga sesuai seperti apa yg Chingu harapkan *nyengir kuda*

**YuyaLoveSungmin**, domo arigatou! *peluk balik* Huhu, gpp Chingu, udah dibaca aja Hareth senang :') iyoo semangat! Ini udah update chapter akhirnya~

**elfishy123**, domo arigatou! Okey, ini sudah dilanjut tapi maaf updatenya lama nian xp

**Dinda D**, domo arigatou! Ah masa sih sedih? Yup, ini chapter terakhirnya, ga tau mau dibilang sad atau happy saya bingung ==a *bangun benteng, pasang jebakan di depan rumah* Aduh, kan saya lebih suka menyiksa tokoh yang saya sukai, huahaha~ Ih dapat gosip dari mana? 100% salah itu *aamiieen*

**shim minkyu**, domo arigatou! Annyeong, welcome... salam kenal juga ^^, ouch saya jadi ikutan terharu, Chingu... semoga bisa diambil hikmahnya dari cerita ini *emang ada?* *hugppopoback*

**chidorasen**, domo arigatou! Nggak masalah Chingu, santai aja ^^, ya ampun aku jadi merasa bersalah u,u semoga endingnya bisa bikin Chingu puas ya... *hugs*

**Shim Myungji**, domo arigatou! Saeng(?) cantik, jangan mewek dong *nyodorin tissue* Iya, iya ini udah update... maaf harus menunggu lama, haha~

**idez l'v hallyu**, domo arigatou! Annyeong, kok baru muncul? Ke mana aja nih? *sok akrab* *dikubur* Ini sudah lanjut, semoga pertanyaan2nya bisa terjawab di sini ^^

**Enno KimLee**, domo arigatou! Yup, oke, oke. Gimana Yun bisa nikah sama Ahra? Ada di chapter ini jawabannya, silakan dibaca dulu ne, protes gampang langsung ke authornya XD

**olive1315**, domo arigatou! Ga papa Chingu, santai aja... ini last chapternya monggo dinikmati, maaf updatenya nunggu berabad-abad =) *lebay*

**Someone**, domo arigatou! Syukur ya Chingu harapannya terkabul =) *cincang authornya!* yang patut dikasihani nggak ada, cukup lihat mereka menderita, akakaka!

**Cha2LoveKorean**, domo arigatou! Cup, cup, jangan nangis Chingu u,u... aah, aku bisa merasakannya juga karena aku juga punya pengalaman yg sama =) ayo semangat! Ini updateannya ^^

**JennyChan**, domo arigatou! Haha, semoga tebakan Chingu buat ending ini benar deh XD Hareth ga janji yaa~ *tancap gas*

**yellofa**, domo arigatou! Hu-uh, kasihan... siapa sih authornya? *pura2 amnesia* Uki, uki, ini udah update... mian lama sangat XD

**DelvannyArw**, domo arigatou! Aw, aw, buat jadi banyak kerjaan? lol. Ini chapter terakhirnya, semoga habis ini nggak penasaran-penasaran lagi =D

**Guest**(2), domo arigatou! Nanggung amat gak ada lanjutannya, wkwk~ Ini chapter terakhirnya, semoga nggak kecewa yaa... selamat membaca =)

**qyukey**, domo arigatou! Iyaa Chingu, ini udah update... selamat menikmati ;D

**Lil'cute Bear**, domo arigatou! Huhu, jangan sedih =) *nyodorin tisu tessa *plak!* Wah makasih atas koreksinya, Lil, cuma Hareth lebih sreg sama yang Hareth pake, soalnya 'tanya' itu menjelaskan kalimat langsung di depannya. Kalo 'Tanya' jadi kata awal gitu kalimatnya jadi nggak ada artinya, rancu, absurd*?*. Segitu aja pembelaan dari Hareth xD *dibuang ke kawah Bromo* Selamat menikmati endingnya, ya =))

**YunMinHaeHyuk**, domo arigatou! Maaf ya updatenya lama, tapi ini panjangnya _worth it_ kok XD *dipanggang* Selamat membaca yaa~

Dan juga yang selama ini udah ngikutin Going Home dari awal tapi malu buat review atau nggak tahu gimana caranya review, makasiiih buanyaaak~

Juga yang udah ngefave dan follow cerita jelek ini, huaaa... terharu, makasih, makasih banyakk, ga bisa tulis namanya satu-satu u,u *kirim bunga* ='D

And the last, forgive me please for all my mistakes. I'm just an ordinary people.

Now sit, relax, and enjoy!

Going Home (Final)

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, and whoever they wants.

Warnings: Nonsense, typos, misstypes, shonen-ai, mpreg, contains time travel, some OOCness, boring, alay, etc.

Current music: Mr. Children – Sign (Piano), Tohoshinki – With All My Heart, Arashi – My Girl *jangan tertipu dengan judulnya, it's about a dead mother -_-*

.

.

Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya sambil duduk di tepi sebuah jalan setapak sempit yang sepi dengan rumput-rumput liar serta ilalang yang bergoyang pelan ditiup angin berada di kanan dan kirinya, mengabaikan gaduh dan hebohnya dentuman dari ledakan beberapa kembang api yang saat itu mengangkasa di kejauhan. Dalam kehingarbingaran di sekitarnya, pada akhirnya ia merasa kesepian lagi.

Srak.

Suara sepatu? Sandal? Yah, apapun yang digunakan kaki-kaki yang sedang melangkah itu, Changmin tahu bahwa itu sedang melangkah ke arahnya. Ia tak peduli. Jika itu Kyuhyun yang mengejarnya ingin meminta maaf, ia akan diam saja. Bukan karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa memaafkan sahabatnya tersebut. Kyuhyun sudah nyaris menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya, semua yang Changmin rasakan selalu dilimpahkan kepadanya. Semua beban yang tak bisa ia tanggung sendiri, Kyuhyun selalu menolongnya. Saat ia sedih, senang, marah, Kyuhyun rela jadi pelampiasannya—walaupun mereka sering bertengkar karenanya.

Hanya karena sedikit kesalahan, kepercayaannya pada Kyuhyun runtuh seketika. Ia paham mungkin Kyuhyun tidak ingin ia menghilang, tetapi dengan menyuruhnya kembali pulang itu berarti ia harus melanjutkan kehidupannya yang suram. Ia tidak ingin kembali, ia sudah menemukan rumahnya. Di sini.

Meskipun ia tidak sadar bahwa sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, sebenarnya ia sudah mengacaukan waktu, dunia, dan masa depannya.

"Changmin-ah."

Pada akhirnya terdengar juga suara khas baritone yang mendengung dan selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Namja muda tersebut membuka matanya yang terlalu berat tanpa ingin menoleh balik ke arah namja lain yang memanggilnya. Tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Sekelebat kemarahan bersanding di sampingnya meskipun ia tahu, objek sasaran amarahnya tidak ada di sana.

Hanya seorang Jung Yunho muda yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?"

Yunho bertanya dengan hati-hati pada Changmin. Nalurinya berkata jika ia salah mengucapkan kata dan mengambil tindakan seenaknya, anak itu mungkin tidak akan mau melihatnya lagi seumur hidupnya. Dilihat sekarang pun, Changmin sepertinya enggan dekat-dekat dengannya. Tetapi Yunho terlampau ingin tahu. Jika memang akar permasalahan semua ini memang ada pada dirinya, ia berjanji akan membalik keadaan agar lebih baik di masa depan nanti. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia akan berusaha.

Changmin masih bungkam. Beberapa kali anak itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang terlihat beruap di keremangan lampu jalan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Pandangan anak itu seperti mati, hanya sesekali iris cokelatnya bergerak mengikuti arah loncatan serangga malam yang berisik di atas dedaunan.

"Changmin?"

Rasa-rasanya Yunho tidak sabar lagi. Jika saat ini Changmin benar-benar kesal kepadanya, bukankah anak itu bisa menjelaskannya langsung? Yunho tidak mengerti apa-apa, meskipun kemarahan anak itu mungkin sudah di ujung tanduk, setidaknya beritahukan satu saja kesalahan fatal yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Ia tak sanggup mengira-ngira sendiri, daya imajinasinya tak terlampau kuat.

Seekor katak hijau kecil berukuran sebesar jempol kaki orang dewasa muncul dari balik ilalang, berlompatan mengejar seekor ngengat yang terlalu tinggi dicapai olehnya. Entah karena tertarik atau iseng, Changmin memperhatikan dua makhluk kecil tersebut saling kejar-mengejar. Sambil tersenyum tipis—merasa terhibur dalam dunianya sendiri, Changmin memperhatikan terus ke arah mana kedua makhluk tersebut pergi. Sampai katak hijaunya berhenti melompat karena menabrak sebuah sepatu.

Senyum di wajah Changmin menghilang. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan saat itulah dua pasang iris senada tersebut saling bertemu. Iris penuh kekosongan dan iris lain yang penuh pengharapan.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu di sini?" ulang Yunho.

Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke depan, sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan katak yang sekarang pun sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Ne. Di situ saja."

Mendengar jawaban pelan yang tak terlalu terkesan ikhlas itu, Yunho hanya bisa melemparkan sedikit senyum sambil duduk di rerumputan pendek tempatnya berdiri sekarang, terpisah jarak lima meter dari tempat Changmin berada. Namja tampan yang baru datang itu meremas tangannya, memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan.

Di sisi lain, Changmin juga ingin menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan. Bagaimanapun besar kebencian yang ia pendam pada ayahnya, ia tidak bisa begitu saja membenci Jung Yunho yang sekarang. Hanya saja ia belum memiliki kata-kata yang tepat. Ia tak terbiasa seperti ini. Biasanya akan selalu mengatakan apa yang memang perlu dikatakan secara spontan tanpa harus berpikir dalam-dalam.

Tetapi situasinya beda sekarang.

Dan salah satu harus berani memulainya.

"Changmin?"

"Hm?" balas Changmin tanpa balik menatap Yunho yang sekarang sudah terlihat putus asa. Bagaimana tidak, aegyanya sendiri membencinya untuk hal yang tidak begitu jelas. Padahal baru tadi kan mereka tertawa bersama, bermain-main bersama, merasakan kehangatan sebagai sebuah keluarga utuh bersama.

Sekarang kebahagiaan itu telah lenyap dengan mudahnya.

Suara derik jangkerik yang bersahut-sahutan makin nyaring memberi tanda seolah-olah mereka pun bosan melihat _silent drama_ ini. Yunho masih belum melanjutkan kata-katanya, mendadak terdiam dan memilih memandangi ngengat yang berkumpul di udara sekitarnya, mendengung pelan seperti sedang membisikinya sesuatu. Yah, katakanlah ia sedang gila. Ia butuh menjelaskan semua hal pada Changmin, semua hal yang ia hanya mengira-ngira untuk tahu. Anggap saja sekarang ia tumbuh tua dan benar-benar telah menjadi seorang appa dari Jung Changmin. Maka ia mungkin akan bisa sedikit mengerti.

"Min..." Yunho menoleh sekilas pada Changmin yang sekarang mungkin sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, wajahnya kalut. "Min, aku ingin mengatakan apa yang bisa kukatakan. Anggap saja ini pengakuanku yang tidak sempat atau tidak bisa kuucapkan di masa depan, itu pun jika aku masih sosok yang sama di masa itu nanti. Aku hanya bicara dengan hatiku, dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku. Tapi... aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa keberadaanmu di dunia ini pasti sangat berarti bagiku, dan juga bagi Jaejoong. Sekali lagi kau tidak harus mempercayai kami, tetapi kau selalu bisa memarahi kami jika kau mau. Kau boleh membalas dendam pada kami jika kau mau, terutama padaku..."

Tak ada jawaban maupun sanggahan yang dilontarkan Changmin. Raut wajah namja tersebut mendingin, meskipun keringat bercucuran di sudut dahinya, menetes melalui helai-helai rambut hitamnya. Meski begitu, Yunho tahu jika Changmin mendengarnya.

Ya, Changmin pasti tak mengabaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau selalu diperbolehkan untuk menuturkan—membuka aibku, tentang seberapa brengseknya aku di masa depan, mungkin? Kau selalu boleh menghukumku sampai kau puas, sekarang pun jika kau ingin melakukannya... aku siap," lanjut namja tampan yang kini mukanya tak kalah kusut dengan namja di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. Rasanya ada yang menumbuk dadanya, sakit.

Namun kata-kata itu tak cukup menggugah Changmin untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya, atau mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja. Atau bahkan, hanya untuk sekedar mengubah mimik dingin wajahnya. Sedari tadi hanya tanah kering dan rerumputan di atasnya yang menjadi target pandangannya.

Apa enaknya diabaikan? Lebih baik ia dicacimaki dari pada tak dianggap keberadaannya, paling tidak itulah yang dipikirkan Yunho. Ia lelah terus menerus tak diacuhkan oleh anaknya!

Ia berdiri tiba-tiba, membubarkan sekawanan ngengat yang beterbangan di atas kepalanya. Yunho meremas tangannya yang berkeringat dan serentak dua bola matanya mengarah pada Changmin yang duduk hanya beberapa meter darinya.

"Min." Bahkan Yunho tidak sadar sejak kapan suaranya jadi sedikit terdengar serak. Atau itu hanya di telinganya saja? Lututnya pun terasa sedikit lemas, mungkin ia bisa jatuh kapan saja. "Aku—Appa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika kau terus diam..."

"..."

Changmin makin menunduk. Ia tak ingin melihat maupun mendengar Yunho bicara lagi.

"Atau kau sebenarnya hanya ingin sendiri? Mian, Appa terlalu memaksamu." Terdengar suara rumput yang diinjak dan langkah kaki pelan yang mendekat. Changmin bergeming dalam tempatnya berada, merasakan sedikit gemetar yang melanda tubuhnya. Bukan karena dingin angin yang menghempas ke tubuhnya, bukan itu tetapi mungkin karena sesuatu yang lain. Mungkin karena kata-kata Yunho yang semakin menyiksa batinnya. Mengapa ia terlihat begitu peduli?

Padahal selama mereka bersama di kehidupan sebenarnya, Yunho tak pernah terlihat seperti ini.

Langkah kaki Yunho makin mendekat hingga jaraknya dengan Changmin kini hanya tinggal sejengkal. Bisa dilihat oleh namja itu saat Changmin memejamkan matanya rapat dan menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat melalui celah di antara dua bibirnya. Terlihat pasrah atas apa yang akan Yunho katakan maupun lakukan padanya.

Selama beberapa detik lamanya ia tak mendengar Yunho kembali berucap maupun merasakan pergerakan dari sang appa. Namun bukan berarti Changmin ingin segera membuka matanya dan siap untuk bertatap muka dengan Yunho.

"Mian Appa terlalu memaksamu." Kalimat ulangan itu menggema saat Changmin merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat mendarat di kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan rasa... sayang? Mengingat kasih sayang benar-benar membuatnya sakit saat ini. "Appa akan pergi, tetapi jika kau ingin Appa di sini untuk sekedar kau marahi, Appa akan lebih senang menerimanya."

Sekali lagi Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Changmin, tersenyum meski ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa pedih. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia membalikkan badan, memutuskan meninggalkan Changmin untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dulu. Mungkin lebih baik ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun, jika Changmin masih belum mau bicara.

_Ottokhae?_

Udara dingin membuat bulu di tengkuk Yunho berdiri serempak. Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke belakang, tak tega meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di sana dalam keadaan sedih dan terpuruk.

Dan tentu saja Yunho tak ingin melihatnya semakin depresi. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, tepat saat angin yang lewat seolah membisikkan kata-kata Changmin yang barusan dikeluarkan oleh namja tampan itu, membuat Yunho membeku.

"Appa... kenapa kau menikah dengan Ahra?"

Namja Jung yang seharusnya sudah hengkang dari sana, urung melanjutkan niatnya. Ia berbalik kembali, mengamati bahwa Changmin masih ada di posisinya semula. Tapi ia sudah mau bicara.

Dengan pelan Yunho mendekat, mencoba masuk ke dalam kesempatan yang mungkin dapat membuat mereka saling mendengar melalui hati ke hati.

"Wae?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Yunho mempercepat langkahnya dan segera duduk tepat di samping Changmin yang perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Sepasang bola matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca, terpantul cahaya beraneka warna yang dihasilkan oleh kembang api yang masih meramaikan langit.

"Min..."

Changmin memejamkan matanya sebentar, membukanya dan menatap tajam Yunho. Tatapan yang penuh emosi.

"Kenapa, Appa? Kenapa kau menikah dengan Ahra? Kenapa dengan mudahnya kau melupakan umma? Kenapa kau tak pernah memperhatikanku—seolah-olah aku ini bukan anakmu? Kenapa aku tak pernah hidup dengan kasih sayang? Kau tahu apa yang selalu ada di pikiranku? Bahwa aku selalu ingin cepat mati..." ucap Changmin, bibirnya bergetar. Air mata berkumpul di kelopak matanya, siap jatuh kapan saja. "Aku ingin cepat pulang. Aku ingin bersama umma, bertemu dengannya, karena kau tak pernah peduli dan ada untukku."

Yunho terpaku, membeku. Ditatapnya wajah Changmin lekat, tak ada akting maupun sandiwara di sana. Itu tak dibuat-buat. Apa... apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ia tak punya jawaban untuk itu semua. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengira-ngira. Ia hanya terus menatap mata Changmin yang berkaca-kaca menyiratkan kesedihan.

Dan ia merasakan sendiri bahwa matanya ikut tergenang.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya, tak lagi kuat jika harus berhadapan dengan sepasang manik mata milik ayahnya. Ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja, tak berniat untuk menahannya lagi maupun menghapusnya. Anggap saja ini waktu emas untuknya bisa menangis sepuasnya sebelum ia memutuskan tak akan melakukannya lagi. Sebentar lagi.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah punya masa kecil yang menyenangkan seperti halnya anak-anak ynag lain. Bahkan anak-anak jalanan... mereka masih punya waktu bersama-sama dengan kedua orangtua mereka. Tapi aku? Selama hidupku aku hanya membagi apa yang kupunya dengan Kyuhyun. Kau dan aku—kita tak pernah bicara secara pribadi. Mungkin wajar bagi beberapa orangtua melupakan hari kelahiran anaknya. Begitu pula kau... kau melupakan hari kelahiranku, atau sengaja melupakannya mungkin? Aku tahu itu hari yang menyakitkan, bagimu dan bagiku." Nada yang tadinya tenang berubah kembali. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku tahu kau mem...benciku..."

Dahi Yunho berkerut.

"M-membenci? Atas dasar apa...?" tanyanya lirih. "Tenanglah Min, bicara pelan-pelan. Appa janji akan mendengarkan setiap kata yang kau katakan."

"Ya, kau membenciku." Changmin bersikeras. Beberapa tetes air mata menghujam tanah kembali. "Appa membenciku karena... karena..."

Namja itu merasakan sesuatu menahan tenggorokannya, membuatnya tercekat. Kenapa sulit sekali menerima kenyataan? Ia tak ingin memendamnya lebih lama lagi tapi mengapa selalu ada sesuatu yang menghalang-halanginya?

"Karena...?"

Changmin meremas tangannya yang berkeringat, sama seperti Yunho.

"Ka-karena... karena Jae-umma meninggal setelah melahirkanku."

Keduanya terdiam, nyaris mati rasa oleh kalimat barusan. Bahkan Yunho sendiri tak sadar saat pipinya mulai basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Bolehkah ia mempercayai Changmin?

"Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatmu membenciku, kan?"

Refleks Yunho menggeleng. Entah ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia menggeleng di saat ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Pikirannya masih melayang pada Jaejoong. Ia masih belum percaya atas apa yang Changmin katakan, terlebih harus menyimpulkan apakah ia benar membenci Changmin atau tidak.

Mendadak ia merindukannya. Kim Jaejoong.

Air mata di pipi Yunho sudah kering di saat ia masih belum menyadari bahwa ada air mata lain yang siap jatuh dari kelopak matanya. "Appa tidak mungkin membencimu, kau bercanda?" ujarnya sambil berusaha tertawa, meski rasanya ribuan kali lebih sulit. "Jaejoong pasti punya alasan mengapa ia membiarkanmu hidup menggantikannya. Tapi jika memang benar seperti itu yang terjadi di masa depan nanti... aku yakin pasti ada cara lain untuk membuatnya tak terjadi."

Sedikit ragu, namun Yunho optimis. Di saat kacau begini, dengan keadaan penuh kemelut seperti ini, otaknya memang sulit memikirkan sesuatu yang masuk nalar. Tetapi hatinya berkata lebih baik, meskipun mustahil. Mengubah masa depan?

"Aku tak tahu apakah masa depan benar bisa diubah atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Aku berusaha memisahkanmu dan umma, agar aku tak pernah ada di dunia ini dan umma tak perlu meninggal karena mempertahankanku," gumam Changmin. Kali ini ada sedikit senyum yang tercipta di kedua belah bibirnya. Yunho menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Changmin menoleh padanya dan kembali tersenyum. Pahit. "Aku tidak mau terus berkeliaran di dunia ini hanya untuk melihat teman-teman sebayaku bersama orang tua mereka. Salahkah jika aku merasa iri? Meskipun ada Kyuhyun, Junsu-umma, dan Yoochun-appa yang menyayangiku... tapi aku hanya menginginkan Jaejoong-umma dan Yunho-appa. Sulitkah?"

"Min—"

"Tapi untukmu selalu Ahra. Kau lebih mementingkannya dan Hara, seolah-olah aku bukan termasuk bagian dari hidupmu, bukan anakmu, bukan keluargamu. Aku lelah..."

"Jung Changmin!" Changmin terdiam saat mendadak Yunho memegang kedua bahunya. "Tolong dengarkan Appa. Aku... aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bahkan aku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi sekarang. Tapi kumohon dengarlah, Appa sangat menyayangimu."

Kesungguhan itu terpancar melalui dua bola mata cokelat yang sayu. Andaikan kedua bola mata mereka bisa berbicara, mereka akan dengan mudahnya mengatakan kejujuran.

"Kau mungkin akan sulit mempercayainya karena kau sudah mengalami masa depanmu sedangkan aku...? Namun paling tidak, kau harus mengerti bahwa setelah ini Appa akan berusaha. Appa akan berusaha menjadikan kehidupan di masa depan lebih baik, dan kita akan bersama-sama selamanya. Hanya ada kau—Jung Changmin, Jung Yunho, dan Jung Jaejoong. Tak akan pernah ada Jung Ahra atau Jung semacamnya yang lain."

Saat itu Changmin benar-benar terdiam, entah terdiam karena bingung atau sedang mencoba mempercayai Yunho. Ia lelah dengan semua ini, dan ia tahu Yunho juga lelah dengan semua ulahnya. Cukupkah itu untuk membayar semua rasa sakit yang ia dapati di sepanjang hidupnya? Tak akan cukup. Bahkan jika Yunho terus-terusan minta maaf padanya sampai mati, ia tak akan merasa tersembuhkan. Kenapa hidup ini berat sekali untuk dijalani?

"Kau tak akan bisa."

Changmin membuang muka dan bangkit berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Yunho, sebelum berhenti sebentar menunggu jawaban dari Yunho yang sudah pasti akan datang. Ia tahu seperti apa Jung Yunho itu...

"Kau masih tidak bisa mempercayaiku? Jangan keras kepala, Jung Changmin. Tak ada yang tidak bisa terjadi di dunia ini," sanggah Yunho, menatap sedih punggung aegyanya, namun hatinya berjuang untuk tegar.

Sebuah tawa dan senyum kecil—yang entah maksudnya apa—keluar dari bibir Changmin. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali melangkahkan kakiknya menjauh dari Yunho.

"Appa, kau tak akan bisa melakukannya."

Changmin terus melangkah pelan, terdiam merasakan hembus angin yang hangat menggoyangkan bulu romanya. Hatinya perlahan tak lagi sesak, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan alasannya. Saat ini yang diinginkannya hanyalah merasakan perasaan nyaman ini lebih lama, kalau bisa.

Begitu...

Tak ayal bibir Yunho turut menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung tegap Changmin yang semakin menjauhinya. Namun udara sekitar yang ditinggalkan anak itu terasa sejuk saat dihirupnya. Pasti ada sedikit kepercayaan di sana untuknya, dari anaknya.

"Lihat, kau memiliki sifat keras kepala sepertiku," ucap Yunho. Meski tak mengatakannya dengan keras, namun namja tampan itu tahu Changmin pasti dengan jelas telah mendengarnya. "Tinggal kita buktikan saja kepala siapa yang paling keras, ne?"

Gesekan antara sepatu dan tanah itu mendadak tak terdengar lagi. Changmin bergeming, mendongak ke arah langit yang terang... memikirkan kata-kata Yunho barusan yang dengan jelas ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Setitik harapan yang ia punya mulai merembes, melebar di hatinya. Mungkin... mungkin secuil kepercayaan yang masih ia punya bisa sedikit dibaginya untuk Yunho.

Sedikit saja.

"Sekali saja, bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Ia tak lagi mengatakannya dengan nada menyayat, terdengar tegas namun penuh pengharapan. Menunggu jawaban yang benar-benar ia inginkan dari namja tinggi yang sudah nyaris meninggalkannya, terbukti dengan kembali terdengarnya suara sepatu yang menginjak rerumputan. Dan punggung yang semakin menjauh.

"Arrasseo."

Senyum di bibir Yunho semakin mengembang. Rasanya ia ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tanah berumput yang sedang dipijaknya sekarang. Entah mengapa terasa sungguh melegakan.

"Tapi kepercayaanku tidak murah. Kau harus membayarnya dengan pembuktian, Appa. Akan kutunggu."

Sebelum Yunho membalas ucapan itu, Changmin terlebih dahulu menghilang dengan cepat. Tetapi paling tidak ia pasti sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, dan mungkin... ia bisa kembali ke asalnya dengan tenang.

Yunho mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya dan menatapnya sebentar. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Changmin-ah. Aku akan membayar kepercayaanmu bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri."

Ne, Yunho... _faith is invaluable_.

.

.

"Hiks... hik..."

Yoochun mengeratkan pelukan dua lengannya di sekeliling Junsu, mencoba memberikannya perlindungan dan ketenangan. Serius, hatinya sendiri juga sedang berkecamuk tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa mengontrolnya. Junsu butuh sandaran, mengingat terkadang ia begitu rapuh. Kedua mata sipit Yoochun yang masih meninggalkan jejak bening air mata, melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk lututnya. Anak itu menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya. Mau tidak mau pasti hal-hal yang telah ia beberkan tadi tengah membuka kembali beberapa luka yang ia miliki.

Sementara telapak tangan Yoochun masih sibuk mengusap-usap bahu Junsu yang bergetar dalam rengkuhannya, kecemasannya kembali pada Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di atas rerumputan, memeluk kedua lututnya seperti Kyuhyun dan memunggungi ketiganya. Yoochun tahu jelas, Jaejoong hanya sedang menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Kalau pun ia yang jadi Jaejoong sekarang dan ada tepat di posisinya, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Menangis sepanjang hari? Frustrasi lalu bunuh diri? Bahkan jika bunuh diri dan mati ia tidak yakin nyawanya akan tenang di alam sana.

"Mianhae."

Terdengar gumaman dari bibir Kyuhyun, sebuah suara yang tertahan dan begitu tercekat, seperti sangat dipaksakan untuk keluar. Ia memang ingin meminta maaf semenjak tadi, namun entah mengapa fisiknya tak ingin bersahabat. Namja dengan rambut bergelombang itu tidak ingin mengatakan semua ini begitu saja, tetapi kenapa kejadiannya malah begini?

Dari awal ia tahu semua ini akan menyakiti banyak orang mulai dari Jaejoong sampai orang tuanya sendiri. Dan sekali berbicara, ia tidak mungkin jika tidak menyelesaikan semuanya. Saat itu ia tidak peduli apakah yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya sudah turut serta mengubah masa depan.

Jika memang mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik, mengapa tidak?

"Gwaenchana..."

Kyuhyun mendongak sedikit, memastikan jika apa yang ia dengar tadi benar-benar suara dari Jaejoong. Sedikit kelegaan muncul dari raut wajahnya yang masih terlihat kacau. Bagaimana tidak, semenjak ia menceritakan padanya tentang apa-apa saja yang terjadi di masa depan, selama itu pula Jaejoong tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Ia hanya sedang berusaha mencerna dengan baik semua yang keponakannya itu katakan mulai dari kematiannya yang menyakitkan, sampai kehidupan Changmin yang jauh lebih menusuk hatinya.

Changmin... anak itu—aiish!

Jaejoong menggeretakkan giginya. Ternyata di balik wajah tampan itu, di balik senyum menawan itu, di balik sikap seenaknya itu, semuanya palsu! Semuanya hanyalah topeng yang dipakai Changmin untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Selama ini anaknya tak pernah merasa bahagia, hidup bersama Yunho serta Ahra dan anak mereka yang namanya sama sekali tidak Jaejoong ingat meskipun Kyuhyun beberapa kali menyebutkannya.

Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Yunho setega itu, apakah Yunho benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Dan mengapa Changmin yang harus menjadi korban atas semua ini?

Air mata Jaejoong yang sempat terhenti mulai mengalir kembali saat ia mengingat hal paling menyakitkan yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya. Tentang penyakit Changmin, Sindroma Leigh, dan masa hidupnya yang hanya tinggal 3 tahun. Bayangkan seperti apa perasaan seseorang yang telah melahirkan anaknya ketika mengetahui bahwa tidak lama lagi anaknya akan mati?

Apa itu tidak menyakitkan? Katakan jika ada orang tua yang masih bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut!

Apa ia bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi?

Dan yang membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali menghajar Yunho saat itu juga bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan keadaan Changmin. Apa ia benar-benar mabuk dengan pesona Ahra sampai-sampai melupakan keberadaan Changmin? Ia menyesali mengapa Changmin tidak dibawa halmoni dan harabojinya saja ke China, paling tidak mungkin di sana ia akan lebih bahagia.

"Ish, sialan kau Jung Yunho..." gumam Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit serak. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

Sayangnya ia datang di saat yang kurang tepat.

Yoochun berusaha menahan Yunho yang baru saja datang dan hendak menghampiri Jaejoong, namun terlambat. Namja bermarga Jung tersebut sudah lebih dulu menyentuh bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar. Namja cantik itu yang sudah mengetahui kedatangan Yunho hanya menepis tangan yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Kau mau apa?!"

Dahi Yunho berkerut. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali mengapa namja itu marah padanya.

"Kau kesal padaku?" tanya Yunho sambil mundur beberapa langkah, merasa jika Jaejoong mungkin tidak nyaman dengannya.

Namja cantik itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik menatap Yunho dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan begitu saja.

"Ya, aku kesal padamu. Aku kesal atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Changmin. Kau dan istri sialanmu Ahra, jika tak mampu menjaganya sebaiknya kau bilang saja pada umma dan appaku. Mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati merawat Changmin. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan pasti berawal dari kesalahan, karena itu setelah aku mati kau pikir bisa menyakiti Changmin? Katakan saja kalau kau membenciku karena meninggalkanmu dan Changmin. Atau kau sebenarnya tak pernah mencintaiku? Katakan saja sekarang maka aku bisa melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan dan kita di masa depan tak perlu bersama!" Jaejoong menunduk, merasakan nafasnya tersengal.

Yunho tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong, dan tak tahu harus meresponnya seperti apa. Ia hanya diam, mencoba menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa ia sendiri bingung.

"Hyung..." Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Ia tak peduli jika sepupunya itu sedang marah dan dapat mengamuk kapan saja. Ia hanya peduli dengan kebahagiaannya, apapun yang membuat Jaejoong sedih akan membuatnya turut merasakan sakit. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa di masa depan tidak bisa membahagiakan orang yang dicintai.

Junsu bisa merasakan sakit di mata Kyuhyun saat namja itu menceritakan tentang dirinya yang juga nyaris meninggal dan sempat koma sebulan lamanya. Hal itu membuat hatinya teriris menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Aku... tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana," ucap Yunho pelan. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf... aku tidak bisa membahagiakan Changmin di masa depan. Aku bukan ayah yang baik dan yang lebih parah... aku menikahi Ahra."

Terdengar tawa kecil yang amat dipaksakan dari bibir Yunho. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke tanah, dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Seandainya aku bisa tahu alasanku mengapa menikahi Ahra, mungkin kalian akan lebih percaya dengan ucapan maafku."

"Tentu saja kau sebenarnya menyukainya, bukan? Kau tidak menyukaiku. Kau hanya ingin bersamanya," tukas Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Segala kemungkinan di masa depan bisa terjadi dan tak ada satu pun dari kita yang mengetahuinya," balas Yunho dengan senyum miris. Matanya mendadak jadi panas. Mungkin ia akan menangis sebentar lagi. Ia hanya tidak suka dipojokkan dengan sesuatu yang tidak diketahunya secara pasti.

Yoochun yang mendengar pertengkaran itu hanya diam, tak mau menjadi bagian yang sok ikut campur meskipun rasanya ingin sekali. Dipandanginya Junsu yang sekarang berdiri di samping Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkan sepupunya yang kelihatan sangat marah. Ada kemungkinan juga dia akan mengamuk, dan Yoochun harap Yunho tak akan menambah runyam suasana dengan balasan-balasan yang ia lontarkan.

Sementara itu di samping Yoochun, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir. Ada sesuatu yang disampaikan Yunho sebelum ia diperintahkan ke sini. Sebenarnya itu bisa saja menjadi penengah dalam pertengkaran ini, namun seperti apa yang appanya sedang lakukan sekarang... ia juga tidak ingin menjadi bagian yang mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tetapi di sisi lain mana bisa ia tenang-tenang saja melihat orang lain bertengkar sementara ia tahu kunci dari pertengkaran itu dengan jelas.

"Bicaralah."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba, kemudian menoleh pada Yoochun yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Namja yang lebih tua itu tersenyum. "Aku yakin mereka mau mendengarkanmu, bicara saja."

"Aku... aku tidak yakin. Ini sangat rumit dan—"

Yoochun mengusap kepala aegyanya. "Biarkan mereka yang menentukan, kau cukup mengatakan apa yang harus kau katakan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati Junsu.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan..." ucapnya pelan, takut menjadi sasaran amukan dua namja yang sedang panas-panasnya tersebut. Kyuhyun merapat pada Junsu agar ummanya itu dapat melindunginya jika ia diserang tiba-tiba. "Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Sebelum aku datang ke sini... Yunho ahjussi memberikan sebuah pesan padaku. Sebenarnya pesan ini ditujukannya untuk Changmin."

Sontak kedua namja yang sedang bersitegang itu terdiam dan memilh memperhatikan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun satu-satunya kunci yang setidaknya bisa membantu memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan mereka di masa lalu.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sadar jika Changmin tengah berjalan menghampiri kelimanya dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik. Tapi mungkin hatinya akan kembali bergoyang mendengar penuturan baru Kyuhyun.

"Yunho ahjussi mengatakan padaku untuk menyampaikannya pada Changmin, bahwa ia hanya ingin Changmin bahagia. Ia merasa sangat gagal dan bersalah tak pernah memperhatikan perkembangannya sampai sebesar ini karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Ia juga meminta maaf karena keputusannya menikahi Ahra ternyata adalah kesalahan terbesar yang ia buat. Ia hanya ingin Changmin bahagia dan hidup dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu meskipun Ahra bukanlah ibu yang sebenarnya. Ia... benar-benar sangat menyesal..."

Setelah mengatakannya, Kyuhyun menangis di pelukan Junsu. Merasa jika bebannya untuk kembali ke masa ini terlalu berat. Kyuhyun akui, ia memang lemah dan tidak sekuat Changmin. Seberapa keras ia mencoba tegar tetap hasilnya akan seperti ini.

Semuanya terdiam, termasuk Changmin yang mendengarnya dengan jelas pesan singkat tersebut. Dari awal sebenarnya ia yakin jika appanya memang menyayanginya, mungkin orang tua itu hanya tidak menunjukkannya dengan jelas.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya," ucap Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat semua mata menoleh padanya. "Aku sudah memaafkannya jauh sebelum ini. Aku hanya... bingung."

Namja berpostur tinggi itu tersenyum, merasakan beban di punggungnya terbang sedikit demi sedikit. Ia terkejut saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

Changmin tidak menjawab.

"Mulai sekarang tunjukkan kau apa adanya, jangan selalu menutupi rasa sakit dengan senyuman. Itu hal paling bodoh yang pernah ada di dunia ini."

Changmin tertegun. "Umma?"

Jaejoong menarik tubuh tinggi nan kurus itu ke pelukannya. Ia tak ingin melepaskannya, ia ingin bersama dengan Changmin selamanya. "Saranghae, nae aegya."

Berusaha mengabaikan sebersit angin dingin yang menyerang tengkuknya, Changmin membalas pelukan Jaejoong erat. Ia bisa merasakannya—kasih sayang yang selama ini diinginkannya, dibutuhkannya, ada dan meresap lembut ke dalam pori-porinya saat ia menghirup aroma keibuan dari seseorang yang ada di dalam pelukannya. _Petrichor_, mirip seperti itu—aroma yang ditinggalkan rerumputan setelah hujan turun. Natural dan membuat tenang hatinya.

Tes.

Sayangnya, mengapa baru kali ini ia mendapatkannya? Jika mengingat seberapa lama waktu yang dilaluinya tanpa sedikitpun kasih sayang yang diinginkannya, ini terasa sangat terlambat. Mengapa begini? Mengapa ini semua datang di saat ia tak lagi kecewa dan tulus menerima sedikit jatah hidup yang masih diperuntukkan untuknya?

Tes.

Kalau begini ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi, atas Sindroma Leigh yang datang dan berteman dengannya.

Changmin tak bisa mengusirnya pergi.

"Kenapa menangis, Chagi?"

Gelengan kepala Changmin menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin mengungkitnya, bukan karena ia menangis dengan baik-baik saja. Untuk momen terakhir ini saja, biarkan ia dengan puas memeluk ummanya, mengisyaratkan beribu kata bahwa ia bahagia.

Dan ia akan baik-baik saja.

Namja jangkung berparas tampan tersebut dengan sedikit berat melepaskan kontak antara dirinya dan sang umma. Meskipun tidak ingin, tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Sambil tersenyum, mengabaikan jalur air mata yang masih terlihat jelas, ia menggandeng tangan Jaejoong pelan dan memandunya...

...menuju seorang namja tampan yang bergeming menyambut mereka.

"Aku berubah pikiran," ucap Changmin saat menarik Jaejoong tepat di hadapan Yunho. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, namja Jung termuda di sana menggamit satu tangan sang appa dan kemudian menyatukannya dengan tangan sang umma, mendapatkan ekspresi campur aduk yang dihasilkan keduanya. Tapi Changmin bahagia. "Bagaimanapun yang terjadi, kalian harus selalu bersama."

Jaejoong menatap aegyanya dengan tatapan sedih, kemudian beralih menatap Yunho yang sedang menatap tangan mereka yang ditautkan oleh Changmin. Mata namja itu terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ingat, selalu bersama... meskipun tanpaku."

Masih berusaha tersenyum, Changmin melepaskan tangannya yang membantu menautkan tangan umma dan appanya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

Insting orang tua, dengan bersamaan dan tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong memeluk Changmin bersamaan.

"Jika tak ada kau, keluarga Jung juga tak akan ada," ujar Jaejoong lirih. Diusapnya pipi aegyanya yang basah dengan lembut, tak mengacuhkan air matanya sendiri yang berjatuhan. Ia menatap Yunho yang masih belum mengeluarkan kata-kata, namun namja tampan tersebut langsung mengecup dahi Changmin dengan sayang sebelum memeluknya kembali.

"Ummamu benar, di keluarga Jung harus ada Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong, dan Jung Changmin."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya, sudah membuang dan melupakan sama sekali kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sebelum ini. Ia hanya terlalu kesal mendengar segala penderitaan Changmin yang menghancurkan batinnya. Tetapi sepertinya Yunho yang ada di masa depan sana sudah tersadar dan ia harap orang itu akan tahu jalan terbaik yang diambilnya untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Changmin.

Dalam beberapa menit yang terasa begitu lama, pelukan antara appa dan aegya—yang sepertinya membuka harapan baru di masa depan sana—itu pun berhenti.

"Aku akan ikut Kyuhyun pulang ke masa depan."

Semua menatap ke arah Changmin heran, terutama Kyuhyun yang merasa sebelum ini misinya akan gagal. Anak itu mengubah jalan pikirannya sampai ke sana? Semoga itu bukan karena rasa bersalahnya atau bukan semata-mata karena Changmin kasihan padanya yang sudah menyusul sampai ke masa lalu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin pulang."

Pulang. Ya, hanya itu yang Changmin inginkan sekarang. Bagaimanapun, sesulit apapun, ia tidak menjalani hidup sendirian. Masih banyak orang-orang disekitarnya yang peduli. Ia mungkin telah melupakan teman-temannya di sekolah yang terus menunggu keberangkatannya. Ia mungkin sangat bersalah telah melupakan tetangga-tetangganya yang baik hati, kemudian ada Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah menjadi orang tua keduanya—ia sampai lupa kalau saat ia pergi Junsu masih tebaring di rumah sakit, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?—selain itu halmoni dan harabojinya—Heechul dan Hangeng—acapkali menelepon dan selalu mengajaknya berlibur ke China. Dari cerita sang halmoni yang begitu heboh, Changmin selalu tertarik pergi ke China hanya saja belum ada waktu yang tepat. Mungkin ajakan itu bisa dipertimbangkan setelah ia pulang nanti. Sedikit bersenang-senang boleh, kan... sebelum ia tak sempat bisa menikmati kehidupannya lagi.

Kyuhyun berubah gugup dan sama sekali tidak berani membalas pandangan Changmin pada iris cokelatnya saat pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia malah semakin merapat ke Junsu.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo." Satu kalimat yang sudah dapat diprediksi sebelumnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, menghela nafas sebentar dan tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ia tahu tadi sepupunya itu mungkin sedikit syok dan tidak siap, jadi wajar ekspresi semacam itu tadi akan terjadi. "Kenapa kau tidak mau melihat ke arahku? Kau benar-benar marah ya?"

"Aniyo... aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku hanya... aku juga merasa bersalah—"

Grep.

Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh itu ke arahnya. Memeluknya. Mereka saling memejamkan mata. Membiarkan perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan melalui kata-kata saling merasuki jiwa satu sama lain, mencernanya. Dan mengerti bahwa dengan itu semua tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Junsu tersenyum dan melangkah mundur dari dekat mereka, berjalan mendekati Yoochun yang kemudian mengusap kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Semua bahagia, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Gwaenchana..."

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya mendengar sesuatu yang seperti bisikan, mendapati Jaejoong yang menatap Changmin serta Kyuhyun yang sedang berpelukan. Di bibirnya terukir sebuah senyum bahagia, namun ada yang lain di sorot matanya yang berair. Sorot mata seseorang yang tidak siap untuk kehilangan. Tidak siap akan berpisah dengan anak tunggalnya.

Jemari Yunho bergerak. Rasanya ingin sekali membawa tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu ke pelukannya, mencoba menguatkannya. Tetapi mengapa sangat berat? Bahkan hanya untuk menyentuhkan ujung jari satu sama lain... seolah tiap kali Yunho melangkah maju satu kali, Jaejoong akan melangkah mundur tiga kali.

Tetapi kalau ia bisa berlari dengan cepat...

"Jaejoong-ah."

"Ng?"

...mungkin saja ia bisa lebih dulu meraihnya.

Grep.

"Yunho..."

Suara Jaejoong terjebak di pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia tak dapat bergerak sama sekali bahkan untuk mengedipkan matanya yang kelihatan sudah ingin melompat keluar.

"Saranghae."

"..."

Kata cinta itu tidak boleh diucapkan main-main dan sembarangan. Jaejoong tak merespon lagi karena ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah selama ini cintanya pada Yunho sudah sepenuh hatinya atau belum.

Ia tak mengerti dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Yunho. Di satu sisi ia ingin balas memeluknya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa ingin lebih tahu dulu alasan mengapa Yunho bersikap begini...

Seolah namja tampan itu mendengar kata hatinya, "Melihatmu bersedih membuatku tidak bisa tenang."

Untuk sedetik Jaejoong yakin Yunho bisa membaca apa yang dikatakan oleh hatinya, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu, merasakan wangi tubuh Yunho yang pernah ada di dalam imajinasinya... meskipun tidak sama persis.

"Dengan begini aku juga bisa tenang," tutur Changmin sepelan mungkin setelah mengakhiri pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun, begitu menikmati suasana yang tak pernah dilihatnya di kehidupan nyatanya selama ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sedikit takut, "Min?"

Namja bersuara tenor itu melirik sepupunya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Ng..." Tak berani menatap langsung kedua iris yang teduh di hadapannya. "Appamu sudah tahu tentang penyakit itu... maaf."

Bahkan saking menduga yang tidak-tidak, Kyuhyun sudah menutup kedua matanya kembali takut kena hajar Changmin lagi bisa gawat. Bukannya tak bisa melawan dan tidak bisa menyerang sama sekali, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah keturunan Junsu. Namun mirip seperti ummanya, ia tidak terlalu suka kekerasan dan selama ia masih kuat menahannya, ia tak akan pernah menyakiti orang lain.

"Mm... begitu? Ya sudah," respon Changmin dengan enteng.

Seketika namja muda Park tersebut membuka matanya sekaligus mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun kelihatannya begitu sulit.

"K-kau... kau t-tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Changmin malah bertanya balik sambil mencondongkan sedikit bibirnya ke depan, cemberut yang dibuat-buat. Ia sudah hendak menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas saat sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di ubun-ubunnya.

Duakk!

"Appo...!"

"Dasar kau ini selalu membuat cemas!" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang harus meluapkan kekesalannya. Tak tahukah si namja setinggi Tokyo Tower itu kalau perasaannya sudah campur aduk bukan main? Kyuhyun itu bukan tipe namja yang selalu cuek dengan orang lain, terlebih dengan namja yang sudah dikenalnya sepanjang umur hidupnya sampai sekarang. Changmin tertawa kecil di tengah ringisannya. Ia mengusap bekas jitakan Kyuhyun yang memerah kemudian bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ayo pulang."

'Pulang?'

Kyunhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika Changmin menunjuk arah tak dikenal sambil berucap 'pulang'. Semua arah mata angin terlihat sama seolah-olah mereka berada di dalam lingkaran. Bahkan ia baru sadar jika masih berada di suasana karnaval kembang api.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Changmin hanya mengangguk saat melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri Yoochun dan Junsu yang menatap anak semata wayang mereka dengan pandangan penuh pengertian.

Anak itu terlihat berat sekali untuk sekedar mengatakan tujuannya, "Appa... Umma..."

Namun Yoochun dan Junsu sudah mengerti dan langsung menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat keluarga. Kelihatannya memang tidak biasa—malah lebih seperti orang-orang keterbelakangan mental—tiga orang namja remaja seumuran yang berpelukan seperti anak kecil. Mirip program konyol anak-anak yang sering muncul di televisi. Meski sedikit risih mendapat tatapan super duper aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat, toh pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Kalau bisa sih ia malah ingin dipeluk seperti ini selamanya.

'Mereka membuat iri saja...' batin Changmin sedikit sedih, terlebih melihat pasangan umma dan appanya yang masih saja berpelukan dari tadi. Sampai banyak anak kecil yang melihatnya, ya ampun... dunia hanya milik berdua.

"Kuharap Changmin bodoh itu tidak terlalu banyak mengubah masa depan, karena aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan kalian," ucap Kyuhyun, mengabaikan tatapan datar dari Changmin yang mendengar bahwa dirinya disebut bodoh.

Yoochun tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu putranya. "Tentu saja, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Appa, jaga Umma baik-baik, oke?"

"Ne, Baby."

'Baby, ya?' Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Sudah 13 tahun lebih appa tidak memanggilku seperti itu, rasanya jadi kangen... padahal dulu aku yang memintanya agar tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan manja itu lagi.'

Sebuah langkah kaki mendekat menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, dan ia hanya tersenyum bahagia saat Changmin memeluk appa dan ummanya secara bergantian.

"Chunnie-appa, Su-ie-umma, Min pulang dulu."

"Sampai jumpa, Minnie. Tolong jaga Kyu, ya? Oh ya, apa di masa depan nanti kau akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun?" Mata Junsu berbinar-binar karena ia melihat kecocokan dari dua namja di depannya begitu kuat dan banyak.

"Yah! Pemikiran macam apa itu!"

Kyuhyun yang turut disebut namanya hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan wajahnya terlihat cemberut, namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik di bawah keremangan lampu pasti ketahuan kalau kulitnya sudah menyala.

Sementara itu Changmin hanya tertawa—sekaligus sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya mauku juga seperti itu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun berusaha jalan duluan entah ke arah mana saja lah, tak ingin mendengar kalimat apa-apa lagi yang bisa membuat kulitnya semakin memanas, bisa-bisa melepuh ia kena dampak kenaikan temperatur tubuhnya sendiri.

Namja bertubuh tinggi kurus itu menghentikan tawanya saat Kyuhyun makin menjauh.

"Tapi aku kan tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, semoga saja Kyu mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar diinginkannya," terangnya, serius. Dan alhasil Kyuhyun yang masih mendengar suara Changmin terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia marah sekarang. Ia paling tidak suka jika Changmin sudah memulai dengan yang seperti itu.

Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya, namja dengan rambut bergelombang itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke tempat Changmin. Kemudian menjitak lagi kepalanya.

"Yah! Kau bicara apa sih? Ayo pulang!"

"Kurasa Kyu menyukaimu," goda Yoochun yang selalu peka dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Kyuhyun mengerang, "Appa!"

Kembali Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, tidak sepenuhnya sih. Ia kembali hendak melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sendiri. "Sudah ya Appa, Umma, kami pergi."

Changmin bersiap mengejar Kyuhyun yang kalau sudah berjalan jangan ditanya secepat apa.

"Kyu, tung—"

Niatnya terhenti karena seseorang meraih belakang bajunya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia berbalik.

"Ada apa—?"

"Kau tak mau berpamitan dengan orangtuamu sendiri?!" tukas Yunho dengan sedikit sakit hati, begitu pula tatapan Jaejoong yang dilayangkan pada putra tampannya. Mereka saja melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau Changmin memberi pelukan perpisahan pada Yoochun dan Junsu dengan aura bahagianya. Masa setelah itu ia akan langsung pergi tanpa satu kata pun untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong? Terlalu.

Terpaksa mengeluarkan senyum garing dan sedikit garukan di belakang kepala, formalitas.

"Habisnya kalian terlihat asyik sendiri. Aku kan tidak berani mengganggu."

Duakk!

Jitakan keberapa ini?

Setelah menjitak sang namja muda Jung, dipeluknya kembali anak tinggi itu, menghirup aroma menyenangkan khas anak-anak yang menenangkannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Ya, kalian juga."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kedua pipi Changmin, kemudian berpindah ke dahinya. "Saranghae."

"Nado, Umma."

Hanya aksi kecil yang mampu membuat Changmin menenggelamkan matanya lagi dalam kumpulan air. Padahal sudah susah payah agar ia tak menangis lagi. Dasar cengeng.

Jaejoong yang melihat aegyanya menangis mau tidak mau ikut terbawa. Diusapnya air yang mengalir di pipi tembam sang anak.

"Uljima, Chagi..."

Giliran Yunho yang memberikan pelukan hangat pada Changmin dan memutuskan hendak melakukan seperti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan saat anak itu malah melangkah mundur.

"Aku tidak mau dicium Appa. Kenapa tidak cium umma saja?" Diam-diam Changmin menyeringai.

Jaejoong kaget mendengar permintaan aegyanya.

"Andwae!"

"Kenapa?" Dengan suara yang mendayu-dayu dan raut wajah yang sedih dibuat-buat, Changmin menatap lekat mata Jaejoong. "Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku? Permintaan Kyu saja dituruti oleh Chunnie-appa dan Su-ie-umma. Haah... sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak mempunyai orang tua."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Changmin yang jarang sekali merengek. Mana namanya dibawa-bawa, padahal ia kan tidak minta apa-apa pada kedua orangtuanya. Pintar-pintar Changmin saja memanfaatkan situasi.

"Bu-bukan begitu Changmin-ah, tapi—"

DUARRRRRRRR!

Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong saat kembang api terbesar yang menjadi puncak acara ini tepat meledak di atas mereka, mewarnai langit yang kosong dengan nyala kemerahan. Seperti meteor yang menghujani bumi. Semua orang terperangah menengadah ke langit, semua orang diam membisu dan terbius dengan fenomena yang dibuat sendiri oleh manusia. Bahkan sepertinya tidak ada yang berani untuk sekedar mengambil nafas atau mengedipkan mata.

"Aigoo... indahnya." Junsu mendesis pelan agar tidak ada yang terganggu dengan suara sebenarnya yang melengking-lengking. Bola matanya memantulkan cahaya yang ramai meledak-ledak di langit.

Yoochun menatap Junsu sekilas, kemudian tersenyum jahil. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang kekasih yang imut-imut itu dari belakang. "Benar, baru kali ini aku melihat kembang api yang seindah ini. Atau mungkin ini efek luar biasa yang kau timbulkan?"

Junsu tidak menggubris pertanyaan dan gombalan Yoochun—bahkan mungkin ia tidak sadar sedang dipeluk—dan melanjutkan _skygazing_-nya.

"Indah..." Jaejoong tak bisa membungkam mulutnya. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan pemandangan di atasnya. Seumur hidupnya, mungkin kalau tidak dipertemukan dengan Changmin ia bahkan tak akan bisa menikmati malam menakjubkan ini.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak sabar sementara jantungnya serasa berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat dan wajahnya seperti baru keluar dari sauna. Semua orang menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, tetapi tidak bagi Yunho. Ia lebih suka menatap sesuatu yang lebih indah dari itu. Namja di sampingnya.

"Kau jauh lebih indah..."

"Eh?"

Jaejoong benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang Yunho lakukan sampai namja itu menggantikan posisi cahaya kembang api di lensa matanya... dengan wajah tampannya yang semakin mendekat. Namja cantik itu berusaha menepis darah yang sepertinya mulai berkumpul di pipinya.

Cup.

Changmin tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa keinginannya telah terkabul. Yah, memang disayangkan sekali bukan ciuman yang amat romantis tapi hey, itu adalah sebuah tanda-tanda yang besar. Paling tidak ummanya mau mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang appa saja sudah cukup untuk pemandangan anak seusianya. Dan sekali lagi, itu bisa jadi melambangkan sesuatu yang penting di masa depan nanti.

"Kyu, ayo pergi." Changmin menggamit lengan Kyuhyun yang masih terpesona dengan keadaan langit saat itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mereka pergi diam-diam dari sana, melangkah tak tentu arah mengikuti sebuah jalan setapak yang sepi dan gelap.

"Mesin waktuku yang digunakan untuk kembali hilang, yang kecil berbentuk seperti chip itu lho. Kau bawa, kan?" tanya Changmin was-was. Bisa-bisanya ia mengingat hal sepenting itu di keadaan yang seperti ini.

Sebuah sodokan di pinggang dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya. "Tentu saja kubawa, aku kan tidak bodoh dan ceroboh sepertimu."

Changmin hanya nyengir. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Eh ya, aku masih pensaran dengan yang tadi. Benarkah kau menyukaiku, Kyunnie?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" elaknya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugup.

"Eum, nado saranghae..." ucap Changmin tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah sendiri, disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang baru mencerna kata-kata itu. Untung saja suasana saat itu benar-benar gelap meskipun semburat langit kemerahan masih jelas di belakang mereka.

"Huh, kau gila ya? Seperti aku tidak mengenalmu saja, Evil," balas Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai kecil. Bukannya mereka berdua itu sama-sama evil?

"Aku serius. Hei, kalau begitu sampai di rumah kita menikah, ya?"

"Pfffttt... ya, bolehlah..." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tidak berminat. Namun sedari tadi bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau keburu hamil sebelum kita lulus?"

"Mo... andwae! Kau saja yang hamil, aku tidak mau!"

Changmin tertawa geli melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Jalan yang mereka lewati seperti tak ada ujungnya dan mereka nyaris tidak bisa lagi melihat satu sama lain. Namun deru nafas yang terdengar mengindikasikan bahwa mereka masih bersama.

"Ah ya, ada satu pesan lagi dari Yunho-ahjussi yang lupa kusampaikan padamu. Beliau bilang kalau ingin mengajakmu pergi ke China."

"Jinjja?"

"Ya, beliau ingin pergi berdua denganmu. Ia bilang kalau Heechul-halmoni dan Hangeng-haraboji sangat merindukanmu. Kau boleh berlibur di sana selama yang kau mau dan Yunho-ahjussi akan menemanimu. Kau sudah benar-benar memaafkan Yunho-ahjussi, kan?"

Langkah Changmin mendadak terhenti, membuat Kyuhyun ikut diam. Apa ia menyinggung perasaan Changmin lagi? Bodohnya ia!

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkan appa. Lagi pula aku tidak benar-benar membencinya, aku hanya sedikit kecewa."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan khawatir, nanti aku dan appa serta umma juga akan menyusul ke China, jadi jangan harap kau bisa jadi setan sendirian di sana, hahaha."

"Ck, dasar kau. Lihat saja nanti siapa yang bakal takluk dengan siapa, hm..." Changmin menyeringai

"Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan jalannya? Ini terlalu gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apapun."

"Kyu, keluarkan chipnya. Ini sudah di ujung."

"Oh, pantas saja tak terlihat apa-apa. Ini sudah kugenggam. Lalu kau bagaimana?"

Lama Changmin tak menjawab, membuat Kyuhyun cemas kalau tiba-tiba mereka berpisah. Ia tidak mau kembali sendirian, harus bersama Changmin!

"Min?"

Sampai sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat menggenggam tangan miliknya.

"Hei, wajahmu menyala! Jangan kelihatan jelas begitu dong."

"Ck, aku tahu kau hanya menggodaku."

"Jangan lepaskan, kita akan pulang sekarang."

Tanpa diberitahu Kyuhyun juga sudah mengerti, kok. Bahkan kalau Changmin tak mengatakannya tadi ia berniat tak akan melepaskan tautan jemari mereka sampai kapanpun. Terdengar berlebihan, ya?

Saat mereka sama-sama melangkah, perlahan kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka mulai memudar. Semakin jauh melangkah, semakin banyak cahaya yang menaungi keduanya.

Genggaman tangan mereka sepertinya malah terlihat semakin erat.

Saatnya memulai awal yang baru.

.

.

_You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching._

_Love like you'll never been hurt._

_Sing like there's nobody listening._

_And live like it's heaven on earth._

.

.

Bau obat-obatan bercampur dengan udara, membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya terpaksa mencium juga bau yang tak semua orang menyukainya itu—mayoritas cenderung membencinya malah.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya dengan serius, membaca baris demi baris dari halaman terakhir buku berjudul _Love You Forever_ karya Robert Munsch. Well, buku klasik... tapi toh ia tak pernah bosan membacanya. Acapkali ia membenarkan tata letak kacamata baca dengan lensa tipis yang jatuh melorot ke ujung hidungnya, atau sekedar meluruskan punggungnya yang mudah pegal ke bantal besar yang menjadi sandaran.

Tirai jendela kamar yang masuk dalam lantai tertinggi di gedung tersebut bergerak pelan, bergoyang ke depan dan belakang, mengikuti ke arah mana angin mempermainkannya. Seberkas sinar mentari yang terus bergerak masih setia menemani namja cantik itu, melenyapkan kegelapan... baik di tempat itu maupun di hatinya.

Sebutir keringat jatuh menyusuri dahi Jaejoong, jatuh ke pipinya yang memucat. Ia membalik halaman terakhir buku yang ada di pegangannya dan terus membacanya dengan serius sampai tidak sadar betapa banyaknya air yang telah berkumpul di kelopak matanya. Seharusnya ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan buku pemberian Heechul ini karena sudah sedari kecil—bahkan sebelum ia mengerti apa-apa, ummanya itu nyaris setiap hari menceritakan ringkasan cerita itu padanya dan menyanyikan lagu yang menjadi icon buku ini—menyanyikannya dengan nada sendiri tentunya, Heechul sama sekali tidak tahu lagu ini bernada seperti apa. _Well_, tak ada yang tahu.

_I'll love you forever__..._

_...__I'll like you for always__..._

_...a__s long as I'm living__..._

_...m__y baby you'll be_.

Dan namja cantik itu tertawa kecil. Sudah bertahun-tahun Heechul menyanyikan lagu indah itu—dengan nada aneh yang dikarangnya sendiri—untuknya, namun baru kali ini... tepat pada saat ini ia merasa bahwa makna dari lagu itu terasa sangat mendalam. Ya, ia bisa merasakannya. Ia menikmati perasaan yang mengalir hangat itu... sejalan dengan laju air matanya yang sudah menetes sampai ke dagu.

Jaejoong menutup buku dengan cover yang didominasi warna biru tersebut dan meletakkannya hati-hati di meja samping tempat tidurnya, yang dengan mudah dijangkaunya hanya dengan menjulurkan tangan. Setelah itu ia melepas dan melipat kacamatanya, menaruhnya rapi di hard case-nya dan menaruhnya di sela-sela tempat di atas meja yang masih tersedia.

Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya, merasa makin pegal.

Klek.

Namja yang parasnya lebih indah dari yeoja itu menoleh saat terdengar suara handle pintu yang bergerak, terbuka sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya menampilkan sesosok namja tampan berkacamata di sana. Keduanya tersenyum bersamaan.

Namja tampan tadi menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian menghampiri sang namja cantik yang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi separuh bagian tubuhnya ke bawah.

"Jae," sapa namja tersebut sambil duduk di samping ranjang, melepas kacamata yang membuatnya nampak jauh lebih dewasa. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hm, lumayan." Jaejoong membenarkan letak duduknya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Namja tampan itu hanya tertawa. "Untuk apa mengkhawatirkanku?" Kemudian diusapnya rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"Yun, rasanya aneh."

Namja tampan bermarga Jung di hadapannya hanya memasang tampang bingung, membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Aneh... bagaimana?" tanyanya disertai nada kecemasan. Hari ini adalah puncak kecemasannya, hari yang benar-benar ditunggu olehnya maupun oleh Jaejoong. Di satu sisi hari ini menjadi hari yang paling ditunggu, namun di sisi lain mereka ingin meloncati hari ini saja. Andaikan bisa.

Jaejoong menangkap sebelah tangan Yunho dan menuntunnya menuju bagian tubuh yang saat itu menjadi kesukaannya. Ia menuntun tangan Yunho ke perutnya yang membuncit besar, sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi sesuatu di dalam sana harus dikeluarkan.

"Aku merasa aneh. Hamil itu aneh."

Yunho termangu. Telapak tangannya menempel begitu saja ke perut Jaejoong sementara namja cantik itu sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk bagian lain permukaan perutnya dengan jari telunjuknya, seolah sedang berusaha membangunkan si kecil yang mungkin sedang terlelap di dalam.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Ketukan-ketukan kecil itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum saat merasakan sesuatu menendang perutnya dari dalam. Yunho juga merasakannya. Ia tersenyum saat tendangan kecil menggetarkan pelan telapak tangannya yang kini sibuk mengelus perut Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Appa..."

Jaejoong meninggikan sedikit suaranya agar terdengar lebih childish. Ia masih ingat seperti apa suara Changmin yang tenor, dan hal itu sontak membuatnya sedikit geli. Namun segera tawanya terhenti saat merasakan tendangan kuat sang aegya di dalam dinding perutnya.

"Annyeong, Chagi," balas Yunho sambil menggantikan kegiatan Jaejoong sebelum ini, mengetuk-ngetuk pelan perutnya yang membesar. Namja tampan itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada perut Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Sedang apa, Chagi, eum?"

"Cedang belciap-ciap, Appa... Min cudah tidak cabal ingin kelual dali tempat gelap ini!" balas Jaejoong dengan nada ngambek khas anak kecil, plus cadel-cadelnya. Senyum Yunho melebar mendengar tingkah istrinya yang aneh-aneh saja. Ia sedikit bisa bernafas lega, paling tidak Jaejoong tidak terlihat begitu stres. "Min cudah tidak cabal beltemu Umma dan Appa."

"Ne, Appa juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu aegya Appa yang tampan."

Yunho kembali mengusap perut Jaejoong dengan sayang sembari menikmati pergerakan bayinya di dalam sana yang semakin hiper. Sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar sepertinya. Namja tampan itu tertawa kecil, dan saat tak sengaja Jaejoong menatap ke arahnya... ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain di dalam tawa bahagia calon appa tersebut. Sebuah kecemasan, ketakutan, kekhawatiran, dan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkannya dengan jelas.

Namja berparas cantik itu mencengkeram seprai tempat tidurnya dan membuang pandangannya ke arah tirai jendela yang tertiup angin. Sakit, hatinya sakit sekali. Selama ini Yunho selalu menguatkannya, mengalihkan rasa takutnya dan membuatnya selalu merasa aman, namun ia merasakannya juga... apa yang Yunho rasakan. Ia tahu saat namja itu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan senyuman. Mengapa orang-orang lebih suka menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya ketimbang menunjukkannya secara langsung? Bukankah akan lebih bebas setelah bisa meluapkan apa yang benar-benar kita rasakan?

Saat tatapan Jaejoong kembali pada kekasihnya, namja itu sedang duduk lurus di kursinya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Terlihat aliran air di kedua matanya.

"Wae, Yun? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Meskipun ia bisa menebak apa yang Yunho tangisi, tapi ada baiknya jika namja itu yang mengutarakannya sendiri.

"Menangis? Ah—eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terharu, aku hanya—"

Tangan Jaejoong meraih dua telapak tangan namja Jung yang hangat tersebut, menggenggamnya erat. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Sepasang bola mata yang bulat dan bening itu berkilat penuh harap, meskipun masih ada kesedihan yang mengurungnya. Jaejoong hanya takut Yunho tak lagi bisa mempercayainya, tak bisa mempercayainya jika ia masih bisa bertahan. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan keluarganya.

Yunho tak menjawab. Tentu saja ia ingin mempercayai Jaejoong dan mengatakannya dengan penuh kesungguhan untuk menenangkan namja cantiknya. Mendadak lidahnya membeku.

"Ka-kau hanya percaya padaku, kan? Benar kan, eum?" ulang Jaejoong dengan nadanya yang bergetar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah pout yang lucu. Yunho tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan terasa lima kali lebih cepat.

Ia mengelus rambut hitam anaenya yang halus. "Tentu saja. Aku hanya mempercayaimu..." Kemudian direngkuhnya tubuh lemah itu dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Tubuh kekarnya mengunci sosok Jaejoong di dalamnya, melindungi namja itu dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati momen berharga ini, merasakan perasaan yang sama... perasaan takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Aku tak akan ke mana-mana," gumam Jaejoong di telinga Yunho. Ia menutup matanya sekilas, takut akan ada air mata yang menggunung di kelopaknya.

Yunho mengelus kembali kepala Jaejoong dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tahu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, tak akan pernah..."

Sebuah getaran sampai di hatinya, membuat Jaejoong bisa menebak jika Yunho pasti sedang menangis diam-diam. Ia tahu Yunho adalah namja yang kuat, namun sekuat-kuatnya seseorang pasti masih bisa terjatuh dan menangis, kan? Kenapa di antara keoptimisan dan kepesimisan ini ada perasaan kuat yang menghampiri salah satunya? Ia tak ingin memikirkannya, tetapi rasa itu makin kuat. Ia belum siap jika harus berpisah dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Jaejoong menjauhkan kepala Yunho dari pelukannya dan benar saja, wajah namja tampannya sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata. Jaejoong menangkup kedua sisi wajah Yunho dengan telapak tangannya, dan mengarahkan tatapan mata itu langsung ke iris cokelatnya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Jika saja bisa, Yunho ingin menghindari tatapan yang meneduhkan itu. Tetapi tidak bisa, kesayuan itu terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan. Kesayuan yang makin sendu.

"Aku tidak menangis," elak Yunho dengan payahnya. Ia tersenyum. "Air mata ini turun begitu saja tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya."

Cara Yunho menenangkannya sungguh bodoh, Jaejoong tahu itu. Ia akan bahagia jika Yunho mampu tertawa lepas. Dan ia akan menangis jika Yunho benar-benar menahan dirinya dalam kesedihan.

"Kau ingin bohong dariku?" tanya Jaejoong kembali. Matanya sudah tak tahan ingin menumpahkan tangis.

Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang dan tak ingin terus-terusan dipojokkan oleh sang kekasih, Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong di pipinya, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menghapus air mata yang lolos ke pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau menangis, eum?" Kali ini Yunho yang bertanya sembari mengeluarkan senyum yang sedikit dibuat menggoda. Melihat senyum itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Ia menepis tangan Yunho dan memukul pelan bahunya. Yang dipukul hanya bisa meringis. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hajaran maut istri tercintanya.

Namja cantik yang sudah berganti marga menjadi seorang Jung tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku tidak menangis, bodoh."

Duk.

"Ah! Appo..." Sontak Jaejoong memegangi perutnya yang barusan ditendang sang aegya. Lumayan keras juga. Yunho kelabakan.

"Gwaenchana, Jaejoong-ah? Apa bayinya sudah mau keluar?!" tanyanya kebingungan sambil beranjak berdiri, namun ditahan oleh yang ditanya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat kepanikan Yunho. "Gwaenchana, Minnie hanya menendangku keras. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar ne, Chagi? Tapi masih belum, tunggulah sebentar lagi..." Bisa dilihatnya Yunho menghela nafas lega dan ambruk di kursi sambil mengusap-usap dadanya yang naik turun tak beraturan. Calon umma itu hanya terkikik geli. "Pokoknya kalau Changminnie sudah lahir, kau tidak boleh jadi seseorang yang tidak punya perasaan pada anakmu sendiri. Kau harus memberikannya banyak kasih sayang, kau harus merawatnya jika sakit, kau harus mengantarnya ke sekolah, datang ke setiap olimpiade yang ia ikuti, dan yang terpenting jangan sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, hari ini, 18 Februari. Mengerti?"

Yunho hanya tertegun mendengar kalimat panjang Jaejoong. "Kenapa hanya aku? Kau juga orangtuanya, jadi tanggung jawab ada padamu juga." Namja itu berusaha mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan tanpa ada keraguan di setiap kata-katanya, karena mendadak perasaannya campur aduk kembali.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan," balas Jaejoong sambil cemberut. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pelan perutnya, berharap bayinya akan mendengarkan. "Changminnie Chagi, kalau appa lupa tolong ingatkan, ne? Kalau appa tidak menghiraukan Changmin, gigit saja telinganya. Dan jangan biarkan appa menikah dengan seorang yeoja bernama Ahra, otthe? Yeoja itu gila."

Ia tertawa geli saat merasakan tendangan yang lebih _gentle_ dari dalam sana. Jaejoong anggap itu adalah tanda persetujuan dari anaknya. Namun lain dengan Yunho, ia bahkan tidak dapat tersenyum sama sekali.

"Jangan bercanda, Jaejoong-ah." Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan sorot mata yang sedih di sana. "Istriku selamanya hanya kau seorang, umma Changmin selamanya hanya kau, Jae. Mengapa dengan entengnya kau mengatakan hal tadi seolah-olah—"

"Kau akan menangis lagi?" potongnya, dengan tatapan lembut.

"Yah! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru Yunho. Ia merasakan matanya benar-benar panas, tapi ia tak ingin terlihat sebagai namja yang lemah di depan Jaejoong-nya. Dia saja yang merasakan bisa sekuat itu, tetapi mengapa ia begitu mudahnya untuk jatuh? "Kau bilang... aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia tak berani melihat Yunho saat itu. "Aku berjanji, kita akan menjalani hidup bersama seperti layaknya keluarga yang lain, keluarga bahagia yang diinginkan Changmin."

"Tapi mengapa bicaramu—aiish, sudahlah..."

Jaejoong mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Semakin sakit dadanya saat melihat Yunho yang mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Uljimayo..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis," balas Yunho keras kepala. Ia membuang mukanya ke luar jendela.

"Uljima... nanti Joongie sedih, Minnie juga sedih." Namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar begitu Yunho mau menatapnya kembali. "Jangan marah, hwaiting Appa! _Always keep umma's faith_!"

Mau tidak mau kembali Yunho harus sedikit tertawa menjumpai tingkah istrinya yang lucu dengan memakai logat anak kecil. Jika malaikat maut benar-benar akan menghilangkan namja cantiknya itu untuk selamanya, lebih baik ia ikut menghilang saja.

"Eum... baiklah. Appa tidak marah, kok."

"Gomawo, Appa."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat bingung. "Gomawo untuk apa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Mungkin itu senyum termanis yang pernah Yunho jumpai. Ia merasa jika waktu menjadi semakin lambat berjalan, atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Gomawo untuk semuanya. Dari hal kecil sampai hal besar yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu per satu."

Waktunya berhenti. Yunho tertegun saat Jaejoong membelai pipinya lembut, ia merasa hangat namun ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Sangat kencang... tidak, ini terlalu kencang. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"AKH!"

Deg.

"Jaejoong-ah?!" Yunho merasakan tangan Jaejoong menggenggamnya dengan amat kencang. Ia meringis melihat Jaejoong menahan sakit sembari matanya tertutup rapat, bibir bawahnya tergigit.

"Y-Yun... d-dokter—"

Dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa, Yunho menekan bel di tembok berkali-kali sampai tidak sadar mungkin telah menimbulkan kegaduhan di ruangan dokter yang menangani Jaejoong. Ia hanya tidak ingin semuanya ini berakhir dengan sedih.

"T-tunggu sebentar, Jae." Yunho sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya saat Dokter Kwon datang beserta beberapa dua orang suster. Mereka terlihat sama paniknya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Jae?" tanya Dokter Kwon sambil mengecek tekanan darah pasiennya tersebut.

Jaejoong, masih menggenggam tangan Yunho erat, berusaha mendapatkan kata-katanya yang nyaris hilang tertelan rasa sakit. "P-perutku sakit sekali, Dokter... s-sepertinya sudah... ukh, Yun... sakit..."

Air mata Yunho makin berjatuhan. Ia mengusap dahi Jaejoong yang berkeringat. "Ssshh... semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Dokter Kwon memerintahkan suster yang ada bersamanya untuk membawa Jaejoong ke ruang operasi. Yunho masih menemaninya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

"Jae, bertahanlah..."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, berusaha menekan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Aku... aku kuat. K-kau tahu kalau aku ini namja yang kuat, kan? Aku akan bertahan, j-jadi... tunggu aku."

"Jae..." Yunho makin mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka. Pandangannya mengabur, ia tidak tahu harus berpikir seperti apa sekarang. Ia nyaris gila.

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas secara terpaksa saat Jaejoong digiring masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Hansang sinnyeomeul jikija, Appa. Saranghae..."*

Bisikan itu...

"Nado..."

Suara Jaejoong saat itu terdengar seperti malaikat yang bernyanyi.

"Nado saranghae, Jaejoong-ah..."

Namja tampan itu memegang pelipisnya, dan tubuhnya limbung.

"Hyung!"

Yoochun—yang baru saja datang bersama Junsu serta kedua orang tua Jaejoong, menangkap tubuh Yunho yang bisa saja menghantam lantai rumah sakit yang keras kalau tidak tepat waktu di tahan. Namja bermarga Park tersebut membantu mendudukan Yunho di kursi tunggu.

"Yoo...chun?" tanya Yunho. Ia melihat dengan jelas wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat cemas dengan Junsu di sampingnya yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Sementara agak jauh darinya ia melihat kedua mertuanya di depan pintu ruang operasi, saling menenangkan diri satu sama lain. Hangeng terlihat begitu tegar memeluk istrinya, Heechul, yang sepertinya sudah siap juga untuk jatuh kapan saja.

Namja tampan itu tak mampu berkata-kata. Mengapa semua orang menangis? Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja, bukan?

Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia harus baik-baik saja. Ia sudah berjanji.

Yunho tak ingat sejak kapan air matanya sudah kering. Ia hanya teringat kata 'uljima' yang didendangkan istrinya itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan seolah kata itu memberinya kekuatan untuk lebih tegar. Cukup membayangkan senyum itu dan ia akan merasa baik-baik saja.

"Hyung, ayo berdoa untuk Jaejoong-hyung dan Changmin," ajak Junsu yang masih membersihkan bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya. Beberapa kali Yoochun memeluknya, takut istrinya yang sedang hamil itu menjadi stres.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Dan melihat senyum Jaejoong serta Changmin yang menyambutnya hangat.

.

.

Sudah empat jam lebih mereka menunggu dalam keheningan. Masing-masing bergulat dengan pikirannya, membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang berani membayangkan tentang kematian dan apapun tentangnya.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Yoochun yang sedang mengusap pelan kepala Junsu yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Segala yang menyangkut Jaejoong membuat namja imut itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih, setelah mengingat akan kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang membuka sebuah rahasia besar di masa depan. Rahasia yang tak diinginkan oleh siapapun. Sementara pasangan Heechul dan Hangeng sudah tak ada. Yunho menyarankan agar mereka kembali karena Heechul benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang hendak pingsan berkali-kali. Yunho tak ingin kedua mertuanya terus-terusan dirundung kekhawatiran. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Jaejoong dan bayi mereka.

Jarum jam berwarna putih yang terus bergerak memberitahukan bahwa hari sudah menginjak malam, membuat Yunho semakin dirundung kecemasan. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa keadaan di dalam ruang operasi sampai-sampai untuk mengeluarkan bayi saja harus membutuhkan waktu yang panjang. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika dokter yang sedang berada di dalam pun mulai kehilangan keoptimisannya.

'Apa kalian baik-baik saja?'

Yunho berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang operasi, seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Lampu ruang operasi berganti warna menjadi hijau sesaat setelah terdengar raungan keras tangis seorang bayi. Saking kerasnya, Yunho sampai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Changmin...?"

Satu kelegaan muncul dalam benak namja yang resmi menyandang status 'appa' tersebut. Ia begitu bahagia, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar tangis pertama aegyanya. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar lolos dari bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak. Hanya air mata ynag menjadi saksi kebahagiaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang suster bermasker keluar dari sana, membawa seorang bayi laki-laki mungil yang sudah bersih dan dibungkus dengan selimut.

"Tuan Jung?" tanya suster tersebut saat berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"N-nde?"

Suster tersebut tersenyum, memperlihatkan bayi yang ia bawa pada Yunho. Changmin, ia begitu mungil. "Selamat, Tuan. Namja yang tampan."

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Yunho dengan sedikit gemetaran. Ini pengalaman baru baginya. Sang suster mengangguk, memastikan bahwa Yunho cukup steril untuk menggendong bayi Changmin yang masih sangat rapuh tersebut. Dengan hati-hati bayi yang mulai menggeliat-geliat itu berpindah tangan pada lengan appanya. Yunho menatap ke arah Yoochun yang memberikannya senyum selamat, dan segera dibalasnya dengan senyum bahagianya yang sudah resmi sebagai seorang appa.

Yunho memperhatikan makhluk kecil di gendongannya dengan seksama. Rambut hitam yang tebal, sepasang mata yang bulat, hidung kecil yang menggemaskan, bibir mungil yang lucu, dan telinga yang lebar. Perpaduan yang sempurna dari umma dan appanya.

"Annyeong Minnie... ini Appa. Masih ingatkah dengan Appa, eum?" tanya Yunho setengah berbisik sambil mengusap pipi Changmin yang sangat halus. Hanya mengusapnya sebentar, takut menyakiti bayi yang mulai menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman tersebut. Namun Yunho hanya tertawa, dengan ini ia bisa yakin seratus persen bahwa namja tinggi hiper yang ditemuinya dulu memang Changmin yang sama dengan yang ada di gendongannya sekarang. Perasaannya sama.

Bayi Changmin melebarkan matanya, menangkap mata Yunho dan memandanginya seolah-olah tidak asing lagi dengan namja tampan itu.

"Minnie sudah bertemu umma? Dia cantik sekali, kan?" Namja tampan itu tertawa melihat Changmin yang tak merubah ekspresinya, hanya membuat matanya semakin lebar saja. Namun tak berapa lama bayi itu menggeliat-geliat gelisah dalam gendongan appanya.

Dokter Kwon keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah penuh keringat. Ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan suster yang mengantar Changmin, raut wajahnya penuh keseriusan.

"Tolong siapkan ruang ICU, keadaan pasien memburuk."

Yunho terdiam saat mendengarnya. Pikirannya terhempas entah ke mana.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Changmin menangis keras, mengembalikan Yunho ke alam sadarnya. Namja itu mengetahui perubahan di wajah aegyanya yang memerah. Changmin pasti merasakan sesuatu. Ikatan antara ibu dan anak adalah ikatan paling kuat yang pernah ada.

"Ssh... gwaenchana, umma akan baik-baik saja Chagi..." Mengapa Yunho berkata demikian adalah hanya untuk menenenagkan Changmin meskipun bayi itu lebih tahu apa yang mungkin sudah, sedang, dan akan terjadi pada sang umma. Ia masih menangis keras saat sang suster mendekati mereka.

"Tuan Jung, bayinya?"

"Biarkan ia tetap bersamaku sebentar, kumohon. Ia akan baik-baik saja, aku bisa mengatasinya." Melihat tatapan Yunho yang terlihat penuh pengharapan, sang suster hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Tuan, jika ada apa-apa dengan bayinya panggil saja suster yang ada di sekitar sini. Saya permisi dulu."

"Suster." Sebelum suster itu kembali, ia berbalik untuk menatap Yunho yang menahan langkahnya. "Tolong selamatkan Jaejoong."

Suster tersebut menatap Yunho lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah menemukan banyak pasangan dengan ikatan cinta yang kuat di rumah sakit ini, tetapi untuk keluarga yang satu ini... ia bisa merasakan ikatan cinta mereka lebih kuat dari rantai baja.

"Kami akan berusaha."

Pintu ruang operasi kembali ditutup.

Yunho terdiam, mendekap erat bayi Changmin dalam pelukannya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada lantai rumah sakit yang entah sejak kapan terlihat buram.

"Aigoo, annyeong Changmin-ah." Yunho tersentak saat Junsu tiba-tiba berseru dari belakangnya. Namja imut itu berpindah ke depan Yunho sambil mengamati Changmin yang berada di dekapan appanya, sambil sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol meskipun tentu saja bayi itu belum mengerti.

"Selamat Hyung, sudah resmi menjadi seorang Appa, huh?" ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu Yunho. Keduanya bertukar senyum.

"Hyung, boleh aku menggendongnya?" pinta Junsu sambil sedikit merengek. Baru pertama kali ia melihat bayi yang baru lahir, sangat kecil dan mungil. Imut dan menggemaskan, membuat Junsu tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Yunho mengangguk. "Boleh, tapi hati-hati." Dengan amat pelan dan hati-hati, bayi laki-laki itu berpindah tangan ke Junsu. Namja imut bermarga Park tersebut terlihat sangat gembira menimang-nimang Changmin yang sedang tertidur di lengannya. Ah, rasanya ia juga tidak sabar untuk menanti kehadiran Kyuhyun di keluarga mereka. Apa anaknya nanti juga seimut ini? Sungguh Junsu sudah tidak sabar lagi, tetapi ia masih harus menunggu beberapa hari lagi sebelum waktunya.

"Duduklah Hyung, kau terlihat lelah," tawar Yoochun saat melihat dahi Yunho yang dipenuhi keringat. Namja yang lebih tua itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menaruh tubuhnya di kursi terdekat yang bisa diraihnya.

Perasaannya tidak enak.

Belum satu menit ia duduk, pintu ruang operasi kembali dibuka. Yunho segera beranjak dan menghampiri Dokter Kwon yang terlihat sangat lelah, sementara beberapa suster mendorong tempat tidur bersama Jaejoong di sana yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, menuju ruang ICU.

"Dokter?"

Hanya dengan menatap wajah penuh kecemasan itu, sang dokter sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ada komplikasi yang menyerang organ yang tidak diinginkan, tetapi kami sudah berusaha mengatasinya. Tiga jam, Yunho-ssi... jika Jaejoong-ssi bisa bertahan lebih dari tiga jam, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Tiga jam?

Bisakah?

'_Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja...'_

Bisikan suara lembut namja cantik itu menyambangi telinganya, menyapu semua keraguan yang menumpuk di pikiran namja tampan tersebut.

"Anu... bolehkah kami masuk? Aku dan Changmin, bayi kami."

Sang dokter mengangguk. Yunho menghampiri Junsu yang sepertinya sudah mulai _down_ lagi karena turut mendengar penuturan dari dokter. Sejauh ini yang terjadi tepat seperti apa yang pernah Kyuhyun ceritakan kepadanya. Terlalu sama, dan ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir dengan air mata kesedihan.

Sambil menggendong kembali Changmin, Yunho menarik nafas panjang, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melangkah masuk ke ruangan tempat istrinya terbaring lemah.

Dan di sanalah Jaejoong. Wajah cantiknya yang pucat dan damai masih terlihat bercahaya, semakin terlihat indah. Yunho duduk di samping ranjang dan menatap kedua mata yang terpejam itu, sekilas melirik pada garis IV yang bergerak lemah naik turun beraturan.

"Annyeong, Ummaa..." Menduplikasi apa yang Jaejoong lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Yunho menatap aegya dan namja cantiknya bergantian sembari mengeluarkan suara khas anak kecil yang dibuat-buat. "Umma melindukan, Min?"

Jaejoong bergeming, hanya dadanya yang terlihat naik turun secara perlahan.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Lihatlah, Umma... Min tampan kan sepelti appa?"

Namja tampan itu mencondongkan badannya ke depan, mencari sedikit celah di samping Jaejoong dan meletakkan Changmin di sana. Bayi yang tadinya masih diam itu mulai bergerak-gerak kecil, sepertinya peka terhadap keberadaan sang umma di dekatnya.

"Umma, beljuanglah! Minnie dan appa akan menunggu Umma...!"

Tidak, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Air matanya kembali harus jatuh.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang dingin dan mengecupnya lembut.

Ia rela menjadi cengeng dan kekanakkan hanya di depan kekasihnya, kekasih yang ada di hadapannya.

"J-Jae... kau orang paling kuat yang pernah kutemui di sepanjang hidupku." Namja itu berusaha meredam isakannya, tetapi lolos. "Bertahanlah... berjuanglah sedikit lagi, ne?"

Tak ada yang menyadari pergerakan Changmin yang gelisah. Bayi mungil itu menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman sementara tangan mungilnya seperti berusaha menggapai sesuatu ke arah Jaejoong.

Sampai sebuah tangisan keras sang bayi kembali pecah...

...bersamaan dengan seseorang yang membuka matanya secara perlahan.

.

.

_Don't cry because it's over... smile because it's happened._

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

"Appa, kaos kaki Min di mana?" Namja cilik berusia enam tahun itu memanyunkan bibirnya saat sang appa sibuk sendiri dengan kertas-kertas kerjanya yang sudah melayang-layang berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Namja tampan bermarga Jung itu segera melesat ke rak sepatu dan mengobrak-abrik setiap celah yang ada. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali di tempat mana biasanya ia meletakkan kaos kaki anaknya. Pikirannya kacau hari itu karena bangun kesiangan dan belum menyiapkan presentasi yang diminta bosnya untuk hari ini.

Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menyalahkan kejadian tadi malam juga, mengingat itu demi kebahagiaan anaknya. Namja Jung kecil itu baru merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keenam dan sang appa tidak menyangka kalau acara itu berlangsung nyaris sampai tengah malam, belum lagi memberesi rumah mereka yang sudah mirip gudang sampah.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun... kebahagiaan Changmin adalah yang nomor satu untuk Yunho.

"Ah, ini dia." Yunho menarik kaos kaki mungil berwarna hitam yang ternyata malah masuk ke dalam sepatunya dan membawanya pada Changmin yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Bukankah ia namja cilik yang mandiri, eoh? Di mana biasanya namja seusianya, segala sesuatunya masih disiapkan oleh ayah atau ibunya.

Setelah memakai kaos kakinya, Changmin yang baru memakai kaos dalam serta celana pendek seragamnya, beranjak hendak mengambil baju yang sudah disetrika oleh Yunho di atas kursi. Tetapi namja cilik itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya pada baju berwarna putih kotak-kotak yang tak seharusnya ada di sana. Tatapannya berpindah pada sang appa yang sekarang tengah disibukkan dengan menggoreng telur.

"Appa, sekarang kan hari Rabu."

"Eh, memang kenapa kalau hari Rabu?" tanya Yunho bingung sambil menoleh ke arah Changmin yang sedang menyodorkan baju seragamnya. Namja Jung itu menepuk dahinya pelan. "Astaga!"

Meninggalkan acara memasaknya dan beralih ke tempat jemuran untuk mengambil baju berwarna biru, menyalakan setrika dan membiarkannya panas sebentar. Baru menghela nafas sebentar, Yunho kembali teringat dengan telur yang sedang digorengnya. Saat ia kembali ke dapur, dilihatnya Changmin naik kursi dan mengaduk-aduk telur mata sapi di penggorengan.

"Biar Appa saja yang menyelesaikannya, eum?" Menggendong tubuh mungil anaknya dan mendudukkannya ke kursi makan. Setelah itu ia menghampiri telurnya yang sudah agak terlalu kecoklatan, meletakkannya di piring di hadapan Changmin, kemudian menggoreng lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Changmin tak protes dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Yunho untuknya meskipun agak sedikit mengecewakan. Yah, contohkanlah pada telur setengah gosong yang tersaji manis di depan anak itu. Sebenarnya Changmin termasuk anak yang rewel dan bandel. Tetapi semenjak tadi malam namja cilik itu terlihat berubah. Sebagai seorang appa, Yunho menyadari benar perubahan itu. Belum lama ini Changmin terlihat berwajah sedih, tepat setelah acara ulang tahunnya tadi malam berakhir. Dan ketika ditanya, anak itu hanya menjawab...

"Changmin ingin bertemu umma..."

Ayah mana yang tega melihat anaknya sedih? Yunho tahu itu adalah keinginan yang wajar dari seorang anak atas kerinduannya pada sang ibu yang jauh berada di 'sana'.

Karena itu ia membuat perjanjian dengan putranya, perjanjian yang ia sendiri tak yakin bisa memenuhinya. Tetapi apapun demi Changmin bahagia.

Ia hanya meminta satu permintaan pada anaknya.

"Jika Minnie bisa menjadi anak yang baik, umma pasti akan senang dan kembali untuk Minnie. Untuk kita."

Tentu saja anak yang masih berhati polos itu mempercayainya. Meskipun sedikit nakal, tetapi pada dasarnya Changmin hanyalah anak kecil yang tak bersalah, yang harus merasakan kehidupan sedikit berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi toh namja itu adalah namja yang kuat, persis seperti ummanya.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menyadari bahwa telur kedua yang ia goreng sama buruknya dengan yang pertama. Ia mematikan kompor dan pergi untuk menyetrika baju Changmin.

"Selamat makan."

Tanpa menunggu sang appa, Changmin melahap makanannya terlebih dahulu, mengunyahnya dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia juga bangun kesiangan, sama seperti Yunho.

Yunho kembali dengan seragam anaknya yang sudah rapi dan ia membantu Changmin memakainya karena anak itu sedang sibuk makan.

"Haah..."

Ambruk di kursi makan, namja Jung tersebut mengambil air putih di gelas dan meneguknya habis dalam beberapa detik. Kemudian tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, mulai memakan telur bagiannya sendiri.

Yah, beginilah kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga Jung yang biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya kehidupan sederhana layaknya orang-orang pada umumnya. Kecuali bahwa sang kepala keluarga, Jung Yunho, bekerja terlalu banyak jika dibandingkan dengan sosok appa lain dalam sebuah keluarga. Sampai saat ini, enam tahun berlalu, memang masih sulit baginya untuk menjalani dua peran sekaligus untuk Changmin.

"Sudah siap, Appa? Kajja!" seru Changmin dengan semangat di depan pintu. Anak itu melompat-lompat sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang pasti akan kaget melihat perubahan sikapnya. Apalagi jika Kyuhyun, partnernya dalam melakukan tindak kriminal tersebut tahu? Pasti ekspresinya akan sangat lucu.

Yunho memakai sepatunya dengan buru-buru dan merapikan sedikit dasinya. Ia hendak menutup pintu rumah saat tatapannya bertemu dengan sebuah benda yang berdiri rapi di atas meja. Sebuah figura di mana di dalamnya terdapat senyum keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Yunho, dengan Jaejoong di sampingnya yang sedang menggendong bayi Changmin. Ia ingat, foto itu diambil ketika Jaejoong baru saja sadar setelah operasi dulu... mungkin terbangun karena tangisan Changmin.

Padahal ia berharap jika mereka bisa bersama sedikit lebih lama.

"Kajja, Appa!" teriakan cempreng Changmin kembali terdengar, sepertinya tanda-tanda ia akan kembali rewel, ne?

"Sebentar, Chagi," ucap Yunho sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kemudian menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin, berjalan kaki mengantarkannya ke sekolah yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dengan rumah mereka, begitu pula dengan perusahaan tempat Yunho bekerja.

"Kapan umma akan pulang?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba dengan wajah polosnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan ayah muda itu terpesona. Selama ini memang banyak yang menyukai Yunho, terutama Ahra yang memang sudah sejak sekolah dulu mengincarnya, namun Yunho hanya bergeming dengan pendiriannya. Ia cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

Changmin menendang-nendang batu, masih sabar menunggu jawaban dari appanya.

"Kalau Changmin semakin bersikap baik, umma pasti akan semakin cepat bertemu dengan kita."

"Jinjja?"

Mata Changmin terlihat makin membulat, mengingatkan Yunho akan seseorang yang memiliki mata persis sama dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namja tampan itu mengangguk mantap. Keduanya melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat, mengingat matahari sudah semakin tinggi.

"Ah." Yunho tertegun saat melewati sebuah gedung sekolah yang terlihat lebih bagus ketimbang jamannya. SMA Hannyoung, ia tak akan pernah melupakan sekolah yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja ini. Di sinilah ia memulai kisah cintanya dan jangan lupakan juga tentang kedatangan Changmin—versi dewasanya Changmin yang sekarang sedang digandengnya dan sedang menatap appanya dengan pandangan bingung.

Andai saja waktu bisa diputar ulang...

Ah, apa sih yang ia pikirkan!

Mau diputar sebanyak apapun juga...

...hasilnya akan tetap sama.

Sementara Yunho masih tertegun di depan sekolah yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan siswa dan siswi—kebanyakan siswi menatap Yunho dengan penuh rasa ketertarikan—Changmin diam-diam melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada sang appa dan entah mengapa malah berjalan ke jalan setapak di samping sekolah tersebut. Anak itu tidak tahu mengapa ia pergi ke sana.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah lahan yang ditumbuhi sedikit pohon kaktus. Anak kecil itu memperhatikan dengan seksama, siapa tahu menemukan objek mencurigakan.

"Changmin-ah..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sosok yang tidak terlihat tak membuat anak kecil itu takut, melainkan semakin penasaran.

"Nugu?" tanyanya dengan polos. Kakinya hendak melangkah menuju ladang kaktus di hadapannya saat tiba-tiba Yunho datang sambil sedikit berlari.

"Chagi, kau mau ke mana?"

Changmin tak menjawab. Namja kecil itu terlihat kaget dan bergeming, mematung. Matanya melebar, menatap lurus pada sosok seorang namja berusia sekitar 18 tahun yang kini tengah menepuk-nepuk blazer seragamnya yang kotor. Di telinganya terpasang sebuah headset berwarna putih. Rambut hitam namja itu terlihat acak-acakan, begitu pula dengan kemeja putih yang ternodai beberapa tetes tinta merah—darah. Beberapa goresan menghiasi wajah cantik itu, namun tak mengganggu aura seorang jagoan di sana. Sepertinya ia habis berkelahi. Yunho sering melihat wajah itu sebelumnya, wajah pemberani seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya diam-diam.

Dan ia membeku. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Atau waktu benar-benar diputar kembali seperti permintaannya?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya namja yang sedikit asing bagi Changmin, namun wajahnya tak pernah dilupakan meski mereka tak pernah bertemu seperti ini.

Changmin ingat kok. Meski tak pernah bertemu tetapi Yunho sering menunjukkan wajah itu melalui foto-foto yang mereka miliki. Tidak salah lagi. Meskipun terlihat lebih muda, namun sosok itu tetaplah...

"UMMAAA...!"

...dia.

Dan benar saja, namja bernametag Kim Jaejoong tersebut tiba-tiba mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum saat mendengar suara nyaring Changmin—aegya yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia berjongkok ketika Changmin menghambur ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu erat dan hangat. Kedua lengan mungil namja cilik itu melingkar di leher sang namja cantik. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sebentar, merasakan sesuatu yang begitu dalam menusuk ke dadanya, sebuah kehangatan.

Saat ia membuka matanya, Yunho sudah turut berjongkok di hadapannya.

Masih termangu, menatapnya penuh tanya, seolah benar-benar tidak bisa percaya.

Namun namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum seraya tangannya terulur untuk meraih pipi namja tampan yang untuk alasan tertentu... sangat, sangat dirindukannya.

"Lihat? Aku pulang."

.

.

_What comes from the heart, goes to the heart._

_While home is where the heart is..._

_...wherever you are then a home to me._

.

.

OWARI

.

.

*Always Keep The Faith (promise)

Credits of quotes above goes to: Dr. Seuss, William W. Purkey, Pliny the Elder, Samuel Taylor.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, Hareth seneng banget bisa nyelesein ff multichapter ini, udah lega juga hahaha...

Oh ya, masih dalam suasana lebaran... Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ya buat yang merayakan ^^

Hareth juga minta maaf lahir dan bathin buat semuanya aja, kalo Hareth suka bikin salah & bikin readers kesel dengan ngaretnya cerita ini dan pada cerita ini sendiri (terlebih endingnya yang mungkin mengecewakan). Hareth tahu ini memang masih banyak yang dipertanyakan seperti nasib hubungan Yunho Ahra pas Min balik (pengennya sih aku cerai mereka berdua *tos sama Min*) *ada yang peduli? Hareth sih enggak :p*, terus gimana nasib Min sama penyakitnya, terus orangtuanya Yunho itu siapa *lol*, terus hubungan MinKyu =(, terus gimana JJ bisa ke masa depan *nemuin chip-nya Min sih lebih tepatnya*, terus gimana kehidupan mereka yang selalu dihantui perasaan kalo JJ bisa aja tiba-tiba menghilang *pusing sendiri*, dan masih banyak lagi. Yah, jalan kedepannya terserah imajinasi masing-masing reader aja deh =)

Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi kalo Hareth bikin FF baru (masih kesel ada penyusup yg ngehapusin beberapa FF Hareth, biarpun udh ketauan orangnya -.- fuuh... sabar).

Mind to give me your last Going Home review? It will be a sweet goodbye gift ever =) *terutama buat silent readers hayoo... ni FF udah end masih ga mau ninggalin jejak, nih? Hareth sakit hati! XD*

Sampa jumpa, sayounara~

With a bunch of love,

Hareth.


End file.
